The World They Made
by SharonH
Summary: The government has released something that is destroying the world. It's the end of the world as they know it, and now they have to learn how to survive in it.
1. Bite Me Used To Just Be An Expression

A/N: Ok. I'm writing this because I am in the middle of the worst writer's block I've ever experienced. This though, well, it's coming. I hope it's good, but I can't guarantee that everything is completely in character. I'm trying. A few people inspired me to write this, so here's to them... they know who they are. Also, hopefully, if they are ooc, I hope as I continue to write it will get better. I don't know where I'm going with romances yet. I have not decided who will be paired with whom.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Buffy Summers always knew she'd be present for the end of the world. Hell, she'd already been there for roll call for at least twelve 'end of the worlds', what was one more? Still, she had to admit, she'd thought that it would be some type of vampire menace, or something equivalent to the First that would really end everything. She could honestly say, and maybe it was because she just wasn't imaginative enough, that she'd never in a million years thought it would be zombies.

"You do realize they are not technically zombies, Buffy," Giles informed her for the fifth time… or quite possibly the fiftieth.

"Uh huh," she responded with a heavy scowl on her face, most of her attention still trained on the mass of… creatures, climbing all over each other trying to get through the tall and sturdy wrought iron gate. Occasionally she could see one's head whip around and take a snap at another, ripping a chunk of flesh from a still moving body.

"That has got to be one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen," Dawn muttered from Buffy's right. Currently the group was on the roof of the hotel they'd been rehabbing for the New Watcher's Council when the world had gone to shit. "Even grosser than when Giles was turning into the Fyarl."

"Grosser than the Puccatesh?" Willow asked from Dawn's other side completely ignoring the sound Giles was making in the back of his throat at being reminded of his short time as a goo dripping demon.

Now everyone was silent. "Okay, no," Dawn admitted, and everyone had to agree. "But that Pucca was like, a one time thing ever, and I have a very bad feeling we're going to be seeing the zombies for a while."

A shot rang out, one of the zombies dropping as gray matter flew out the exit wound in the back of its skull. "Fatality! I ain't never been so glad that slayers got the skills with the weapons," Faith grinned as she set up to take another shot. "You should come take a few shots, B; that'll for sure cheer ya up!"

Xander nodded. "She's probably right, Buff. Go ahead; put a few of 'em out of our misery."

She didn't argue, just walked over to where her brunette sister slayer had set up a few lawn chairs and a cooler of beer and started playing her own live version of Resident Evil, or some other zombie shooter game. Faith handed off the scoped rifle, and popped the top off of one of her bottles of beer. Buffy lined up the sight quickly, took aim and shot what used to be a UPS driver right between the eyes. Lowering the rifle she threw a quick look at Faith. They were right, that did feel good. "Hand me a beer."

Faith cackled. "Hot damn, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Giles simply rolled his eyes. "Really, shouldn't we be doing something other than sitting on the roof and partaking in alcoholic beverages?"

Buffy looked at her Watcher for a silent moment before responding, "We are doing something. We're waiting for Sam, Dean, Riley and Graham to get back. Then we're going to determine where our next target is… Until then, I'm going to drink this beer and shoot those gods-damned zombies."

**

Rachel Berry felt like sobbing, but she didn't. She might have when this whole thing began, but there hadn't been time, and now it seemed everyone was crying, and Rachel Berry wasn't everyone so she certainly wasn't going to cry like them.

New Directions had been on the Greyhound bus returning from Regionals when they saw their first zombie. They'd come in first place, barely edging out Vocal Adrenaline, and, forgive the pun, were flying high on the adrenaline of their win. Then they'd seen the accident right next to them. A balding man in a shiny red Mustang ran a stop sign, and a young guy in a Hyundai sideswiped him. Both men had gotten out of their vehicles and were screaming at each other, when out of nowhere this woman came running up out of no where and launched herself onto the balding man. She'd been wearing ripped clothing; what once might have been a night black business suit, and she was covered in blood. She'd bitten the man as soon as she landed on him… she'd just bitten him on the back of his shoulder like that was perfectly normal. Santana and Ms. Pillsbury had started screaming right along with the man being bitten, and for a minute Rachel had thought that Mr. Schuester was going to get off the bus to try to help the man, but the boys, the football players of the Glee Club, were pushing forward and pushing Mr. Schue back in his seat. The woman had ridden the man to the ground, continuing to bite at him and using her hands to dig into his flesh. They'd heard shrieking, and seen even more people, could she even call them people? They'd seen more people that looked like the woman; ordinary people that looked as if while going about their day they'd been run through a blender and then slapped with rabies and fed raw meat. They were running at the cars held up by the accident; some pulling people out of their vehicles through the windows. Some of the creatures were heading towards the bus.

"Drive DAMN IT!" Puck had yelled. "Don't sit here fucking waiting for them to come lookin' for a snack!"

Mr. Schue hadn't even reprimanded Puck, and Ted, the bus driver, had driven. The bus had been eerily silent for about two minutes before almost everyone was trying to be heard. Mr. Schue was trying to calm Ms. Pillsbury down, and surprisingly Brittany and Quinn were trying to calm Santana down, and Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were quietly praying. Rachel had moved closer to the football players. It seemed like they were the ones making plans.

"We should go straight to the High School," she had blurted out as they'd argued on a destination. They'd looked at her, surprised she was there. "Think about it. There's space. We can lock it down. There's facilities for every necessity. From there we can try to contact our families."

Puck had nodded and then they all had. So Ted had turned the bus in the direction of the school. He'd only veered off direction slightly, which actually ended up going past Roosevelt Elementary. The after school bus, the bus that took the children to the daycare center had been surrounded by those zombie people. They'd managed to tip it onto its side, but in doing so they'd tipped it onto themselves. There had still beenl two trying to bust through the door which was facing up, and still closed. Even with their windows closed the teens on the Greyhound bus could hear the screaming and crying of the small children on the other bus.

Rachel's eyes had begun darting everywhere as soon as she'd seen the bus, and it hadn't taken long for her to find the metal handled broom at the back. She had gripped it tightly and moved forward with every intention of going to help those kids.

Puck was moving that way too, and was several steps in front of her. "Let me off the bus, Ted."

"I'm not opening those doors, kid."

"Open the fucking doors!"

"We have to get those kids off that bus," Rachel had demanded.

"Puck, what's…" Schue started.

"That's my sister's bus!" he managed to growl out. "Now, let. Me. Off. This. Fucking. Bus."

Rachel had jumped as Finn moved her to the side, taking the broom from her hands. "Rachel, sit down. You're not going out there," he told her gently. Puck's head had whipped around, his gaze meeting his former best friend's. For a moment it had looked like he would slam a fist into the other boy, but then he realized Finn wasn't there to cause problems. The look on Finn's face was pure determination. "Let's go get Sarah."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Ted snapped and reached under his seat pulling up a black metal sap, and thrusting it at Puck. "You'd better use this. Aim for their fuckin' heads. I figure ya knock anythin's head off it should stop it."

Puck had gripped the sap tightly, nodding at the man, and then the doors to the bus had opened for only a moment to let the two boys off. Quinn had started sobbing as both the father of her unborn child and the man she loved had left their relative safety. Rachel had watched not taking her eyes off of them. She had known if they needed help she was getting off the bus to help them.

"Jesus," Mr. Schue had whispered as both boys had proceeded to beat the two people trying to get into the children's bus into a bloody pulp. It didn't take long before they weren't even twitching. They'd barely put up a fight. Mike and Matt had also exited the bus and quickly rummaged through a crashed car and an idling minivan. They'd returned with two baseball bats and six golf clubs.

Puck and Finn had gotten the children out and onto the Greyhound while Mike and Matt kept watch with their newly acquired weapons. There were eleven children of them between the ages of four and ten, and they'd all been very frightened. The relief on Puck's face to see his little sister had been immediate.

Even though Rachel didn't count Puck as a friend, or she supposed he didn't count her as a friend, she'd approached the little girl to offer her help. Being one of the oldest on the bus, Sarah had tried to help the smaller children and had gotten vomit and urine on her clothing.

She'd found herself staring into the same hazel eyes that she'd stared into for that week of sweet grape kisses. Puck had looked both confused and surprised that Rachel offered to help his little sister clean up and change clothes. Since the little girl didn't have any clothes with her Rachel put her into the t-shirt they'd all gotten for going to Regionals. It had helped her… that time spent focusing on something other than what was happening outside of the bus. Better still she thought it had helped everyone else too.

They'd finished the trip to McKinley as calmly as possible.

**


	2. The Demon Gets the Ballad

A/N: Okay, so I sort of forgot to mention that I was tossing Sam and Dean Winchester in there as well as Connor and Gunn from Angel... sorry.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
*******

"Well shit, if I knew this was an option I woulda signed up immediately!"

Buffy looked over to see Dean and Sam Winchester approaching the lawn chairs she and Faith were currently inhabiting. She set her rifle down carefully and stood up. "How did it go?"

"Good, really good," Sam told her.

Dean had moved past, grabbing one of the cold beers from the cooler and tossing another to his brother. "G.I. Joe and Graham are unloading the artillery, and Andrew's handling the perishables."

"What'd Riley do to piss you off this time?" Buffy sighed. She just didn't get it. Graham could work with anyone, but Riley just seemed to piss people off, especially the elder of the two hunters. She'd always thought it would be the other way around.

Dean had picked up her rifle, grunted at her, which let her know he was ignoring her question, and started taking shots at the zombies. She turned the question to Sam.

"Riley was under the impression that since he was in the military he's in charge when we go out on missions."

"I'll take care of it," Buffy frowned heavily. The world was ending… did she really have to put up with his prima-donna bullshit?

As she walked away she could hear Dean bitching at Sam for tattling, and Faith commenting on Riley being so uptight they could shove a lump of coal up his ass and he'd shit a diamond. That got them all laughing, and brought a smile to Buffy's face, so she figured she had one more thing to thank Faith for that day.

She made her way out to the loading area where the three M1078 Armored Cargo Trucks were parked. The boys had only taken two out on their trip, but from the activity around the vehicles it looked like a good haul… and a bloody one. Andrew, Caridad, Rona and Dawn were unloading foodstuffs, while Connor, Gunn, Kit and Shahara, a young slayer Xander had found in Egypt a few months back, began to unload boxes with a red cross on them.

Graham was coming towards her carrying a similar box, and now she could make it out to be medical supplies. He looked exhausted. Buffy stopped him to give him a one armed hug and was pleased when he leaned into it. "Talk to him," he asked softly.

She nodded and continued on towards Riley's voice. He was unloading weapons and ammunition with the help of Carlos, Vi, Oz and Jordy. He looked up briefly, but turned his attention back to what he was doing. "Let them finish this, Riley. Vi and Oz know how to sort it out. We need to talk," she directed before turning around and walking off.

Buffy looked at the man who she'd once cared for so deeply. She still cared for him. He was a good man, and she'd been glad that he, Graham and Samantha had made it to them safely. Everything had fallen apart in the world so very quickly. She supposed she could thank the Goddess for Willow's magic beacon stones.

"What do you need, Buffy? I'm trying to get everything unloaded so I can get back to Sam," he spoke shortly.

"Ri… I think you can skip the unloading, and go directly to your wife… however, first we have to talk about this thing between you and Dean," she made sure to keep her voice calm.

Riley glowered. "Winchester can't take orders for shit!"

"He wasn't meant to. I distinctly remember stating that Dean was in charge of this one since he's the one who came up with the idea," she interrupted.

"It's bullshit. What experience does he have leading? He's so damned used to going it alone, he makes decisions on the fly and expects everyone to just jump and do it."

"Ri, Dean's a good hunter, and he and Sam have been hunting since they were kids. He also knows that with the supernatural and other beasties we can't always follow a plan exactly as it's been written out… you know that… I know you do because you've done the same. So instead of picking a fight with Dean because he's an arrogant schmuck, which, if you'd have said I'd have believed by the way, why don't you tell me what in all the hells is really going on with you?"

For a moment she wasn't sure he was going to tell her. This dynamic between them, her being in charge, it was still fairly new, but finally the tension left his shoulders and he looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Sam's pregnant, Buff. She's pregnant and I'm terrified because what if I go out there on a mission and I get bit… you or one of your girls is gonna have to take me out, and what if I managed to kill someone before that can happen? My baby could grow up without a daddy," his words finished on a whisper.

This she could understand. That heartbreaking fear that now someone, something so innocent, depended on you and if you went out and made one tiny mistake you'd be gone and they wouldn't have you any more. "That's easy enough, Ri. First off, if you ever got bit I would be the one taking you out." She saw the gratitude in his eyes. "But with the news of Sam's pregnancy it pretty much means no more missions unless they're absolutely vital," she told him, and continued before he could protest. "We've got eight slayers, not that I'd let Shahara or Shen go yet, still that's still six with plenty of ass kicking experience. And you know Faith and me; we're always up for a good fight. We can always use you here in the inner workings."

Riley pulled her into an easy hug, and she could feel his body trembling. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're not gonna thank me in a minute," she told him pulling away and smiling widely. "Go apologize to Dean. Give him a beer or something. He didn't tattle by the way," she called out as he walked away. "And tell Sam congratulations!"

Buffy stood alone in the lobby of the hotel both a little happy and a little sad. She didn't jump when the lights suddenly dimmed, faint music swelling and a spotlight appeared about one hundred feet away. In that spotlight stood a pale red demon dressed in full, glistening blue tux and tails. "Sweet," she stated his name calmly. Ever since the first zombie sighting there had not been one demon sighting. Not. One. There had been no contact with the Powers That Be either. Not even a brief flash of Whistler. Now, a demon whom she hadn't seen in a few years was standing in front of her, but… "You're not looking so good, Sweet."

"_Come to ask a favor, come to ask a boon_," he crooned softly. "_This pain is not our doing, but now our end comes soon_."

Buffy hid her surprise. Gone was the smirking, high tempo troublemaker that had wanted her sister as his wife. "Are you saying that whatever the Initiative did to cause this… this…apocalypse, it's killing all of you off?"

"_Drove us away from those we loved, far away from all we knew, and now it'll never be the same_," he sang, heartache throbbing in his song. "_Leaving a piece of myself behind, can't take it with me, can't stay to watch over…_"

"Buffy!" Willow's shout came from the stairs and she came racing into view. "Whoa! Sweet! What's Sweet doing here?"

"Singing," Buffy shared.

"_Cannot run, Cannot fight, Doesn't know me, his future was bright_," Sweet continued. "_The witch'll take you, his heart will amaze you_."

"Do you understand what he's singing about?" Willow asked.

"I think so."

"_Not much time, but time for my exit stage left you see. This time there's no pain I'm leaving behind, not for any but me_." Sweet gave her one last look and faded into nothing, the lights returning to normal.

"What did you need, Wills?" Buffy asked.

"Two slayers just popped up."

"Where?"

"Same area, like they're holed up together, Lima Ohio. Dawn and I are working on a portal."

**

Will Schuester stared into the dark classroom and wondered if he'd lost his mind. How else was it possible that the world had been taken over by flesh eating zombies? That wasn't real life. It was a work of fiction. But it wasn't fiction. The world had gone mad, and people, so many people, were now dead or dying. Emma turned in his arms, sleeping fitfully. "Shhhh, I'm here," he murmured.

"Will," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Whatever we have to," he responded. "We're going to do whatever it is we have to do to make it out of here, Emma."

"Gosh, Will, I'm so scared, I've never been so scared…"

"I know, but right now we have to stay strong for the kids. It's up to us to take care of them now."

"Is that what you and Ken were talking about?"

Will almost sighed. "Yes, we were discussing how we needed to put our differences aside for the kids right now. Between the three of us and Ted, we're the only ones they have right now… how are you doing with the…?"

She knew he was talking about the dirt and germs. "Well, I'd like to stand under an antibacterial hose for a few hours," she joked weakly, "but I'm trying to think of other things."

**

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep any longer. I was having strange dreams, so I decided to relieve Mike and take next watch." Rachel turned to find Puck at her side. "So now I am watching for vehicles."

"Anything?"

"Just more zombies," she whispered. "What are we going to do? Sure, we've got all the entrances closed off, but eventually…"

"Eventually we run out of food, or the sheer mass of bodies pushing against the glass doors breaks said glass?"

"Precisely," she agreed as she leaned her forehead against the glass.

When the Greyhound bus had reached the high school the parking lot had been desolate. There had only been five or six cars left. Ted had driven around for a moment driving to the front of the building where they'd found twenty to thirty of those bloody zombie people trying to get into the school through the front entrances. Some of the girls had started whimpering, but the boys had been silent. Rachel had looked at the people and recognized some of them as fellow classmates. Schue had told Ted to drive around to the back entrance, near the football field. None of the creatures were back there yet. They'd gotten inside to find that the only people in the school were Coach Tanaka, Dave Karofsky, Jake Carruthers and Scott Sadler. The boys had been serving a detention with the coach.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up, Berry," Puck told her. "You could do me a favor and check on Quinn, Santana and Brittany while you're at it."

Rachel gave him a small nod and headed off to the girl's locker room. She had tried sleeping. The dreams had been so vivid…

_She'd been fighting, actually winning, against this strange looking man with a deformed face, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. She'd slammed a piece of sharpened wood through his chest and he'd disintegrated. Then she'd seen a small blonde, a few years older than she was walking towards her. _

"_This is what we've been fighting for years," the blonde had said._

"_Doesn't much look like a zombie person," Rachel told her politely. _

"_No," the blonde agreed. "This is a new evil. A man-made evil. And it's up to us, you and me, our sisters, and our friends, to destroy it."_

"_I hesitate to agree with you for several reasons," Rachel began. "For instance, I don't even know you. Also, we're trapped in this silly High School very quickly running out of food. Which is a pity because I was always quite positive that High School would NOT kill me, how ironic is it that I was wrong?" _

_The blonde smiled widely. "Don't worry little sister, we're coming for you." _

As Rachel made it into the locker room she heard screaming and began to run. When she got there she saw Coach Sylvester, Principal Figgins and Jacob Ben-Israel trying to eat what was effectively left of the Cheerios. Quinn and Coach Sylvester were closest and without even thinking Rachel went into a spinning kick slamming her left foot into the side of the woman's head. The woman rolled away from Quinn, and Rachel pulled Quinn up and behind her.


	3. I Dreamt They'd Be Here Any Minute

A/N: So, I don't have a beta for this one. I mean, I could have my beta read it, but I'm doing it so quickly that it would be unfair to expect her to try to keep up. Still don't know who I'm putting together as far as romances are concerned, I mean there are 'ships that I'm a huge fan of, but... I don't know. We will see. Loving the reviews, thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Rachel reached over and ripped a towel bar off of the wall, spinning again, this time whipping the bar into the coach's neck. The snap of the breaking bones was very audible, echoing in the room, and Rachel didn't wait before grabbing a handful of Coach Sylvester's short blonde hair, and smashing her metal weapon into the woman's neck for a second blow. The woman's head came off with a horrible squelching sound, eliciting a sick screech from Quinn, and Rachel threw it as far away as possible, now moving to help Santana. Brittany seemed to be having no problem taking out the larger Principal Figgins, but even though Jacob wasn't overly large, Santana wasn't doing well at fighting him off. Luckily it didn't seem that he'd gotten a piece of her yet. With a savage cry, Rachel ran forward, thrusting the metal towel rod through the right eye socket of the former pervert; the rod came out the other side of his skull.

"Write about that on your blog," she snarled as she took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Brittany had just finished with the principal and both girls looked over to see Finn, Puck and Mr. Schue in the doorway, their mouths dropped open in astonishment. Rachel moved over to Quinn, who still sat in the corner Rachel had moved her to. "Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel helped the pregnant girl stand. "They didn't get you did they?"

The teary blonde looked up at her in silence for a moment. "You… you saved me… after how horrible I've been to you… after everything… everything I've done, you _saved_ me?"

Rachel took the other girl's face in both hands. "Quinn, we're on the same team here, even before the end of the world we were on the same team as far as I was concerned, and let me tell you something; I don't care what you've done to me, I will never let anything happen to you while I'm around to stop it."

"PUCK! MR. SCHUE!" Matt came skidding around the corner into the doorway. "The glass has started to crack! We gotta get upstairs with the others!"

For a moment no one moved and then they were all running. They'd chosen the old storeroom that had access to the roof for their final stand. It had two doors, one to the roof, and one to the rest of the school. It wasn't a large room, and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable with thirty bodies in it, but they thought it was the safest. They'd shoved all of the furniture in front of the door to the school. It wasn't long before they could hear the moans and shrieks of the creatures outside the doors. It wasn't long until they decided to move to the roof. Once the heavy metal roof access door was shut, Mr. Schue locked it with his faculty keys. Then they all started to huddle, everyone pitching in to take care of the small children. Coach Tanaka was staring over the side of the building muttering how it was like they could 'sense' the living people.

"How did you do that?" Finn asked Rachel where she stood staring at the access door. She stood silent, carrying one of the golf clubs Mike and Matt had found earlier.

"I did what I had to do. I certainly couldn't just stand there and let Coach Sylvester eat Quinn."

"She said it's what we were meant to do," Brittany had approached and stood next to Rachel holding her own club. "They're made men."

"Man-made," Rachel corrected. "She called them man-made."

Quinn still stood as close to Rachel as she could, and it didn't seem as if the brunette was going to tell her to go away. She couldn't explain it but after the locker room Rachel had made her feel extremely safe. Right now she'd hold onto that because not much was doing that for her.

Brittany's smile brightened, "Yeah, that's right, man-made evil."

"What are you two talking about?" Santana snapped, fear evident. "Have you both gone loco? We're going to die up here and you're talking about crazy shit?"

Brittany sighed in exasperation. "We're not going to die! She's coming for us!"

"What are you talking about, Brit? Who said you were meant to do this? Who said they were coming for you?" Puck asked, not liking the intensity with which Rachel kept staring at the door... it was starting to freak him the fuck out.

"No, no, coming for _us_… Tell 'em, Rachel!"

"They're coming for us," Rachel agreed. "I had theorized that I was just dreaming or suffering some hallucination from the stress of the day's events. At least I thought it was just a dream, but then the events of the locker room, and now…"

"Come on, Berry," Puck murmured. "You gotta stay with us here in the land of sanity. I know hopping the train to crazytown is your normal thing, but we're up a creek right now…"

"I know we aren't friends, Noah," Rachel spoke softly, her gaze still on the access door, missing his wince at her words, "but they are coming for us, and I need you to keep believing that. We just need to hold out until she gets here…which should be soon."

The wind began to pick up, and on the northeast corner of the roof the dust and dirt began to blow. Banging had started to come from the access door. The area above the northeast corner began to glow with a faint, green light, and everyone began backing up from it and the access door.

Brittany laughed in delight, "Woo! We told you she was coming!"

Suddenly it was if there was a dark green line being drawn in the shape of a door, and then being ripped away to emit a bright green opening. A man with dark hair, an eye patch and a double headed axe stepped through first, followed by a short, curvy brunette with bee stung lips, a lovely black girl carrying a long sword, a petite redhead carrying a sword, a tall, willowy female who looked about the age of the glee clubbers with glowing green hands, and finally a petite blonde. The blonde smiled at both Brittany and Rachel.

"Who's ready to blow this popsicle stand?" the brunette teen asked breaking the silence.

"You're real," Rachel said stepping closer to the blonde.

"I am," the blonde agreed. "And unfortunately so are those zombies, so why don't we save introductions for when we get home."

"That door's gonna break any minute," Will told the blonde, trying to suspend his disbelief for the moment.

"Faith," she called to the brunette with bee stung lips. "Vi, Rona."

"On it, B." The girl, Faith, pulled out matching sharpened sai from thigh sheaths, and began humming Don't Need Nothing But a Good Time, as she spun them in her hands. The black girl and the redhead also move forward stepping between the Lima natives and the access door.

"I brought my girls to cover our backsides while we got you and yours through our portal," the blonde told Will, all business now. "Once we found out your group was here, we did some recon to see if there were any other groups or singles in the area. We figured we'd just get you all in one go. Unfortunately, you are all that is left in this town… that doesn't mean that there weren't evacuees that we don't know about." The blonde had put her arm around Rachel's shoulders on one side and Brittany on the other.

"Are you just gonna trust this broad?" Ken snapped, as he joined them. "We don't know who she is! She could have caused all this!"

"Right now she also looks like the only way off the roof without taking a jump or becoming a snack," Finn found himself arguing with his coach. He saw surprise and shock on several faces. "Look, we don't have many options. Rachel and Brittany both say they know her and she was coming to help us. And she showed up with pretty damned good timing! That's good enough for me." He turned to the blonde, "Where do I go?"

"Go see Dawn, she's the unnaturally tall brunette."

"HEY! I cannot help it you're a midget," Dawn snarked back.

Finn picked up one of the smaller children and took the hand of another before moving over to Quinn and holding out his free hand. "Shall we?"

Her eyes went misty, but she nodded and put her hand into his. He led her over to Dawn. It seemed that was all it took, because then everyone started moving over, carrying the boxes of supplies they'd brought up with them. "Hi, I'm Finn, this is Quinn, Katie and Billie."

"Dawn Summers," she gave them a big smile. "Welcome to the Dawn Express, please keep your arms inside the ride at all times, and keep your tray tables in their locked and upright positions!"

Chuckling Finn took a deep breath, and he and Quinn stepped through.

"Is this going to mess up my hair? Because let me tell you, I've already ruined my outfit today, I don't need my hair destroyed too!"

Dawn looked at the brunette boy holding the larger black girl's hand, and the hand of another child, and saw the fine trembling. She remembered being that scared. Hells, most of the time she still felt like that. "Nope, my portals are a completely smooth ride, unlike a certain red witch on the other side…" Dawn leaned in a bit to whisper conspiratorially to them both, "Just do me a favor and don't mention that I said that."

Mercedes looked at the girl gratefully, "Honey, our lips are sealed."

It was when Buffy saw Artie that she knew. He sat in his wheelchair with two small children cuddled against him in his lap, and she felt it down deep in her belly; that niggle telling her he was different. She went to a knee, startling Will who still stood near her, so she could look him in the eyes. "Hello, I'm Buffy."

"Um, I'm Artie," he told her, a little startled she'd stopped to speak to him.

"I was told you had an amazing heart."

"Someone told you about me?"

"An old... friend... I think he'll be very glad to know we found you safe. It's a pleasure to meet you, Artie…"

Puck had sent Sarah through with Finn, and had just watched Tina and Artie go through. All that left of the Glee club was Rachel, Brittany and himself. Brittany had looked at him, seen the determination on his face, and gone through without a fight. "Come on, Berry, your rescuers arrived, time to go."

"I'm staying with them in case they need help," she told him patiently. "Go on through, Noah."

"What? Berry, I have always known you're a head case, but that's just beyond crazy! They have swords, you have a golf club!" He'd managed to move her closer to the vibrant green doorway.

"You two gonna argue, or are you gonna go?" Dawn asked, watching the two in fascination.

"Well, I don't know if they're gonna go, but I'm gonna go," Xander told the girl, hiding a smile as he moved past the arguing teens and into the portal.

The only people left on the roof now were Puck, Rachel, Dawn, Buffy, Rona, Vi and Faith. Rona and Vi walked on by high fiving Dawn as they went. Faith joined Buffy, and entwined their arms. "Yo, it's time to quit the bitchin' and head home! Unless you all wanna wait around for the flesh eating fuckers to break through?"

The two stopped arguing immediately and finally noticed everyone else gone. Sheepishly they turned and walked through the portal. The swirling portal had just winked out when the access door busted open spilling masses of the infected onto the roof.  
**


	4. RubADub Hello Hotstuff

A/N: Okay, so, I have five finished and I'm working on chpt six, just so's ya know. I am considering adding anothering fandom... some rescuees... I will be adding some rescuees by chpt 6 regardless, but by seven or eight I was thinking maybe add another fandom? I don't know. I just don't know which one I would want to add. It's going so well.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

When they exited the other side of the portal they found themselves in a large empty room with pale oak floors. It was decorated tastefully, and chairs were set up in rows. The blonde moved through them easily, heading to the front of the room where an older gentleman in tweed and glasses stood. She hopped onto a table before whistling loudly to draw their attention.

"Settle down everyone. My name is Buffy Summers, you met my sister Dawn, and the rest of our group who came through to get you guys was Xander, Faith, Rona and Vi. I know everyone is tired and wants to clean up and get some rest… I guess what I should be asking is do you want to do that first, before we have 'splainy time?"

"Splainy time?" Finn looked confused.

"I do believe she's indicating the period of time they've set aside to educate us on what is occurring in world events," Kurt murmured, not quite believing he was going to be depending on someone who used a term such as that for important matters.

Will was still holding onto Emma, and he could feel her tense at the mention of a shower. "Cleaning up would be really nice," he made sure he could be heard over Ken's grumblings. The football coach obviously did not want to clean up before finding out information. Will wondered if part of that was just trying to punish Emma.

Emma rewarded Will with a huge smile.

Buffy nodded sharply. "Completely understandable. I can grab a shower myself. If you look towards the doors, you'll see my sister Dawn, her friend Kit with the purple hair, Sam with the blonde ponytail, Anita is our shorter pregnant friend, and Nora has the short black pixie cut. They will make sure you all get room numbers and then tell you where to get clothing. And we'll get the little ones settled. Once you're all cleaned up, then come on back down. We'll get some food, Andrew is a terrific cook, and then we'll make with the explainin'."

"Rachel," Quinn moved to the other girl's side. "Can I… Would you mind if I shared a room with you?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure, that would be fine!"

The relief showed instantly on the pregnant girl's face. "Thank you."

"Let's go get some clothes, and then we can get a shower, then we can eat… I find myself quite hungry actually!"

"Hey, uh, Berry?"

They turned to see Finn, Puck and Sarah looking at them. "Yes, Noah?"

"Sarah was wonderin'…"

The little girl leaned in closer to whisper. "Could I stay with you?"

Rachel looked to Quinn for approval before nodding, "Of course you can!"

The Glee kids moved over to where Dawn was standing talking to a shorter girl with vibrant purple hair. "Hey all," she greeted them with a smile. "This is Kit Holburn. Kit, this is Finn, Quinn, Sarah, Puck and Rachel."

Kit grinned. "Ah, I'll bet they were happy to see you two!" She motioned to Brittany and Rachel. "Welcome all of you! We're glad to have you. I bet you all would like some rooms and some clothes."

"Safe bet," Matt answered.

"Follow us," Dawn told the group that had managed to find its way to them. She led them into another room right next to the room they'd been in. Long tables were set up on the perimeters of the room and clothing was set up on all the tables according to type and size. "Pajamas over here," Dawn motioned, "and jeans, shorts and tops over there."

While they were finding clothing in their sizes a shorter, Hispanic woman with a rounded belly approached them. "Hello," she greeted in a lightly accented voice.

"Hi," Rachel responded. Quinn still stood next to her on her right, Sarah on her left. "I'm Rachel, this is Quinn and Sarah."

"I'm Anita, Anita Sanchez," she answered shyly. "I noticed that you're pregnant," she told Quinn. "I'm a little over six months… if you'd like I could help you find some clothes… the maternity clothes are over there." Anita motioned to another long table.

"That's really nice of you, Mrs. Sanchez!" Rachel's smile widened. "Why don't you go get those and I'll get mine and finish getting Sarah taken care of. Brittany and Santana look like they're almost done, and then we'll meet back over near the door so Dawn and Kit can show us to our room?"

"You'll wait for me?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Rachel promised. It made her sad seeing the normally bossy, take charge former Cheerios captain so unsure of herself. "We'll all head up as a group so we know where everyone is staying."

"I will introduce you to Samantha Finn," Anita told the younger girl as she led her away. "She has just recently found out she is expecting. Her husband is Riley, they were in the Army together, and fought evil. They were part of the team that came in to rescue us…"

Rachel found herself surprised at the variety of clothing choices available. Sarah was busy deliberating between a set of Muppet pajamas and pajamas with little green frogs all over them. "Those are both pretty cute," she told the little girl.

"It's hard choosing," Sarah said softly.

"Well, then, you should take both with you." Both girls looked up to see an extremely tall man with shaggy dark brown hair smiling at them. His hair curled a bit on the ends and was currently falling into his eyes. He held out his hand to first Sarah and then Rachel. "Hi there, I'm Sam Winchester."

"Rachel Berry and this is Sarah Puckerman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both; always good to have another slayer on board. And I was serious, take both pairs of pajamas, and if you see two shirts you like take them both. We've stocked up, got several in each size and we're going to be taking another run on a mall soon. You're not going to be wearing the same thing every day or night," he shared before walking away.

Sarah and Rachel looked at each other for a moment before Sarah said, "Hubba hubba."

Rachel began laughing so hard tears began leaking from her eyes.

"Everything okay over here, Berry," Puck frowned at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Your sister is hilarious," Rachel chuckled, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, I don't care if I am nine, I call 'em like I see 'em, and that guy was what Maci Armstrong would've called a total hottie!"

Puck looked around, "What guy?"

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Santana asked as she and Brittany hurried up to them.

"His name was Sam," Sarah breathed out in awe.

Rachel held back a snicker. "Sam Winchester. He told Sarah to take both sets of pajamas and if we saw more than one outfit we wanted to take it. I think he's one of the guys who goes out on raids."

"He was beyond yummy," Santana stated.

"That guy does not even begin to approach my level of badassness," Puck scowled and walked away.

The girls all looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "Someone was feeling a bit threatened," Santana sang.

"Got your stuff?" Rachel asked Sarah and got a nod. "Good, let's go wait for Quinn."

Dawn and Kit found themselves looking at the group of Glee clubbers plus one. "I suppose you all would like your rooms now?"

"At this point I would take a couch," Mike deadpanned.

"Please," she snorted. "We totally surpass your couch expectations. At one point this hotel was something like the elite of the elite. The rooms and bathrooms are amazing. Even with bringing all you guys here we're still not even halfway full. Although, I think with bringing you all here, we as teenagers totally outnumber the so called 'adults'." Dawn and Kit high fived. "Sorry, sometimes it's nice having the power."

"What's really cool about it is that people here listen to you," Kit told them as they continued their trek. They'd made it to a large, ornate elevator, and it comfortably fit the twelve Glee kids, Sarah, Dawn and Kit. "You guys can have your own rooms, or you can have a room mate. Your choice," Kit told them. "Pretty much all of us teens are on this floor. Besides us there's Connor, Jordy, Carlos, and then the three boys who came with you guys, Dave, Jake and Scott."

It wasn't a surprise to Rachel that everyone wanted to room in pairs. Having that other person with them, that person from home that they knew in this new place probably made them feel better. Dawn handed out keys quickly, telling them she and Kit were the first door on the floor. Obviously it wasn't only their group that needed that extra comfort. Rachel, Quinn and Sarah moved into their room to find two queen sized beds. It was a nice room with a beautiful view of the golf course and mountains. The attached bathroom was spacious and luxurious.

Rachel let Quinn shower first and spent the free time getting their clothes folded and put away in the dresser. Then she stared out the window at the setting sun. Even though she didn't hear Quinn exit the bathroom, she wasn't surprised by the other girl's voice.

"What are you looking at?"

"Look… in the distance you can see the smoke… car crashes and fires from all the horrible things happening," Rachel murmured. They were close, she knew; all the feelings she had been holding back for the past few days. "Sarah, let's get you in the shower," she began and was surprised to see the girl was already in the bathroom.

"I already got her started," Quinn said softly. Both girls were quiet for a moment before Quinn spoke again, "Rachel, I'm… I'm stepping back… not that he's mine, but if you want Finn he's yours, I'm not going to keep trying to stand in the way."  
**


	5. Explanations Are Definitions By Design

A/N: Hello All! So, my writer's block is still going strong for everything else, but this story is still writing itself practically. I have through chapter seven written. So... not normal for me, but I was hoping I could get some reader insight. As for the fandom I will add either chapter eight or nine. When making your choice keep in mind there might be romantic involvement between them and others in future. Here are the options:

a) House: Only four to five of the characters from House, and Wilson has to be one of them.  
b) Criminal Minds: I'm good with this team plus Garcia.  
c) NCIS: Gibbs will not die if you choose this fandom. (he's my own crush)  
d)The men of USA... Michael Weston and Sam from Burn Notice, Sean Spencer and Gus, from Psych, and Peter Burke, Elizabeth and Neil Caffrey from White Collar.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Rachel's head whipped around to look at the pale blonde. Her lips were trembling, and her fingers were clutching the towel she'd used for her hair. "Quinn…"

"No, let me finish," she reached a pleading hand up. "You saved me today, and I've never done anything worth being saved for… I lied about this baby, I treated you and Finn and Puck, all of you, just horribly, but I'm not going to do that any more. I'm… if you want Finn and he wants you then I'll be happy for you," she whispered, the tears spilling over.

"Quinn!" Rachel admonished. She reached out and took Quinn's hand in her own and shook it to get the blonde's attention. "I can't hold you right now or I'll get you all dirty and gross again, but you listen to me right now! You're not the only one who's been horrible. Look at what I did before Sectionals? I was wretched! None of us has been innocent, not one, but now we get a fresh start. Maybe it's not what we wanted, and it's not a happy fresh start, because seriously, a zombie apocalypse? Ridiculous. But here we are. Puck has a fresh start, I have a fresh start. Our friends in Glee have a fresh start. This baby has a fresh start. You and Finn have your fresh start too. Good grief, even David Karofsky has a fresh start!"

That made Quinn laugh through her tears.

"God, Quinn, I hadn't even thought of that anyhow… right now I'm trying not to think. I'm just trying to get to the next part. I'm not sure if anyone else is thinking about the next part. For instance, Sarah has Noah, but what about Katie and Billie Pope? Where are their parents? Who's going to take care of them? We just left Lima, and Buffy said there was no one left… they couldn't all be dead, or zombies,.. so where did they go and how do we find them? And what the Hell happened? How did it spread so quickly? Is it just the U.S.?"

"I hadn't even thought of that," Quinn whispered.

"See, it's that kind of stuff that **I** can't stop thinking about, but I'm trying. I'm so tired."

"All done!"

The two girls looked over to see Sarah coming out of the bathroom clean and happy in her froggy pajamas. She crawled up onto the bed and started pulling on a pair of fuzzy, fuchsia non-slip socks.

"You sure are! I'd better get in there and get cleaned up so we can go eat," Rachel pasted a smile on her face. "I won't be long," she promised Quinn.

It hadn't taken long for Finn and Puck to shower. Now they both stood in the room they'd chosen to share together, and they stared out at the golf course, and the mountains beyond. They'd been given the room next door to Quinn, Rachel and Sarah, and Puck had instructed Sarah to knock on their door when they were ready to go eat.

"I always knew if the end of the world came you'd be standing next to me," Finn spoke softly.

"I'm surprised you'd want me here," Puck responded. It had been Finn who'd chosen to room with Puck.

"I thought it would kill me when I found out Quinn's baby was yours. For so many reasons. Quinn betraying me. You betraying me… and losing that little piece of life that I thought was an extension of me." Finn sighed. "I'll never understand why… why either of you did that, or how either of you could do it… but I love the both of you too much to let it destroy us all. So, while it rips my heart apart, and it does, it'll heal. You're my brother, and I can't turn my back on my brother. And Quinn… I loved her. And I love her. We'll just have to see where that goes."

"What about Berry?" Puck murmured. He had to swallow past the lump in his throat. He was forgiven, and he was pretty sure he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"I don't know. She's truly special, and I care for her a lot. I know people were mad that she told me, but you just can't understand how much I appreciated her telling me. No matter what her reasons were. I do care about her a lot… I guess that's something else we'll have to see."

Both boys were silent for a few moments before Puck spoke again. "That baby… even if she's biologically mine… she is a part of you… we're brothers and that makes her a part of you."

Finn pulled Puck into a fierce hug, but neither boy would admit that they had tears in their eyes. The knock on the door broke them apart and they started laughing and making noise. "About time, I'm starving!" Finn practically yelled.

Dinner was served in another large room, much like the room they'd entered from the portal. This one was set up with large round tables, and several young women and a young, blonde man had brought out large platters setting them up on long tables along the side of the room buffet style. The two groups seemed to be running together smoothly, and there was soft laughter coming from several tables.

There had been a small hiccup when Kurt had almost gone off on the thin, wiry blonde guy with delicately pointy features. But Xander had explained that Andrew, the blonde guy, was just explaining the dish Kurt was looking at, he was NOT in any way calling Kurt a name. Finn had held Kurt back while Xander had hold of Andrew and now both tetchy young men were on opposite sides of the room.

Everyone stayed seated once dinner was done and Buffy indicated for a tall, well-built man to take the floor. "My name is Riley Finn," he began. "Up until seventy two hours ago I was a Captain in the United States Army. I was in Special Ops, heading up a special project titled Project Bane. Our mission was to exterminate certain hostile entities. We were a unit of six and we were very good at our job. Seventy two hours ago our targets disappeared. We came back to HQ trying to find out what happened. There was a skeleton crew. Everyone else had been called back to Washington. One sentence made it on the computers before the systems were terminated. Complete Quarantine. Operation Angelspawn had breached security."

"Figures, you military boys would screw things up," Ken Tanaka's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Maybe you should let Finn finish," a young good looking man snapped at the coach.

"Thank you, Dean," Riley continued. "Overall we know very little about the project. Whoever was in charge of Angelspawn had a web based computer virus set to destroy all information if it went FUBAR. With our two projects were completely separate, and Angelspawn being a joint effort between several countries and NATO, this meant that unfortunately we came in blind."

"Graham Miller, I was second in command to Finn," Graham had stood and paced forward. "Three of our unit was infected before even knew something was happening. I am quite willing to admit that the only reason we are here, alive, is thanks to these people; Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, All of them."

Riley took the floor again. "The information we have been able to uncover, thanks to our hackers, is this. The infection spreads quickly. Those infected will infect others with their bite. If they scratch you it hurts like a mother, but it does not infect. We think it's in the saliva, but we're not running experiments so that's just a guess. They're not exactly dead, but there is no cure and the only way to kill them is extensive damage to the brain. Removing their heads, a shot to their heads, you get the idea. They aren't thinking creatures, but they're fast, and they can smell one of us, or maybe it's just that they can sense us, our life signs, from so far away. Point is they know where to go. And all they seem to desire is to eat. And they want to eat flesh."

"What were your hostiles that disappeared?" Will asked.

"Yes! And you said you'd tell us… who you are… and someone said the word 'slayer' earlier…" Rachel spoke softly, something very unlike her normal demanding attitude.

Buffy smiled, "I did tell you that, Rachel. You, Brittany, me… we are slayers." She let that sit for a moment before continuing. "It sounds so ominous but it's really not. It's actually a very important thing… something I didn't always understand. And now that you're with us you'll have plenty of time to learn. We'll show you, teach you. For so long there was only one slayer at a time, called when they were young, fighting alone sometimes dying young and alone, but then I was called and we changed everything. We had to or the world would have fallen, and as bad as it is right now, that would have been worse. Slayers, you and me, we had our own prophecy…" Buffy had moved closer to Rachel and Brittany, and both girls watched her with rapt attention. "Our prophecy said: "Into each generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. All of those nightmare creatures… they were all real."

"In my dream, the man with the yellow eyes and weird forehead," Rachel gasped.

"Seriously, that guy had some nasty acne or something," Brittany gagged.

"Vampire…" Buffy shared.

"This is bullshit," Ken stood angrily. "What kind of crap are you tryin' to pull, Lady?"

"The targets that Riley and Graham's unit hunted, vampires and hostile demons," Buffy added. "I would if I could show you one… In the past that's what we'd have done. We'd have taken you out to a cemetery at night and you'd have seen a vampire rise, and then we'd have dusted it together. But it's just as Riley and Graham said, they're gone… all of them. Even the peaceful demons; those we considered allies. However, even without seeing our normal enemy, you can feel your gifts; the strength, the speed, the need for less sleep, the slayer dreams…"

The black girl, Rona, from the roof spoke, "The burning in your gut when evil is nearby."

"The tingle letting you know one of your sisters is there… you'll heal faster too," this came from Nora, the girl with the ebony pixie cut.

"And you'll have the ability to use any weapon you come into contact with… which is a whole big ball of fun," the girl Buffy had identified as Faith smiled leisurely. Then she turned to Tanaka. "You're a trip, man. You traveled here by portal, escaped flesh eating zombies, but can't accept vampires?" she asked in an amused voice.

"How about witches?" a voice called out from the table Buffy had eaten at. Everyone looked to see another redhead; this one's hair was long to her mid back, and she was a few years older than the other, closer to Buffy's age. She was petite and lovely, and she stood smoothly. "Do you believe in those?"

"No," he told her defiantly. "I don't actually."

She gave him a half smile, and turned her attention to the other newcomers. "You'd all better get ready to start believing in a lot of stuff you didn't believe in before. For as much bad is going on outside, we are very fortunate. Yesterday, our first rescue was at a hospital. We have two doctors, a nurse and two EMTs. We're also fortunate that we've been spending time rehabbing this place for the last two months. There are plenty of rooms with beds. Right now we're in a good position. We've got a section marked off for an infirmary for any injuries. It's even better since it looks like we have three expectant mothers with us now." She gave Quinn a warm smile.

Buffy approached her best friend. "This is Willow. She's the one who found you for us... and even now she and our other witches are searching for more survivors."

"If you don't wish to stay with us, then you can certainly let us know where you wish to go and I will make that happen," the redhead told them. "We're at the Wellington Arms in Denver Colorado. We have phones if you would like to try to call anyone. You've probably found that your cellphones haven't been working since this whole thing began. Again you can attribute that to the government. Once Angelspawn breached, they clamped down hard."

"What's keeping them... those... things out of this place?" Puck asked as he stood.

"That's a great question... Puck, Right?" Xander took over. "When this hotel was built there was a golf course built with it. There's a moat, or water hazard that runs in a U shape, like a horseshoe really, around the sides and back of the building. Then in front there's a sixteen foot wrought iron gate with slab moorings. For some reason those… creatures do not like the water. And any time they start getting piled too high at the fence we burn 'em down."

"In a few days we'll be going on a raid at a mall to stock up on more necessities," Buffy shared. "You can take more time getting to know everyone, ask questions, we will answer all of them. If you don't want to stay that's fine, but if you're going to, it's not a free ride. We all work here. We all pitch in, and hopefully, as we bring more people here, we'll need to expand..." She started to walk away and stopped, looking at everyone once more. "You are not prisoners here. We brought you here for safety only. As Willow said, if there is somewhere else you wish to go we will make sure you get there."

Everyone began to wearily stand, knowing that soon, at least for the night, they'd be able to get some sleep.

Will rubbed his hands over his face wearily. Emma had stayed close to him, and even now she leaned into him. He loved having her close to him, and he could easily admit it the thought of something happening to her terrified him. The blonde, Buffy, moved up to him with the one-eyed man.

"Xander Harris," the man introduced himself, sticking his hand out to shake.

"Will Schuester, and this is Emma Pillsbury." Will was surprised when Emma shook both of their hands. "I want to thank you… thank you so much for coming for us. You saved us, not only me and Emma, but my kids, the Glee kids, and the little ones we rescued from the school bus." Will blushed as he realized he was rambling a little.

"We've been trying to save people for a long time," Xander smiled softly.

"I have to admit when Brittany started saying how you were coming, I thought she'd lost her mind," Will shared.

"Slayers share a strong connection when they're called. We were looking for survivors either way," Buffy spoke. "And we're going to continue looking."

"We'll help in any way we can," Emma offered. "We aren't the types to just sit around and do nothing."

"Emma's right. We want to do all we can," Will agreed. "And I'm going to start by apologizing for Ken's attitude."

Buffy nodded towards where Tanaka leaned against the wall scowling, "That the big guy? Don't worry about it. We've seen worse. I'm a little surprised you're so accepting."

"Hard to be anything but when you've been the past two days running from zombies, watched a fifteen year old girl rip someone's head off, and then traveled from Ohio to Colorado in the space of two minutes via a glowing green portal that another teenage girl made," Will stated bluntly. Emma nodded a bit faintly.

Xander hid a smile and looked to Buffy, "Oh, I think we're all going to get along just fine."

Rachel followed along with the others as they walked. Obviously putting food in their bellies had helped everyone because even though they were still tense and sad, there was more laughter now. Halfway back upstairs they ran into Dave Karofsky and his little brother Tommy. He stood tall and pale, with his hands in his pockets, and the guys moved in front of the girls immediately.

"Hey, Tommy!" Sarah called out.

"Hey, Sarah!"

Dave nodded slowly at the group, meeting the eyes of both Finn and Puck. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I was wondering if I could talk to you all for a minute?"

"Sarah, why don't you and Tommy go push the button for the elevator? Wait for us, okay?" Puck nudged his sister.

Sarah nodded slowly, and the two children moved off. "Jake, Scott and I were talking… look, we know that if it was any other day we'd all be at each other's throats. We'd be throwing slushees, or tossin' Hummel in the dumpster, or Abrams' in the port-a-potty, but that was stupid and… we just…"

Rachel stepped up and around the guys standing between her and Karofsky, earning a small growl from Puck and sound of exasperation from Finn. "Truce?" she offered the hockey player, and held her small hand out.

His shoulders relaxed, and he almost looked surprised to see her hand engulfed in his much larger one, as if he never realized how small she was. "Truce."

Then Rachel leaned in, while keeping a hold of his hand, and making sure to squeeze it just a little bit. "Now listen up, I'm more than willing to let bygones be bygones, this is the end of the world after all. However, if you or either of your sports field focused cronies come near me or my Glee friends with anything but the noblest of intentions I will personally break you into small pieces from the toes up and feed you bit by bit to the flesheaters at the gates while you watch. Any questions?" she asked, giving him a dazzling smile.

"N-n-no," he stuttered.

"Excellent." She turned on her heel and headed past him towards where the two younger kids were waiting.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Um, am I the only one who thought that was like, smokin' hot?" Matt asked.

"She can do it you know," Quinn smirked at Karofsky as they all moved to follow Rachel. "You should have seen her rip Sylvester's head off." Quinn rubbed her belly and had to admit, it did feel kind of good hearing the small almost whimper sound come from the large boy's throat. Who would have thought being friends with Rachel Berry would be so fun?  
**


	6. Everybody is Important in Their Own Way

A/N: I believe I will be taking the suggestion of someone and using all of the fandoms... eventually. Oh and in this chapter I used a song.  
Heart, Wait for an Answer.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
*******

Rachel didn't know what time it was when she woke up. It was still dark out, but the black was starting to turn a dark gray. Quinn and Sarah were both still asleep, so she slipped out of bed, and left the room as silently as possible. The hallway was quiet and Rachel didn't really know where she was going, but she was restless and knew she had to move. She'd spent so many years getting up early, exercising, and working towards goals.

She took the stairs down to the main level of the hotel. She could hear voices off in the distance, but didn't go looking for them. What was she supposed to do now? Everything she'd ever known, everything she'd ever wanted, was all gone. There were double doors at the end of the hall she was walking down, and she turned the handles carefully, opening them to reveal an auditorium. Plush royal blue velvet seating, and even two balcony boxes; this place was amazing.

She'd only had two more years of school and then she'd been meant for Broadway. Now the end of the world was here and instead of singing and dancing she was supposed to be killing and destroying. Her fathers had… her fathers had paid… Good God, where were her fathers? Where was her Dad? Where was her Daddy? They couldn't just be dead, she refused to believe that.

Rachel found herself mid stage, face turned up towards the dark ceiling, and she didn't know why, but she wanted… no, needed, to sing. She started soft and built up.

_"Someone told me to call; So I did and no one answered  
And I don't hear a sound; But I know someone's laughing  
I'm trying hard to keep my confidence; You take advantage of my innocence_

Where are you, how are you; I wait for an answer, Wait for an answer  
It's been so long. I'll hold on; And wait for an answer; Wait for an answer

No one knows you; What you go though, but I do; The phone keeps ringing  
No one knows what you're thinking; But I do, I do, I do

They were laughing at you; And I held out my hand  
I was trying to get through; Without losing again

Where are you, how are you; I wait for an answer Wait for an answer  
It's been so long. I'll hold on; And wait for an answer; Wait for an answer

What's that you say I can't hear you; Are those words meant for me, As they appear to be  
The tension in my voice awakes you; You know who I am but my name escapes you

They were looking for you; And you started to run  
If they asked about you; I wouldn't tell anyone

Where are you, how are you; I wait for an answer - Wait for an answer  
It's been so long. I'll hold on; And wait for an answer, Wait for an answer

The kind of woman I am; I do things that you can't understand; But there are times when you should  
Check the line on my face; Don't look at me now; Look at me now, Look at me now

Where are you, how are you; I wait for an answer Wait for an answer  
It's been so long. I'll hold on; And wait for an answer, Wait for an answer

Someone told me to call..."

As the last note trailed off, and she thought she might cry, she heard light clapping at the back. "Nice pipes," the guy told her as he moved forward.

"Thank you," she murmured holding back her tears as he came closer. He was about Puck's height, and ruggedly handsome. He had jade green eyes and was a bit scruffy, but his sandy dark blonde hair was trimmed and spiked a bit in front. He vaguely reminded her of someone. "I didn't realize any one else was in here, I wouldn't have…"

"Nah, you're fine," he waved her off. "There aren't any rooms closed off around here. As for me well, we were having a 'meeting'," he held up his fingers for air quotations, "where I got to piss off at least three people; which I always consider a success, and I decided I was done. I heard you and thought I'd take a look. Dean Winchester," he held out his hand.

"Rachel Berry," she said shaking the offered appendage. "Oh! You must be related to Sam Winchester."

"He's my little brother," at her grin he laughed. "Well, maybe he's not so little, but he's younger and I love reminding him. And you are one of our new slayers."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"You'll love it, it's a whole different ballgame from the way it used to be from what I've heard" he told her. They both left the auditorium and began walking. "You can totally kick ass and send little bitches cryin' to their mamas."

She gave him an odd look; yet another boy who indulged in cussing and fighting, although she really couldn't call this one a boy. "I've never been much of one for engaging in violent activities."

"Well, write that off. Now that you're a slayer, you're gonna be all about it… and you won't be able to help yourself. Slayers like to fight. Most normals can't even keep up. Of course I can, but I'm the badass of all badasses."

"You sound like a frie… a guy I know," she murmured. "What did you and your brother do before the zombies?"

"We were hunters."

Her mouth dropped open. "As in YOU KILLED BAMBI!"

Dean winced at the screech knowing it would attract the attention of a certain blonde slayer. "No! We hunted supernatural nasties. Ghosts, a few vampires, a lot of possessed assholes… basically the same things a slayer kills, and us without all your superpowers."

"There she is, told ya she was around here… worried much?"

"Berry, what the hell are you doing down here?"

Dean and Rachel looked to see Buffy standing near the elevator with a clearly annoyed Puck.

"Oh hello, Noah. Well, I couldn't sleep so I started looking around and I found this amazing auditorium…"

"Xander put a lot of hard work into that," Buffy sounded proud.

"Hey, we helped!" Dean interjected.

"It's truly amazing!" Rachel told them both, and then turned her attention back to Puck. "I sang and Dean heard me and we got to talking."

"Did you know this girl could sing?" Dean asked Buffy.

"Well, they are a Glee club…"

"She's amazing. Next run we should hit a music store and clean it out of instruments."

"That's a good idea!" Buffy grinned.

"Oh yes," Rachel began.

"Dressed like that?" Puck asked, drawing their attention back to him, and away from the man she was standing far too close to.

"What?" she looked confused for a moment. Then she realized she'd come down in the sleep shorts and camisole she'd worn to bed. "Well… it covers up more than my swimsuit…"

"Hey, I didn't mind it," Dean smiled lecherously.

Buffy snorted, "You wouldn't."

"I probably should get a robe or something," Rachel decided. "I was hoping that I would have a chance to speak to Buffy…"

"I was actually just getting a chance to go lay down for a bit, after someone who shall remain nameless ended our meeting rather abruptly," Buffy shared. "But if you need to talk…"

"Oh no, it's not an emergency or anything. I just wanted to discuss this whole slayer business and the training you were talking about, and trying to find our parents if possible…"

"Tell you what, let me get some sleep and we'll meet up before lunch. We'll get Giles and the other slayers to talk about that stuff, and we'll get Willow and the other witches and your friends to talk about locating any Lima survivors?"

Rachel smiled widely. "Thank you! That sounds wonderful. I do really appreciate it." She began to walk away with Puck and turned back. "It was nice meeting you Dean! Thank you for your lovely compliments!"

Dean smiled charmingly. "Hey, no problem, Gorgeous! I'll see ya soon. Maybe you can sing some requests for me!"

She giggled. "I can try."

Then the elevator doors shut.

"Are you flirting with that kid?" Buffy grinned.

"She's a sweetie, and I wasn't kiddin' about the singin'; I wonder if she does any Metallica?" he pondered as they waited for the second elevator. "Did you see the look on his face?" Dean gave the blonde a naughty smirk.

Buffy laughed. "I thought he was going to push her behind his body and beat on his chest a few times."

"Dude was totally stakin' a claim." Dean just shook his head. "Like I'd take advantage of a girl ten years younger than me."

"Gotta remember, they don't know us yet." The two stepped onto the empty elevator and pressed for the top floor.

"Yeah, was kinda fun yankin' his chain though."

"I have a feeling that besides Rachel and Brittany, the three big guys in their group, Puck, Finn and David are going to be good fighters. Mike, Matt, Scott and Jake are going to be fast, but those other three I think are gonna be a lot like you guys…"

He knew what she was saying. "We'll just have to work on getting them some training then."

"It's gonna be hard," she murmured. "Those boys are going to have to fight the natural desire to protect those girls."  
The elevator stopped and they stepped off heading for their two rooms which were coincidentally across from each other.

"It is hard," Dean shrugged. "But when the slayers go out we don't get in their way. They do their thing, we do our thing. Provide back up. Doesn't mean we don't pull our own weight. They'll figure it out."

"I just know that for some guys, and their egos, that's a hard lesson to learn."

Puck was silent as the elevator doors shut and the elevator began rising to their floor.

"So what made you come looking for me?" Rachel asked.

"Sarah woke up and got scared when she saw you were gone."

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare her."

"It's not your job to be there constantly. She's not your sister. She just got scared. I told her I'd take a look. We're just not used to this place or these people yet." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "You gotta be careful, Berry. What if that Dean guy had tried something?"

Rachel blinked up at him. "Well… then I would have thrown him into a wall… I'm pretty strong now, Noah. Besides, Dean was really nice." Rachel stopped at her door and smiled at him. "He's Sam's brother." She slipped into the room before she could see his frown.

Breakfast seemed to run late for everyone, as it seemed both groups slept in past their normal wake up times. Between themselves, Buffy's group and the first group rescued, the small children without parents or guardians were being well looked after. While they ate Willow began making her way around the room towards the Lima survivors. "Good morning," the redhead greeted.

"How are you doing this morning, Ms. Rosenburg?" Emma asked.

"Please, just call me Willow. All of you. And I'm doing fine, thank you. I am actually going to begin working on trying to locate any other Lima refugees. I was hoping I could get a strand of hair from everyone here? I've already gotten hair from the kids."

"What you gonna do with our hair?" Mercedes asked.

"I use it in a variation of a location spell. It's similar to the spell I use to locate all slayers, but this puts the focus on the DNA in the strand. Unfortunately there's more to it than science. If you want to watch later, you sure can," Willow offered. "You just have to be quiet."

"You don't do anything that hurts people do you?" Tina asked.

Willow hid her wince well. "No. My magic is tied to the Earth. I don't do dark magics," she told them softly.

No one seemed to doubt her, and they all seemed more than willing to pluck a hair from their heads to give to her. She took each, holding them up, murmuring a word and the strand would disappear.  
"That is the most hellacious thing I have ever seen," Mercedes murmured.

"Yo! People!" Everyone turned to see Faith standing on a chair. "Giles and B want all the slayers to meet in the room we all portaled into yesterday." The man, Xander, muttered something up to her. "People can come watch if they wanna." Then she jumped off the chair and began moving out of the room.

"That's us, Brittany." Rachel stood up and looked at the blonde Cheerio who was also standing up.

Sarah tapped Rachel's leg. "Can I come watch?'

"If it's okay with your brother…"

"I thought I'd take a look," he admitted.

Quinn and Finn had moved forward as well.

"I thought I'd go watch what the redhead, Willow, was doing," Kurt spoke.

"I'm surprised," Rachel told the boy. "I think we're going to be sparring. I would have thought you'd pay money to see someone hit me."

"I must admit, it is a bit terrifying to know that my safety is now reliant upon your well being." Kurt and Rachel shared a small smile of understanding.

"Looks like Willow is going to the slayer meeting," Tina pointed out.

"How about that? I might get to see you get hit after all," his grin widened.

"I don't know. I might be a natural at this whole thing…"

The Glee clubbers headed into the portal room, and everyone except for Rachel and Brittany sat along the wall. The chairs had been removed from the room and the girls in the middle of the room were stretching. Including Rachel and Brit there were ten, but everyone was a bit startled to see two younger girls up and stretching.

"My name is Buffy Summers. I was called as the Slayer when I was fifteen years old. At that time there was only one. When you're first called you're assigned a Watcher. Your Watcher is there to help train you, and teach you about the monsters you'll end up fighting. After moving to Sunnydale I went against a very bad vampire that went by the name The Master. He bit me and then dropped me in a puddle of water. I drowned but Xander performed CPR and brought me back. I was dead only minutes, but it was long enough for another slayer to be called. That's how it was. Slayers were called young, and died young. Most slayers didn't make it to their eighteenth birthday. They lasted one to two years. The slayer called after me, Kendra, came to Sunnydale, and we worked together. She was killed by two vampires, and when she died, another was called."

"That was me." Faith stepped forward. "Faith Lehane. I was fifteen. When it picks you… it don't care about background, it don't care what you been through, or who you were… it don't matter no more. You're the slayer. I saw my first Watcher murdered right before my eyes. My second Watcher was evil. My third… well, he eventually came through, but died in the L.A. riots a few months back. I wasn't with him at the time. I did what no self respecting Slayer would ever do, I fell to the dark." Tears glittered in the beautiful girl's eyes. "This ain't an easy road, and you girls are gonna be real lucky, cuz you won't have to walk it alone."

"Faith found her way back," Buffy said softly, seeing that Rachel was going to ask. "And a better slayer you won't find. Because she can teach you how it should be and know when you're walking too close to where you shouldn't. About two and a half years ago the need came for more than two slayers."

"So we called them," Willow took over the tale now. "I called them. I used the power of the Earth, the power of the slayer line, and the scythe, and I called all with the potential to be a slayer into their power."

Buffy pulled the gleaming red scythe out, and it was like a beacon, all the slayers moved towards it. "If you're ever in need it appears for you," she told them softly.

"There were more… slayers. More than the ten that are in here now," Willow walked forward and stood next to Buffy. "Some have died fighting the creatures they're meant to fight, even though they didn't go out alone anymore. Some have died against these… zombies."

"What Willow is trying to tell you is that you can die," the older gentleman, again dressed in tweed, spoke, his accent British. "No matter how strong, how fast, or how quickly you heal, you can die."

"G-Man is right, that is what we're sayin'," Xander spoke from where he sat against the wall.

"Alexander, must you continue with that bloody awful nickname? It's been years and yet still you continue…" the man sighed. "I was assigned as Buffy's second Watcher."

"My first was killed by a really powerful vamp named Lothos. It was before Sunnydale. Giles has been my Watcher ever since."

"Unfortunately, or possibly even fortunately, as a majority of the others were plonkers, there are no more Watchers… the same evil that required the need for a multitude of slayers blew up the Watcher's Council in England, and all the Watcher's with it."

"He almost looks happy about that," Will murmured to Xander.

"Well, they did fire him," Xander stated matter of fact. "And they tried to kill his slayer… and then they tried to kill Faith.

"What we're going to be doing is sparring. We'll work on it every day. Anyone and everyone who plans on going out on supply runs will be included in these sessions, not just slayers. If you go out on supply runs you will be outfitted in all leather; boots, pants, jacket, gloves. We try to cover as much of your body while giving you mobility. Plus, leather is a bitch to try and bite through. Dean?"

Dean stepped forward, winking at Rachel who graced him with a wide smile. "Buffy and Faith work with the slayers. We don't do too much with them because with their abilities they could break our bones very easily. That doesn't mean we're chumps. For those of you wanting to go on a run, you'll be working with Riley, Graham, my brother Sam, Xander, or myself."

Xander looked at Will. It was clear to see the indecision on the teacher's face. "Will, we were hoping you would stay here on the homefront while we're on runs?"

There was relief, but then shame. "I was going to offer to go on runs," the Spanish teacher said quietly.

"Will… you're not a fighter, and there's nothing wrong with that. Hell, for a long time, neither was I. The only reason I fought was because I have to. Don't get me wrong. We want to teach you to fight, because everyone here needs to learn, just for their safety, but for runs, we're good. But here, with the addition of the extra kids and the extra teens...We don't know what parents we're going to find alive… Having you here, helping us find activities and helping to assign the kids to different areas. You know these kids."

"I can do that."

"Excellent."

Puck, Matt, Mike and the hockey guys were heading over to talk to the Dean guy about training. Finn looked at Quinn and found her eyes on him. "I have to go with them."

Quinn wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to sob and grab his arm, not letting go until he promised he wouldn't do anything so stupid. "I know," she whispered. She didn't though. She didn't grab him because she knew he wouldn't let his friends, his brothers go out there without him. Just like he hadn't let Puck go to save Sarah. "You have to be there for the guys… and you have to be there for Rachel."

Her words startled him. "Quinn…"

"Finn, I love you. I haven't shown it. You're a good man, and I treated you like an imbecile because I was a spoiled child…"

"It's not like I was acting smart or anything," he mumbled.

"You were nothing but good to me. I know you will always have feelings for Rachel, and now I can see why. I love you, and I know you love me, but, now I will understand if you choose her. And I will support you in whatever your decision is." Quinn slowly got to her feet and moved off, following after Kurt and Mercedes who were with Willow.  
**


	7. Why Does A Gift Feel More Like Screw You

A/N: So, I'll be introducing some original characters. Some are characters that I'm introducing from Glee world, and some as I go along will be people rescued before, and people to be rescued. I might be using OCs from another story I wrote for another site a while back. Not sure yet. Just an FYI. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story. I know there hasn't been a lot of action, but there will be some action soon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Rachel and Brittany spent the next two hours getting their asses kicked by Faith and the youngest girl, a little ten year old from Egypt named Shahara. Faith told them how Xander had found the girl in Cairo a year before and while she was learning English, she still didn't have the best grasp of it. Besides their tendency towards foul language, Rachel found herself really liking and fitting in with the other slayers. They just automatically accepted her and Brittany. They didn't care who she'd been before, or who she hadn't been, and even though she'd never been in any physical altercations before she still found herself almost able to keep up with the more experienced girls.

She'd just delivered a roundhouse kick to Faith, sending the older girl across the floor when Buffy moved over to them. "How's it going over here?"

Faith had righted herself and thrown her arms over both Rachel and Brittany's shoulders. "These girl's are naturals, B. Rach here can kick like a fuckin' mule!"

"She's a dancer, F. Not really surprised she's got strong legs."

"And Britt's got good evasion skills. She was somersaultin' all over the damn place. I don't think I got more than one or two hits in on her!"

Shahara had attached herself to Rachel's leg, and beamed up at Buffy. She began babbling something in her own language and finished with, "Ray-kel gooot!"

"I think Shahara has a new favorite," Buffy laughed.

The guys had been going over both offensive and defensive moves for a while now. At the beginning of their drills Riley and Dean had explained that they'd be training in hand to hand and weaponry, and perhaps even, in one or two cases, explosives. When Riley saw the slayers breaking up and heading out of the room he called a halt to the guy's work out.

Buffy and Dean had been right, he thought; the Puckerman kid, along with Hudson and Karofsky were tough. And Chang, Rutherford and Carruthers were slippery little fuckers. Sadler was young, but tenacious. Every time Graham knocked him down, the fourteen year old football player just got right back up. Sam Winchester had made the comment how with these skills their football and hockey teams must have kicked ass. The teens had looked at each other and began mumbling how, no, they pretty much sucked. Dean had snorted and said that didn't mean they sucked, it just meant their coach did. All seven teens had gone silent and Ken Tanaka, who'd just been observing, had slammed out of the room. Graham had looked at Dean and quipped, "Guess that was the coach."

Finn and Puck had just started to move towards Rachel and Brittany when a strange humming filled the air. "Is that another magic door thing?" Brittany's voice broke the strange silence.

Everyone in the room looked to see a strange bluish-white light pulsating in the far end of the room. Buffy and her Scoobies, as she called them, minus Willow who was upstairs, moved forward pushing the others behind them. A slender figure began to form, its body extremely thin, and its face morphing from feminine to masculine from one moment to the next.

"Our finest champions now look upon us in physical form," it began, its voice hollow and echoing. "Never did we think to look upon your countenance in the flesh. Always were our needs spoken of through our intermediary, our dear Whistler."

"You're The Powers That Be?" Buffy asked; a tone of distaste in her voice. "About fucking time."

"Once, we were, but soon that title shall no longer remain. Soon we go the way of all others. We are undone."

"What does that mean?" Xander asked.

"This life being lived was unwritten, these days untold by prophecy," the voices switched, high then low, hollow but layered as if more than one voice spoke, losing power as it continued. "All that was meant to be is now unshaped. All that was to come, is now lost. Threads sewn into a tapestry, unraveled. The most unnatural no longer welcome. We are ended," there was a deep sadness in its voice. "Soon, our last foothold lost. We would bequeath the last vestiges of ourselves to thee before this would happen. Long we have known the anger and displeasure harbored when our title spoken, yet still have you fought. Even with hearts weighed with bitterness towards us, you have done as asked. We are unmade, but you are not… and so we give the last of ourselves to your aid."

Buffy looked at the being who had manipulated her through the years. "And what exactly is your aid?" she asked rubbing her face wearily.

"So many are born with potential; slayers, witches… we give to those who are worthy, those who have shown themselves thus, THEIR potential." As soon as the words left its mouth the glow grew fainter. "Never did we think this… death would hurt… With our last breath we decree, our slayers will be protected from this scourge of man-made devilry. We would if we could, with our last breath protect you all, but we can only protect those we have highest claim to. And now, dearest Champion, you have the world you once wished for, a world with no vampires, no Vengeance Demons, no Demons at all, and now no Powers That Be." There was a slight gasp of air and the being hardened into a dark gray ash, and then crumbled to the ground into dust.

Before anyone could say anything a shriek tore through the air, and Kurt came slamming up to the ornate staircase that led to the second floor. He looked down at everyone with wild eyes. "Quinn… she just collapsed… someone…"

Without even thinking Rachel was up the stairs two at a time. She knew she wasn't alone; she just didn't bother to look who was with her. Quinn had fallen to the floor in the room Willow was using to try to locate other survivors. Willow was muttering over her and the blonde began floating up and over to a low cot in the corner of the room.

"What's going on, Wills?" Buffy asked her worry for the pregnant teen evident in her tone.

Rachel could see that Finn and Puck had followed her upstairs, along with Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Xander, and Mr. Giles. Rachel moved straight over to the cot, and knelt down to hold Quinn's hand in her own. Quinn seemed to be breathing fine, and all Rachel could hope was that nothing was wrong with the baby.

"All of the sudden she popped up as a witch… which is slightly odd because before then she'd registered a big fat zero," the redhead was frowning. "I'm getting other readings too, Buffy. I've only seen these kinds of readings three times."

Buffy quickly began to talk quietly to her friend; Willow explaining her findings and Buffy explaining the happenings with the strange being downstairs that'd spoken so strangely and then disappeared.

Rachel looked up to see Finn looking down at Quinn with fear in his eyes. "Pull up a chair, Finn. You can sit next to her and hold her hand."

He did as she suggested and they were both quiet. "Rachel, I…" He didn't know what to say to her. He felt like an ass. One minute he was with Quinn, then he was kissing Rachel, then he was having a baby with Quinn… he couldn't keep going back and forth. He had feelings for both of them, but Quinn held his heart. How was he supposed to hurt Rachel? She didn't deserve it.

"Finn. You love Quinn. This is where you should be. Here, with her."

"But I do feel something for you," he told her, his feelings in his eyes.

She looked him; this boy who she'd fought so hard for. The boy she'd just let go without even a bat of her eyelashes. "I know. Me too, you're not the only one I have feelings for, but I'll always care for you. And maybe, once upon a time, we could have, or would have had something, but not now." She looked away, her eyes losing focus. "Everyone's world is being rewritten, and mine seems to have collapsed and remade itself and me. I don't know who I'll be by the end. Certainly not the Broadway star I always thought I'd be. But I'll always be your friend."

Tears pooled in his eyes as he saw her uncertainty at where her life was going. "I happen to think that you're an amazing person, and one of the best friends I could ask for. I will always be your friend, Rachel Berry. Always. And whoever the other guy is, he's damned lucky."

Rachel gave him a wry smile, "Sure."

Quinn began moaning a bit as she became conscious, "Rachel? Finn? Is everything okay? The baby?"

"Everything's fine," Finn murmured to her as her eyes opened.

"I'm going to leave it to you. You're going to be fine, Quinn," Rachel dropped a kiss on the girl's forehead and left the room. She was shaking a little as she leaned against the wall.

"You wanted him so bad, for so long, now you're just giving him up to her? Just like that?"

Her eyes came open to see Puck leaning next to her. "Hello, Noah."

"That's not an answer."

"They love each other. That's how it needs to be. So, I'm sorry if you thought I'd take Finn, and leave you time to put the moves on Quinn, but…"

"Shut up, Berry. That wasn't it. You did a good thing in there." She'd been scowling from him telling her to shut up, but his words startled the frown from her face. "I didn't want Quinn. I just want my baby."

"Oh!" She was surprised. "I was sure…"

"There's only one crazy ass girl I wanna get close to."

"Oh?" Well, now she was very confused. Who all had they met since getting here? "Well…"

Puck sighed. He could practically see her brain flipping around in that head of hers. "You, Berry, you're the crazy ass girl I wanna get close to," he told her impatiently.

"Oh…" her? Noah wanted her? He'd said they weren't even friends… "But I thought…"

Puck decided to just go with what normally worked. He leaned in, capturing her between himself and the wall, and kissed her. He was very pleased when she didn't even hesitate, just began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now see, that's how you show a girl you're interested, Sammy."

Puck and Rachel broke apart to see the Winchester brothers coming towards them. Rachel smiled at the two, while Puck looked annoyed.

"It's Sam. And I know how to show a girl… why don't you just leave it alone, all right?" Sam snapped, before giving the other two a brief smile.

"You'll always be my Sammy… how you doin' Gorgeous?" Dean asked Rachel. "How's your friend?"

"She's going to be okay. I guess when that… being, was talking about giving out potential, it gave Quinn some."

"Witch or slayer?"

"Witch."

"Didn't hurt the baby?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Good."

_"Diana's Daughters strong and brave give their lives for this world to save; There are more to save. Ohio, New Jersey, Miami, Washington DC."_ Everyone had turned to see Tina coming slowly down the hallway towards them, her arms down at her sides, palms facing out. Her eyes were a pure, swirling white, and the girl didn't so much as blink as she spoke._ "Do not let them die. When all are brought back to you when all are brought back to the haven, the time of Diana's Daughters shall begin."_

Buffy came out of the room quickly, her gaze falling on Tina immediately. "Willow found some evacuees," her words were directed towards the Winchesters as they all moved towards the young girl. "Found the Seer, Wills," she called out.

"Seer?" Rachel shook that off for a moment to focus on what Buffy had said before "Evacuees?"

"From Lima?" Puck asked, his hold on Rachel tightening.

For a moment Buffy considered lying, but she remembered how that felt when she was their age. Now they were in the position she'd always been in. There was no normal, and the kids she was looking at weren't kids anymore. "Yes. There's a group. Follow me; we're meeting in the planning room."

Sam had moved over to Tina who was coming out of her trancelike state. Artie had come wheeling up as quickly as possible. "How are you doing?" Sam murmured.

"What just happened?" she asked, her voice frightened.

"You had a vision. They can be pretty scary," the tall man explained. "I get them sometimes. You'll probably get quite a headache with them. I normally get them when sleeping. Don't worry, I'll help you through them, and who knows, maybe this is just a one time thing?"

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled around the large table. Someone had printed a large map of the city of Cambridge, Ohio, and then the blueprints for a shoe store. "Okay, here's what we've got. It looks like a group of approximately twenty. They've holed up in this Shoe Carnival. We can tell that they're surrounded by hostiles, but we can't tell how well they're barricaded in. The main entrance is comprised of two sets of double doors, and the exit is one steel door and two rolling doors in a loading dock."

"Dawn will set the portal here," Willow motioned to the blueprint. "Slayers first, followed by hunters, then witches. You'll all have ear wigs to keep in communication."

"How many are going in?" Rachel asked.

"Eight slayers, eight hunters, and two witches. We don't know if anyone is wounded, but we do know that this will be ample opportunity to stock up on shoes. Two hits are coming up as slayers, with this whole Powers That Be thing… we don't know what to expect," Willow explained.

"Here's the marching order, two at a time; Rona and Vi, Faith and Rachel, myself and Brittany, Nora and Caridad, Riley and Graham, Oz and Jordy, Connor and Gunn, Dean and Sam, Dawn and Kit. We're leaving in thirty. Let's get suited up," Buffy ordered. She looked up and met the eyes of first Rachel and then Brittany. "You girls ready for your first run?"

Quinn looked at the group preparing to go through the portal with nervous eyes. She didn't want to throw up so she decided to lighten the mood. "Rachel, you look… hot."

"She's right," Kurt agreed. "Leather is definitely a good look for you." The leather ensemble she'd found was black with purple trim, while Brittany was in teal.

"Right, and I should believe you because you 'thought' I looked so good in spandex?" she asked wryly, reminding him of the time he decided to give her a 'makeover'.

Kurt had the grace to blush. "I would hope we were past that time in our lives. I like to think we're friends now. As friends I can tell you the only thing you need to complete your look is a hair tie."

Rachel looked at him with one raised eyebrow, but Mercedes and Quinn were nodding, and Quinn took the band out of her own hair and handed it to Rachel. "It'll keep your hair out of your face if you have to fight."

"Thanks guys." Not one of them had mentioned the thing they were all hoping for. That they would go through the portal and find all the Glee club kids parents alive and well on the other side.

"Rachel…" Mercedes began, after she'd finished hugging Brittany. "Be careful. You're our friend and we want you to come home safe."

Rachel looked surprised by the other girl's words. "I was never really sure, you know?" she said softly.

"Well, be sure, girl." Then the black girl stepped forward and hugged the petite brunette.

Puck had been hovering in the background. He was pissed because they weren't letting him go. He'd argued, but they'd told him until they could test him with guns and bladed weapons he wasn't going out. A part of him understood where they were coming from… then again, the part of him hoping his mom was with that group, or the part of him watching his new girlfriend going out into obvious danger, wanted to kick ass and force them to let him go. He stepped forward, pulling Rachel close to him. "Don't you do anything stupid, Berry. Don't be a hero."

Rachel leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you soon, Noah."

"Everybody not going, back away. Everyone going, get in order," Dawn called out before she stepped forward and began muttering and moving her hands against the wall.  
**


	8. I Am Your ProActive Solution

A/N: I hope you guys will continue to read and review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Aaron Hotchner moved as silently as he could through the building. He had a feeling the more noise he made the more attention it drew from those… things outside. He and Derek had left their makeshift refuge to bring back water for the group. When they'd made it to the Shoe Carnival, they'd barricaded themselves into the employee breakroom. There had been vending machines, and Hotch had hoped there would still be bottled water in said machines. There had been a few snacks and a few sodas, but the majority had been cleaned out by what he could only guess had been looters. Since this had begun they'd definitely run into their share of those, he thought grimly.

The two men slipped back into the break room, and Rossi, Reid, and a large black man by the name of Mitch Jones, slid the two vending machines back into place in front of the door. They'd run into Mitch and his group of refugees from Lima Ohio a few blocks down. The group had been escaping from a bus that had been rammed by a dying zombie victim. Later the group had explained how they'd been returning from watching their children perform at a Show Choir competition when they'd had to change course due to road blocks and accidents. The Lima group had been fighting for their lives, those creatures overpowering several of them, and it had been fortuitous that the FBI agents had happened upon them. Between the BAU agents and the Lima group, the survivors had managed to get to this shoe store.

Upon entering the shoe store they had run into looters; armed looters, probably the same damned looters who'd cleaned out the vending machines. The looters had been fleeing the building, and began open firing. Prentiss had taken a bullet to the left side of her abdomen, and another man, Burt Hummel, had been shot in the leg, shattering one of the bones. There were also a few survivors from the bus who'd taken on injuries in their attempt to escape the accident. One man, Leroy Berry, was gravely ill. Hotch knew they needed to get help soon.

After dropping off the water he was carrying, Hotch moved back over to Morgan, Rossi and Reid, who looked to be in deep discussion. "What's going on?"

Rossi leaned in, speaking softly, "The man, Fred, and Mr. Fabray almost came to blows. Between Mitch, Richard and me, we managed to keep them separated."

"Mr. Rutherford, Richard, told me that Fred, he was driving their bus, he has alcohol problems and anger issues. And I guess Mr. Fabray considers himself above most of the others due to his income bracket. Mitch said that Mrs. Fabray was one of the first victims after the bus crash," Reid explained.

"Great, so we're dealing with the end of the world and we're stuck with a mean drunk and a snob," Derek murmured as he shook his head.

The BAU had been nearby investigating a series of murders in town. They hadn't even known what was happening until Garcia stopped answering her office phone. Suddenly, none of their phones, cells or landlines, had been working, and panic had set in. That's when they'd started seeing the infected. The first place they'd holed up was the hotel they'd been checked in at. It was there that Penelope found them. She had Jack and Henry with her. When JJ had asked where Will was Garcia hadn't been able to answer her blonde friend. JJ hadn't spoken since.

Garcia had spoken to Hotch and Morgan. She'd explained to them that as soon as things started going crazy, she'd seen a computer message about the breach of something called 'Angelspawn'. She'd gone to JJ's thinking she'd get Will and Henry, they'd go pick up Jack, and then rendezvous with the rest of the BAU. Except, when she got to JJ's, Will had already been infected. It was only by sheer luck and timing that he hadn't gotten to the baby. Garcia had wept as she confessed to beating in the former cop's head.

"How are you feeling, Leroy?" Hotch murmured as he approached a thin black man lying on the ground.

The man tried to smile through his pain, "I'm dying, Mr. Hotchner. We all know that, though I thank you for asking. I'll be with my Hiram again soon." He coughed a little, and blood came up with his spittle.

"You can't talk like that. We're going to get you some medical help. We're going to get all of you help."

Tears filled Leroy's eyes. "I just wish I could see my little girl again. Tell her that I love her. Tell her how proud I am."

"Our babies were amazing today," one of the other Lima residents who'd taken to trying to make Leroy more comfortable spoke. She'd introduced herself as Nancy. "Your Rachel was simply amazing."

"I'm so grateful we got to see them perform," he wheezed. "I hope they're okay…"

"You just have to have faith they are," Nancy told him. "That teacher of theirs, he won't let anything happen to them."

Leaving Leroy to Nancy, Hotch moved over to Emily. "How are you doing, Emily?"

"Don' worry," she slurred, her eyes glassy. Sweat was pouring from her fevered body. "They're coming for us. Soon. They'll be here, and they're, we're amazing. My God, so beautiful and amazing, Hotch…"

"She's hallucinating," Derek looked worried.

"No," JJ whispered, startling all of them into looking at her. Her eyes were huge in her pale face. "No. She's right. They're coming, and we're going to have to move fast, but they won't leave us here. They save the world, and now we're part of them, so we will too. A Legacy… Emily and I are part of something so big now."

"They've stopped the end from coming so many times," Emily's voice, still slurred, was full of awe.

JJ turned her attention to Hotch, "Don't shoot them."

The portal opened into a dark and muffled silence. Rona and Vi stepped through cautiously, swords drawn in one hand, guns in the other. They could hear the creatures on the outside constantly ramming into the walls, doors and windows of the establishment. After verifying it was clear, Vi threw the small beacon stone through the portal to signal the others to enter.

The rest of the group stalked out, each taking a fighting stance as they moved. Buffy was quiet as she gave her orders, "Dawn, hold the portal and shield. Nora, Caridad, guard her. First thing we do is find the evacuees, then we worry about supplies." She didn't wait for anyone to agree, just moved forward; already sure her orders would be followed. "Kit?"

"We pinpointed life-signs to the back, left quadrant," the girl responded.

"Gunn?"

"We're getting about three hundred of those things surrounding us. So far the building is holding, but there are some weak spots."

"Let's try to make this a quick retrieval," Buffy grimaced. She did not want to get overrun by those things.

They moved as a unit towards the back, and found a hallway leading back to where they assumed the employee areas were. They finally came to a metal door with a small glass inset window. The window had crisscrossed wiring in it.

They all looked at each other for a moment. "Dude, I'm not looking. That clearly states dumb idea. If this was a scary movie, then whoever looks in that window, something would come shoving through and piercing through their eye into their skull," Dean stated.

Sam looked at his brother with disgust, "And you say I'm a chick?"

"Maybe we could knock?" Brittany suggested with a bright smile, still stroking her gun lovingly.

Faith was about to do just that, when a voice called out.

"Who's out there?"

"This is Buffy Summers, and … guests," she looked at her friends and shrugged. "We're here to rescue you?"

Jordy started snickering, "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" he murmured, causing Connor and Gunn to snicker.

They heard murmuring and Rachel got antsy. "This is Rachel Berry, are my dads in there?" she called out.

"Rachel!" the soft cry came.

They heard a lot of scraping and then the door was being opened slowly, four men with guns trained on them.

Buffy smiled at the tall, dark haired man in front. "I'm Buffy, and we really are here to help you," she told him holding both hands up.

"You have weapons," the good looking black man aiming his weapon at them accused.

"You seen them things with the chompers," Faith snorted and clicked her teeth at him. "Ain't no way I'm comin' out on a retrieve without some of my best friends."

"Daddy?" Rachel was practically quivering.

The tall man lowered his weapon. He looked at the very petite brunette looking so hopeful in front of him. "I'm Aaron Hotchner. Call me Hotch. Your Daddy's back here."

The girl followed him without a second thought, Faith, Brittany and Dean moving with her. The Lima parents were crowding around, asking questions about their children.

"Brittany?"

"Mom?" Brittany's head jerked up, she immediately holstered her gun and ran to her mother trying to watch her strength as she hugged her.

"Oh, Brittany!" the small blonde woman moved forward quickly, hugging her daughter to her.

Rachel looked at the parents as she moved towards her own father. "The Glee club kids are all okay. As are a few hockey players."

"My boy? David?" an older, worn man asked.

"Dave Karofsky?" Rachel asked. "Yes he's okay. So is Tommy." She gave him his privacy as he began to tremble and moved to sit down.

"Thank God you people are here! This is horrendous! I demand to know what is going on? I want to be taken home immediately!" A tall man with graying blonde hair had stepped forward and was almost yelling in his arrogance.

"Sir, we'll get to you in a minute," Gunn told the man.

Brittany looked to Rachel and mouthed the words, 'Quinn's Dad'.

"We've got twenty two people, a few injuries, but three major injuries," Hotch murmured to Buffy. "One of ours was shot by looters, one of the Lima people was shot in the leg and the bullet did a lot of damage, and the other was attacked by those things."

Buffy closed her eyes. If one of these people was attacked by the zombies there was a distinct possibility he or she had been bitten. She moved over to JJ, and crouched to meet her eyes. "Hi there little sister."

"I'm older than you."

Buffy shrugged, and took the pale girl's hands into her own. "Yeah, but I've been doing this longer, so I feel older."

"Emily's hurt."

Buffy nodded. "I know. But we're going to take care of her. Besides, just like you, she's a slayer now, and us slayers, we're resilient."

Tina sat in the portal room watching the glowing green doorway and thinking about the vision she'd had earlier in the day. It had been as if she was moving through water, and the words coming from her mouth had just been there. She hadn't known she was going to say them, but then she had, and the images flying through her mind while she'd been saying them had been… amazing. Tina knew she really needed to sit and write everything down, but she was still having problems accepting that she could be changed so distinctly forever. She just kept asking herself, was this real? Was this going to be more than a one time thing?

"Are you okay?" Artie had wheeled himself into the room and was looking down at her where she sat against the wall.

Tina looked up at him. "I think so."

"Does your head hurt? Sam said that it might." Artie had spent the last forty five minutes with the other man asking questions about visions and the side effects.

"No. I took some ibuprofen right after. Who knows, maybe this was just a one time thing, like he said…"

"Do you think so?"

Tina began shaking her head. "No. I don't know how to explain it, but… I feel different. I just know that I'll have more."

"Okay," Artie nodded. "Then we'll go with that."

She lowered her face, not wanting to look at him as she felt a tear slip from her eye. "I'm more like you now," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he frowned, very confused.

"Remember that fight we had? When I told you my stutter was fake? You said how you didn't push people away, the chair did it for you, you were different and I would never understand…"

"Oh, Tina," he murmured. "Come here," Artie demanded. She scooted up and moved until he could pull her into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I got over those stupid feelings a long time ago. I don't care if you have visions or you don't have visions. I care about you because you're you. You're amazing, and one of the coolest people I know."

Tina relaxed into his embrace, and reached up, kissing him, relishing the fact that he kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Daddy?" Rachel finally dropped to her knees next to her father.

Leroy opened his eyes and began to cry seeing his little girl next to him. "Am I hallucinating?"

"No. I'm here to rescue you; you and Dad. Where's Dad?"

"My Baby," Leroy wept. "They, those things, the bus crashed and we were trying to escape. We ran into those FBI Agents, Agent Hotchner and the others… we were almost here and they got him… They took Hiram, pulled him from my arms, and he started screaming," both Leroy and Rachel sobbed now. "I asked… I asked the agent… Agent Prentiss not to let him die like that. She shot him in the head, and it was horrible, but I was glad, Baby, I was glad." The older man's body was wracked with his cries. "I was glad because it meant he didn't hurt any more. His screams, Baby… he hurt so much."  
Rachel held him close to her, trying to control her own tears. "I know, Daddy. It was right. The agent did right. He wasn't in pain anymore. It's better now."

"Baby, my bright shining star, I'm so glad I got to see you again," he whispered.

"You're going to be okay, Daddy, I'm taking you home. Buffy, all of them, they saved us, and took us to this amazing, and safe place. And I'm a slayer now, Daddy. I'm strong, and fast, and I'll take care of you…"

"Rachel, I'm dying," he told very carefully. He shifted and pulled up his shirt to show his chest and sides wrapped in bloody bandages. "They got me too many times, sweetheart… their teeth and hands…"

Horror twisted in Rachel's heart. Her father had been bitten. He was going to turn into one of those creatures, and it was only by some miracle he hadn't already. She felt her world shattering. Her kind, gentle father was going to be one of those things. She'd failed him. She hadn't arrived in time to save him, or her Dad. Now she'd lost them both.

"Daddy, I have to talk to Buffy about this, Okay? I'll be right back," she murmured. She stood on shaky legs, and moved over to the blonde slayer. Her eyes didn't quite focus as she spoke, "My father's been bitten. I'm going to stay here with him until the end." She finally met Buffy's eyes. "I will not let him become one of those things."

Buffy's heart ached for the girl in front of her. She knew what Rachel was saying. "Do you want me to take care of it?" Buffy offered.

"No. He's my father. I will take care of him." Rachel turned on her heel going back to her dying father.

"Are you people crazy along with stupid?" The man now identified as Russell Fabray snapped out. "I demand we leave this instant!"

"If you don't shut up so we can get this figured out I will punch you in the face to shut you up, do you understand," Connor hissed.

"You can't talk to me like that," the man gasped, affronted.

Dean moved in, sneering at the man. "Let me explain this to you. We're not going anywhere until Rachel's ready to go," he spoke softly hoping the brunette couldn't hear him from where she sat with her father; his hopes weren't high, knowing she had the slayer enhanced hearing. He knew the pain she was going through. He remembered having to point a gun at his own father. "So, until that time I suggest you shut the fuck up, or I'll let Connor shut you up."

The man shut up.

Dawn, Nora and Caridad stood by the portal and kept a careful watch to make sure no zombies infiltrated the building. Dawn was also holding up a shield spell in addition to the portal, but they still wanted to keep on their toes.

"Dawnie," Buffy came over the com.

"Yes?"

"We're going to be a few."

"Everything okay?"

There was silence for a moment. "Rachel's father is dying. He was bitten."

Dawn winced. Poor Rachel. She really liked the other girl. It would be nice when they had a few minutes to sit and get to know each other. "Okay."

"I'm sending Kit, Oz and Jordy back to you. Do you think between you and Kit you can figure a way to get supplies funneled through the portal?"

"Magically?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see what we can come up with."

"Thanks.".

**

Quinn watched quietly as the boy Carlos measured ingredients and poured them into his small stainless steel pot sitting on a Bunsen burner. Willow had explained that different potions called for different cooking utensils, and that one should consider even those utensils as ingredients. She'd also told Quinn that not paying attention to those small details could cause serious problems. The redhead had seemed to know what she was talking about.

Willow had been super nice, taking Quinn under her wing, trying to explain what had happened, why she had passed out, and what would be happening. Quinn was having some serious issues with the thought of being a witch… especially where it coincided with her religion.

Quinn had been raised to know that her God was both a merciful God and a God who loved her, and she loved her God, but didn't the bible state Thou shall not suffer a witch to live? Did this sudden bequeathing of power mean that God had turned his back on her? Was it because she was pregnant?

"Are you all right?" Willow's soft voice brought Quinn from her thoughts.

"I'm fine."

"I know this can all be very overwhelming." Willow's eyes didn't miss Quinn's hand moving up to tangle with the delicate cross around her neck. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I just don't quite know what to believe in anymore… my parents, people who are supposed to be 'good Christians', threw me out of their home when they found out I was pregnant, but you, who are either Jewish or …"

"Wiccan," Willow supplied.

Quinn gave her a smile, "Thank you. But you, who are Wiccan, save us, give us everything we need, and offer help at every turn. But the book I've been raised to believe in and follow, all my life, says I should hate you."

"I'm not going to malign your beliefs, Quinn," Willow stated softly, "but I will state this, that book was written by a man, and men are flawed. You're obviously old enough now to know what's right and wrong and how you should be treating others. That's what you should hold onto." The two girls watched as Carlos continued with his potion. "Having this power isn't easy, Quinn. There are horrible temptations out there… horrible things that you could do to other people. We're going to teach you the right way to use your power. And we'll try our best to make sure you never stumble."

"Thank you," Quinn whispered.

"Hey!" Mercedes stuck her head in the doorway. "For some reason boxes of shoes are flyin' out the portal! That dude, Xander wants everyone down there to start stackin' 'em up"

"I love you so much, Daddy. You and Dad were the most amazing parents I could ask for."

"Sometimes… I think…we… pushed… too hard," he wheezed.

"Never too hard, Daddy. Never." Rachel knew it wouldn't be long now. "I'm going to sing for you, Daddy. Remember when you used to sing for me? I always loved that. It always made me feel so special…  
_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
You're Dad's bright and shining star.  
You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,  
You're the Easter bunny to Dad and me.  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl.  
You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
You're Dad's bright and shining star.  
You're the treasure I cherish so sparkling and bright,  
You were touched by the holy and beautiful light.  
Like angels that sing a heavenly thing,  
And you're daddy's little girl… I'll always be daddy's little girl…"_

By the end of the song there was a slight smile on Leroy's face, and the last breath left his body. One last low sob was choked off as Rachel gave her Daddy one last kiss on the forehead. She took his wallet and belongings he'd set aside and she stood up. Everyone flinched at the sound of the gun firing so closely in the small room.  
**


	9. Reuniting Doesn't Always Feel So Good

A/N: Hey to all. So, you've obviously all started to see other fandoms. And they're going to continue. Because I'm a masochist. I'm also working on a few other stories for updating or at least, trying to.  
I wanted to warn you though that my timelines for all stories are probably not on target, so... if you're a nitpicker you are now warned. :-)  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

"It's time to go. Head to the front of the store. Stay with one of us at all times, if you have a weapon, aim for the head. Our look out has reported a small break in one of the doors, so some zombies are coming in. Let's make this quick," Buffy briefed the room and moved to pick up Emily Prentiss. She was trying to project a confident aura, but she knew now that there was a hole it would only get bigger. "Do not let them bite you. We have hunters and slayers with us. If one of those creatures comes near you, just do everything in your power to avoid their teeth, we will come for you. When you get to the others in our group you will see a glowing green doorway, do not freak out, go through the doorway. It leads to safety." Even as she lifted the other woman, an older gentleman with dark hair, and a goatee was scowling at her. "I'm much stronger than I look, and I can carry her and run at the same time for a long time… Trust me?" she asked.

He nodded abruptly and they all began leaving the room.

The guys were hurrying the other survivors to the portal, while the slayers were fighting the few zombies trickling in through the hole they'd created. Rachel turned from her father's body to see Burt Hummel still lying where he'd been. He'd been so quiet, and everyone was so busy trying to evacuate or fight the creatures they'd forgotten he needed help.

"It's time to go Mr. Hummel," she told him over the gunfire and sounds of battle in the outer area.

"You guys go. I'll just slow you down," he grimaced.

"That's not going to happen, Sir," she told him, her tone matter of fact, tears still drying on her face. "I'm not going to go back and tell Kurt we left his father behind to die when there was something that I could do about it."

Burt looked at the pretty teen, decked out in leather, blood and grime drying on her, tears running down her face from having to see her last parent breathe his last breath, and then having to shoot him to make sure he didn't come back to try to eat them all. "My leg's been shot, and it's broken. I can't walk," he told her.

"Then you are very lucky, Sir, because slayers are strong, and I am a slayer," she said, holding her chin up, her voice only quivering slightly. Rachel leaned in, scooping the man up in a brides' cradle and began moving towards the portal. "Now, all you have to do is shoot the zombies, and don't hit our friends."

She'd just gotten him through the doorway when Dean came sliding up with a flat loading cart. "I figured we could put ol' Burt here on this push cart thing and wheel him through the portal. That way if you have to fight you won't have your hands full," he told her, extremely pleased with plan.

"That is a rather industrious idea, Dean," Rachel exclaimed, quickly lowering Burt to the cart. Then she and Dean began pushing the cart and hurrying towards the others and the portal.

The small gap the creatures had made in the doorway of the store had widened with the pressure of the undead pushing against it, and there were more zombies moving towards them as they all ran towards Dawn. Nora and Caridad had run forward, trying to keep a clear path for the others, and now, while the slayers moved up to engage, the hunters fell back to shoot. Dean continued to push as Burt fired upon the flesh eating monsters, but Rachel broke away pulling her gun and the sword Buffy had given her when they'd been gearing up. She fired a few rounds, but then the beasts were too close, and so she spun into battle, slamming a booted foot into a chest, and then swinging around to take its head.  
Even as they fought, the slayers inched closer to the portal, guarding the rear and following behind so they could enter and close it as soon as possible. Rachel thought she was holding her own and doing well, but then she'd have a moment to breathe and she'd see Faith or Buffy in the middle of three zombies, the older slayers making it look like an intricate dance.

Finally, all of the survivors were through, and the slayers converged on the portal, Dawn slipping in at the same time as Buffy.

The portal room was in complete chaos by the time the last of the team came through. There were boxes of shoes everywhere, parents were reuniting with their children, and there were two stretchers which the doctors, Dr. Stroud and Dr. Vincent, were trying to get Emily and Burt on. Russell Fabray wasn't reuniting with his child, he was shouting at her.

"You! This is all your fault. We would have been at home…safe, but no, your mother wanted to see you perform. Because of you those things killed her. Because of you my Judy's dead!"

Quinn was very pale and tears rolled down her face. "Daddy, please…"

"How dare you talk to her like that," Carole Hudson whispered furiously from where she stood near her son.

Finn was talking at the same time, "Don't you talk to her like that!" Others were also jumping to Quinn's defense in a general outcry.

"You should've been the one dead! Not Judy, you," her father's voice was cold. "You should've never been born; you're nothing but a disgrace."

Before anyone else could say a word, Willow stepped forward, the air around her practically crackling. "You will not talk to this girl in that manner while in this place, do you understand? This is a safe haven."

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to about her… I'm just telling the truth. I personally want nothing to do with her, or her bastard child," he sneered.

"I am about two seconds from punching this guy through the roof," Connor snapped.

"I think we're about to see Darth Willow," Xander murmured, stepping forward to move towards his oldest friend.

Already he could see her red hair bleeding into black, and slowly she blinked pure black eyes at the cruel, hypocritical man. Very slowly he lifted into the air, and a strange whimpering noise came from the back of his throat. She looked at him for several more seconds before speaking. "Bored now." Then she turned and began to walk away. Russell fell to the ground.

"You people are evil," he hissed. "You're aligned with the Devil! I want to leave here. I demand that someone takes me to my home immediately!"

"No, Daddy, if you go there, you'll be all alone, you'll die!" Quinn cried.

"Don't you talk to me!" he roared at the frail girl. "Take me home! I demand it!"

Willow turned slightly, looking at Buffy. Buffy nodded. Willow then looked at Giles who also nodded. She looked at Russell. "Done." In a flash he was gone. There were loud gasps all over the room, as well as several weapons being drawn. Willow turned towards the weapons, her head cocked to the side. "I do not like guns," she stated plainly. "Put them away before I make them go bye bye."

Although hesitant, after a nod from Buffy, Hotch gave the signal,, and though not quite comfortable with the idea, the agents did as ordered.

"Mr. Fabray is quite safe, or as safe as he can be in his own home. It's where he chose to be, and we do not hold people against their will. No matter what circumstances there are. I'll keep an eye on him," she assured Quinn briefly. "Now, as much as I would love to continue on that line of conversation, there are other matters we need to discuss."  
Buffy strode forward meeting Willow, Xander and Giles in the middle. It didn't take long for Faith, Dean and Riley to join them. "What's going on Willow?"

"Is he going to be okay? He's going to be okay right?" Kurt questioned the nurse, Amanda, as she strapped his injured father to the gurney.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kurt," Burt was close to tears seeing his son alive and healthy. "Rachel told me you were, but seeing is very different than hearing."

"I was so worried about you, Dad," Kurt's voice wobbled. "The phones weren't working, and we had no idea where anyone was… How did you get shot?"

"Looters. They shot me and they shot Agent Prentiss. Heck, I thought I was gonna die there, but your friend, she wouldn't let me give up."

"Rachel?" Kurt was sort of surprised, and then maybe a little ashamed. "We haven't always been exactly friends, more like competitors."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure they wouldn't have forgotten me, but she's the one who picked me up and carried me…"

Tina, whose parents were not among the rescued joined them. "I guess neither my parents nor Rachel's got out of Lima."

"Rachel's parents were on the bus with us," Burt told the kids.

Puck tried to maneuver around his mother and sister to move to Rachel's side. A wave of relief had rushed over him upon seeing his mother, and it had overwhelmed him to know she felt the same on seeing him and Sarah. But now he was worried about Rachel. She stood silent and pale, alone and he wanted to find out what had happened while she'd been out there. It was easy to see she'd fought zombies, but there was a lot of blood on her. As he moved he heard Burt Hummel telling Kurt that Rachel had saved him.. that explained some of the blood. He winced as he realized neither of her fathers was in the milling parents. He knew how worried she was. She probably hadn't taken that well at all. To get all that way, have all those hopes, and have them bottom out. Her attention was completely focused on the Scooby gang.

"There are groups popping up. I'm positive it's tied to Tina's vision. There are slayers, witches and healers, Buffy," Willow explained. She was talking to her friends, but everyone could hear.

"Healers?" Giles was gobsmacked.

"I know," Willow nodded. "I don't think I've ever really met a true healer, but that's what it's telling me. Even a few psychics... and another seer."

"Where are they, Wills?" Xander asked.

"A hospital in New Jersey, a hotel in Miami, and a warehouse in Washington DC."

Puck made it to Rachel's side and reached down, grasping her very cold hand in his own. She looked up at him from haunted eyes, before turning her attention back to the others. He frowned now, knowing something had gone very wrong, and that pissed him off because if he'd been there he'd have been able to take care of her. They hadn't let him go and now she was upset. His scowl deepened. He felt movement to his right and saw Dean Winchester approach and stand on the other side of Rachel silently.

"Slayers in each group?" Buffy asked.

"Yes."

"So they'll have had the dreams and they'll know we're coming," Faith added to the conversation. At least that's how it had begun with Shen, Shahara and Nora. They'd had the dreams, and then, when the rescue party arrived, the original slayers knew exactly who the new slayers were.

"One would hope." Xander murmured. "We need to get groups together to go get these people."

"Agreed," Giles nodded. "Obviously we won't be able to send out as large a group that went out this past time, but still… and a hospital, think of the supplies."

"No, you're right," Buffy agreed. "We need to go get these people. And maybe the hospital group could be a little bigger, to bring supplies back."

Rachel took a step forward, her hand still in Puck's much larger one. "I'll go."

Dean stepped closer to her. "Maybe you should sit this one out," he spoke softly. "Especially after this last one."

Puck frowned, it sounded as if something had happened that he didn't know about. If it had to do with Berry he wanted to know about it. He had trusted these people to take care of her.

Her hand tightened its hold on Puck's as she responded. "No, I want to go. Besides, with Ms. Prentiss injured and Ms. Jareau still not quite feeling up to snuff, you're going to need all of your available slayers. I am obviously not injured and I think I more than adequately showed my capability in battling the infected creatures in the last mission."

Buffy looked at the teen with critical eyes. She nodded sharply. "The only slayers not going are Shen, Shahara, JJ and Emily. Dean, get your guys together, we're going to be breaking down into two groups, and whoever comes back first will pull the last group. Will, we'll need you in one of the groups for portal duty."

"I'm there."

"Team One, four slayers," Faith called out. "Rona, Vi, Rachel, and myself. Hunters. Sam, Dean, Oz, Jordy…"

Puck cut her off. "I want to go with Team One."

"We haven't tried you on weapons yet," Dean stated.

"I don't give a crap. I can use nun chucks, I can shoot a pistol and a rifle, and I beat the shit out of half the football and hockey team at McKinley high school. Ask anybody," Puck's tone hardened at the end. "If you need me to shoot something then give me a gun and point me to the roof."

Dean looked at Puck for another minute before looking back to Faith, "He's on our team."

"Alright. Puck's on our team."

"I can go," Hotch stepped forward. "I can obviously shoot a firearm, and I'm uninjured. I also know how to handle myself on a mission, and around those things. One of my team is injured, and if we're all going to survive then we definitely need medical supplies."

Faith and Buffy looked at each for a moment, before Faith turned to Hotch, "You're with me, Stud. Two witches, Dawn, and Kit."

Buffy started, "Team Two, slayers, Nora, Caridad, Brittany and me. Xander, Graham, Gunn, Connor and Stephenie. Two witches, Willow and Andrew. Everyone take fifteen to get restocked on ammo. We leave in fifteen."

"Buffy, if you need me to go out again I can," Riley had approached.

"No, Riley. You shouldn't have even gone out this last time. You're strictly for training now. Unless it's an emergency. Steph's tough. Even if she's not a slayer she was a marine and she was a cop before this stuff happened. Hells, she pinned Gunn the other day."

"I know, I just feel like I'm…"

"It's all fine, Riley. Now, I need to go get more ammunition."

"What happened out there, Berry?"

Rachel looked at Noah. It hadn't taken long to get the replacement clips for her weapon. "I can't talk about this right now, Noah. Right now I need to stay focused on the situation at hand. Please?" Then she leaned up, kissing him softly.

Noah watched her walk away, over to Faith to listen to the older girl giving some advice.

"She doesn't want to breakdown."

Noah looked to see Dean beside him. "What?"

"If she talks about what happened, she'll breakdown, and she knows if she breaks down she'll be useless for the rest of the day. She's focusing on anything and everything else until she's alone and has time to breakdown."

"What happened, man?"

For a moment Noah wasn't sure if Dean was going to tell him. "Her father was there. He told her that her other father was killed by those things. Then she found out he was dying, pretty much already dead… it was like he was just waiting for her to get there. As if that wasn't bad enough, he died from bite wounds so he had to be taken out with a bullet to the brain, and your girl, she chose to do it herself." Dean met Noah's eyes. "Rachel, your girl? She's a strong one. Tonight, when we get home, she's going to wait until no one's looking and she's going to try to crawl away to deal with her wounds on her own. I expect you'll take care of her?"

"Dude, you didn't even have to ask," Noah's tone was offended. "I'm gonna take care of Berry… she's mine."

Dean looked at Puck for a moment before nodding. "Just makin' sure. Let's go. We got people to save."  
**


	10. Chopping Heads Off Is A Preference

**A/N: There will be a lot of crazy in the next few chapters. so a few points.  
*remember the timelines are spastic and completely off.  
*this is all my makebelieve. suspend your disbelief.  
*forgive the portal repetition. once you do one portal, they all get sort of old and redundant.  
*I know I'm crazy, I don't know where all this story came from. Some from some of you and your ideas. Right now I'm mixing so many characters from so many places it's a bit... insane. (i know, redundant)  
*I love your reviews and your ideas. However, if I don't know or watch the show, I probably won't write it. Sorry.  
*I forgot to state that the lyrics in ch 8 are from the song Daddy's Little Girl from Al Martino. Old Song.  
*In this chapter I add several fandoms. I think 7...**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******  


**Princeton-Plainsboro**

"It's really cold in here," the blonde teenage girl piped in for the sixth or seventh time.

Wilson winced as House's grating voice responded snidely, "It's a morgue. Morgues are normally kept cold so the dead bodies don't stink."

"House," Cuddy sighed in a voice full of fatigue. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She'd only come in to pick up some papers from her desk and then she'd been planning to take Rachel to the zoo. She looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Leave the kid alone."

"We shouldn't even be here," the blonde muttered. "We should be at school… we shouldn't even be here… it's all because of Jenn…" she trailed off.

"Shut up," one of the boys looked up from where his head had been resting on his knees. "You shut up, Alice. This is not her fault, and she's not here to stick up for herself so just shut. Up."

One of the adults who'd come in with the group of teens moved over to the boy to comfort him. "It's going to be okay, Marco."

The teenagers and their chaperones had been returning to New York City from a field trip to Washington DC. They'd had to stop at the hospital when one of their students had been become ill. Their bus had ended up at Princeton-Plainsboro, and Jenny Garrison had to have an emergency appendectomy. They'd tried contacting her family, and gotten no response.  
Weird things started happening around the hospital while the chaperones were discussing who would stay with Jenny and who would take the others back to New York. Mr. Dowd, their acting teacher, had gone out for a walk and come back with serious bite wounds; wounds he'd died from. Then the real nightmare began. Mr. Dowd had woken from the dead and started attacking others; doctors, nurses, visitors to the hospital, even his own students. Other people, people who looked savage like the teacher, had started ambling in from outside and begun attacking. The screaming had been horrible.  
It was Dr. House and Dr. Hadley who'd gotten the group down to the morgue. Dr. House had said that with the steel doors it would be hard for anything to get through. So now there were fifteen of them in the morgue, and they could hear the moans and thumps from the things outside the doors.

"Everyone just needs to stay calm," Remy told the group. "We're not going to be here for much longer."

"Dr. Hadley's right," a black teen girl agreed from where she sat between a black teen boy and a Latino boy.  
"I said the door was strong, not impenetrable," House snarked. He was scowling at his cell phone and ended up tossing it across the room.

Neal Caffrey looked up from where he tried to console Elizabeth Burke. Peter and Elizabeth had been at lunch, all of this craziness had started. Neal had been waiting for Mozzie, who'd never shown up. He had a bad idea that Mozzie wouldn't be showing up for anything anymore. Somehow he'd ended up in the same area and heard Elizabeth screaming. Neal had run as he'd heard her voice screaming Peter's name. Peter lay dead on the ground, one of those things ripping into his chest. Another had been running towards Elizabeth, so Neal had grabbed her hand and run. They'd managed to make it to her car and driven.

They'd tried stopping at June's, but hadn't stopped when they'd seen the older woman nibbling on the thigh of a downed jogger. They'd grabbed Satchmo, but they hadn't stayed at the Burke home because the streets had been infested with the undead. The three of them, he included the dog, had made it as far as New Jersey and this hospital before they ran out of gas. They'd gotten into the hospital just as everyone was heading for the morgue. "He's right. And I can imagine if you get enough of those things pushing against it then even steel doors don't last forever." Satchmo whined at the sound of scratching on the door.

Remy stood, ignoring both men for the moment. "Your name is Denise, right?" Remy asked the teenaged girl.

The black girl nodded. "Denise Dupree."

Remy then looked at the dark-haired woman, sitting with the man who'd spoken, and she spoke again, "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Burke," she managed.

"I'm Remy. Look, Dr. House may be an ass, but he and your friend are right, that door won't hold forever. However," she said, again ignoring House's mutterings of 'and your boss', looking back at Denise, "while we're waiting we could make the door stronger." Remy stood up from where she'd been sitting against the wall. "It shouldn't be much longer until they're here for us."

Denise nodded again. "Okay," she agreed, standing. "We could put those big filings cabinets in front of the doors."

Remy was nodding now and she helped Elizabeth stand. The three moved over to the cabinets.

"I think those are bolted down," Wilson started to tell the women, but didn't finish as he heard the bolts break and the three petite ladies moved the cabinets in front of the steel door with what seemed like no problem. He looked at House who was staring at the ladies with interest.

The dark-haired man looked at Elizabeth as if he'd never seen her before.

"Well," House started. "Looks like someone's been eating their Wheaties."

**Wellington Arms**

Both groups had left, and the people left behind went back to moving shoe boxes out of the room and into one of the large ballrooms that had been set up for just that purpose. Kurt had gone with his father to the makeshift hospital, but the rest of the glee club was present.

Mitch Jones, Mercedes father, had been speaking with Will, and Will called the group together. "Hey guys," he murmured to the weary bunch. "Mr. Jones just filled me in on the rescue."

Tina was weeping quietly where she stood next to Artie, and Artie, though not crying, was extremely pale with red rimmed eyes. Finn and Puck's mothers had taken the teens aside to explain why their parents hadn't come through the portal. Tina's mother had died in the crash, and zombies had gotten her father. Artie's father had died trying to save Artie's mother from the monsters; neither one surviving.

Mercedes was holding onto her father tightly. Her mother had also not made it out of the bus crash, and it ripped at her heart, but she felt fortunate to at least have her father while some didn't even have that.

"We all lost a lot in the last few days," Will spoke softly to the teens he thought of as his kids.

"It must've hurt Rachel that her dads weren't with the group," Mercedes found herself feeling sorry for the normally annoying brunette. And she was surprised; normally the other girl's fathers went to every competition.

"That's the thing, Mercedes," Will began as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to find words to tell them the things he'd been told. He hadn't been sure he should, but after seeing Rachel, and speaking with Emma, he'd known he needed to.

"Perhaps if someone who was there explained it?" Emma interjected quietly, and Mitch nodded in agreement.

"The Berrys were on the bus," Mitch Jones told them gruffly. "Leroy was attacked while trying to save Hiram… those things began to drag Hiram away and one of the FBI agents had to shoot him… so he wouldn't suffer." Mitch could see the horror dawning on the children's faces. "Leroy was still alive when Rachel and the others got to us, but just barely, he was dying quick."

"Oh God," Quinn whispered clutching Finn.

"Oh Rachel," Finn was shaking his head.

"Ms. Summers explained that if we got bit we'd turn into one of those creatures… Leroy, he got bitten a lot," Mitch's tone was grim. "Rachel stayed with her Daddy to the end, singing to him, and holding him. Then she took care of things to make sure he couldn't come back and hurt one of us."

"She had to shoot… her father?" Artie asked with a trembling voice. He couldn't imagine doing that. He didn't know if he'd have been able to.

"She did," Will was still speaking softly. "I know you guys don't always get along, and that Rachel can be very… abrasive, but I was hoping that you would be easier on her for the next few days at least…"

"Mr. Schue, I think if anything, this whole situation has taught us to get past our stupid differences," Mercedes began.

"Rachel's our friend," Mike Chang interrupted. "She's our team mate and we got her back."

"You guys never fail to amaze me," Will looked at them all proudly. "I'm always so honored when I get to call you my kids. I hope you all know that."

With that, Tina burst out sobbing, and Will moved up hugging her to him. "My Mom…. My Dad…"

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, Tina," he murmured. "I'm so sorry. We're all here for you." As he held her Emma brushed her hand down Tina's hair. It was uncharacteristic of her, touching someone else like that, but it felt right in this situation. "If you need anything I'm here, and Emma's here." He leaned back to meet her eyes. "We are here for you, for any reason. Do you understand?"

Tina nodded. "Yes, thank you Mr. Schue."

"That goes for all of you," he said to all the glee kids, his eyes finally resting on Artie.

**DELANO HOTEL, MIAMI**

"Is that a gun?"

"Yes."

"Does it have bullets?"

"Yes."

"Have you killeded anyone with it?"

Michael Weston looked over at the little redheaded boy questioning Sam as the older man stared out the hotel window at the zombies below.

"Riley, honey, why don't you come over here and stop bugging the nice man?" the child's mother called the precocious child off his interrogation. "Honestly, he usually doesn't talk this much."

The small group had holed up in the top floor conference room of the luxury hotel. It had been Michael, Fiona, Sam and Michael's mother, Maddie. Fi had gotten too close to the creatures and one had grabbed her. Michael and Sam had been busy fighting off dozens of the things, and suddenly the petite brunette teenager, and the lovely blonde, cocoa-skinned woman had skated, yes skated, into the fray, pulling Fi out of the danger. They'd brought Sam and Michael's group upstairs to a hotel room they'd taken over, and had introduced themselves as Bliss and Rosemary. They were roller derby girls, who along with their friend Maggie, another roller derby girl, had gotten who they could out of their small town in Texas. Unfortunately, it wasn't a big group, and they'd lost some on the way.

Fi had died from her wounds and it had been Michael who had shot her between the eyes when she'd sat up snarling and snapping. Bliss and Shania's uncle, Brad, had fallen backwards, getting away and broken his arm. That's when the group had moved to the very top of the hotel and its conference room with sky-lights. Once there they'd met up with a small group of five from California who'd taken cover. The new people had been armed, well, three of them had been, but it had been the unarmed shorter man who'd called truce.

He'd introduced himself as Sean, and his group members as his father, Henry, his best friend, Gus, and his friends and coworkers, Juliet and Lassiter. They had been in Miami for a seminar when Hell had taken over and the last call home that had gone through had produced a lot of screaming and crying. Henry and Lassiter, first name Carlton, were injured, and Michael had startled everyone when he'd drawn down on them until he'd seen their injuries were not due to zombie bites. Once he'd put his weapon away, and explained that the bite seemed to spread the infection, the group was more understanding.

Bliss watched Riley move over to Maggie, and pulled her little sister, Shania, closer. Every time she shut her eyes she either saw those things eating her parents or she saw the dream she'd had with the blonde woman telling her they were coming for her. The blonde woman and the brunette woman made Bliss feel safe. They knew where these new feelings were coming from. They understood her. They could explain it all to her, and they would when they came to get her; when they came to get everyone.

"We're not going to be able to stay here much longer," Michael told them all. He had shut down all emotion, simply going into survival mode. As a spy, he knew it would be smarter if it were just himself, Sam and his mother, but he also knew he couldn't leave these people, the injured men, the women and children, behind to fend for themselves… even if the teenaged Bliss could pick up the back end of a Buick and slam it into oncoming zombies.

Bliss knew she should keep her mouth shut, but she didn't. "We won't have to. They're coming for us. Soon."

"Don't lose it on us now, Bliss," Pash, her best friend, spoke softly.

Corbi, who would normally be cursing Bliss out right about now, didn't say a word. Bliss was pretty sure that's because she was still in shock from them having to run over Corbi's undead boyfriend. "I'm not losing it, Pash. I'm not the same as I was. Neither are you if you would just pay attention to your body," Bliss muttered. Pash wasn't the same as her, but there was definitely something different. "We didn't make it all the way here from Texas just to die."

Juliet looked over from where she sat near her partner, Lassiter. "You're right. We need to make sure we don't accidentally injure anyone coming to help us though." Her eyes were on Michael.

He rolled his. "If, big if, someone comes to get us out of here, I will certainly not shoot them."

Strangely enough she didn't look like she believed him.

**Lobby, Delano Hotel, Miami**

A strange crackling filled the air, and in a corner of the room in front of a wall of art, a small circle of black began to expand into a shimmering pool of blue. It formed a doorway, and a petite young woman with an ebony pixie cut, and a Hispanic girl with her hair pulled back in a long braid, stepped cautiously out with swords drawn. Nora and Caridad took a look around their new location.

There was a ten foot safety radius around any portal one of the Council witches conjured, so there were no zombies in the immediate area, but they were milling around, and it was easy to see why. Someone had left the double doors wide open.  
Buffy and Brittany were the next two through, followed quickly by the five hunters accompanying them, and the two witches who would remain in the ten foot safety net. The slayers moved into action immediately, clearing the lobby with ease, the hunters moving to the doors to shut them and make sure they stayed that way.

Buffy looked to Willow with one raised eyebrow. "They're at the very top," her best friend told her.

"Brittany, stay with the witches, Nora, with me. Caridad go with Graham, Stephenie, Gunn and Connor for supplies. Xander, with me?" she asked her other best friend.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Buff," he smiled and the three headed towards the elevator.

**Top of Delano Hotel, Miami**

The creatures were breaking through the stairwell door. There were too many of them, and it was a wooden door. Just as the door broke, and zombies entered, not as many as they'd thought, the elevator dinged and three people entered.  
Sam and Michael drew their weapons immediately, and took aim, firing on the undead monsters. The man in the elevator took a knee, keeping the door open with his body, and firing up and into the foreheads of the creatures. The two women though, they didn't use firearms. They had blades, and they spun through the mass of bodies like they were nothing. Michael was almost scared to shoot, worried about hitting.

"Don't worry, they know how to avoid your bullets," Sean shouted out, and then looked really surprised.

"Sean," Gus hissed, "did you happen to forget that you're not really psychic?"

"Gus, I," he sputtered, "I don't know what's going on, but I know that they know what they're doing, they know how to avoid the bullets!"

There were only a few of the zombies left and the blonde, there was a long-haired blonde and a pixie cut ebony, had kicked the knee out of one dropping him. She lifted him up from the ground, and Michael took the shot, shooting it between its eyes. She smirked, doing a little spin taking its head with her nifty red, scythe-like blade.

All the monsters were dead, the two petite girls and the elevator man moving towards them. The blonde put a finger to her ear for moment and smiled. "Got 'em, Wills. Everyone looks okay for the most part, but we do have some injured. Looks like three. How're the numbers down there?" She seemed to get the answer she wanted, and turned her attention back to the group.

She had sheathed her blade somewhere, and now stood with her hands out as if she meant no harm. "We thought you all might like to get the heck out of this place," she said as she moved.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" Sam was flabbergasted. "I think I'm hallucinating, Mike. This is what happens when I don't drink enough."

"We came from Colorado. We have a base set up there currently. Not sure how long it'll work, but for now it seems to do okay," she told him as honestly as she could. "I'm Buffy Summers. These are my friends; Nora and Xander. The rest are downstairs waiting for us, and picking up what supplies we can. And then we have some at home."

Bliss had taken a small step forward as Buffy spoke, her heart in her throat. She'd known she wasn't going crazy, but seeing the other woman, hearing her voice in real life and not a dream… it was relief.

Buffy turned to Bliss. "Hello, Bliss." She opened her arms, and Bliss rushed into them sobbing. "It's all right. I know this is horrible. I know this is the worst thing in the world. But you're still alive, and we're here for you."

Buffy looked over Bliss towards the men. "You don't have to come with us, if it's not what you want to do, but we'd like you to, and we have more than enough room. And we have medical."

"Well of course we're going to go with you, aren't we, Michael?" the older woman with white hair said looking at the attractive man who'd shot quite a few zombies. "I mean, it's not like we're going to stay here and take our chances alone."

Michael was used to going it alone, of course that was before the world went to shit; when he still had contacts he could depend on. Now it seemed he didn't have to worry about getting unburned, he didn't have to worry about Gilroy, and he didn't have to worry about any one else of that nature. Now he just had to survive. "If you're sure you've got the room, we'll go with you. But can you explain what it was you came in... we didn't hear or see any vehicles arrive."

Before Buffy could speak again the elevator dinged and a teenaged blonde and young Hispanic woman exited. Buffy looked to her people. "Nora, Caridad and Brittany, we have three injuries we need to get back to the portal." She turned back to Michael, smiling, "Everyone, follow me. I'll let Wills explain the portal." The women began lifting the injured gently.

Once they'd reached the lobby, the slayers began motioning the refugees through the portal. When it was just the slayers, hunters, Willow, Sam and Michael, Willow's head turned towards the doors leading to the street.

"Buffy," her voice was anxious. "There are people out there, one's a slayer!"

"Shit," the blonde murmured. There were a lot of zombies out there. "Any idea where, Wills?"

"Approaching fast," the redhead murmured, her head tilting. "They need to know to stop here. I'll try to lead the slayer…"

Buffy looked to her slayers. "Let's go give them a sign. Xander, cover us, but if it looks bad, fall back."

The four slayers moved forward, the men and one female with firearms pushing in behind, and once the women slipped outside, and began slicing and dicing with their bladed weapons, the people the blonde had designated 'hunter' began firing. Michael and Sam joined them.

It wasn't long before the engine of a fast moving vehicle could be heard. The girls had managed to avoid bite marks, only receiving claw marks, and Nora had received a laceration from being slammed into the ripped door of a truck. A bright red Honda Civic came tearing around the corner, sliding into several of the undead. Between the slayers, the hunters' guns, and the vehicle, there were only a few stragglers, but larger groups could be seen in the distance.

"Come on," Buffy yelled at the idling vehicle.

Four people, one female and three males, piled out of the car and ran for the hotel entrance. Everyone slipped back inside the hotel, and Xander slammed the doors shut, he and Gunn once again securing it.

"All right. Glad you could make it," Buffy told the four newcomers; a large bald man, olive complexion with chocolate eyes, a woman similar in appearance to the man with long ebony hair, a tall lanky but muscular blonde man with bright blue eyes, and a large, scruffy man with brown hair and green eyes. "Now, please hold all questions, head to the redhead, and through the nice portal, and we're heading to safety."

Though the men looked at her with both suspicion and disbelief, the woman who'd been talking about a petite blonde saving them, walked through without any fear, and the men followed her with a put upon sigh.  
**


	11. Seeer And Ye Shall Find

**A/N: So... it's me again. Um, So, I'm going to be introducing some female characters from a movie... not a great movie, but the characters are fun. I will only be using one male character from this movie. I will introduce the movie at the start of that chapter. Yes, that's right, now I'm picking and choosing characters at random...  
so, last chapter I introduced seven new fandoms. Here they are: House MD, Fame (2009), White Collar, Burn Notice, Whip It!, Psych and The Fast and the Furious.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******  


**Princeton-Plainsboro Entrance**

A strange breeze began blowing through the entry of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. In the corner, between two ferns and right next to the elevator, if someone were looking it would have appeared as if someone was ripping through reality, and tearing it away to reveal a glowing green opening about six and a half feet high and four and a half feet wide. As per council rule, Dawn had constructed the normal ten foot safety zone around her perfect portal, so when Rona and Vi stepped through, they were perfectly safe from the zombies bumping against the invisible force shield. Dawn and Willow had worked for weeks on the thing. It was perfect. It stopped anything and everything from entering the zone unless the portal caster allowed them. It also stopped projectiles. But what really made it perfect was that while nothing could get in, they could get out.

Rachel and Faith were the next two out, and the four slayers began slicing through zombies even as the hunters began their exit. Dawn and Kit entered the safety to see Sam and Oz working on the doors, Dean and Puck keeping them covered, and Jordy helping out the slayers. Hotchner and Morgan, who'd surprised Faith and insisted on coming when they'd gotten ready to go through the portal, were taking their time, taking aim, and firing into the heads of the zombies. And they were good shots.

"You didn't have to come," Hotch murmured to Morgan.

"Hotch, I have told you about a thousand times now, I got ya back. Like I told that Faith woman, you're my boy, and I ain't lettin' you out into this… whatever this is, without me comin' too."

They'd managed to kill the zombies in sight, and get the doors closed and fortified. The team worked through the clinic quickly and silently, and then made their way to the emergency room. Once the ground floor was cleared they headed back to the portal.

"Okay my little witches, where are our refugees?" Faith looked to the taller brunette and the petite violet haired girl.

"We've got two spots," Kit was the one to answer. "We've got a very small group on fourth floor, maybe in a room they've closed off, and then the larger mass is one level down, probably the morgue."

"Rock n' Roll," Faith grinned. "Vi, you stay with our girls here. Rona, Oz and Jordy, why don't you two go liberate the pharmacy, then work on bandages and shit like that. Once we got the people out we'll make a last run at equipment." She turned to face the hunters going with her and Rachel. "Do not shoot us. It will really piss me off. Aim for the heads of the zombies. That seems to do 'em in real nice. And don't get bit."

Rachel looked at Puck with worried eyes. "I wish you had stayed back," she whispered.

"Dude, I can handle myself," his tone showed he was offended.

"I don't mean that, Noah. I know you can handle yourself, but these things… if they get one bite in you're done and I… I don't think…"

"Berry… Rach… I promise you," he whispered, leaning closer. "I promise you, I will be fine. Plus I'm all decked out in leather; it'll be hard for one of those freaks to bite through this."

She ran her eyes up and down him. "You do look very badass."

Noah was pleased, and kissed her fiercely before breaking away and going back to stand near Dean and Sam.

"Ain't they cute, Sam," Dean said from his left.

"They're in lurv," Sam teased from his right.

"I will kick both your asses just to prove how badass I am if you don't shut up," Puck said in a pleasant voice as they started moving, Morgan and Hotch taking the rear.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Are you sure Dad never had any more kids, cuz I swear he's you all over again," Sam muttered.

Dean's grin slowly widened, "He could only wish to be this good-looking…"

"Hey, Hotch, you notice how that eye-patch guy looked a lot like Lynch?" Morgan tried to speak softly so as not to be heard by Faith.

"Someone looks like Boy-Toy?" the brunette smirked over her shoulder.

He sighed. "Yeah, this computer tech analyst, works for the Bureau… he's been seeing our friend, Garcia. And if that eye-patch guy, didn't have the eye patch, and Lynch were in, well, a lot better shape, they'd look a lot a like."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that the man who went with Buffy to Miami looked like a younger version of James Baylor?"

Morgan's eyes widened. "That Miller guy… I don't think Baby Girl noticed though."

Faith looked interested. "So Xan Man and Gray have some Twinkies lurking around, huh?"

Surprisingly there were no zombies in the stairwells and the only reason that came to mind was the heavy doors. They made their way up to four, and once they were there Faith cracked open the door to sneak a peek at the hallway. The hospital itself was like a hexagon. There was a central hub and then six arms branching out from the hub.

They exited the stairwell, and headed for the first arm. There were a few zombies milling about and easily taken out before they even came close to arm's reach. It was the fourth arm that they found the room where two doctors had locked themselves in with a patient.

Faith knocked on the glass softly, and couldn't help the chuckle when both men jumped a foot. The good-looking black doctor came towards the glass looking frantic. "Run," he yelled, his voice muffled by the glass. "You're in danger… There are zombies behind you!" He was pointing behind them, but Morgan and Hotch were already firing into the two creatures ambling their way.

"Yeah," she agreed lifting one eyebrow. "We got that. You guys wanna come with us?"

The black doctor, his name tag said Dr. Foreman, had blinked at her in shock for a moment before he started talking to a good looking blonde doctor, whose nametag said Dr. Chase. The two men slid open the door. "We have a patient in a coma," Dr. Chase announced in an Australian accent.

"Is she intubated?" Hotch asked.

"No" Dr. Chase responded. "She's not on any machine except monitors for heartbeat and to make sure she's breathing."

"Excellent." Faith clapped her hands together. "Show me little miss, and we'll carry her down to our peeps, and then we'll head for the others in the morgue."

"There are others," Dr. Foreman asked.

"Yep. Don't know who or how many, but we're showing a group." Faith made her way over to the patient and then stopped once she got a good look. "No fuckin' way."

"Do you… excuse me, but do you know who this is?" Dr. Chase asked, moving towards her.

"Holy shit," Faith muttered. "Actually. Yes. I do. We thought… we were told…" Faith moved forward, abruptly stopping her words. She began gently disconnecting the wires from the lovely comatose woman. Tears were in the normally tough slayer's eyes as she turned around, carrying her new burden with ease, muttering soothing words as she glided. "I gotcha. We're gonna take good care of ya now… we looked for so long… before the Riots, after too… those bastards… "

The group, having moved the two doctors and Faith carrying the patient to the middle, Rachel and Dean in front, moved back to the stairwell and began descending.

They got back to the hospital entry and the rest of the group was there waiting for them. Dawn and Oz stood at attention almost immediately upon seeing the lead slayer.

"Oh my Goddess," Dawn gasped, stumbling forward a little.

"Not possible…" Oz trailed off.

"What does your nose tell ya?" Faith asked intensely, and he just started nodding slowly.

Faith lowered the woman to the ground, and Dawn and Oz moved forward to encircle her. "Queen C," Oz murmured.

"Cordelia Chase, our Cordy is alive." Dawn was crying, but she wiped her eyes and then reached out grabbing Cordy's limp hand in her own. Cordy shot up into a sitting position, gasping for air, her eyes wide open. She relaxed slightly, panting for breath and then began to cry, the other three wrapping their arms around her.

"How did they do that?" Chase was flummoxed. The woman had been in their care at the hospital for the last six months, never waking up, and no one knew who she was. Every time it went to the state to get her out of the hospital and into a group home something would happen and she would stay.

"Oz, you take her through to Giles," Faith murmured. "Take her through and stay there with her. We're gonna get the rest of these people."

He didn't speak, just nodding once before lifting the still weeping Cordy into his arms and stepping through the portal.  
Faith stood shakily, taking a moment to compose herself. She and Queen C hadn't necessarily been friends, but these days… well, these days she was always glad to see a face she recognized still alive; especially one of the good guys. She turned to the group. "Let's go save those people holed up downstairs."

The morgue had gone silent again after the three women had fortified the door. Even House was keeping his own counsel. Out in the hall they began to hear different noises. Not just the shuffling of undead moving back and forth, but a clanging, and then several shots rang out causing everyone in the room to jump where they sat.

The three women who'd moved the filing cabinets stood and began moving the damned the things.

"How do you know there aren't killers out there? Yes, let's make it easier to come kill us all," House sniped petulantly, ignoring Thirteen's rolling of her eyes.

The door swung outward, revealing two, petite and shapely brunettes, and five armed men. The elder of the two brunettes, yet still young, perhaps in her early to mid twenties, and encased in tight leather, stepped forward. "Hey. Bet you all are ready ta get outta this dump, huh?"

Elizabeth stepped forward, "You, I dreamt of you… and the blonde…"

"You sure did. I'm Faith. The blonde is Buffy. You'll meet her soon. And you're Elizabeth. Three of ya in this group; slayers at least." She looked from Elizabeth to Remy and Denise.

Rachel looked at the group and spoke, her voice a bit anxious, "Anyone get bitten?"

"So that was what caused everyone to go from Thou Shalt Love Thy Neighbor, to Thou Shalt Love Thy Neighbor for lunch," House quipped, smug because he'd known he was right.

Dean ignored the sarcastic man, instead speaking to his group, "Doesn't look like anyone's hurtin' in here. Let's get supplies so we don't have to come back unless it's an emergency."

One of the boys, a Latino teen, who'd been helping his friend to his feet, looked at the two. "Why would you want to come back?"

Puck looked at the guy. The teens in the room were about the same age as him, Rachel, and the rest of the Glee club. "It's a hospital," Puck talked slowly, as if the other teen were a slow child. "We grab what we can now, but if we shut it up tight, and know it's empty if we need more shit later, we can come back," he told the other boy as he moved closer to Rachel. She seemed relaxed and leaned into him.

Sam started shaking his head. "It's like they cloned your brain and put in a different body," he muttered to his brother.

Dean was smirking, "I shall call him, Mini-Me." He turned his attention back to the survivors. "Everyone who wants to be saved, follow us to our spiffy magical portal. We'll be heading back to our home base in Colorado. Unfortunately, every where else is pretty much the same as right here. But at our HQ we got food, showers, beds, almost anything and everything your little hearts can desire."

The man who'd been sitting with Elizabeth was standing now. "Excuse me, did you say this 'portal' thing goes to Colorado?"

"Sure did." Dean grinned. A golden retriever had shuffled over and began snuffling at his hand. "Hey, Buddy. You're a good lookin' pooch."

"Satchmo," the man said. "His name's Satchmo, and that's impossible."

"Well, Mr…?"

"Neal… Neal Caffrey."

"Well, Neal, welcome to my world, where magic exists and the bad guys are normally monsters. Now, why don't you just follow us downstairs where you will see, and eventually someone who understands all the technical, or mystical, bullshit will explain it to you."

**WELLINGTON ARMS**

There was no signal that anything was happening; people just began walking out of Willow's portal. And then Buffy's team was coming back through. It wasn't a large group of people, but there were four new slayers, a witch and a psychic. There was already medical waiting to add three new patients to their small infirmary.

One of the newcomers wasn't a stranger, and Will Schuester and the Glee kids that were still in the hotel quickly moved over to the man who Brittany was helping through the portal. "My God, Brad! I thought you were going to Texas to visit your sister and her family?" Will was amazed to see the New Directions pianist walking through, alive and well.

"I did," the quiet man told the director. "My niece, Bliss, and her friend saved my life."

As soon as Xander and Buffy were out of the portal they were approaching Giles and Riley. "Have we heard anything?" she asked quietly.

"From Faith's group?" Giles asked, a bit preoccupied on seeing some of the group coming through Willow's portal.

Buffy and Xander shared a look. "No," she said slowly. "I know they'll be back soon. I'm talking about Kennedy's group."

"They should have checked in by now," Xander added.

"I'm sure we'll be hearing from them… Oh Gods," the Watcher's voice choked off and Buffy and Xander turned to see what had caught his attention.

Oz had come through the green portal carrying Cordelia. For a moment no one moved and then it was a rush. Most didn't know or understand what was going on, but Cordy was out of Oz's arms and into Xander's in seconds, cries and sobs filling the air as the whole group of them went to their knees embracing.

Willow, who'd been speaking to Quinn and Bliss's friend another newly found witch, Pash, let out a cry and ran to join her friends. All of them, Buffy, Xander, Willow and even Giles touched her as if they were scared she'd disappear. Oz had never removed his hands.

"Xander, your face, your eyes," the brunette sobbed.

"Hey there, Beautiful, don't you worry about me," he told her through his own tears, touching his forehead to her own. "I have never been happier to see anybody in my life, Cordelia Chase."

"I saw all these horrible things… I couldn't wake up, I couldn't make them stop… I wanted them all to stop…" her seeking eyes met those of the former librarians.

"I know… I know you did…" Giles crooned.

"It's all right," Buffy murmured. "We've got you. We won't let anything happen to you…"

"I thought I'd failed you," Willow wept. "I thought I'd left you in that place to die!"

Cordy reached out, grasping one of Willow's hands in her own.

People were starting to make their way through Dawn's portal now, and Buffy leaned forward kissing Cordy on her forehead, wanting nothing more than to stay right where she was, but she knew she couldn't. "I have to go for now. There's still a group in DC that we need to bring back."

"Can I just stay with Willow and Xander? Or do they have to go?" Cordy asked in a small voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," Xander murmured, making himself comfortable before pulling her more fully into his lap.

"Neither am I. Dawn's the best with portal work," Willow told the other girl lightly.

Buffy took one more look at the trio and headed for Faith. The two slayers embraced. They'd lost so much with the First, the LA Riots, and then with Angelspawn they'd lost more friends; slayers who'd been attacked before The Powers had protected them, slayers who'd been attacked by masses of the infected, demons of neutral or good persuasion that they'd considered friends. For them to be able to find one of their friends, and an original Scoobie from Sunnydale… it was like a present from the Gods.

"Okay," Buffy stepped back. "We have more people to save. DC. Slayers; Nora, Rona, Caridad, Vi, Rachel, Britt, Faith and Me…"

"I wanna go," Bliss stepped forward.

"Sorry, Bliss," Buffy told her gently, but firmly, "not gonna happen. I don't doubt that you're tough for an instant, but until Faith, Giles, Xander and I can evaluate you, I can't let you into a situation like this. We might not be able to get infected, but we can die."

The girl looked upset, but she nodded sharply.

"Dean, you wanna pick the hunters?" Buffy offered.

"Sure thing, Tinkerbell," he teased and dodged quickly out of the way of her punch. "Hunters; Me, Sam, Miller, McHenry," Stephenie McHenry, a police officer they'd rescued in Colorado Springs straightened with pride as her name was called, "Hotchner, Morgan, Gunn, and Puck."

"Why are you taking so many?" Finn asked.

Dean shared a glance with Buffy before turning to Dawn and Kit. "Maybe one of you should explain it?"

Dawn looked at the extremely tall teen as he stood with his arm around his pregnant girlfriend. "The way the spell works… not only does it pick up survivors, but it picks up if any of the survivors have had any enhancements, or had their 'potential' activated; like slayers, healers, witches, psychics, get it? But it also picks up on the flesheaters. It gives us an idea of about how many are around them. And there are a lot around that warehouse."

"Do you need more people? Do you need me?" he asked slowly.

"Finn, no," Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, if they need me, I'm not letting Puck, Rachel and Brittany going without me," he told her softly.

"Can you shoot a gun?" Dean asked the teen.

"Not really," he answered honestly.

"Then no, while we appreciate you wanting to help, and believe me, we do, you're better staying here and helping here while we go."

"We wouldn't let you go anyway," Buffy added. "Anyone with a baby on the way, they don't get to go."

Finn looked at Puck and wanted to say something, but he could see Puck grasping Rachel's hand tightly. For once it clicked into Finn's brain easily; Puck wanted to make sure Rachel was okay, and he knew that Finn was there for Quinn and the baby no matter what. Finn nodded slightly, but knew he would be talking to his friend later.

Dawn cleared her throat, "I'll take Kit and Carlos with me."

"You think you can open in the warehouse?" Buffy asked.

"Pretty sure."

"Let's do it."

As they walked through, they could hear an obnoxious voice cry out, "Hey! When did Coma Chick wake up?"  
**


	12. We Will Survive and We Offer Therapy

A/N: So, my laptop at home has a virus which means I can't update wwomb, since I'm updating from work. I'm very bitter currently. I'm a mixture of negative emotions. AND at work.  
With the laptop on the fritz, i'm not sure when i'll be able to update again... not for a week at least. sorry.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

**WAREHOUSE, WASHINGTON DC**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never thought he'd be around to see the end of the world. Although, he grinned wryly, he supposed McGee was right, it wasn't technically the end of the world; it was just the end of mankind. Now he sat in an old warehouse on the outskirts of DC with a bum arm waiting for some goddamned movie monster come to life to break through what fortifications they were able to construct.

He'd tried his best, and it was killing him that his best hadn't been good enough. Still, he had his team here, and he'd even managed to get McGee's sister, Sara, and Fornell and his daughter here. He and his team had managed to pull in others as well. Callen, Hanna, Blye and Getz, the NCIS team from LA was in town working on a joint investigation. They were in the warehouse now. There was a group from Illinois that had been in town receiving an award. Another group from New York had been in DC to have dinner with the President. One of the men in that group was a writer, and he and McGee were busy talking currently, both being fond of the other's work. The writer's daughter, a sweet little redhead was cuddling with McGee's dog. The last group that had made it into the warehouse with them had been the people from the Jeffersonian. Some of those people looked shell shocked.

Vance and his family had been on a trip to Hawaii. Gibbs wondered if this, whatever this was, had spread that far. He had a feeling it did. None of their phones were working. They were jammed. And all computers were off line.

Gibbs looked up as DiNozzo made his way over to him, and Ziva moved over to the group from Illinois. "Hey, Boss, we were thinking, that maybe we should all be closer together, and farther away from doors and windows."

"That's a good idea, Tony."

"McGee's gonna talk to those guys from New York, and Ziva's gonna talk to those people from Chicago. I thought I'd go talk to the Jeffersonian group. And Ziva, she…" Tony hesitated slightly.

"Spit it out."

"She and a few of the other ladies keep talking about a rescue coming for us," Tony was bemused and shrugged.

Just as Tony started moving over to the group, a wind began blowing throughout the large area.

"Where the Hell's that coming from?" Fornell bit out, holding his daughter closer to his body.

In the very center of the room a ripping sound shattered the eerie quiet, and the air was ripped away into a vibrant green doorway. The groups moved together automatically, and began backing away, the LEOs pulling their firearms.

Two young women appeared out of the green; both petite and lovely, one ebony-skinned with her hair in hundreds of tiny corn rows hanging down her back, the other pale with short, spiky red hair and bright green eyes. They moved to the sides of the door, both carrying swords. The next two out of the green field were brunettes; again both were petite and both very lovely. One was young, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, the other in her early twenties. Neither of these women had their weapons out, but their hands hovered nearby. The next pair were blondes, another teen, the other in her mid twenties.

The older blonde stepped forward and began talking even before everyone had stopped exiting the doorway; two more girls, one Hispanic, the other pale with short dark hair. "I'm Buffy. We saw that you were trapped here and came to help you." Seven men and one more woman moved out, fanning out behind the line of small women. The last three out of the doorway stayed near it; a tall, willowy brunette, a petite, violet haired female that reminded Gibbs of Abby, and an attractive Hispanic male, all three in their late teens.

Gibbs was about to speak, but Ziva stepped forward. "I know you," she told the blonde.

"Yes," the blonde agreed.

"I dreamt of you," Ziva exclaimed.

"So did I," the writer's daughter stepped forward.

"Alexis?" the girl's father, Richard, grabbed onto his little girl's hand.

"Dad, I saw her, and her," she pointed to the older brunette, "in a dream I had earlier."

"There are probably a few of you who had that dream," Buffy announced. "There are a few of you who have changed over the last few days. Unfortunately, there's no going back. Those of you who dreamt of me and Faith, well, you'll find that you're really strong now. You'll find that you have a lot of new abilities now."

"How did you know we were here?" Gibbs asked. "For that matter, how did you get here?"

"Magic" she stated simply.

Everyone began murmuring and talking amongst themselves. Meanwhile, the women who'd come with the blonde, all except for one, had spread out, making sure they were between any possible entry points and the evacuees.

"Look, my name is Aaron Hotchner. Until all this started I was Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the BAU, that's the Behavioral Analysis Unit. These ladies aren't lying. They saved us just a few hours ago in Ohio."

Fornell spoke up, recognizing the man almost immediately, "Agent Hotchner, Agent Fornell here. Is this happening everywhere? We've had no phones, no computers, and it's almost impossible to get anywhere out there."

Hotch looked at Buffy. He didn't know the answer. He knew that in Colorado, Ohio, and other places it was happening… was it happening everywhere? Did they even know?

Buffy cleared her throat. "Look. We haven't heard from our overseas associates as of yet. It is possible it's just the continental United States. Our main concern at this time has been finding and retrieving anyone not infected with Angelspawn."

"That's the one sentence I saw before the computers went down, Boss," McGee whispered behind Gibbs.

Abby finished, "Complete Quarantine. Operation Angelspawn Security Breach."

"I see we aren't the only ones who got the memo," Graham murmured. "Those doors and windows aren't going to last much longer, Faith."

"Yeah, I got ya," Faith sighed and let out a loud whistle. "Yo, PEOPLE!" Everyone quieted down. "There ain't much time 'til those doors break. And while we brought a buncha slayers with us, and a buncha Hunters with us, I would still really rather go home. Cuz while you guys have only been here today, we been savin' people in Ohio, New Jersey and Miami, and I would like a shower, some lunch, and a cold beer. So, can we move it along?"

"Are you saying it's safe to go through that… green door?" a man asked and moved forward.

"Holeee Sheeitt," Faith's mouth dropped open.

Buffy gasped, "Angel?"

The man looked confused, "Um, no, my name is Seeley Booth, FBI Agent Seeley Booth."

A taller brunette, the last girl through the door moved forward and grasped the blonde's shoulders, the brunette's wide blue eyes still staring at Seeley. The blonde shook her head. "I'm sorry. You, um, you look exactly like someone I used to know. Someone I used to, a, know very well…" Buffy turned to the short girl with purple hair. "Kit, go through and warn Connor."

"Who's Connor?" Seeley asked the strange women, holding Parker close, and keeping Bones and the Squints behind him.

Buffy faced the man who could've been Angel's twin. "Connor was Angel's son. Please, we can answer any questions back home. We're at the Wellington Arms in Colorado. And if you don't want to be there once we're there, we'll take you wherever you want to go. But let's get out of this shack that's about to become an all you can eat buffet for the zombies."

It only took another moment of mumblings before everyone began to move forward and into the portal.

Finally, everyone saved that day and the day before was in the hotel and they were either sitting or standing in the portal room. Rachel ended up next to the silver haired man with his arm in a sling. He smiled at her so she smiled back.

"Aren't you a little young to be going into such dangerous situations?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not the youngest. That would be Shahara, she's ten. And actually, before yesterday I had never participated in any type of physical altercations," she told him honestly." However, then this began and I was able to utilize my new abilities. They have come in quite handy. "

"Are any of these people your parents?"

Rachel's face fell. "No. My fathers were both killed by those creatures," she told him softly.

"I'm sorry," he told her gently.

"Do… did, or do you have children?"

"No…" now his voice was quiet. "I did, once… a long time ago… I had a little girl."

She met his eyes and saw his sadness and she understood, but before she could comment people began to quiet.

Buffy stood and faced the now large group. "As you've all seen, the world has changed. Most of you, probably all of you with the exception of Cordy, never imagined you would or could see anything like this. In a way, this type of world isn't new to some of us… Some of us, well, we grew up fighting the dark things that hide in the shadows and in the night. We fought against monsters you've only seen in movies or read about in books. Most of you would look at our lives and think they were just stories; tales told to frighten children," she spoke over their muttering. "It doesn't really matter anymore. Those days are gone now. This… thing that the military created, Angelspawn, it has changed everything. The things we used to fight are gone, but as everyone has seen there are still monsters left to fight. And we," she motioned to herself and the other women who'd gone through the portals with her, "will fight them. It's what we do."

Willow walked forward, taking over for Buffy. "Over the next few days some of you will start experiencing changes within yourselves. Please don't be frightened. With the outbreak of Angelspawn, and the destruction of the Old World we knew, the Potential has been awakened within. Obviously slayers are the easiest to pick out. Super strength is hard to miss." She smiled. "Just let one of us know. We'll get someone to help you with whatever it is you're experiencing."

"We're not going to stop looking for survivors," Buffy announced. "Any lifesigns we find we will be going after. We send slayers because we're tough and if we get bitten we won't change. As you've all seen we also send what we like to call hunters. Men, or women, who can fight hand to hand, with blades, or firearms."

"If there's someone specific you want us to look for, let me know," the redhead interjected. "If I have a specific target it helps."

"We have one team of slayers out right now. They're investigating the original site where the outbreak occurred. Over the next few days we'll need to start making plans. Long term plans. Again, if this isn't where you want to be, let us know. We'll get you where you want to go."

"Excuse me."

Buffy looked to see one of the men from the group they'd just brought back. He was what Faith would call a 'silverfox'. "Yes?" she responded politely.

"My name's Gibbs, I am, or at least I was, an NCIS agent, that's Naval…"

She cut him off, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service yes, we, at least, some of us are very aware of the different law enforcement groups." Buffy hid a small smile, while Rona and Vi snickered. Dawn snorted inelegantly.

"That's one list I haven't been on the most wanted for," Dean murmured to Puck who, he was pleased to see, looked suitably impressed.

Gibbs' smirked, "All right. Are you trying to tell us that this is it for survivors? That the people in this room and this hotel are all that's left?"

Buffy looked to her Watcher. Giles stepped forward. "Well, you see, Mr. Gibbs, what we're trying to say is that at this time, you, meaning everyone in this hotel, are what we have found. Does this mean there are no others? Not at all. There very well could be. Perhaps our scrying hasn't been able to pin point their location. Or perhaps there is something blocking us. All we can say is that since we pulled Captain Finn and his unit in, and since we saw the message of the outbreak right before the computers went down, we've been searching."

Willow stood from where she'd been sitting with Xander and Cordelia. "It's a lot easier to find people if there are those with special gifts with them… or in the case of our friends from Ohio, if Agent Hotchner's team hadn't been with them, we would have still found them because we had DNA to go off of since we already had their children here from an earlier rescue. If everyone would like to donate a strand of hair, you certainly can. I will input that into my searches. We aren't just giving up. We don't do that here."

**

Rachel was both exhausted and starving, but she was also filthy. Just looking at one of the queen sized beds in the room that she would be sharing with Quinn was a reminder that the only sleep she'd gotten had been a few hours of tossing and turning. In the past forty-eight hours she'd helped win Regionals, killed Coach Sylvester and Jacob Ben-Israel, gone through multiple portals, been introduced to the world of magic and slayers, killed dozens of zombies, saved people and had to watch her Daddy die. She'd had to shoot him in his head to make sure he wouldn't become a monster. She couldn't help but wonder if that made her a monster?

Rachel went into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot, stripping out of the leather, leaving herself in her plain white bra, panties and white tank top. She'd spent her life going to temple, listening to the words of her Rabbi, and now she had to wonder if her Dad and Daddy had gone to a better place or if they were just gone into nothing? Tears began to stream down Rachel's face as she stepped under the spraying water. Closing her eyes she could _imagine _her Dad being dragged off by those creatures; she could _see_ her Daddy getting bitten. The wounds he'd had were savage, almost as if he'd been attacked by a pack of vicious dogs. A sob closed off her throat as she remembered her Daddy's face as she sang to him. He'd held on for _her_. Almost as if he'd known she'd come.

And then the sobs came and wouldn't stop and Rachel couldn't hide her cries. She didn't hear the light knock on the door, or Quinn telling Sarah to go get Puck. Rachel didn't hear Quinn sliding the curtain back.

Quinn looked at Rachel, still wearing her white underclothes with hot water pouring down on her, as she leaned back against the back of the shower. "Oh, Rachel," Quin whispered and not caring that she got wet, wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl. Rachel turned into the embrace and it was as if her knees gave out, both girls easing down to the ground. Quinn began rocking, and making soothing noises, as she herself began crying.

"Daddy," Rachel keened.

"Baby? Rachel?" Puck's frantic voice came from the doorway, and Quinn looked up to see Puck, with Finn and Sarah behind him. The little girl was trembling, and Finn looked pale as well. "Oh, Baby." He moved into the bathroom, turning off the water, and taking the large towel Finn handed him. He scooped Rachel up into his arms, and then moved over to the tub which was to the side of the shower. He sat on the edge, holding her close, keeping the towel around her, as Finn helped Quinn up, and wrapped her in a towel as well. Then it was just Puck and Rachel alone.

"Daddy, he died, Noah," Rachel sobbed. "My Daddy died. They took my Dad too… they took them both from me… it's not fair… I need them… but now they're gone…"

"I know, Baby, I know. I'm so sorry, God, I'm so sorry."

"I stayed with him. I stayed with him, and I held him and told him I loved him, because I do, Noah, I love him so much, love them so much, and now they're gone, and they'll never be back, and they'll never be here to tell me how special I am, or how I'm their little star, and their rainbow. I'll never hear them tell me how I made their world brighter, how I was their special gift, or how no matter what anyone else says I'm perfect the way I am. They'll never sing to me again…They'll never kiss me on my forehead again, or hug me, or embarrass me by asking about boys, and I don't know how I'm supposed to be okay with that…" she wept. "How can I be okay with that?"

"You can't," he told her honestly, holding back his own tears at the pain she was in. He'd never really understood that caring for someone the way he cared for his crazy Berry, could hurt so much. "You're not supposed to, or going to be okay with it, Rach. But you're going to make it through it. Because you've got me, and you've got Hudson, and Quinn, and the rest of the Gleeks. You got Schue and Ms. P. and hell, now you got all those slayer chicks to watch your back. But even without all of them, you got me."

"I'm so glad I have you, Noah," she whispered, still sobbing, burying her head into where his neck met his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while longer, just holding each other, Puck making sure to keep the towel around her securely so she wouldn't get cold; letting her cry in his arms.

**

Buffy made her way over to Xander and Cordelia quickly. "How're we doing over here?"

Cordy gave her a weak smile. "I'm exhausted. You'd think after being in a coma for gods know how long I would be more awake."

"You're not used to being awake and doing things again," Xander reminded her.

"Did Kit speak to you guys too?" Buffy asked.

"About the Deadboy look alike?"

Cordy slapped Xander's arm weakly. "She did, but she didn't need to. I remember seeing Angel die in the Riots. I was still in the coma, but it was like I had a direct channel to watch it all go down. It was horrible. First Wesley, and then Angel and Spike... Illyria, the demon that stole Fred's body… she survived, but…"

"She disappeared two days ago," Buffy murmured. "Right after Riley, Sam and Graham used their homing stone to teleport to us. She gave out this weird almost choking noise and just… vanished."

Cordy blinked and the second her eyes opened they were pure, glowing white. "There's a young slayer, she was with Faith. She needs you. She has a good support system, but she needs someone who understands losing someone to the monsters." The next time her eyes opened they were back to their dark brown. She gave a tremulous smile. "Well, that didn't hurt at all."

"I'm going to go check on Rachel," Buffy gave the Seer a squeeze and walked away.

"Why don't we go get you a room set up?" Xander suggested. "You know, if you'd like, the room that attaches to mine is empty. You could have that one, that way if you needed anything during the night you could get me?"

"Won't… well, don't you have someone who would have a problem with that?"

"Since Anya died, I haven't really dated too much. No one serious enough to live with me. And now… well, I think we all know how it is now… The dating pool is seriously decreased now," he joked lightly.

"I'll take that room then," she whispered. "Thank you, Xander."

"No thanks are ever necessary for us, Cordelia," he told her, looking her straight in the eyes. "I think we're far beyond that. Let's go get you some clothes, and then we'll get you to your room."

**

The door to Rachel and Quinn's room was propped open and Buffy pushed it open further. "Knock, knock," she called out softly as she entered.

"We're in here."

Finn and Quinn sat on one of the beds, Finn still hugging Quinn, whose tears were drying. "Hey there," Buffy greeted the two.

Quinn looked at the other blonde woman. "Rachel broke down."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, today was a tough day. We sort of expected that would be happening. How are you doing, Quinn?"

"I'm just worried about her… and Tina and Artie…"

"What about yourself?"

Quinn knew what Buffy was talking about. Her father had yelled about her mother dying… about it being her fault. And now her father was gone, because he couldn't stand to be near Quinn… no, that wasn't the only reason. He couldn't stand to be near anyone he thought was beneath him. All of these people who'd rescued them, had rescued him, Russell Fabray would see them all as beneath him. "It hurts knowing my Mother is dead. But they told me I was dead to them months ago. When they found out I was pregnant they kicked me out of their house and told me I wasn't their daughter any more. And I didn't have to see her die."

"If you ever need to talk about it… and I know you have Finn and your friends for support, but if you need someone to talk to that's experienced something similar, find one of the Scoobies… or even Dean or Sam. I don't know about all the people we've been pulling in. I don't know their experiences, but I can guarantee that one of us will be able to help you."

"Thank you, Buffy."

Buffy leaned in, hugging the young girl and kissing the top of her head. "I'm starting to feel like I have a lot of little sisters instead of only one… it's sort of nice." Her words caused Quinn and Finn to smile, and then she looked at the bathroom door. "I'm going to go in and help Puck with Rachel. It's almost dinner time and food is going to be very important."

Quinn stood and handed some clothing to the slayer, and then she and Finn left the room.

Buffy entered the bathroom slowly, and the sight ripped at her heart. Rachel looked so small in Puck's arms, and he looked up at Buffy with tormented eyes. He just didn't know what else he could do to help her, but he wanted to take care of her. It was admirable for a boy his age.

Buffy crouched in front of the pair. She brushed Rachel's bangs from her eyes before speaking. "Hey there… How are you doin'?"

"It hurts… it feels like someone is stabbing me through my heart and my gut," Rachel whispered.

Buffy nodded. "That's about right. A few years ago, I was nineteen, and I came downstairs. My mom was on the couch and I figured she was resting. She'd had surgery to remove a tumor from her brain and she'd been doing so well. I kept talking and it took a while to realize she wasn't resting… she was gone. She'd never be able to answer any of my questions again. I would never experience any of the things that only she could do… It was the same for Dawnie."

Rachel looked at the older slayer and saw the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"You and I, we were very lucky, Rachel, we had parents that loved us. And maybe they're gone now, but we have the memory of them, and that's better than what some people have. Any time you need to talk, with or without your man here, you have any one of us here for you; the Scoobies, Dean and Sam, all of us. Now, what we need to do is get you dressed, because it's time to eat, and you've been burning calories all day. Slayers need their fuel. So, let's get you dressed and go get some grub."

**

Everyone split up to go their separate ways, and Tina was moving over to another pile of shoeboxes when she gave a slight gasp, stood straight up, and spun gracefully around. She moved forward as if floating, her milky white, sightless eyes focusing on nothing.

"The unmaking has begun. The walls of all reality parchment thin, and tearing into nothingness. Already the death toll rises as Angelspawn spills its poisonous grip over the worlds. One mistake has cost everything. Potential promised is found in secret hiding places never to be found by magic eyes. The queen who sleeps will lead the Key."

Tina began to crumple to the ground only to be caught by Dave Karofsky, who just happened to be near her. "Um, maybe she should be looked at or somethin'?" he asked as he handed her over to Artie, who nodded and began wheeling out of the room.

"Well," Giles stated as he began cleaning his glasses. "It appears we'll be traveling to a few alternate realities."

**


	13. Dinner AND Dancing?

A/N: Hello all. Soon I will be putting up a list of slayers and other assorted 'magic' users. Just for reference. Just an fyi, I have surgery on 3/25. I'll try to update again before then, but not sure if I'll be able to.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Dinner was quite a bit quieter that evening, even with the number of people quadrupled from breakfast that morning. Occasionally, suspicious looks were cast in several directions coming from several of the different tables, and the tension in the room continued to grow. Finally, one person had enough.

Rick Castle tossed down his napkin and turned to face the one eyed man who kept staring at him. "Did I do something to you?"

"Castle…" Beckett hissed.

"No," he shrugged her off. "This guy is staring at me like I slept with his wife or something… I didn't sleep with your wife did I?"

"Dad!"

"Ignore your father dear," Martha told her granddaughter. "He thinks he's being amusing."

"You look like him, a lot like him, but not like him," Xander stated.

"That made a whole lot of no sense," Rick deadpanned.

"The asshole who poked out Boy-Toy's eye there, looked a bit like you," Faith enlightened the author, as she speared a piece of steak with her knife.

Rick's face was horrified, and he looked a bit squeamish. "A person poked your eye out?"

"With his thumb," Xander nodded.

Now Rick looked a bit green and he pushed his unfinished plate of food away.

"You can handle looking at dead bodies at crime scenes, but this grosses you out?" Beckett taunted.

"It's different," he protested. "I mean it's sad and all, but they're already dead… he's not! He's a living, breathing guy!"

"Dad, it's okay, I'm sure he knows you're not the same guy," Alexis, the man's daughter, and one of the new slayers soothed.

The older redhead on the other side of the table from him rolled her eyes, "Oh for God's sake, Richard, quit being so melodramatic. The boy was obviously looking at you because you resembled the man."

"He wasn't as big, you're a lot bigger and your hair's different," Xander decided to add. "And he was a priest."

Beckett started laughing, "Well then, it definitely wasn't Castle. I'm sorry; I'm not trying to laugh at your pain."

Xander gave her a small smile. "That's okay. It was a long time ago. It was just a bit startling."

"There are all kinds of look alikes going on around here," Morgan said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ain't that the truth," Dawn snorted as she eyeballed Seeley Booth.

"I don't know why you're looking at him," House sniped. "I could swear I had you and that little redhead, Vi as patients."

Dawn looked at Vi who shrugged.

"What happened to the guy?" Gibbs asked from a nearby table. Everyone was listening in interest now. From the things they'd heard as they'd shuffled around getting clothing and rooms, the 'Scoobies' hadn't lived the easiest of lives. "The guy who poked out Mr. Harris's eye with his thumb?"

"His name was Caleb," Faith responded with a sneer. "He was a woman hatin' freak."

Buffy met the NCIS agent's icy blue gaze with her own sea-green. "I took my scythe and sliced him down the middle from sternum to groin," she said very calmly. "He killed innocent women, killed potential slayers, girls that were mine to take care of… he was going to kill Faith and Xander distracted him. Caleb went after Xander because Xander's special." Buffy leaned forward on the table. "You don't go after mine, hurt mine, or kill mine without paying a price."

For a moment Gibbs flashed back to the Mexican desert, a Marine M-40A1 Sniper Rifle with hand-loaded Lapua 308 boat tail, full metal jacket, and moly-coated rounds, and a certain drug dealer who'd taken two of his. He wasn't so sure this girl was so very different than him.

Cordelia gasped and stood, her eyes turning their milky white, indicating a vision was oncoming. Slowly she began spinning, her arms out to her sides, her head turned up towards the ceiling. "Little Wizards in the ground clutch their wands, can't make a sound. Most so young, their lives cut short by the evil that is Lord Voldemort." Cordy stopped spinning, placing both hands on her heart, her eyes wide. "Hurry, hurry it's going to be a race; quick before he finds their secret hiding place." Her eyes fell shut, and she began to slide to the floor only to be caught by Neal Caffrey, who moved forward just in time to catch her.

"Uh," he stammered.

"Now can I call her Coma Chick?"

"House," a woman hissed. "That's how you got that black eye!"

Buffy and the other Scoobies were already moving, getting ready to go wherever Cordy led when she awoke.

Cordy's eyes fluttered open meeting Neal's, she smiled slightly, "Pretty eyes," she murmured.

Neal smiled charmingly, "Right back at you." Then he helped her sit up fully.

"I saw exactly where we need to go," she called after her friends. "Oh! And…" she started staring at everyone until she stopped at McGee and his sister. "These two have to come too."

People began to stand and follow their rescuers as they left the dining hall and headed to the room where they normally conjured portals. All of the Scoobies were armoring up, and loading weapons onto their persons, even Cordelia who Xander was handing a sheathed short sword and an intricately carved crossbow.

Gibbs was snapping questions at the brunette seer, and finally she just turned and started poking him. "Look Buddy! They were in the vision! They're healers and where we're going, we're going to need healers or people are going to die… kids are going to die…"

"I'll go," Sara McGee didn't even look at Gibbs. He wasn't her boss after all.

"Boss, I have to go. My sister's going, and if there are kids there that need help…"

"You're a healer now, McProbie?" DiNozzo asked, trying to hide his concern at the thought of his partner and friends going somewhere where Tony wouldn't have his six.

Tim shrugged. "I don't know, Tony. I know I feel different; I have for the past few days but I thought it was all because of everything going on." Tim turned to Abby who was biting her bottom lip and watching them. "I always wait to say the right thing, or really just to say anything to you, and now I feel like an idiot. I kept telling myself that we had plenty of time…"

Abby stepped forward, "McGee?"

Tim moved to Abby and crushed his lips down onto hers, holding her face in his hands. He finally pulled away, and she looked at him from glazed eyes. "I love you Abby Scuito. I have always and will always love you." He didn't wait for her to speak, just let her go and moved off with his sister.

"McGee," Gibbs called just as the two McGees' were passing him. They both stopped and were startled when he gave each a head slap. "You both make sure you get back here safely."

Rachel and Brittany hadn't even waited for an invitation, moving forward to accept weapons from Buffy.

Dean and Sam were just sitting back, and Puck moved over to them anxiously. "Aren't we going?"

Dean looked at the teen and knew this was going to be one of those hard lessons he and Buffy had been talking about. "Nope."

"Why not?"

When Sam saw that Dean wasn't going to speak, he explained, "They're going to an alternate reality. We don't know how their magic works, or what's going on in that world, except for obviously something bad. So the slayers, the two healers and a few witches go in. Cordy will go because she's the seer. We stay here and make sure everything keeps running smoothly."

"This is bullshit." Puck's eyes were trained on Rachel, his lips thinning and hands clenching in anger.

"It sucks, but it's the way it is. Deal," Dean told him bluntly. "You and me? We don't have much protection against wizards and spells. If you went in there where do you think Rachel's attention would be? And Buffy's and Faith's, because they take care of the people they consider theirs… if we were supposed to go then it would have been part of the vision. You're gonna learn real quick that there are some things we do and then there are some things the slayers do."

"But she's so small," Puck whispered, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of Rachel going to an alternate reality and away from him.

Dean gripped his shoulder. "Dude, look at them, ALL of them… every one of them is small."

"Why? Why them?" Puck asked.

"I asked Summers that once," Dean admitted. "She said that it was so the monsters would underestimate her."

Sam grinned. "Funny really. When we first met the Scooby Council, and that's completely what they were calling themselves I swear, we underestimated her, Dean tried to send her home, but the creature we were fighting didn't. It peed itself and asked for mercy."

Dean's lips twisted up in memory. "Ten foot fucking Culdero demon cryin' for its mama."

"Why does Xander get to go?"

The brothers shared a look. "Dude, Xander… he may have started out as human as me, but he's had enough shit thrown at him and enough prophecy's written about him that he ain't what he always was," Dean shared.

"Well what is he then?" All three men turned to look at the new person entering the conversation. The brunette man smiled. "Sorry, Michael Westen. He's one of the people who got us from the hotel in Miami… good aim for only one eye."

Sam shrugged. "He's had several titles, none he wanted. The Slayer's White Knight. The One Who Sees. The Heart of Sineya… and he gets to go because magic never acts right around Xander."

"Well, that and those are Xander's girls, every one of them. And there's no way he's letting them out there without him."

Before anything more could be said Rachel came running up throwing her arms around Puck. "We're going soon, kiss me," she demanded.

Puck didn't even hesitate, melding their mouths together, and wrapping his arms around her as tight as they could go. "You be careful out there, Berry."

"I am always careful, Noah. I have far too many things going on for something to happen to slow me down," she told him primly.

"What's Chang's mom arguing with Buffy about?" Puck asked, his attention drawn over to where Buffy, Mrs. Change and one of the young slayers were in deep conversation.

"She isn't," Rachel shared. "Shen wants to go, but Buffy says you have to be fifteen to go out in the field. Mrs. Change actually speaks Chinese so she's explaining that to Shen." The little girl yelled something in the foreign language and stomped off. "Obviously, Shen was not pleased with Buffy's decision."

"Are you sure you're okay to go? You haven't gotten much rest, and it's been a rough day," Puck worried… then he winced as he realized he was sounding like a chick.

"Noah, I'm fine," she assured him. She kissed him once more and then turned to move to the other slayers.

Puck looked at the Dean and Sam who were both smirking at him. "I'm gonna wait for her to go through the portal before checking to make sure I still have balls."

Buffy looked at Giles. "We'll be back soon."

Giles watched his slayer, his children, and the new slayers move for Dawn's new portal and began to pray to all the gods he knew of.

**

Draco Malfoy slid along the thin tunnel slowly, trying to breathe as little as possible. Occasionally he would have to stop as his robes would get caught on a root, or rock, jutting out. All he wanted to do was stop, his muscles ached, and his bones twinged from overuse, but he knew he couldn't stop. Too many people needed him. He smirked slightly; and how was that for a laugh, people depending on the King of the Slytherins.

He could hear murmuring and coughing up ahead, so he knew that he'd reach the others soon. Bits and pieces of dirt continued to fall on him, and every once in awhile some of it would get into his mouth. Draco would simply spit it out and continue to move forward. Finally he reached the end, and as he fell through the opening he felt a horrible stinging sensation ripple over his face and hands.

"Bloody Hell!" he screeched. "Who put up the damned Net of Nettles spell?"

Hands were already moving towards him to help him to his feet. "Sorry, Draco. I put it up as a precaution," Neville mumbled.

"I wish someone had bloody well warned me," Draco snapped.

"Leave him alone, Draco," Hermione's exhausted voice immediately took the piss out of the irate boy. "He was just trying to protect us."

"It was a good spell, Longbottom," Draco murmured, before moving over to where their injured lay. The babies in the area had begun crying when he'd yelled out, and now their mothers sought to calm them. "This is all I was able to get, Uncle," he spoke, handing Severus Snape the miniaturized bag of potions and components he'd been able to filch from the ruins of Hogwarts. While Snape looked over the items, Draco moved closer to the boy who lay wheezing nearby. "I was even able to grab some food," he told the ginger-haired girl who sat beside the boy.

Ginny took the small pouch from her family's former nemesis, with a small grateful look. "Thanks, Draco. I'll go see what Pansy and I can put together with this."

"How's my father?" he asked.

"Sleeping. He's a little feverish, but he's holding his own," Hermione shared. She sat between Harry and Lucius, watching over both.

The lighting in the dug out hovel was poor, but it was good enough that the Malfoy heir could see how feverish and pale The Boy Who Lived was. "Still with us, Potter?" he murmured.

Harry tried to chuckle, but it came out a dry rasp that almost sounded painful. "For now, Malfoy… you might get your wish you know… I think I'm dying…"

"Always so dramatic, Potter," Draco scowled.

Harry did manage to chuckle now. "Yo-you aren't so bad, Draco Malfoy. I'm glad in the end I could call you friend."

"Oh don't be a pillock," Draco snapped. "I didn't go out there where all the Deatheaters and You Know Who is just to have you up and die on us!"

"Move, Draco," Snape murmured as he moved up between the two boys. "This isn't going to feel good, Potter."

"Snape… Snape… I wanted… I've wanted to apologize… I love my f-f-father, but I saw what he did, they did… so wrong…"

Hermione, leaning against the dirt wall on the other side of her friend, began weeping, her hands subconsciously squeezing her rounded belly. "Harry," she tried to soothe.

Snape grimaced as he put the thick paste on the deep lacerations running lengthwise across the teen's chest. "Cover his mouth, Draco."

Draco did so quickly, before the scream could escape and break the silence.

Millicent Bulstrode, who'd been helping Pansy and Ginny cook, began sobbing, and it was Fred and George who moved to help the girl. "There, there," Fred began.

"No tears now," George finished.

"We're all going to die here," she whispered.

"Not possible," Fred scoffed.

"We're far too stubborn to die like this," George agreed.

Harry's cries had died down as he'd passed out from a mixture of pain and the numbing solution in the paste, and Snape moved on to Blaise Zabini's wounds.

Hermione rolled her head to look at Draco. "What's it like out there?"

"Wretched," he told her honestly. "Everything's burning. I apparated to Hogsmeade, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley… I even went into Muggle London… Everything's destroyed," Draco kept his voice loud enough for the rest of the people to hear, but not loud enough to disturb Harry. "There were…these… creatures. They could tell where I was. There were actually Deatheaters fighting them. I saw McNair throw an Avada Kedavra at one and it did nothing… it was a person, or it used to be a person, but not any more…there were a lot. Muggles and wizards…" There were gasps at his words. "I saw one… eating a dead body."

"Merlin," Katie Bell's voice was barely heard.

"And the air… it was hard to breathe up there."

"World's turned to shite," Marcus muttered.

"The world is dying," Snape sank back on his heels.

"That's not what Harry's prophecy said would happen," Ginny stated as she began passing out food.

"No, but it is what is happening," the normally unpleasant man reiterated. "The air is becoming unstable, cities are crumbling, people are dying and coming back to some semblance of unlife… and that's not due to He Who Shall Not Be Named."

"Maybe not, but he's still out there looking to finish us off," Marcus growled. "And we're just plonked down here, the whole lot of us."

"Marcus is right," Hermione's voice trembled. "He's constantly searching and we sit down here hiding, some of us dying by the moment just to linger a few seconds more."

"You'd have been better off without me," Snape murmured. "Eventually I will not be able to hide myself from his prying eyes." He didn't say it, but they knew he was including Lucius in that category; he too possessed the dark mark.

"We wouldn't have made it this far without you," Ginny knelt near the former potions master. "Harry, Lucius and Blaise would've died, Tonks would've died in childbirth, and 'Mione would've miscarried…"

Ginny's words were broken off as a rumbling began, and small winking will 'o wisps began flashing. The safety precautions to announce they'd been found had worked. Those in hiding now knew they'd been found.

The top of their underground haven was ripped off in one great strip, small pieces of debris floating down upon them. Maniacal laughter broke the air, and those who'd been in hiding stared up, finding themselves surrounded by at least thirty Deatheaters and Lord Voldemort himself.


	14. The Killing Curse and Klaxons

A/N: I promised a chapter before Thursday, so here it is. I hope everyone understands that my timelines are all kinds of out of whack... and obviously AU by now. Just keep suspending your disbelief and we're allllll good. I forgot what else i wanted to say.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

*****

"Well, well, well," the snake-like man taunted. "It looks like we found a den full of vermin, men… What do you think, Pettigrew?"

"It looks like a bowlful of blood traitors, mudbloods and spies, my Lord," the little man simpered.

A large electric crackling noise split the air and a faint green glow began illuminating the sky; the Deatheaters ignored it all. Strange things had been happening for days now.

"At least they're already in their own grave," Voldemort said brightly and his men gave a nasty laugh.

In the hole, the refugees had already begun pushing the women behind the men and pulling wands. Draco, Snape, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Marcus all moved to the forefront; they all knew that with their injured and young they were outgunned.

"It's really a shame I suppose," Voldemort tsked, his large snake slithering at his feet. "I had hoped to have the pleasure of killing Potter on his feet."

Another great clap of crackling thunder sounded and a few feet away from both Deatheaters and refugees a green glowing hole seemed to punch through the very air. Figures began tumbling out of the green opening. All eyes shifted to take in the picture of the first figure to stand, a petite blonde perhaps in her mid twenties, low-rise leather pants, white tank top, and sword drawn. Behind her seven more small to average sized girls, some several years younger than the girl in the lead spread out, all carrying swords or silver battleaxes, some form of medieval weaponry. There were two more girls, this duo dressed in long skirts, one with long red hair and the other with long purple hair. One man stood with the women, short dark hair, and a dark eye patch over his left eye. He held a double-headed battle axe.

"Hey look girls, it's a costume party and we arrived just in time," the blonde grinned saucily.

Snape had no idea what was going on but knew he should be doing more than just sitting there. "Crucio!" he cried out and one of the Deatheaters fell to his side screeching in agony.

Voldemort sneered. "I've had enough of you, Severus! Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, pointing his wand at his former spy. Voldemort's mouth dropped open as the streak of green raced from his wand, bounced off some sort of shield and slammed into Goyle, dropping the Deatheater instantly.

Snape had closed his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to counter the spell in time, but opened them again when nothing happened.

"Merlin's beard," Draco breathed.

The longhaired redhead female giggled, "You didn't think we wouldn't shield them or anything, did you?" she taunted the man, both of her hands glowed with white energy, and her red hair began to bleed to white from the roots down. Her green eyes turning into pure white orbs. "The Earth doesn't stop protecting her children just because you will it so."

The blonde strode forward. "All right, where's old Moldy-warts? From what I understand I have an appointment to kick his ass."

Faith strolled forward, her hips swaying, "Hot damn, that is one fucking-A-giant snake, I call dibs on killin' the snake!" she bellowed. Some of the Deatheaters were looking at the women and moving towards them, thinking they would be easily dealt with.

"Well, I hope they know they got the mask and capes completely wrong," Rachel was pissed.

"What do you mean, Ray?" Faith asked.

"Obviously they're trying to look like the Phantom of the Opera, but HE, the Phantom, only wore a half mask. These guys are lame," she rolled her eyes. "And why are they waving around little sticks?"

"These muggles are ridiculous and annoying," Voldemort snapped. "Kill them!" The Deatheaters began to cast. The wizards and witches who'd been in hiding had also begun casting, but the Deatheaters were countering their attacks with ease. These men and women hadn't been living in hiding for the past several months. They were up to full strength and took full advantage of those facts.

"Wills, did that guy just call me a name?" Buffy frowned.

Pettigrew, who was standing close to Brittany , whipped out his wand. Marcus Flint had exited the dwelling they'd been hiding in, slamming his fist into one of the Deatheaters', Crabbe he thought, face. Then he saw Pettigrew casting the Killing Curse at one of the young blonde muggles who were trying to help him and his friends. He watched in shock as the green light hit her and seemed to absorb into her body.

Brittany giggled. "That kind of tickled."

The fat little man began to turn red in the face as he began to try other spells against her, none seeming to work, and she continued to move closer to the man. Marcus made it to them, shoving Pettigrew away. "Are you all right?"

Brittany shrugged, "Sure."

"He was trying to kill you," Marcus told the girl, finally seeing it dawn on her face. He turned to cast at Pettigrew, but the blonde moved in front of him before he could.

"Well, that's rude." Brittany moved away from the scowling boy and using her slayer strength she pulled back her fist and punched the weasely little man in the face. Marcus watched in astonishment as Pettigrew flew backwards about twenty feet and landed in an ungainly heap.

Buffy was eyeing Voldemort. "I'm thinking you're Moldy-warts."

"I am Lord Voldemort, Ruler of the World," he hissed.

"Wow, ego much." Buffy rolled her eyes. Her girls were beginning to fight the other black-caped men, and it seemed in this reality their magic didn't work quite so well on slayers. "Well, as long as we're doing introductions, I'm Buffy, I'm the Slayer, and I'm gonna kick your ass," she told him with a bright smile right before spinning into a roundhouse kick to his midsection. "And did I mention that you are one seriously fugly dude. I mean the whole snake thing? That was so 80's." She punched out with an uppercut, dodging his punch.

**

Willow and Kit moved carefully over to the hole where the people they'd come to rescue were defending themselves. Even though it drained her energy, Willow 's shield was doing a fabulous job of keeping out aggressive spells, and many shell-shocked faces turned to look at the girls who peered over the side.

"Hi there," Willow smiled shyly. "I'm Willow and this is Kit. We've come to rescue you and take you back to our reality."

"What do you mean, you're reality?" a red-haired girl asked blankly. Ginny had just used one of the Unforgivables on a man whose name she didn't even know, and now she felt numb inside.

"Um, well, ya see, there are a whole bunch of realities that are dying, like yours, and ours isn't dying, although a lot of its people are, and one of our seers had a vision and told us to come rescue you, so here we are, coming to rescue you and take you back to our reality, where the world isn't dying but there are a lot of zombies, but hey, we're not zombies, and as long as we're all really careful, then we won't become zombies either… and really There is better than Here since Here is going to go bye bye," Kit finally took a breath.

Willow blinked at her. "That was some good babble."

"Thanks."

"I'm Ginny. We have some injured… they're bad off… I'm not sure if we can move them or not," Ginny told the two slowly. She felt as if her mouth was disconnected from the rest of her body.

"We brought healers, but they aren't used to magic and this kind of fighting," Willow shared. "As soon as we're done with these doodooheads, then we'll have Tim and Sarah come on over. Speaking of, I bet I could help speed up this process. Kit, you stay with these guys."

Kit dropped into the hole and looked at the faces around her. "Hi, I'm Kit. Let's see if there's not something I can do while I'm here."

A horrible cackling sounded above them, and they looked to see Bellatrix pulling Hermione out of the hole, mostly by her hair. The redhead screamed in horror.

"Lookee, lookee, Granger's got a little bun in the oven… can't be having that now, can we?" the crazy woman shrieked, as she held Hermione on the ground with one hand, Bellatrix's wand up in the air to cast.

"Yo, Crazy Bitch," Xander called out, causing the woman to turn in surprise. "Hurtin' pregnant ladies… so not cool! I'm thinking that's a straight up twenty on the one to ten bitch-o-meter… and not the good bitch-o-meter either."

Bellatrix, ruled more by insanity than common sense, turned her attention to the muggle and threw a Killing Curse at him. She gave one lone gasp as Hermione's twin of the spell hit her in the chest, and Bellatrix fell to the ground dead. Hermione crawled slowly towards the man, praying the spell hadn't hit him.

Voldemort smirked as one of his spells drew blood from the upstart blonde. "You think to defeat me? I have lasted decades, and have returned from the dead. I will last eons more and rule this world in the palm of my hand. You're just a pathetic, magicless muggle."

Buffy spit blood from her mouth and gave the man a mean grin. "Where have I heard this speech before? Oh yeah, from every Dickhead bent on taking over the world that I've ever destroyed, and we have destroyed them all." She slammed her fist into his face, and was pleased to see teeth fly out of his mouth as he stumbled backwards from her. Still not cluing in on the futility of his spells, Voldemort cast another spell at Buffy, and with just one small hitch to her step, she kept stalking closer to him. "You're not the only kid on the playground that can play the back from the dead card Moldy… me? I've died at least three times, but I can one up ya because I came back and I still look damned good." With that said, as the man began to cast again, she kicked the wand from his hand. Buffy kept her eyes trained on him, watching the surprise as she stepped on the stick, shattering it, and then swinging her sword and taking his head.

By the end of the fight it was obvious that some spells worked and some didn't. Buffy and a few of the other girls had crisscrossing slices across several parts of their bodies, and all of them suffered some form of injury, though for the most part they were minor. Faith had gotten the pleasure of destroying the snake, Nagini, and was currently skinning the creature, while sitting on a tree stump, to stay off her broken ankle.

Tim and Sarah moved over to the hideout and after several minutes of trying to figure out what to do the two learned how to channel their new abilities and managed to heal the three injured wizards and Faith's broken ankle. Buffy decided they would wait to heal the rest of the wounds until they got back to base. The world was rapidly destroying around them and she figured the quicker they got out of there, the better.

Buffy looked at the group they'd come to save. They were in desperate need of food and rest. "Your world is destroying itself. We've got zombies in ours, but we've also got sanctuary. If you come with us we'll share that with you; we'll share everything we have."

**

**Wellington Arms**

They'd managed to get all of the shoes into the area designated for clothing once everyone pitched in. Then the Council men had gone into a corner to speak. They'd decided it was time to start training. When Willow , Buffy and Faith got back they knew that Willow would pull the witches together and the slayers would pull their slayers together. But they knew there were other things they needed to be working on, and training the non-slayers for fighting was a big objective.

"We should probably…" Dean began.

"Gentlemen," Gibbs had approached quietly, a large cup of coffee in his hand, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David on his six.

"Special Agent Gibbs, isn't it?" Graham asked.

"That's right, or at least it was," Gibbs' lips twisted up on one side slightly. "You can call me Gibbs, or Jethro." In the time he was speaking they'd drawn more attention and Fornell along with the male BAU agents had approached. "It looked like you were planning something and we thought maybe we could help."

"We were actually discussing setting up a training program," Dean told the man. Before they'd even started rescuing people the Council members had decided that they would be up front about their actions and decisions. They weren't hiding anything from anyone; that had been very important to Buffy. Dean looked at Jethro Gibbs. The older man reminded him of his father in a lot of ways. "Even though not everyone will go out on supply runs, or rescue missions, we want everyone to know how to defend themselves."

"That's a good plan," Hotch joined in the conversation.

"We're thinking firearms, hand to hand combat, some martial arts," Connor explained. "There are several of us here who know different forms of martial arts, and most of the Council members, including Gunn and I know how to kick ass."

"Not everybody's gonna be a great soldier," Tony threw in.

"No, we know that," Riley responded, "but at least they'll be able to protect themselves."

"So we break everyone into groups," Gibbs took over. "That's what you've been doing, right? Taking shifts on cooking, cleaning; all the necessary chores? So we break everyone into groups, and add in the necessary training."

"Some of that's been simple," Riley shrugged. "Andrew is in his element in the kitchen. We just take shifts in carting everything in and out. Then he normally uses magicks to clean up."

Sam suddenly sucked in a huge breath of air, standing straight up, his entire eye turning pure onyx black. "Incoming Wormhole. SG-1's IDC code, shields lowered…. SG-1's taking heavy fire, Sir!" His voice was extremely deep and echoed as if it was coming over an intercom. Sam began moving towards the back of the room.

The Council moved into action immediately, arming up and running to where Sam stood staring at the wall and waiting. There were several sounds, almost as if an engine was revving and then a glittering blue circle appeared against the wall. There was a loud whooshing and a wave of some unknown bluish white matter pushed outward for a moment before moving back into a rippling surface which looked like blue water.


	15. Zombies? Oh For Crying Out Loud

**A/N: Hope you guys didn't think I'd forgotten this story. Well, if you did, don't because I didn't. I'm home healing up, and doing great, so hopefully I'll be able to update every couple days. Not necessarily every story, but you know, at least one story every few days. And don't forget my lovelies, they're AU and the timelines are trashed. Also, I refer to Ducky's accent as British, I know he's Scottish, but since he spent years in Britain and schooled in Britain, I figure I'm good with saying his accent is a light British accent. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**********

Bodies started tumbling through the circle along with quick-firing laser blasts… at least they thought they were laser blasts. No one was certain as they'd never seen anything like it before, but the shots were red, held an electric current, and burned through the wall or whatever else they hit. An older man stumbled out of the circle, a younger man in glasses leaning on him heavily, the older man shooting behind them. The older man, wearing fatigues, settled the younger to the floor as gently as possible before moving over to one of the bodies lying still. Two more bodies sailed through, hitting the ground fairly hard, and then rolling to a stop before the circle winked out of existence, the wall smoothing as if there had never been anything there.

There were sixteen individuals, and ten of the sixteen were wearing the olive camouflage that bespoke of the military. The only two currently conscious were the gray haired man and the man he'd pulled through the blue portal. The injured man lay on his back, his eyes tightly closed in pain, and the gray haired man was rolling one of the motionless bodies over onto its back. The feminine body had short blonde hair matted with blood. "Sam, Sam, open your eyes, come on, Sam, open your eyes," the man begged. He looked up, locking eyes with Riley who had a weapon trained on him. "Please, help her."

The man's eyes were dazed with shock, and Riley could see he too had injuries. "Medical," Riley barked out.

Foreman, Thirteen and Chase were already moving forward to help. Cuddy had handed Rachel to Carole Hudson, whom she'd been speaking to, and she, House, Wilson, had also moved to help. Nancy Puckerman, a registered nurse, had run to the ballroom they'd set up as an infirmary, and she along with Ruby and Nate, two EMTs from Colorado, and the two doctors from Colorado, Rebecca Stroud and Michael Vincent, started pulling gurneys to the other room.

Lanie Parish, an ME from New York who'd been with Rick Castle's group in DC moved over to the others. "I'm an M.E., but I can help with most minor injuries," she offered the doctors.

Camille Saroyan looked up startled, "Oh! I used to be an ME, I mean, I guess I still am, sort of… I can help too." She shook her head at herself. She spent far too much time with the dead.

An older gentleman, perhaps in his sixties, was helping a teenaged girl, and he smiled at Cam . "Don't worry, my dear, I think we all tend to forget that though medical examiners we can still work on the living," he told her in his light British accent.

Thirteen had been approaching a large black man, but gasped before touching him. Her eyes shifted to the gray haired man. "He's not human, what is he?" she demanded.

"His name is Teal'c," the man said, "and he's a good man. I swear I don't know how we got here but we don't mean any harm."

Chase and Foreman were leaning over the blonde, now recognized as a woman. They were calling out different stats to each other, and both were frowning. The woman was in critical condition. They didn't think she was going to survive her wounds.

"Is she gonna be okay?" the man asked. "Sam, damn it, you stay with me! That's an order! Please, God, someone tell me she's going to be okay!" Then the man started whispering softly, "I waited too long, I waited too long and now we'll never have the chance."

One of the teenage boys who'd been in the morgue with Thirteen and House moved forward slowly. Fran Rowan, his singing teacher, tried to stop him. "Marco, stay back here."

Marco De Luna shook his head. "No, I can help her. I know I can help her." He dropped to his knees next to the blonde named Sam and reached out to take her cold hand into his own. It took several moments before anyone could tell anything was happening, but then the mark where the bullet had just caught the edge of her temple began to heal, and the other two bullets pushed up and out of her chest, the wounds closing as if they were never there. The woman's eyes fluttered open to meet his own, and Marco gave her a gentle smile. "You'll be all right now."

She blinked several times before her eyes began to dart to either side, as if she was looking for someone specific. "Jack?" she whispered.

"I'm here, I'm here," the man crawled forward, tears obvious in his voice.

"Everyone else?" her voice strengthened as she spoke, her hands reaching out to grasp his.

"Only sixteen of us," he told her quietly, touching his forehead to hers. "I don't know what happened but we didn't end up at the Alpha site. I don't know where we are."

Tears began to stream from the blonde's eyes. "Who?"

"Teal'c, Danny, Vala, Mitchell, Sheppard, Teyla, Dex, McKay, Harriman, Bra'tac, Rya'c, Hailey, Cassie and CJ."

"I hate that," one of the bodies, a teenaged male, got to his hands and knees breathing heavily, and looked over at the other two. "I hate being called CJ, I am not CJ. Jon, I go by Jon." The others were starting to sit up as well.

"Aw, crap, I think I broke my arm," the man who'd been leaning on Jack as they'd come through the portal exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised Daniel got hurt?" the teen named Jon muttered.

Marco moved over to the man and took a few moments to heal his arm.

"Thank you so much," the brunette man told the teen politely as he began to rotate his newly healed appendage. He began looking around and frowning at the very ordinary surroundings. " Uhhh, Jack, I am pretty sure this is NOT the Alpha site."

"Yes well about that," Giles stepped forward, smoothing the arm of his tweed jacket. "I don't know what an 'Apha Site' is but you're definitely not there…" he mused. "I'm Rupert Giles. You are all in Colorado Springs . As soon as you are all feeling better, we'll take a few moments to explain where you are, and discuss possibilities on how you got here," he decided and tried to give the newcomers what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He felt no threats from the group seeing as Sam's vision of their entrance, and Tina's vision of receiving refugees from alternate realities had in fact warned the group. On the other hand, at least some of these people were military, and it wasn't like they'd always had the best experiences with the military; Riley and Graham aside.

_"Finn, this is Sanchez," the walkie talkie on Riley's belt came to life. "We need guns up top! We got incoming vehicles dragging baddies. Repeat, K Team comin' in spicy hot!"_

Everyone began moving into action.

"Oh dear," Giles murmured, "I'm terribly sorry, but this will all have to wait. We're currently in the midst of a slight apocalypse and we have two teams out right now. The group from NORAD," he didn't miss the look the man and woman shared, "is returning which means they'll be driving through zombie-like creatures, as well as bringing more with them, and we don't want too many of them to get through our gates."

Jack looked at his team who'd just tumbled through the 'gate' with him. "Did he just say 'zombie-like creatures'?"

No one answered him, instead looking over towards the front wall where two men, obviously military by their bearing, had accessed a large cabinet and were busy handing out weapons; both firearms, longbows and crossbows. Jack moved over to the man with short dark hair who was currently handing a teenage male with a Mohawk an M-16 rifle with two additional clips. "T and I can shoot," Jack told the man, and pointed to where Teal'c stood silent and out of the way. "We've got pretty good aim if I do say so myself." He honestly didn't think the guy would give him a gun, but the guy did. He gave Jack two AK-47s, with four additional clips. Jack figured that meant two for each of them, or whoever was shooting better, whatever. He frowned as he walked away with the weapons. They'd have to talk about this trusting nature thing later. "He was joking about the zombie thing, right?"

Another guy, this one less serious, and definitely not military, walked past Jack, grinning cockily and being followed by the Mohawk kid and an extremely tall brunette man. He stopped for a moment next to Jack and Teal'c. "We never joke about the monsters," the cocky man said. Then he called out to everyone, "Which reminds me, any of you girls that had them slayer dreams about Buffy or Faith, see Riley or Graham for a weapon, and head to the roof. You're about to find out about one of the beautiful parts of being a slayer."

Almost a dozen women, as well as four teenage girls and two pre-teen girls, began moving towards the two men in charge of weapon allotment.

Finn stepped forward. "I'd like to learn how to use a gun… wouldn't this be a good time?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure. We'll get someone to show you the ropes. It isn't like it'll hurt anything as long as you're aimin' at the zombies." He turned and called out for the other teen boys to join them. "We'll arm you up and put you guys on the edges so you can't hit any of our own. It'll be good practice for you."

The male teen that had just tumbled into the room limped over to Graham, who'd been handing out firearms. "Jack didn't mention it, but I can shoot too. In fact I'm quite the marksman." When Graham looked at him with disbelief, Jon crossed his heart. "It's a helluva story, but I swear to you it's true." Jon had to admit he was a bit surprised when the bulky man just looked at him for a moment before handing him a weapon, but he was also really glad. If there were nasty creatures outside then he was damned glad to have a firearm in his hands.

It looked as if the entire population of the hotel had ended up on the roof. Along with a few lawn chairs, a telescope and an ice chest, there were also several mounted automatic machine guns. It seemed like these people were definitely ready for an apocalypse. There was already gunfire along with the sound of approaching engines as more people moved forward taking up position to fire down on the zombies. Riley was barking orders and Dean began positioning the teens on the ends of the buildings, and he, Sam, Sam Finn, and the BAU agents began showing them how to position their weapons and fire. Every one with a gun began firing down on the zombies at the gates, Riley yelling out to aim for the head. The Council members took special notice of who handled their weapons with ease, and who made clean, kill shots with as few shots as possible. They weren't surprised to see several of the FBI agents, the three NCIS field agents and all of the slayers shooting with no hesitation and near perfect aim. Several of their new members were also having no problems with their weapons.

The two large semi trucks sped down the road towards the hotel gates hitting all of the creatures that moved into their way.

_"Breaker, breaker, might I just say that's some fine shootin' we're seein' down here,"_ a female voice, full of amusement and touched with a taste of southern, came from the walkie talkies on the roof.

Dean grabbed a walkie and hit the button to talk. "Well, we aim to please, darlin'."

_"Smooth talker,"_ the girl laughed.

"Bout time you got yourselves back here," Dean spoke loudly so he could be heard over the gunfire.

_"You know how it is, Sugar… places to go, zombies to kill. We'll be hitting those gates in ten, they gonna be open?"_

"Carlos? You openin' the gates?" Dean called out to the Latino teen who was chanting, his hands up, palms out.

"I do believe he is working on that currently, Dean," Giles called out from where he stood, firing a shotgun.

To everyone on the roof who hadn't seen more magic than the portal that brought them there, or the portal the most recent people had come through, the sight of the heavy wrought iron gates glowing purple and vanishing just as the first semi would have smashed through them. Some of the zombies fell over as the metal bars which had been bracing them disappeared.

Puck took deep, calming breaths; timing the pull on his trigger with each exhale. He didn't hit them in the head every time, but God, he was coming damned close, and it was fucking awesome. He knew Dean and Sam were proud of him because Dean had clapped him on the back and grinned at him, and Sam kept telling the others to 'watch Puckerman' and to 'do what Puckerman is doing'. Puck wasn't really used to people being proud of him. Maybe sometimes his Mom had said the words, but normally she was far too tired from working so much, and they didn't get to spend a lot of time together. He understood that. He knew she did the best she could. She was a great mom, and he knew she loved him no matter how much she did or did not say it. And, sure, Sarah was always saying how glad she was he was her big brother, but… well it wasn't like there were a lot of male figures in his life that told him he was worth much.

As soon as the trucks were through, the gates were back. Gibbs stopped shooting and watched as the teenage boys, the ones learning how to shoot, continued on the stragglers who'd managed to stay on the inside of the gates when they'd reappeared. He watched the Winchester brothers take time with the boy with the Mohawk; Gibbs thought he remembered the boy's name as Noah Puckerman. The boy seemed to be reveling in the attention the older boys were giving him. They'd met his mother, a nurse, earlier in the day.

The last of the zombies dropped and there was sudden silence on the roof before that was broken. "That was friggin' AWESOME!" Finn yelled.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Carlos, burn it. Let's go see what they brought home, shall we?"  
**


	16. Take the Initiative

A/N: Ok, so, I hope that this makes sense. I will be making a character list in probably three chapters. I keep thinking there's something I want to add to the author's note, but then forget. darn it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Will and Emma had stayed in the hotel while the people with weapons had gone to the roof to shoot the zombies. Emma had nervously kept watch through the front side panel windows next to the double doors that opened into the foyer of the establishment. "They're pulling into the loading area," she finally murmured as Will paced behind her. "And it looks like they've shot all of the… things."

"That's great," Will told her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing surprisingly well considering…The past few days I've been off and on covered in dirt and germs, and I've had to go for some time before being able to clean it all off. A week ago I would have probably begun crying or passed out… I'm pretty pathetic like that, but this whole situation kind of goes to show a person that there are far worse things than a few specks of dirt." Emma turned to face the man she loved. "Should we go down and help them?"

"Probably not a bad idea," he agreed and the two headed for the kitchen where the doors to the loading areas lay. "I want you to know, Emma, I am so proud of you." He graciously held open doors for her as she donned rubber gloves which she'd taken from her pocket.

The two semis had parked next to three large military vehicles. A large man, three twenty-something blonde females, two twenty something Eurasian females, a twenty something brunette, a late thirties redhead and a preteen blonde girl child were making their way to the doors.

One of the blondes, who looked vaguely familiar, grinned at the couple and strode forward with her hand held out. "Well, howdy there! Looks like we got all kinds of new people since we been gone!"

Will shook the woman's hand and gave her a warm smile. "I'm Will Schuester. I'm a Spanish teacher and Glee Club Director for a high school in Ohio… at least I was… sorry, not out of that habit yet."

"I'm Emma Pillsbury. I was a guidance counselor at the same school," Emma told them softly, shaking the other woman's hand delicately. If the rubber glove bothered the blonde she didn't show it.

"Well it's a real pleasure. And don't you go worrying about using any ol' titles, or not usin' em… Hell, it's only been three days! Of course it's natural to do what you've always done! My name's Tina, by the way."

"Holy shit, that's Tina Armstrong!"

Will and Emma looked back to see Dave Karofsky, Jake Sadler, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman walking through the steel doors. Others were following, having been asked by Riley or Dean to come help unload.

"And Bass Armstrong," Finn agreed with Karofsky and pointed out the large man who stood behind the blonde who'd been talking to Will and Emma.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Tina Armstrong," the gorgeous blonde waved them off. She leaned a bit closer to the couple. "I used to be a professional wrestler, with my daddy here, but stopped when I got my slayer abilities. Not quite so fair to be in the ring with super strength when the person you're fightin' against is just a normal person. Been out of it for about a year or so now. Still, people recognize me sometimes."

"You're just so terribly sexy," one of the other blondes, this one with her hair cut into a pale, shoulder length bob, teased the other girl, her accent a slight taste of England. "I'm Christie, Christie Allen. My friends are Helena Douglas," the third blonde, "Kasumi," one of the Eurasians, this one with long, straight dark hair, "Ayane," the other Eurasian, her hair a light lavender, "you of course met Bass and Tina, and then these two little darlings we saved on our mission; Janet and Lucy."

The last brunette, not introduced by Christie, moved forward with purpose, directly to Riley. "Where's Willow?"

"Kennedy… nice to see you too."

"Where. Is. Willow," she snapped.

"On a mission," he told her. "A lot of shit has been going on while you've been gone. Take a breath and we'll fill you in… I promise. Her group should be back soon. You know Willow; she's strong and more than capable."

Kennedy let out a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I just… being in that place… seeing what they had done and were doing, and even what they have planned… I just want to see Willow."

Giles moved closer and wrapped his arms around the slayer. Normally Kennedy wasn't one to be comforted in this way, but this time she moved closer, and wrapped her own arms around his middle. "We've got you, dear girl, and your Willow will be home soon."

She nodded into his shoulder before speaking. "When we got to Cheyenne Mountain they had this huge underground complex. They had several… cells, they called them suites, occupied, but only two of the cells were occupied by someone still living. They had been testing these subjects, but when Angelspawn was leaked they scrapped the project and left them there to die."

"Do not misunderstand Kennedy," Ayane said quietly, but all heard her. "When she says they ended the program and left them to die, she does not mean they left the mountain. No. There was still a heavy military presence in the underground complex. They simply chose to ignore their experiments." Horrified gasps were heard around the loading bay.

Kasumi took over for her cousin. "They couldn't release them. The individuals being held were slayers; outliers and norms. Children who were called before puberty and adults called after eighteen. They'd tortured these enhanced women. The military, they called themselves the Initiative, determined they were too much of a threat to ever allow freedom. One of the girls died before we even left the complex. Lucy survived because of Janet."

All eyes went to the two being spoken of.

"Lucy?" Alex Donovan had seen the child standing with the women from the trucks and he'd thought he'd seen a ghost. "Luce?"

"Janet, oh my God, Jack, Jack is that Janet?"

There were too many voices and too many people trying to move at the same time and finally someone stopped it. "Enough!"

Everyone stilled instantly and the foyer became silent. Connor stared at everyone. He hadn't really thought yelling would work. "Go ahead, Mr. Giles."

"Yes… Thank you, Connor," Giles murmured. "Mr. Donovan, isn't it?" he asked, motioning towards the man he remembered being from Illinois.

Alex Donovan moved forward, his hands trembling at his sides. Maxine moved with him, her eyes daring anyone to stop her. She took Alex's hand in her own, holding it steady and lending him strength.

"You recognized this child?"

"She," Alex began, but had to start over because of the lump in his throat. "She looks like my daughter…. Well, what my daughter should look like now. My daughter was taken four years ago when she was eight."

The little girl was staring at Alex, her eyes questioning, her head tilted to the side. She was filthy, and her clothing was tattered. "D-d-d-daddy?" she asked, her voice small. "They told me you were dead… they told me you were gone and that you left me… that you didn't want me anymore, that I was a freak, and then they told me you were dead."

Alex dropped to his knees; Maxine let him go but stayed next to him. "No, Baby, no my Lucybelle, I would never leave you, ever… I've been searching for you for four years… every day, I promise. I've missed you so very much."

Candice Butler moved forward and when she spoke, her voice was soft, "It's true." She nodded when the little girl looked at her for confirmation. "We've all seen it. You're Daddy and I work together to help people and we talked about you all the time. Every day he tried to find you."

Tyler stood next to Candice and nodded along with her.

"Wow, we worked so many cases, and I always wondered if we'd eventually work the disappearance of your little girl," Walter was shaking his head. "This is amazing! Like, one of the best things to ever happen! Especially with all this horrible stuff that's been happening."

The little girl ran to Alex, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing. He held her close, tears streaming down his face, and just kept whispering to her. Candice looked to Tyler with a smile on her face, and he reached out, clasping her small hand in his own larger one.

Alex was holding his little girl, and he looked to Walter, "I have to say, I think you nailed it on the head for that one, Walter. This is the best thing ever."

Giles motioned to the group who'd come through the wavy blue portal, and then he motioned to the redhead. He'd watched the group on the roof. He'd seen how the man, Jack O'Neill, and the teen, Jon, both held their weapons the same way, they both fired the same way, and both cursed with the same inflections. "You know her?" he asked the blonde that Marco had healed earlier.

"She's the spitting image of a woman we knew where we're from… a woman who died a few years ago" the blonde told him faintly.

The redhead looked both terrified and weary. "I don't really know where I'm from… not here originally. Not this reality. The reality I'm from had the Stargate program. The project under the mountain was not what you found when you rescued me and Lucy. I had friends," she murmured looking at the faces that were so familiar, but at the same time strange. "I had a daughter, Cassie, from another planet… I had gone to a planet with a team, one of the soldiers was injured and I was helping him. Then I remember excruciating pain, and then nothing. Until I woke up under the mountain… but it wasn't the same mountain. It was your mountain. There was no General Hammond. There was no Stargate. They were using young girls in experiments, and they wanted my medical background. Every day I had to watch young girls chained down, their abilities suppressed, things done to them that made them scream in pain…" Janet was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I tried to help them escape and we got caught. That's when they put me in Lucy's cell. That's when they decided they could hurt me for fun. This Initiative, they're a lot like the rogue NID, and they have branches everywhere, I heard them talking. I heard them talking about different Bases with different letter assignments.

Helena Douglas moved forward, putting an arm around Janet. "It's all right, Janet, we're here to help you. They'll never touch you again." When the team had found the redhead in the little girl's cell it had been obvious that not only had the redhead been beaten, but she'd also been the victim of sexual assault. "Never."

"Mom?" the teen girl who'd shown up with Jack O'Neill's group moved forward, one of Jon's hands trying to hold her back. Cassie approached the group who'd circled around the redhead, but Cassie continued forward, her hands held out to show she meant no harm. "Mom? It's me, Cassie? Do you remember me?"

"Yes," Janet whispered.

Cassie's smile trembled. "I've missed you so very much, Mom. We've all lived these past few years knowing it was our fault, all in separate ways, that you died and were taken from us."

Janet found herself frowning. "That's ridiculous. I was shot doing my duty. Did the man live?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Yes, yes he did. And his wife gave birth to a little girl shortly afterwards. They named her Janet in honor of you."

"How did you get here?" Janet asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"That is an excellent question," Giles interrupted, his mind spinning out of control at the thought that the Initiative could be back. "Perhaps we should all head upstairs? We currently have one last group out on a rescue and they should be back very soon."

On her way up the stairs Christie felt an odd niggling at the base of her neck. Looking up she saw someone she'd only seen once. Neal Caffrey. They'd never worked together, but she definitely knew his reputation. Now he was staring at her as if he couldn't figure out where he knew her from. Christie let a small, secretive smile cross her face, and she slowed down enough to let him catch up to him. "Well, Neal Caffrey, I must say I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah, the lady knows my name, but I don't know the lady's name," he smiled charmingly as she wrapped her arm in his.

"Christie Allen," she told him smoothly. "We were in the same business once upon a time… perhaps we even worked with some of the same contractors."

"I do seem to recall your name, Ms. Allen," Neal was intrigued. "I've heard nothing but good about you. Well, except that you simply dropped out of the business about nine months ago."

"Well, you might say I walked into a higher calling. I was needed for something much more important than just myself. Trust me, those words coming from my lips is still astonishing."

Neal laughed. "I can imagine waking up one day with the abilities we've seen some of your 'sisters' wield would do something about how you look at life."

"At first it didn't. At first I figured it just gave me extra on my skills, but then someone close to me was killed. Not even that really changed me… but when Buffy came, and explained that for me to be called meant that another slayer had died… well, that's when I knew it was time to be a slayer." The two were silent for a moment, still moving towards the large gathering room. "So tell me about how you started working for the Feds?"

He started laughing. "I was offered a deal. If I helped them with white collar crimes, especially the crimes that dealt with my specialties, then I got to stay out of prison with only the ankle monitor."

"And did you hate every minute of it?"

"No, actually. Peter, the agent who'd pulled me in to begin with. He's the agent I got to work with, and we became friends. I trusted him and I like to think he trusted me. We sure did work well together. One of the best parts? Well, one of the best parts was that I still got to play the game, I was just working for the right side this time. Now Peter's gone, but his wife, Elizabeth, she's still here, and I guess it's up to me to make sure she's okay for him."


	17. Can We Keep Them?

A/N: Ok, so, my updates are going to be a little slower on this story. Because i'm trying to update a lot of my stories. That means i have to divide my time between them. Also, there is only one more fandom i'm going to be adding, but it won't be for a few more chapters. So, I'm not sure if i should do a character list now, or after that last chapter is done. Once the list is done i will definitely post it here for you all.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was a slow process, everybody moving to the conference area, as the group had continued to grow as more and more people had been brought into the Resort. Giles stood and moved to the front, addressing everyone. "I believe we should let our newest friends understand what we heard on our end, and then we'll let one of them explain what happened on their end. Does this suit everyone?"

Everyone murmured in agreement, and Dean and Sam moved forward. Dean began speaking first. "We were meeting to discuss the beginning of a training schedule. Assigning individuals into groups to handle the everyday mundane such as meals, cleaning, laundry, things like that. Some of our new federal agent friends thought it would be a good idea to add to the groups. We were discussing adding self defense training, hand to hand combat, blades training and firearms training. During the discussion Sammy got hit by a vision, seems like those have been going around quite a bit lately. Sam?"

Sam stood up and faced the large group. "In the vision I felt like perhaps I was military, or at least working with the military. We were in an underground facility, and it was total chaos around me. Loud, buzzing sirens were echoing through the halls, and people were passing through this huge metal ring with blue rippling matter which looked like water in the middle. Everyone seemed to be rushing, taking as many belongings with them as they went. We were in large groups, but I don't know where we were going. The group that went through in front of us? I think they went through fine. But just as we started going through the gate started flickering and I heard horrible buzzing alarms. They were loud and pulsing. It was too late to stop, we were already moving through it. The next thing I knew was that the circle was back and my voice was echoing through the halls of the mountain. 'Incoming Wormhole. SG-1's IDC code, shields lowered…. SG-1's taking heavy fire, Sir!' And that was it. I came back from the vision and everyone was looking at me. Oh, and I'd moved to the back of the room.

Jack O'Neill stood up next. He'd given this a lot of thought as the young man had healed both Samantha and Daniel, as they shot at zombies from the roof along with other survivors, and as they'd listened to the vision of the tall kid.

Everything from where they'd come from was gone. Destroyed by both Ori and Wraith. Now it was up to those two groups to fight to the death. Hell, maybe there would be a few replicators around to do some damage too. But there would be no more humans. As soon as the two groups had attacked he'd known. Just as much as he'd known going to the Alpha site would only delay the inevitable for a short time. It wasn't that he'd given up hope, but a good soldier knew when he was outclassed. The enemy had overwhelming odds, and overwhelming technology.

Before he could begin speaking there was a chiming noise and Giles held up a hand. "I do apologize General O'Neill, but it appears our second team is returning with their evacuees. We should make sure they don't need medical assistance, and get them set up with beds and clothing, perhaps food if needed." Jack just nodded and followed the man as he and the others rushed for the room his team had tumbled into earlier.

The first person through the green portal was Kit and she was flanked by two teenage girls. One a big boned girl with beautiful chestnut hair flowing down her back, and deep blue eyes surrounded by thick, long eyelashes. The other girl was very pretty with raven-black hair, pulled back into a French braid, and she looked at everyone from pale blue eyes. Both girls were extremely thin and filthy. Kit stopped a short way in, looking around. "All right, I don't want anyone to freak out. Everything is fine, everyone's good sure we got some injuries but nothing that won't heal… so just… don't freak out."

Twin redhead boys came through next, helping an injured slightly older red-haired man and a beautiful golden haired woman. A preteen girl, looking very much like the golden haired woman, clasped the woman's hand in her own. Brittany came through next, clothing torn, blood still oozing from several injuries. She was flanked by a tall, muscular scowling older teen, and another large older teen with a slightly crooked nose and dark, thick hair.

People kept coming through, and when Rachel made it through, Puck raced to her side, frowning as soon as he saw she'd been wounded. Rachel, being exhausted didn't stop his lecture, instead just leaning into him and letting his voice soothe her. It didn't take long for one of the doctors, Dr. Hadley actually, to move to her side and start cleaning her wounds.

Xander walked through helping a young pregnant teen, a tall boy with white blonde hair on the girl's other side. Behind him a tall man, the same color hair, although his hung down past his mid back.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris!" Everyone noticed his wince at hearing his full name. "What in the name of all that is holy did you do to yourself to make you green!" Tina Armstrong strode forward hands on hips.

"Some chick cast a spell on me," he explained simply. Then he moved forward to hug her to him. "I was worried. You were gone so long."

The pale blonde boy, who scowled quite a bit and who reminded Buffy and Dawn of a miniature Spike, spoke from the pregnant teen's other side, "Bellatrix threw the Killing Curse at him… The Killing Curse. He should be dead… instead, he's green… never seen anything like it in my life," the boy finished in a mumble. "Crazy muggles."

"Does this mean I'm no longer the Boy Who Lived?" Harry asked, his voice showing confusion, from his spot leaning on Rona with Sarah McGee nearby. Tim stood next to Lucius Malfoy who was leaning on Nora.

"You alive?" Rona asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, perhaps a bit confused.

"Then you're still the Boy Who Lived," she teased, not knowing the history behind the nickname.

Tina was inspecting Xander, still in his arms, and definitely entering his personal bubble. Buffy hid a smirk, and met Faith's twinkling eyes. The two had been betting on how long it would take for those two to finally let their fears be damned and just get together.

"How long is this gonna last?" Tina asked, running her hands down his cheeks.

"We don't know," Snape responded to the pushy blonde. When she whipped around to stare at him with those angry eyes he just ignored it. "There IS a reason it's called the Killing Curse, and that reason is because it does just that; it kills its intended victim. We have never seen it have this effect upon a person. In fact, the only other person to survive the Killing Curse is Potter over there, and that's because he was protected by his mother's love. For some reason our magicks don't work the same on your friend… or any of you really."

"That's me… Good ol' Xander and the wonky magic."

"Oh dear lord," Giles began rubbing his glasses. "Most magic doesn't exactly work the way it's supposed to around Alexander. Perhaps our witches can whip something up to turn his skin back to its normal color."

"That would be ideal," Xander snapped.

"You'd better get 'em all changed back! We ain't havin' no green babies!" Tina glowered, first at Giles then at the kids they'd just rescued. At her words Buffy and Faith began laughing out loud.

"Babies," Xander squeaked and noticed a deep rosy blush cover Tina's face. He was definitely attracted to the gorgeous blonde, but he'd never made a move always figuring she'd probably go for someone more like her dad… or someone more like Dean Winchester or Graham Miller with their looks.

"Dude, we could call you the Hulk!" Dean was choking on his laughter. He decided to skip the baby comment, and give his friend a break.

"Or, hey, how about the Jolly Green Giant!" Jordy added with a snicker.

"Ha Ha, very funny," Xander scowled.

"It's not like I suggested we call you Sprout…" Dean told him matter of fact.

"Actually, a lot of us survived that stupid avocado curse," Brittany was raising her hand as she spoke. "It kind of tickled."

"That's the spell that turned you green?" Buffy asked Xander. "Moldy tossed that one at me, it didn't do anything, but I don't think any of their spells worked on us the way they were supposed to. Which probably means we should be careful and make sure of their magic before they just start flinging it around out here."

"Dude, if your kids came out green, we could call them Sprout," Dean kept on.

Xander rolled his eyes and chose to turn his back on the annoying Winchester brother. Instead he looked at Tina. "When did you all get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"And all of you were all right, no injuries?" his eyes roamed over her as if to make sure for himself.

"Nah, we weren't hurt. We did some hurtin' though. Saved a slayer, a real young one, and a lady brought here from a different reality." She shuddered. "It was horrible. They have this whole lab set up down there underneath that mountain. They'd gotten slayers. They'd been experimentin' on slayers, and most of the slayers didn't make it out. They didn't die from Angelspawn though. They were bein' killed before Angelspawn. They were starvin'. Tortured."

"Goddess," Xander whispered. "How's Kennedy?"

"Not takin' it well. Wanted Willow as soon as we got back."

Xander nodded. "Right after Sunnydale, when we went to England and started going through the wreckage of the Council buildings… They'd been doing something similar with Potentials, trying to figure out how to Call them by chemical means. Kennedy didn't take it well."

"Makes me glad the bastards blew up," Tina muttered. "And now we got a group that made their own portal and came rolling in on their own right before we got here."

Xander took in a breath. "The world has gone completely insane. I remember years ago the PTBs told us to stay out of other realities, and now we're getting visions telling us to go there and save others."

It finally seemed that everyone was through, but Dawn still hadn't come through. "What's going on?" Connor asked.

"Just wait," Buffy told him.

Willow walked through the portal just as a snowy white owl swooped through. After that owl, more owls began to fly through and alight on different high areas. Everyone went silent as first what appeared to be cats followed through after the owls, next came sprites, a little bit larger folk- fairies, followed by unicorns, hippogriffs, baby dragons, small midget sized beings with large round heads, large ears, large eyes and thin bodies, more small humanoids vaguely resembling the first but definitely different and last but not least centaurs. Dawn walked through with the last centaur, the two talking, and finally her green portal flashed out of existence.

The room was entirely silent for a moment until Giles began clearing his throat. "Buffy?" he asked, a bit lightheaded.

"So," she began. "I know you're probably wondering where all the animals and Cinnataurs.."

Willow leaned forward, "Centaurs," she corrected softly.

"Right, Centaurs, my bad… I know you're all wondering where they all came from, but you see it's sort of like this. That world, totally on it's way out. Like as it boom, big implosion." She made hand motions to show something squeezing in on itself. "And we totally took out the bad dudes."

"Red and Kit did a kickass shield over our new friends' hidey hole," Faith high-fived the two witches. "And I got to totally hack up this massive bitch of a snake. I totally have the snake skin to prove it!"

"That was a really big snake!" Brittany started shaking her head, her eyes wide at the memory.

"I totally chopped Moldy-warts head off." Buffy was smiling brightly even as Dr. Chase began working her shoulder where one of his spells had actually worked and it had cut strips into her flesh. "So we got ready to go through the gate and these guys, er, magical creatures and people, showed up, and seeing as their world is literally falling apart into nothing, well, it wasn't like we could just leave them there. So, yeah, we can keep 'em, right?"


	18. Who Are You? Who Who, Who Who!

**A/N: Okay, this is not an update. but it is a character list. for now. it took a bit. i put some thought into it. love me.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******  


* * *

**BtVS/Angel:::: Current Ability/Calling:::: Age:::: Previous Ability/Job:  
**

Buffy Summers::::: Called Slayer::::: 25::::: Co-Director of new Watcher's Council

Willow Rosenberg ::::: Lead Witch::::: 25::::: Head of magical department of new Watcher's Council

Faith Lehane::::: Called Slayer::::: 24::::: Head of training of new slayers

Cordelia Chase::::: Seer::::: 25::::: Previously in coma

Xander Harris::::: One Who Sees::::: 25::::: In charge of rehab of Wellington Arms

Rupert Giles::::: Watcher/Director::::: 46::::: Co-Director of new Watcher's Council

Andrew Wells::::: Witch::::: 24::::: Asst. to Willow, head chef for Watcher's Council

Dawn Summers::::: Witch/Key::::: 17::::: Head of Research and Languages/ High School Student

Rona Indigo::::: Sunnydale Slayer::::: 20::::: College Student

Caridad Sedona::::: Sunnydale Slayer::::: 18::::: College Student

Violet Day::::: Sunnydale Slayer::::: 20::::: College Student

Graham Miller::::: Defender/ Hunter::::: 26::::: Army- Demon Containment Unit

Connor Angel::::: Destroyer/Son of Angel::::: 19::::: College Student

Riley Finn::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 26::::: Army- Demon Containment Unit

Samantha Finn::::: Defender/Hunter **pregnant::::: 25::::: Army- Demon Containment Unit

Charles Gunn::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 24::::: Attorney for new Watcher's Council

Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne::::: Werewolf/ Alpha::::: 26::::: Teaches music lessons, works with Xander

Jordan 'Jordy' Osbourne::::: Werewolf::::: 18::::: High School Student

Katherine 'Kit' Holburn::::: Witch::::: 17::::: High School Student

Carlos Ramirez Witch/Medium 18::::: High School Student

Shen Chao Lin (OC)::::: New Slayer::::: 13::::: Home Schooled

Shahara (OC)::::: New Slayer::::: 10::::: Home Schooled

Nora Muldoon (OC)::::: New Slayer::::: 21::::: College Student

Kennedy::::: Sunnydale Slayer::::: 20::::: College Student

******

**D.O.A. (Movie. Cheesy, but I like the girls. Sexy and kick ass)**

Christina 'Tina' Armstrong::::: Slayer::::: 26::::: Former Wrestler::::: played by Jaime Pressly

Christie Allen::::: Slayer::::: 27::::: Former Con Woman and thief::::: played by Holly Valance

Helena Douglas::::: Slayer::::: 21::::: Athlete/ College Student::::: played by Sarah Carter

Kasumi::::: Slayer::::: 19::::: Princess/ College Student::::: played by Devon Aoki

Ayane::::: Slayer::::: 23::::: Guard for Kasumi/ College Student::::: played by Natassia Malthe

Bass Armstrong::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 49::::: Former Wrestler::::: played by Kevin Nash

******

**Supernatural, Part of New Council:**

Dean Winchester::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 23::::: Supernatural Hunter

Sam Winchester::::: Hunter/Defender/Seer::::: 27::::: Supernatural Hunter

******

**Glee found in Ohio, either in Lima or near Columbus:**

Finn Hudson::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 16::::: High School Student

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 16::::: High School Student

Kurt Hummel::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 16::::: High School Student

Mike Chang::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 16::::: High School Student

Matt Rutherford::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 16::::: High School Student

Artie Abrams::::: Tie to Sweet the Demon::::: 16::::: High School Student

Rachel Berry::::: New Slayer::::: 15::::: High School Student

Quinn Fabray::::: Witch **pregnant ::::: 16::::: High School Student

Tina Cohen-Chang::::: Seer::::: 15::::: High School Student

Mercedes Jones::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 15::::: High School Student

Santana Lopez::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 16::::: High School Student

Brittany Travis::::: New Slayer::::: 16::::: High School Student

David Karofsky::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 17::::: High School Student

Will Schuester::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 33::::: Teacher

Emma Pillsbury::::: Counselor::::: 28::::: Counselor

Ken Tanaka::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 35::::: Football Coach

Burt Hummel::::: Defender/Hunter **current injured::::: 39::::: Mechanic

Brad Tanner::::: Defender/Hunter **current injured::::: 43::::: Piano Player

Carole Hudson::::: Defender::::: 37::::: Bank Teller/Finn's Mom

Nancy Puckerman::::: Nurse::::: 34::::: Nurse/Noah & Sarah's Mom

**Glee OCs (found in Ohio, either Lima or near Columbus):**

Scott Carruthers::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 15::::: High School Student

Jake Sadler::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 14::::: High School Student

Ted Thorne::::: Defender/Hunter:::::: 29::::: Bus Driver for High School

Mitch Jones::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 42::::: Dentist/ Mercedes Dad

Fred Karofsky::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 46::::: Bus Driver/ Dave & Tommy's Dad

Lei Chang::::: Defender::::: 36::::: Chef/ Mike's Mom

Peony Travis::::: Defender::::: 39::::: Hairstylist-colorist/ Brittany's Mom

Tommy Karofsky::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 10::::: Elementary Student

Josh Barnes::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 4::::: Elementary Student

Micah Andrews::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 6::::: Elementary Student

Stevie Jackson::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 7::::: Elementary Student

Billie Pope::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 9::::: Elementary Student

Katie Pope Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 4::::: Elementary Student

Sarah Little::::: Saved from Elementary Bus. 6 Elementary Student

Emily Spencer::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 7::::: Elementary Student

Megan Chen::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 8::::: Elementary Student

Sarah Puckerman::::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 9::::: Elementary Student

Kelly Rosenbaum:::: Saved from Elementary Bus.::::: 11::::: Elementary Student

Richard Rutherford::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 45::::: Attorney/ Matt's Dad

Marco Lopez::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 47::::: Engineer/ Santana's Dad

Margot Rutherford::::: Defender::::: 39::::: Veterinarian/ Matt's Mom

Catalina Lopez::::: Defender::::: 44::::: Interior Design/ Santana's Mom

******

**Criminal Minds found in Ohio:**

Aaron Hotchner::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 34::::: FBI Agent

Derek Morgan::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 31::::: FBI Agent

David Rossi::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 46::::: FBI Agent

Spencer Reid::::: Defender::::: 25::::: FBI Agent

Emily Prentiss::::: New Slayer::::: 34:::::: FBI Agent

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau::::: New Slayer::::: 28::::: FBI Agent

Penelope Garcia::::: Tech Genius/Defender::::: 28::::: FBI Analyst

Henry LaMontagne::::: JJ's son::::: 11 mnths:::::

Jack Hotchner::::: Aaron's son::::: 3:::::

******

**House: found in New Jersey:**

Greg House::::: Diagnostician::::: 45::::: Same abilities

James Wilson::::: Oncologist::::: 40::::: Same abilities

Lisa Cuddy::::: Doctor::::: 42::::: Same abilities

Remy Hadley::::: Doctor::::: 29::::: Same abilities

Eric Foreman::::: Neurologist::::: 36::::: Same abilities

Robert Chase::::: Surgeon::::: 33::::: Same abilities

Rachel Cuddy::::: Cuddy's daughter:::::: 16 mnths:::::

******

**Fame (2009 movie) Found in New Jersey:**

Marco De Luna::::: Healer::::: 17::::: Student at HS for Performing Arts

Victor Taveras::::: Witch::::: 18::::: Student at HS for Performing Arts

Malik Washburn::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 18::::: Student at HS for Performing Arts

Kevin Barrett::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 17::::: Student at HS for Performing Arts

Alice Ellerton::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 16::::: Student at HS for Performing Arts

Denise Dupree::::: New Slayer::::: 17::::: Student at HS for Performing Arts

Fran Rowan::::: Witch::::: 36::::: Teacher at HS for Performing Arts

Mona Kraft::::: Defender::::: 39::::: Teacher at HS for Performing Arts

******

**White Collar found in New Jersey:**

Neal Caffrey::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 28::::: Former Con-man, FBI Consultant

Elizabeth Burke::::: New Slayer **pregnant::::: 27::::: Event Planner, widow of FBI Agent Neal worked with

Satchmo :::::::: Golden Retriever

******

**Burn Notice found in Miami:**

Michael Weston::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 36::::: Former spy trying to figure out why he got burned

Sam Axe::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 43::::: Former Navy Seal, friends with Weston

Madeline Weston::::: Defender::::: 56::::: Retired. Mother of Michael and Nate, no idea where Nate is

******

**Psych found in Miami:**

Shawn Spencer::::: Psychic::::: 27::::: Private Investigator pretending to be psychic

Burton 'Gus' Guster::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 27::::: Private Investigator with Shawn/ also works as pharmaceuticals salesman

Carlton Lassiter::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 38::::: Police detective

Juliet O'Hara::::: New Slayer::::: 25::::: Police detective

Henry Spencer::::: Defender/Hunter **current injured::::: 52::::: Former Police detective, Shawn's father

******

**Whip It! (movie) found in Miami:**

Bliss Cavendar::::: New Slayer::::: 17::::: Roller Derby girl

Pash Shawkat::::: Witch::::: 17::::: Bliss' best friend

Corbi Glass::::: Defender::::: 17::::: Pageant girl, always rude to Bliss

Shania Cavendar::::: Potential::::: 10::::: Bliss little sister, pageant girl, starting to have slayer dreams, but nothing else yet.

Maggie 'Mayhem' O'Malley::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 26::::: Roller Derby girl

Rosalene 'Rosa' Sparks::::: Defender/Hunter::::: 27::::: Roller Derby girl

Riley O'Malley::::: son of Maggie::::: 5::::: Kindergarten

******

**Fast and the Furious found in Miami:**

Dominic Toretto::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 27::::: Ex-con, street racer and mechanic

Mia Toretto::::: New Slayer::::: 23::::: College Student

Vincent DeLaurio::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 27::::: Mechanic, training to be electrician

Brian O'Connor::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 25::::: Former cop, mechanic

*****

**NCIS found in DC:**

Jethro Gibbs::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 50::::: NCIS Agent, woodworking

Tony DiNozzo::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 36:::::: NCIS Agent

Tim McGee::::: Healer::::: 33::::: NCIS Agent, Highly intelligent with computers and technology

Ziva David::::: New Slayer::::: 32::::: NCIS Agent, knowledgeable about martial arts and weaponry

Abby Scuito::::: Witch::::: 34::::: Genius, forensics specialist

Tobias Fornell::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 52::::: FBI Agent

Emily Fornell::::: Potential ::::: 6::::: Elementary Student

Sarah McGee::::: Healer::::: 20::::: College Student

Donald 'Ducky' Mallard::::: Doctor/ ME::::: 66::::: ME

'Jethro'::::: German Sheppard:::::

******

**NCIS; LA, found in DC:**

G. Callen ::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 34::::: NCIS Agent

Sam Hanna::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 36;;;;; NCIS Agent, former Navy Seal

Nate Getz::::: Psychic::::: 32::::: Psychologist

Kensi Blye::::: New Slayer::::: 28::::: NCIS Agent

******

**Bones, found in DC:**

Seeley Booth::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 37::::: FBI Agent, former sniper

Parker Booth::::: Seeley's son::::: 7::::: Elementary Student

Jack Hodgins::::: Healer::::: 35::::: Entomologist and a few other PHDs

Lance Sweets::::: Defender::::: 26::::: Psychologist

Temperance Brennan::::: New Slayer::::: 34::::: Genius. Forensic Anthropologist

Angela Montenegro::::: Witch::::: 30::::: Artist

Camille Saroyan::::: Medical Examiner/Defender::::: 33::::: ME, Forensic ME

Michelle Welton::::: New Slayer::::: 16::::: High School Student

Daisy Wicks::::: Forensics Specialist/Defender::::: 25::::: Intern for Dr. Brennan

******

**The forgotten, found in DC:**

Alex Donovan::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 35::::: Former Cop

Tyler Davies::::: Artist/ Hunter/Defender::::: 25::::: Started with The Forgotten Network to work off community service for vandalism

Walter Bailey::::: Defender/Gather info::::: 37::::: Telephone line worker

Maxine Denver::::: New Slayer::::: 27::::: works in real estate

Candace Butler::::: Witch::::: 25::::: currently working in a restaurant

Lindsay Drake::::: Witch::::: 34;;;;; Teacher

Grace Russell::::: New Slayer::::: 33::::: Police Officer

Lucy Donovan (rescued)::::: New Slayer::::: 12::::: Elementary Student, kidnapped by the Initiative.

******

**Castle, found in DC:**

Rick Castle::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 35::::: Writer, Father

Kate Beckett::::: New Slayer::::: 32::::: Police Detective

Alexis Castle::::: New Slayer::::: 15::::: High School Student

Martha Rodgers::::: Healer::::: 55::::: Actress, Grandmother, Mother

Lanie Parish::::: Medical Examiner/Defender ::::: 34::::: ME

Javier Esposito::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 28::::: Police Detective

Kevin Ryan::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 26::::: Police Detective

******

**Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis, Alternate Reality:**

Jack O'Neill::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 53::::: General in the Air Force

Samantha Carter::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 35::::: Major in the Air Force

Daniel Jackson::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 36::::: Archaeologist

Cameron Mitchell::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 30::::: Lt. Colonel in the Air Force

Jon O'Neill (clone)::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 17::::: High School Student

Teal'c::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 82 (alien)::::: Jaffa Warrior, Minister of peace between Jaffa and Tauri, member of SG-1

Bra'tac::::: Hunter/Defender::::: ?::::: Jaffa Warrior, Trained Teal'c

Rya'c::::: Hunter/Defender::::: ?::::: Jaffa Warrior, Son of Teal'c

Jennifer Hailey::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 25::::: Lt. in the Air Force

Vala Mal Doran::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 32 (alien)::::: Member of Sg-1 former thief and con artist

Cassie Frasier::::: Premed/Defender::::: 19 (alien)::::: Victim of Niirti, adopted daughter of Janet Frasier, College Student

Ronon Dex::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 26 (alien)::::: Satedan, victim of Wraith. Loyal to Jon Sheppard. Warrior

Teyla Emmagan::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 27 (alien)::::: Leader of the Athosians, some Wraith DNA.

Toran::::: infant, Son of Teyla::::: 10 mnths:::::

Jon Sheppard::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 32::::: Lt. Colonel in the Air Force.

Rodney McKay::::: Genius/Defender::::: 34::::: Genius, works well with Ancient Technology

Janet Frasier (rescued)::::: Doctor::::: 35::::: thought dead, the Initiative stole her before death, healed her and then tortured her

******

**Harry Potter, Alternate Reality: They're all wizards, but they'll have to learn to use their magic differently in this reality.**

Harry Potter:::::::: ** current injured::::: 16

Hermione Granger::::::: ** pregnant:::::::: 17

Ginny Weasley:::::: 15

Luna Lovegood:::::::::::::: 15

Neville Longbottom:::::::::: 16

Draco Malfoy:::::::: 16

Lucius Malfoy::::::: ** current injured::::: 38

Fred Weasley:::::::: 18

George Weasley:::::::::::::: 18

Charlie Weasley::::::::::::::: 20

Bill Weasley::::::::: 22

Fleur Weasley::::::: 18

Victoire Weasley:::::::::: daughter of Bill and Fleur:::::::::::::: 2 weeks

Gabrielle Delacour :::::::::::::::::::::: 12

Severus Snape:::::: 36

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin::::::::::::: 20

Teddy Lupin::::::: son of Remus and Tonks:::::::::: 6 mnths

Marcus Flint:::::::: 19

Blaise Zabini:::::::: 16

Pansy Parkinson::::::::::::: 16

Millie Bulstrode::::: 16

Katie Bell::::::::::: 17

Adrian Pucey:::::::::: 17

Theo Knott:::::::::: 16

Viktor Krum:::::::::: 18

Hannah Abbott::::: ** current injured::::: 16

Oliver Wood:::::::::: 19

******

**OCs that I mention from time to time as the first group rescued from Colorado Springs:**

Michael Vincent::::: Pediatrician::::: 28:::::

Nate Dahlstrom::::: EMT::::: 26:::::

Rebecca Stroud::::: OB/Gyn::::: 47:::::

Amanda Fine::::: Nurse::::: 45:::::

Ruby Stahl::::: EMT::::: 24:::::

Judy Newman::::: Defender::::: 23::::: Gardener/knowledge of agriculture

DJ Newman::::: son of Judy::::: 2:::::

Jessica 'Jinx' Walters::::: Defender::::: 26::::: Plumber

Stephenie McHenry::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 27::::: Former Cop

Bobby Sanchez::::: Hunter/Defender::::: 23::::: Electrician

Anita Sanchez::::: Defender **pregnant::::: 21::::: Gardening, raised on a farm.


	19. You've Got A Friend

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

While Buffy spoke Puck watched over Rachel, who was covered in dirt and blood. Her leather had been ripped through on the left leg and on her right hip, and Dr. Hadley was working quickly and efficiently to get her taken care of. "You okay, Babe?" he asked softly.

Rachel looked up at him with tired eyes. "I'm fine. Glad to be back. It was a brutal battle, and they definitely put up quite a fight."

"I just wanna hold you."

"Let Dr. Hadley finish what she's doing and I would love for you to hold me. In fact, I don't think that I would be able to think of anything better."

Puck grinned. "Well I can. I know we still have some talking to do, but after your bandaged up I'll hold you, and then when we're all done, we'll grab some food and cuddle up for some quiet time."

Rachel gave him a sweet smile. "That sounds heavenly."

**

Willow cut Buffy off, "Yeah, and we did a spell to detect bad people and didn't get one, I mean we got a few people who had some dark spots, but nothing more than what some of us have." Kennedy was shuddering next to her, and clasped one of Willow's hands in both of hers. Even with her emotions running high, she was still careful to not use her slayer strength and accidentally hurt her lover.

"What happened to the broad that made Xander green?" Tina snapped.

The pregnant teen who Xander had helped through the portal moved from his side to address the woman. "I'm Hermione Granger. Bellatrix LeStrange, the woman who cast against Mr. Harris, is dead," Hermione's voice was soft and both hands rested on her swollen belly. "She was trying to kill me, and Mr. Harris came to my rescue. When she turned her attention away from me I simply cast the same curse at her that she'd casted."

Tina looked at the little pregnant girl in front of her. There were so many emotions running through that girl right now… "Well, all I can say right now is thank you. I know you probably thought you were avenging his death, and it means a lot to me that someone was there to do that. Luckily, our Xander doesn't quite work the same way with most magic." Tina shared a conspiratorially wink with the younger girl.

"This will give me something to do. I will find a cure for this green thing, I promise. I'm very good when working with books, you can ask anyone here... well, I suppose you can ask anyone who came back with us from my reality."

The blonde mini-Spike spoke up, "Granger's telling the truth, she's probably the smartest witch to come out of Hogwarts… most likely ever."

"Well, see there, Tina, our Xander won't be green forever," Christie Allen teased. "Oh, maybe just for St. Patrick's Day!"

"That ain't funny, Christie!"

Buffy and Giles had been speaking for a few moments, and finally Giles called everyone to attention. "All right. For now the unicorns and Centaurs can use the golf course and woods surrounding the area. We know that the infected don't eat animals, so the unicorns are safe, but the centaurs should be on their guard; being part man or woman might be just enough to draw them to you. For any that would like to stay inside, you are more than welcome. We'll find something useful for the goblins to do, same goes for the house elves, and the owls can perch on the north tower. The sprites and fairies, please just be cautious, please let us know if you claim something. And know this. We're growing larger. We will be looking for a larger base of operations, so don't anyone get too settled in."

**

Finally.

Finally, everyone was cleaned, clothed and fed. Giles stood in front of everyone and called for silence. Once more he went through their spiel of monsters and the Chosen one, vampires and The Slayer. He talked of Tina's visions which were the catalyst sending them to New Jersey, DC and Miami. He spoke of the vision which said that Angelspawn was destroying other realities. Giles told of Cordy's vision of Voldemort, and how once they'd gone through Dawn's portal, Sam's vision had told of even more arrivals. And then Kennedy's team had come back; safe and sound. They'd come back, bringing with them not only another doctor and another young slayer, but a doctor tied to their most recent arrivals and a young girl returned to her father, another of the rescued.

Giles looked to Jack. "Perhaps General O'Neill, you could explain how you came to join us?"

Jack took a deep breath and stood. A girl with flowing brown hair, her name was Sarah he thought, had approached him earlier and she'd touched his knees. His knees hadn't felt so good in years. "My name is Jack O'Neill. I was a General in the United States Air Force in my reality. About sixty, seventy years ago there was a unique find on an archaeological dig. Hell, Daniel would be the best to tell you this… Danny?"

The good looking man with short brown hair and glasses stood up. "The find was a metal circle with strange hieroglyphics. Some were vaguely familiar, but not even the archaeologist they had with them, and she was a genius, could figure it out. The military moved it here, to Colorado, and built a complex for it under Cheyenne Mountain… at least it was under our Cheyenne Mountain. They came and hired me to make it work. And I eventually did. The Chappai'ai, we actually called it a Stargate, led you to different worlds…"

Daniel Jackson went on speaking for over an hour, and he had an attentive audience. Now his eyes were unfocused as he continued, "We had managed to do a lot of damage to the Ori, we'd almost defeated them. Atlantis had arrived home and their arrival spoke of triumph. But then just days ago the Ori came back stronger than ever, and the Wraith arrived. We were fighting on all fronts and couldn't contact any of our allies. That's when we began sending people through the Stargate to the Alpha site. The Stargate basically creates a wormhole from Earth to whatever planet is dialed. A stable wormhole can only hold for thirty eight minutes, so once the wormhole would shut down we would have to dial out again. We were the last group. There were fifty of us, some before, and some behind."

A woman with her ebony in pigtails stood and reached for his hand to offer comfort. He gave her a brief smile and took a seat again, her following.

Jack stood. "That's Vala Mal Doran, she was from another planet. Jennifer Hailey was in the Air Force, as were Cameron Mitchell, Walter Harriman, Samantha Carter and Jon Sheppard. Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rya'c are Jaffa, also from another planet. Cassie Frazier, Janet's daughter, from another planet. Rodney McKay is a scientist. Teyla Emmagan is Athosian and Ronon Dex is Satedan, and last but not least is my mini-me, Jon O'Neill. He used to be my clone, but he's different enough now that we're just really, really similar."

"I'm better looking," Jon muttered.

The thin, pale man with shoulder-length black hair and hooked nose, who'd arrived in the group of wizards, witches and magical creatures, stood. "I suppose you'd like a roll call of our group as well?" he asked, his tone a bit mocking.

Buffy shrugged. "Not necessary. I figure with everyone living in the same area and running into each other, eventually we'll all get to know one another." She gave him a bright smile. "Until then I'll just use nicknames. But I think I remember mini-Spike calling you Snake."

One dark eyebrow rose. "My name is Snape, Professor Severus Snape. And who pray tell is 'mini-Spike'?"

Buffy pointed to Draco who still stood near Xander and Hermione Granger. "Slender, pale, white-blonde hair, arrogant British accent, all that equals mini-Spike… Believe me when I tell you these days that's a compliment," she finished with a soft smile.

**

**Next Morning:**

The Glee kids were up to something. Dawn was almost fascinated by them. Every once in awhile she would walk by a couple of them and they'd be singing and she'd flash back to when she'd almost become a child-bride to Sweet. But now all of the Glee kids with the exception of Rachel, Artie and Tina were planning something, and it had something to do with the auditorium.

Seeing Mercedes and Kurt approaching Buffy, Dawn moved to within hearing distance. She also noticed a few of the wizards from the day before eavesdropping as well.

"Ms. Summers," Mercedes began.

"Buffy, please call me Buffy,"

"All right, Buffy. Would it be okay if we used the auditorium at about 2 this afternoon? We wanted to do something a little special for Rachel, Tina and Artie… seeing as their folks didn't make it…" Mercedes had to stop for a moment to compose herself.

"I think that would be more than fine. Use it as much as you want. Until Rachel had used it the other night, no one had used it."

"Thank you so much," Kurt smiled widely.

As they all turned to move away, Buffy turned back. "Say, would you mind if others listened in?"

"Honey, we never mind havin' people listen to us!" Mercedes joked.

Buffy began to spread the word.

That afternoon Puck, Finn and Mike, blindfolded their three friends and moved them into the auditorium to sit in the front row. The three boys then moved to the stage.

"Okay guys, you can remove your blindfolds now," Puck called out.

They did so and then saw the rest of Glee on stage.

Quinn stepped forward. "Before all this happened, whenever something bad happened in one of our worlds we always handled it with a song, or we showed our support for one another in the same manner. I personally can think of several songs that were sung for me. Now it's our turn to do the same for all of you." She stepped back and looked to Mr. Schue who sat at a grand piano.

Santana and Mike stepped forward first, both at the ends of the line moving towards each other to take each other's hands. "When you're down and troubled, and you need a helping hand, and nothing, whoa nothing is going right. Close your eyes and think of me, and soon I will be there, to brighten up even your darkest nights."

Kurt and Matt were next, moving outward, facing the three listening, and singing sincerely. Their voices blended smoothly, "You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
to see you again. Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you got to do is call, and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah. You've got a friend.

Puck and Brittany were next, and Rachel knew that Puck was singing to all of them, but she felt his voice down deep in her soul. "If the sky above you, should turn dark and full of clouds, and that old north wind should begin to blow, Keep your head together and call my name out loud now, and soon I'll be knocking upon your door. You just call out my name and you know where ever I am, I'll come running to see you again. Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you got to do is call, and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah."

When Mercedes stepped forward to sing she made sure to meet everyone's eyes and press her hand to her heart to show her love. "Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you. Well they'll take your soul if you let them. Oh yeah, but don't you let them."

Last but not least was Finn and Quinn, and Quinn looked at Rachel almost the entire time, tears streaming down her face. "You just call out my name and you know wherever I am, I'll come running to see you again.  
Oh babe, don't you know that, Winter, spring, summer or fall, Hey now, all you've got to do is call. Lord, I'll be there, yes I will. You've got a friend. You've got a friend."

Now all nine of the Glee kids stepped up to see the last few refrains. "Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. You've got a friend."

All three Glee clubbers who'd been serenaded cried as their friends sang to them, and they began clapping enthusiastically as soon as the song was finished. And then more clapping began. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see a lot of the hotel's occupants had entered and taken seats to listen.

"You're magnificent!" Giles complimented them.

"You should hear Rachel," Finn laughed a little. "She's our star."

Dean agreed, "Yeah, you ain't kiddin'. I heard her the other day. She's great."

"Do you guys have anything else you could sing for us?"

The kids looked at each other and smiled. Rachel stood, and the football players moved to help Artie onto the stage. Rachel looked at the group and grinned. "Boy, do we ever."


	20. Each Life Is A Story

A/N: Well, the updating bug has bitten and I've been trying update even though some of the chapters for other stories are short. this is still probably the top story with a story on Fanfic being 2 and toysoldiers being 3. As you'll start to notice since we have so many characters, you'll start seeing chapters broken down into different people associating with each other. Enjoy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Buffy was minding her own business heading up to her suite in the hotel when one of the little creatures Snape and Hermione had called House Elves blinked into existence right next to her in the elevator. She shrieked a little and bumped her head when she jerked back and pulled Mr. Pointy.

"Me's is sorrys Miss Buffys," the little creature said pulling its ears. Buffy looked at it a bit more closely. It was sort of cute.

"No need to be sorry. Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt because everyone's so touchy these days."

"Mopsy will remember," her big eyes widened even further and she nodded her head in an exaggerated fashion. "Mopsy wondering if Miss Buffys wanted Mopsy, Tinky, Dobby, Winky, Poppy, Ryno, Philo and Jakers to expands the big-big metal gate alls arounds the property? Makes it bigger so we can make a garden and stinkies peoples won't tramps through gardens ruining them, Tinky loves gardens, and we can brings in more animals, big moomoo animals and baabaa animals and oinkoink animals… Oh, is Mopsys thinking too much? Bad Mopsy! Mopsy can stick her feets in the waffle iron!"

Buffy's eyes bugged out. "No! Mopsy, here is a rule for all you House Elves. Not one of you is allowed to hurt yourselves. If anyone tells you to hurt yourself, then I want you to come to me, tell me who told you to do so, and we will determine the best punishment. All right? None of you are to injure yourselves in any way.

The House Elf looked hesitant, but finally agreed.

"Now, about the gate. Can you all really do that? And I love the idea of making everything bigger and gated to keep the zombies out. "

"Oh, Yes Miss Buffys. We can do lots of things."

"Cool then yes, we would love for you to build a gate to make sure to keep all the zombies out of this here sanctuary."

"Anythings for yous Miss Buffys, yous our hero… yous didn't have to take us with you when you left that world, but yous did."

"Mopsy, you don't really know me, or you'd know I didn't have a choice. So, someone told me you guys freak out about clothes?"

"If the master gives us clothing it means they no longer wants us."

"Well, I'm going to get a lot of clothing, which will just happen to be in all your sizes, and we're not giving them to you, but you all will certainly be welcome to them if you'd like them." Seeing the little elf look nervous, Buffy crouched down. "Mopsy, I swear to you, with or without clothing I will always take care of you and the other house elves, all of you. Always. We like clothes. Us girls we like to shop. That's why it's strange for us that you don't like them. Shopping is like an art. So, like I said, they'll be there. Wear them or don't wear them. We'll still love you and you can stay with the Scoobies forever."

Mopsy looked at Buffy, the little elf's mouth trembling, and suddenly her little arms were wrapped around the blonde's neck and they were hugging. "Thank yous Miss Buffys. I goes to gets the others to start on the gate."

**

Kasumi sat on the roof or the hotel watching as the unicorns and centaurs moved about within the tree-line while the house-elves were in a group talking about something. Some of the zombies were actually moving into the water of the moat. That was not a good sign. They had hoped that the water would deter the creatures. It had, in fact, done so for a time. She began to take aim with the rifle in her hands when one of the house-elves turned from the group, pointed a finger and the creature imploded and burned into nothing. "Well, that certainly cuts down on ammunition use," she murmured.

"You know, they say you're crazy when you start talking to yourself," Sam Winchester said as he took a seat next to her.

Kasumi smiled slightly. "Then you have been crazy for a long time."

"True, very, very true," he laughed. "But you've seen my brother, I have a legitimate excuse. What are you doing up here? I thought it was Riley and Graham's watch."

"Graham is on the other side, watching the front gates, and I relieved Riley to spend some time with his lovely wife."

"That was very sweet of you."

"I was not trying to be sweet. I was in that vehicle for so long, and then we were under the mountain for two days. I need the open air."

"I heard there were horrible things going on beneath the mountain," Sam didn't make it a question.

Kasumi nodded slowly. "Yes, government men. They'd captured slayers, and even a few that they thought were slayers but were not. Some were hooked to the wall with these strange metal latches. Clear medical tubing inserted into their arms or necks. Empty bags attached to those tubes. None of those rooms were empty. Not one. And the only room that held anyone living was the room with the child slayer and the woman, Janet who'd been brought to our reality against her will."

"There was a time when we could trust the military… now they've just been absorbed under the role of government."

They were both silent for a moment, and then the elves broke out of the group and began moving into the woods. One of the unicorns moved forward to drink from a clean trough of water some of the slayers had set out for them.

"Never in my life did I think to see so magnificent a creature," Kasumi whispered out. "They make my heart ache with their beauty."

"I can only imagine what other sorts of creatures they had in the Wizards' reality," Sam murmured.

"When I was young, I've never been much for anime but there was a movie called The Last Unicorn. She, this unicorn, lived in the forest, all by herself, thinking all the others were dead and gone. A butterfly came to her and sang of the unicorns being herded away by a horrible red bull ordered by his master, a crazy king. The unicorn went to find the others. She went through so many trials and tests. She even had to face the Red Bull. Such a brave unicorn. But in the end because of everything she'd gone through, she was different than the others."

"It sounds like your story," he told her.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"You were princess to your people, but you were different and you knew you were. You had Ayane, but still… so you left your protected city, your forest to find more with gifts like yours, because your dreams, your butterfly, told you they were out there. And you went through trials and you tested yourself, and you faced a horrible demon, your red bull. And when you and Ayane killed it you were led to Buffy and Faith, and in turn all of us."

Kasumi looked at Sam, a tear falling from one eye. "How is it you see me so clearly Samuel Winchester?"

Sam didn't respond. Instead he slowly leaned in, and even as he watched, her eyes shuttered closed and she leaned closer, and finally their lips met in their first kiss.

**

The Glee kids were in the auditorium working on a song to perform for everyone when Mr. Schuester interrupted them. "Guys, I have some great news!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth Rachel began dreading what was coming next. "When the slayers, our very own Rachel and Brittany included, went to the hospital in New Jersey, there were some students from the New York High School for Performing Arts." There were five teenagers with Mr. Schue, and two women who appeared to either be teachers or chaperones. "This is Marco, Malik, Victor, Alice and Denise, and then their vocal teacher Ms. Rowan and their dance teacher Ms. Kraft."

Noticing that Rachel wasn't going to be saying a word any time soon, Finn stepped forward. "It's really great meeting you guys. What grades are you all in?"

"We're all juniors," Victor shared. "We all kinda got our own thing ya know?"

"Oh sure," Finn nodded. "Um, we're basically a show choir so we sing and we dance to the songs, but I'd say our dancing sort of lacks stuff. At least my dancing lacks some skill."

"Some of us can drop it hot," Santana said her nose in the air as she eyed down the snotty blonde across from her. "Myself, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn pre-pregnancy, Matt and Mike. And Artie can groove in that chair of his."

The Glee kids all let out a whoop to show kudos for Artie.

"I'm sure you do as well as you can," Alice sneered, but made sure her words were on the correct side of polite. "I was the best dancer at school since freshman year. I was invited to dance in Complexions."

"That gotcha real far," Mercedes said under her breath, causing a few snickers from her friends.

"Guys!" Will frowned. "What Ms. Kraft and Ms. Rowan and I were thinking was that until we get schedules figured out for training and school and other daily activities, we'd also put all of you together to create shows for everyone here."

"Your Director actually brought it up," Fran Rowan said. "He thought that perhaps entertainment might help lighten the atmosphere around here."

Finn looked over at his friends and even though Rachel looked like she might hit him with something sharp, and he realized that now it would seriously hurt him, he smiled at the teachers and responded, "I'm sure working together won't be difficult at all!" He chose to ignore Puck and Quinn's snorts.

**

Gibbs scowled as he sat in the infirmary portion of the hotel. The 'Scoobies' or whatever the hell they called themselves had really done a great job on getting this place set up. They kept calling it make-shift, but it damned near had anything and everything.

"I can assure you Special Agent Gibbs scowling at the laceration will not make it go away," the amused feminine voice caused his head to jerk up. She moved quietly.

"Makes everything else go away," he told the pretty woman with a chagrined look.

She switched on the lamp attached to the bed, pulling it closer and then put on latex gloves. "I'm Nancy Puckerman, you can call me Nancy or Nurse Puckerman. I'm afraid if you just shot out Puckerman you'll either get me, my son or my little girl," she told him and she pulled his arm closer for a look. She was average height, perhaps an inch shorter, with a great build, good curves, and thick dark hair that fell straight and down to her shoulder-blades.

"Your boy is dating Rachel Berry?"

A soft smile came to her face. She began to cleanse his wound but did it quickly, softly and efficiently. "Yes, he sure is. I never thought he'd settle down with a nice Jewish girl… heck I would have even just accepted nice girl without the Jewish… My Noah doesn't have the best reputation."

"What do you mean? If you don't mind my asking…"

"Noah's made some rather large mistakes. Some dealing with the girls he's dated, some dealing with the adult women he cleans pools for that just hired him for … other services," Nancy grimaced in her telling, but Gibbs was so intent on the story that he didn't even notice her deadening the area and beginning to stitch the wound. "Then he and his best friend's girl made a mistake, one that could have cost them so, so much. He and Quinn, Finn's girl, got drunk and slept together, and Quinn got pregnant. It was a whole nasty mess. Which is now straightened out. Those kids… God, somehow those kids had the strength to work it out on their own. Finn and Quinn are together and Noah and Rachel are together. And never have I seen him look at a girl the way he looks at her."

"I'm going to ask, and again, you can tell me to take a walk, but where's your husband, Noah and your daughter's father?"

"Sarah, my daughter's name is Sarah," she said giving him a soft smile. Here was a woman who loved her children. "Their father left when Sarah was an infant. He was abusive. Mainly to me, but the first time he laid a hand on my son I hit him with my best skillet and told him to get out and never come back. Noah was six, he thought he made his daddy leave and it took me a long time to get him to understand it was me who made his daddy leave." She took a step away from him. "There you are. All fixed up. Don't submerge that in water, and come see someone in about three weeks and we'll cut out the stitches for you."

**

The boy's crying was coming from the foyer. It was attracting a lot of attention. People were moving towards the sound

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean ta," the boy tried to apologize again.

"Shut up!" The man roared. "You're useless! Can't do nothin' right!" He moved forward and kicked the boy again.

That was the sight that everyone coming into view of the foyer caught. Fred Karofsky kicking Tommy Karofsky so hard the boy slid across the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Dave Karofsky, the only one big enough to pose a threat, ran forward putting himself between his father and his brother. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Fred lashed out, catching Dave right across the jaw and mouth, causing blood to fly. "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do you little pussy!" And then he hit his eldest son a second time, again closed fist doing as much damage to the teen as possible.

A figure dropped down from the top of the stairs landing in between Fred and Dave. Faith stood up to her full height, which was almost a full foot shorter than both men, but she didn't care, she was furious. "You think you're a big man, huh? Well, big man, why don't you try punchin' someone that can take a hit? Go on, hit me!"

People were now lining the stairway and entries. Sam Axe had moved forward picking the little boy up and moving him towards the infirmary. Dave still stood behind Faith, not exactly knowing what was happening. Finally, Fred lashed out, punching Faith in the face, her head moving to the side with the force, but her body remaining motionless.

"That it? That all you got? I'll give ya another try, come on, put some force into it," she jabbed at him, and he slammed his fist into the other side of her face. "Wow, and see, here I was worried I'd have to rely on my slayer healing to get over this… geez, and you called the kid a pussy?" While Faith spoke the Glee club with Rachel, Brittany, Puck and Finn in the middle, moved to stand in front of Dave.

This time he yelled, infuriated by her insults and slammed his fist outward heading towards her stomach. "Uh, uh, uh," she taunted, stopping his large fist with her small hand. She began squeezing and the snap of bone was audible. He began to keen in pain. Faith let go of his hand and grabbed him by his collar. She brought his face close to hers, her lips curled in fury and disgust, "You listen real careful. You touch anyone in this place EVER again with the intent to harm, you'll get more than what you're about to get. Nobody touches kids." She dropped him and then bitch-slapped him, which sent him three feet back into the wall.

Faith stood quietly for a moment, trying to control the rage. It brought back far too many memories of her own childhood. "I'll be in the bar."

Everyone watched as she moved quickly and silently out of the foyer.

Fred managed to stand up and face the teens in front of him. His son behind the row of kids. "Pathetic," he spit out blood.

Rachel and Brittany stepped forward. "We're slayers," Rachel said calmly. "Would you like us to show you pathetic?" He paled at her words. "Dave and Tommy, they're not only under Faith's protection, I just wanted to make that crystal clear to you."

Brittany nodded. "I don't like you," she said easily. "You have really weird eyebrows and you're like rude to everybody."

**

Draco saw Hermione sitting alone in what the Earth Witch, Willow, had called the sun-room. His mother would have probably called it the solarium, he supposed when it came straight to it, they were both the same thing. She was sitting on a cushioned lounge, her hands on her extended belly and seemed to be resting with the warm sun shining down on her. That was another change from home. In Scotland, at school it seemed to always rain or always be overcast. Seeing how peaceful she was he decided to leave her alone, and began to leave.

"What did you need, Draco?" her soft voice stopped him.

"I was just checking on you, making sure you were all right," he told her as he moved back into the room and over to where she didn't have to strain her neck to see him.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the sun. It's so warm here. I get so tired you know…" she blinked and seemed lost in thought for a few moments. Then she smiled. "There are three other pregnant girls here. Samantha is in her mid twenties and she and her husband are only about six or seven weeks pregnant, and Anita is probably six months or so, I can't quite remember, and Quinn, she's our age, she's five months. And they have an Obstetrician and a Pediatrician."

"That's… good, right?" Draco was confused.

"It's very good." She smiled, but then her smile went to one of soft understanding. "Draco, you do not need to always check up on me. None of what happened is your fault."

Draco walked directly to the windows and stared down at the centaurs romping. "But it is my fault, isn't it."

"No."

"Crabbe and Goyle, my friends, took you and the Wea… Weasley to the Dark Lord. I couldn't stop it. I just sat there and watched as The Dark Lord crucioed him and then you. I just watched as Grayback ripped Ron's throat out," Draco's throat was clogged with emotion he wasn't used to. "I tried to get you out of there before anything more happened to you, but…"

Hermione had stood and moved to the boy who had risked his life to save her own. She had spent several years hating Draco and Lucius Malfoy for their hateful words and hateful actions, only to find out later that they, along with Professor Snape were spies for the Order of the Phoenix. She hadn't been blind to his pain on seeing them tortured. She hadn't been blind, even through her own grief, to his pain when Fenrir Grayback viciously killed Ron. And he had tried to get her out before anything more happened to her.

He had succeeded in getting her out before death. He hadn't succeeded in getting her out before The Dark Lord had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to rape her. Draco had arrived directly after the deed. His fury had been something Hermione had never seen before; not even directed at Harry. He'd killed the two boys she'd always thought of as his shadows; killed them without thought, and he'd wrapped a sheet around her and carried her out.

"Draco, you tried your best. That's all a person could ask. I don't blame you for what happened. No one blames you for what happened. And… you avenged my honor. You killed the two who hurt me, and Buffy killed the one who ordered it. Now it's just time to move forward."

"How can you?" he asked, his eyes trailing to her belly.

"Because this is MY baby, and this baby will learn about love and kindness, and this baby will have a million good people to learn from. Including his Uncle Draco." She felt good when she saw the hint of a smile on Draco's face. "Now, go be snarky and rude to someone, you'll feel much better."

**


	21. Making Friends or Not

A/N: Ok, so I've now had some family issues arrive that might mean updates slow down for everything. Please remember: AU, screw Timelines and pray i can keep in character. only one more fandom to add one day soon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Willow held Kennedy close, and let her lover's tears fall. She didn't speak, didn't murmur anything to try to soothe her. She and Kennedy had been together long enough that she knew what the other woman needed. Eventually Kennedy pulled away, and Willow was able to wipe the tears off the brunette's face. "It was ugly," Willow stated.

Kennedy began pacing, running her fingers through her hair as she spoke, "When we fought the First, before I was even a slayer, it was brutal. It was savage and vicious and I knew we would lose people. But we were fighting true evil, and you could see its face in Caleb and in the Turok Han. And then, in that moment, that one moment when your spell went off and we all became slayers, I knew life would never be the same. I had the capability to destroy evil. I could make all the monsters under the bed disappear…"

"But this time you saw man made evil," Willow kept her voice gentle.

Kennedy stopped moving and looked at her lover of several years now. "This time I saw evil men and evil women! I saw the death of girls by men and women we've been protecting all these years, all the way back to Sineya, the first slayer. There were so many dead girls. Dead girls, both normal and slayer shoved into small cells, dead because when Angelspawn broke out the survivors under the mountain just stopped feeding them. Some of those girls were dead from experiments that the so called scientists were performing on them; scientists trying to make normal girls into slayers and slayers back into normal girls." Kennedy was shaking, sitting on the bed for a moment, before getting back up again. "There were signs, the Initiative survivors had left signs, telling us to find them, save them, they were hiding. And even after seeing what they'd done we looked for them. We wouldn't leave them behind because we're not them. We're the good guys. And right then, damn it Willow, for that moment I did not want to be the good guy, but I was… I was because I knew I had to be I had to be the good guy and save people; except there was no one to save. We barely made it to Janet and Lucy. There were so many of them. Every member of the Initiative that had fallen to the infection was outside of one cell, trying to bust down the door. We figured this meant there must be survivors, or another way out. Either way we knew we needed to out the filth."

Willow brought Kennedy back into a hug. "Baby, you will always be the good guy, no matter how many times you stop and think for a second you don't want to be. In the end you're the hero. It's what makes you one of us. I'm talking from experience. I was the bad guy. And it was only the love of one of ours that brought me back. I love you and I will always bring you back. I love you."

"I love you too," Kennedy murmured and the two women fell on top of the bed, kissing and caressing. Each taking comfort in each other.

**

Dawn met Draco as he was coming out of the sunroom. "Hey there, mini-Spike, how's it goin'?"

He scowled at her immediately, "The name is Draco Malfoy. You may call me Draco, or you may call me Malfoy, but do not call me mini-Spike."

Dawn looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "Someone's cranky. You should head down and get some food. Andrew and Lei outdid themselves this morning. And those Elfkin things? So cool. They're building a huge gate out there so we can plants veggies and have animals. At least for this year," she kept babbling as the two began walking towards the elevator. "We're probably going to have to head for a bigger spread next year. I mean there are chances that we'll rescue more people, and we'll want a more permanent set up for families to have individual homes, 'cuz really, do we all want to live together like this forever? I mean, seriously, say you're knocking boots with your girl, and your Dad is walking by, that would be way uncomfortable." Dawn didn't notice the alarming shade of red, or the bug eyed look she was getting from the pale blonde boy next to her. "But, still having the gate now, to protect us, the unicorns, the centaurs as a just in case. I think it's great news. Oh, I'll catch ya later, I need to go talk to Graham about our next supply run." And then she was walking off and Draco wasn't even sure he understood half of what she said and he wished he didn't understand the rest.

He happened to walk by a room where the door was open and he saw the purple-haired wandless witch sitting on a white carpet with strange symbols on it. She sat cross-legged with her hands on her knees, palms up. Her breathing was low and even. He stood watching for a moment and wondered what she was doing.

"I'm meditating," she said, making him jump a foot in the air.

"Great Merlin, Woman!" he snapped. "Worn a person before you go scaring them to death!"

Kit swallowed down her smile. "I do apologize. I could feel your presence and your aura tasted of confusion and question?" She opened her eyes and stood in a smooth move. He noticed that her eyes were a vibrant blue, and as she smiled twin dimples were set in her cheeks as she smiled. He shook his head to clear it. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"I was wondering what you were doing?"

"I was meditating. My friend Carlos is a witch and a medium. I'm not sure I'll ever have the ability to become a medium, but meditating helps balance everything, and it helps strengthen my magic."

"Seems difficult." He shrugged.

"I'm sure when you first picked up your wand it wasn't the easiest thing to learn to use. When we use magic, we're pulling the magic within ourselves and from the elements around us. Sometimes we use ritual to show our gratitude for that magic."

"And you're going to try to teach us this?" he frowned.

"Actually, no. We'll certainly offer it to anyone interested. But your Professor Snape, and our Mr. Giles and Willow, are going to help you figure out how your wands will work here."

***

Buffy was staring at the scrying map looking at the five points and wondering which one would be the best to go to for supplies when Dean strode in. "Okay, just one little question," he began.

"What?" she murmured.

"What the hell are the big head elf things doin'?"

She was confused for a moment before she remembered. "The House Elves; they're building a big gate that is just like the gate in front of the hotel, to keep out the zombies. One of them asked me if they could earlier. I said yes. I also told them they can't hurt themselves."

"Why would you need to?" he was beyond confused.

"Mopsy or Topsy, whatever, wanted to shove her ears in the waffle iron."

He looked startled, "Oh my god that's nasty! Can you imagine the smell?"

"Yes, Dean because that's what I was thinking about when she was saying she was going to do it."

"Okay, okay, sorry. So, they're building a big gate so we're safe."

"Yes and we'll be able to plant vegetables and have some farm animals."

"Are we staying here that long?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Right now we've got the room where we're at. We could last out the winter and worry about moving and planting next year. During the winter we could do some locating. Find a place with a main hall and a place we could fortify that would hold everyone, but would also have homes, individual homes, enough for everyone."

"That doesn't sound half bad. Maybe in the next few days we can all get together and start talking about future planning. Like a community farm."

**

Giles heard a slight tapping on the door to his assigned office and called out for the person to enter. He looked up to find a lovely woman, perhaps a few years younger than himself. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, I think there's something I can help you with," she told him with a smile. "Violet and Rona told me you were looking for something like an assistant? I could do that for you. My last job was a bank teller, but before that I was a secretary for a financial advisor."

"Well, I'm afraid I couldn't pay you well," he said dryly.

"That's too bad, I don't work for less than twenty an hour, and I definitely want direct deposit," she grinned to show him she was teasing.

Giles chuckled. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Carole Hudson. My son is Finn. And I've wanted to say, for several days now, thank you. Thank you for saving the most important thing in my life."

"Well, Ms. Hudson, I can honestly say, I deserve no thanks, that should be given to the people whom I consider the most important things in my life."

"Call me Carole. I have thanked them, but you were the one who mentored them. So I'll give you your due."

The two looked at each other for a moment in understanding before Giles smiled again. "Let's get to work."

**

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt looked over to find a younger girl, probably college age, approaching him, pushing her dark hair behind her ear. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Sarah McGee, I'm actually a healer. I'm not the only one, but all of us seem to be getting a work out with our abilities. I was hoping you'd let me work on your leg?"

"Oh, I'd hate to get in anyone else's way. Isn't there someone else more important who needs healing?"

"You're just as important."

"Go ahead."

She placed both of her hands on his leg and took a deep breath. Her hands began to glow a faint white, and he could feel his bones knitting back together. He was happy to say it didn't hurt, it felt almost like a tickle or itch, and when she was done her hands stopped glowing. She released her breath and lifted her hands. Opening her eyes she looked at the man and smiled.

"Thank you," was all he could say.

"You're very welcome."

**

The Glee kids had split up for the day, knowing they'd get together later that night to discuss what they were considering Schuester's defection. Meanwhile, Finn, Puck, Quinn and Rachel had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat.

It wasn't hard to scrounge something up and it was while they were eating that Finn began speaking. "Look Dude," he addressed Puck. "I know you want to go out on runs so you can stay near Rachel, but you can't keep doing it."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. Puck was staring down at his meal. He was torn, but he knew Finn was right.

Rachel was the one who answered her. "Anyone pregnant can't go on runs any more. Puck's not pregnant, but he is the father of your baby. Neither he, nor Finn should be going out on runs."

Everyone at the table was silent as they continued eating. "I'm sorry, Man," Finn said quietly.

"Not your fault," Puck shook his head and laughed dryly. "Dude, so not your fault."

"Well, then Rachel can't go out either," Quinn stated.

Rachel looked at her from narrowed eyes, and the boys were gaping at her.

"I mean, sure, I'm having the baby, and Puck is the biological father, but Finn is my partner, so he can't go. And since Rachel is Puck's partner, unless she is no longer Puck's partner?"

Puck felt a slice through his heart. Would Rachel break up with him now? He hadn't even considered she'd break up if it meant she couldn't go fight.

"Of course I'm with Noah! Don't be ridiculous!!"

"Then as his partner you can't go! OH, unless there's an emergency. That's the one thing that can change the rule. If something insane happens and all fighters are needed, then everyone goes."

**

"So, do you like being stronger and stuff?" Santana asked as she painted Brittany's toenails. They were sitting on the front porch of the hotel enjoying the lovely weather, knowing that Brittany's internal slayer alarm would protect them, along with the House Elves, and the guards on the roof.

"It's neat. Sometimes, people are scared of me now, and that's weird. But it's been really cool saving people. Sort of like Superman only I'm not a man."

"So, what did you think of that Victor from the New York High School?" Santana brushed off Brittany's babbling, pretty much the same way she always did.

"I don't remember a Victor. They weren't very friendly. That blonde girl, Alice, she thinks she's better than us."

Santana waved that off. "She'll learn who the real Queen Bee around here is."

"Totally Buffy," Brittany nodded, not realizing Santana had been speaking of herself.

"What are you up to out here?"

Both girls looked up to see Marcus Flint and the Weasley twins, Fred and George, walking towards them from the tree line. Santana saw Brittany's smile widen on her expressive face and it made her wonder; which boy was bringing that look to her blonde friend's face?

"Just maintaining our manicures and pedicures," Santana shared, smiling flirtatiously with all three boys.

"I myself have often wondered," one of the twins began.

"How much time women have to put in to become as beautiful as they are," the other finished.

Santana actually found herself smiling. She knew they did it for the attention, but it was pretty cute… and so were they. "You think we're lovely?" she asked and made sure to look up at them from under her lashes.

Marcus scowled. "Will ya be doin' yer fingernails as well?" he asked bluntly.

Brittany smiled and answered, "Yeah, but I haven't chosen a color yet."

"Well… why'd ya color them toes green?" he asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"I like green," she shrugged.

"Then why don'tcha color them fingers green too?" Marcus asked, feeling like he was missing something. While he and Brittany were talking the twins and Santana had moved away from the duo.

Brittany's face lit up. "That's a really good idea. I can do one hand but not the other," she began to grumble.

Marcus muttered something and glowering, pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the bottle of nail polish and then back at Brittany's nails. A moment later Brittany's nails, both finger and toes, were perfectly painted the dark hunter green, with small silver swirls on each nail.

Brittany squealed and reached over hugging Marcus before he knew what was happening. She leaned back and told him, "Thank you! You even did nail art, that's normally expensive. You're amazing. Thank you thank you thank you. You know what?"

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"We should go show Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel," she said and stood up grabbing his hand and tugging him up, unfortunately she didn't watch her strength and he slammed into her body. Brittany shocked Marcus even more by planting a kiss on his unprepared lips. "Thank you."

**


	22. Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish

A/N: I've recently had issues in life, my mother is quite ill. She's staying with me and i am caring for her while recuperating from my last surgery. Unfortunately this means not as quick updating. My apologies. I miss being able to sit quietly and just write.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Faith stood behind the bar and poured a shot of Jose Cuervo into a shot glass. She didn't bother putting the lid back on the bottle, knowing she'd be downing a few shots before the end of it.

"Hook us up, Bartender," a man's voice came from further down the bar.

Faith looked and saw a tall, stocky man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and another man in slacks and a button down dress shirt. Both men were attractive, but there was something about the man in the dress shirt that made her gut ache. She thought it might be the way he carefully observed everything around him. "What's yer poison?" she asked.

"Well, I normally stick with a good beer, but in times like this I think maybe a good Scotch or Whiskey?" Hawaiian Shirt asked.

"You too?" she asked Dress-Shirt and he nodded.

She pulled out two cognac glasses and filled them halfway with Scotch. Supposedly it was the good stuff that Giles really liked. She slid the glasses to the men and poured herself another shot of Cuervo. "You took Tommy to the infirmary?" she asked Hawaiian-shirt.

"I did," he told her. "I'm Sam, Sam Axe. This is Mike."

"Michael Weston," the other man introduced himself. "That was a good thing you did, stepping between the boy and his dad."

Faith shrugged. "I don't like bullies. I ain't gonna let some big Ass-Hat beat on some kids just 'cuz he donated sperm for their birth."

Michael took a big swallow of his Whiskey, while Sam smiled wryly. "You remind us of a friend we had. She didn't make it. Didn't know about the bites back then."

"I'm sorry for ya," she murmured. "We've all lost a lot because of the Initiative; the original Scoobies fought the original version or the Initiative, and now we're onto this knew group that went back into business. I guess overall we got lucky."

"What do ya mean?" Sam asked.

"You haven't noticed? Well, I guess probably not, if ya haven't been out there meetin' and talkin' to everyone. A lotta these people we been savin' and bringin' back here are some type of law enforcement; not military, but law enforcement and even some government law enforcement. We coulda been screwed… what if all we'd been findin' were criminals and convicts?" She took another shot of the tequila.

"Maybe you should cut back on that," Sam mentioned.

Faith smirked. "Just part of my slayer package. We don't get drunk so easy."

"Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine!" Buffy's bright voice came from the open doorway of the hotel bar. She moved into the room and hopped onto a stool next to Sam. Faith scooted a full shot glass in front of the blonde who knocked it back quickly. "Next supply run, lemons and limes," she muttered and had Faith shaking her head in agreement. "I heard about Karofsky," this time Buffy's words were gentle. She knew what Faith had been through in her younger life.

Nothin' to it, B," the brunette wouldn't meet her eyes.

Buffy reached out and clasped Faith's hands. "I can always tell when one of my sisters is lying."

"You know how I feel about bullies… alive or undead. Worse than that, he reminded me of one of my Ma's men, maybe even several of 'em," Faith twirled her shot glass not meeting the blonde's eyes.

"Those men are long gone and if one were to ever show up now, I would take care of every single one of them Faith," Buffy reached across, stopping Faith's hand on the glass. "I'm having Wills watch him; because I don't condone children being beaten." Buffy turned her attention to the two men. "Miami, right?"

"Good memory, I'm Michael Weston, this is Sam Axe."

"I watched you shoot… military?"

The way she said the word military was almost like it left a dirty taste in her mouth. "Once upon a time… Sam was a Navy Seal. I'm former Intelligence for one of those Alphabet Agencies that doesn't give out their part of the Alphabet."

Buffy smirked, "Not like it matters much now. It seems like everyone's job description's changed except for mine and Faith's."

"And Boy-Toy's… he can still build and fix shit. Sam here was giving me Boy-Toy flashbacks with the shirt."

Buffy grinned, "Those were the days; Xander in his tasteless attire bringing in the jelly donuts. Goddess, back then he was all pudgy and squishy too. Oh, sort of reminds me, the tree elves, no that isn't right, the house elves are building a huge wrought iron gate, the same as in front of the building, around the back so we don't have to worry about nasties getting in."

"They can do that?" Sam asked.

Buffy shrugged, "Mopsy said so. Of course that means I'm taking the word of something that resembles a two foot hairless woodland creature with huge eyes, and has an ingrained masochistic streak from the Hells."

Sam looked at Michael. "Remember when life was simple and we were just trying to get you unburned or stopping drug smugglers…"

Buffy chuckled as she left the bar. She was almost to the foyer when her enhanced hearing picked up a faint whine. She stopped where she was and listened very carefully. It was crying and it was coming from the closet with the shuttered door. Buffy opened the door carefully, and looked down to find a small child, maybe four years old, sitting, rocking back and forth, trying to stifle his cries. Buffy crouched down and looked in dark eyes. "Hey there," she spoke softly.

He was very frightened and didn't speak.

"You okay?"

To this he shook his head no.

"Well, that's no good. I want everyone here to be okay. It's important to me. Did someone hurt you?"

Now he gulped, but he nodded and more tears spilled.

"Would you like me to hug you and try to make the pain go away?"

The boy was in her arms like a shot, his little arms and legs wrapped around her as strong as he could. Buffy felt something welling up inside of her at the feeling. "Will you tell me what happened now?"

"Big man yelling at everybody and he hurt two boys, then he walked by and grabbed my arm and throwed me into the wall. It hurts. I don't have a mama no more, and I don't know where daddy is? Alls alones," he started crying again. "I'm all alone."

"You're not all alone, siily boy. I'm here. I'm Buffy. And we can find your Daddy." Buffy began walking and as she walked she ran through all of her rescues trying to remember everyone with children, small children. DC had a few children, and she knew that the hospital Faith went to had one or two kids… then she remembered. The little boy belonged to Aaron Hotchner; tall, dark and broodingly handsome. "Is your daddy, Aaron?"

He kept his face in her neck but nodded. "He's a superhero," the boy muffled into her neck. Now as she drew closer she heard the frantic cries of the name Jack. She turned the corner and found a panicked Aaron who looked like a demon was about to eat his bits and pieces, as Spike would have said. She saw the moment he relaxed upon seeing his son in her arms, and she couldn't even begin to describe what that did to her knowing someone trusted her like that.

"Hey, silly Jack," she whispered. "Turn around and look at your surprise?"

He did and he squealed with relieved happiness that only a child could have. He threw himself at his daddy, and she made sure he got there. Screaming was still going on and she followed the sound to where Fred Karofsky stood at the front door.

"I said I'm leaving!"

Willow had her arms across her chest, and Rachel, Puck, Finn, Rona and Shahara stood between the enraged man and his children. Buffy walked slowly now that her arms were empty. She looked at him coldly. "It doesn't appear as if we're stopping you from leaving Mr. Karofsky. In fact, if you have a specific destination in mind, Willow will send you there. Quick and cheap."

"My boys are comin' with me," he growled.

"Ah, is that the problem? I can rectify that. No, they're not. End of discussion."

"Those two boys is mine! I own 'em!"

"Mr. Karofsky I can honestly say the only thing you own right now are the clothes you're wearing. You don't own people," now her voice burned darkly, and her hands moved down to rest at her sides in a relaxed stance. "You don't hurt people. You don't hurt children; not your own, not someone else's. And you will not hurt one more person in this safe haven that I have vowed to protect. You want to leave our sanctuary, fine, I'm good with that actually, because looking at you makes me physically ill, but when you leave it'll be without those kids. And if you wanna fight someone to try to prove a point then I'm the girl you'll fight. And I'm the girl who'll kick your ass all the way back to Ohio."

The big man growled and stalked forward throwing a punch. Buffy let his fist hit her, not even flinching at the hit. She hadn't moved a centimeter and that made him angry. He swung a second time, this time aiming for her side, and she didn't let that blow hit. Instead she caught his hand, swinging his body as she spun, slamming him into the floor with his arm pinned high behind his back. "Do not press your luck. You do not want to see or learn what a slayer can do to a regular person. You'd be like an ant under my boot-heel," she snarled. Now she felt him shaking with fear and her inner slayer liked that. "Now, where do you wish to go? By. Your. Self."

"Send me to 224 Wavecrest Houston Texas," he muttered, finally losing steam.

She was up and five feet away from him within the blink of an eye and she looked at her best friend with cold, green eyes, "Wills, send him." Buffy turned back to Karofsky who had moved into sitting position. Buffy moved to the wall, took a sword off the wall, and walked over, dropping it onto his lap. "May the Gods be with you, Mr. Karofsky." She walked away as Willow chanted and Fred Karofsky disappeared.

After his father had disappeared and he'd gotten over his shock, Dave Karofsky approached Quinn, who stood back out of the way. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" her gaze barely flickered on him.

"Why are they standing up for me?"

Quinn looked more closely at Dave and saw he truly didn't know. "Because that's who they are now. Well, it's always been who Rachel is; maybe Finn too. You took the time to make a truce with us. They're not going to let some asshole that beats you and your brother to have even one second alone with you. They're going to protect you. I would help too, if I knew what the hell I was doing with my magic, but so far… not the best control."

Dave listened to her words and let them process. "Thank you Quinn. I'll have to thank them too."

"Oh, and I think Shahara has a crush on Tommy, but we can't really tell since we don't speak her language." The two teens looked over to see the lovely mocha skinned child babbling at Tommy Karofsky in her language and trying to hand him a finely crafted stake.

"Quinn!" the shout came from Brittany who was moving quickly through the foyer dragging Marcus Flint behind her. Quinn thought it was the first time she'd ever seen the boy without a scowl on his face. Now he just looked bewildered and completely shocked to find himself where he was. "Oh, good, Rachel and Mercedes are here too! Look guys, Marcus gave me the coolest manicure ever! My fingers and toes match and they've even got art on them."

Theo Knott and Adrian Pucey approached from the sight. "You've done it now," Pucey whispered. "That bird'll have ya doin' all her mates nails."

"At least I got to snog her," Marcus smirked at the two boys before moving closer to Brittany.

Temperance felt like she'd been searching for Booth for hours. Normally she found she wasn't so impatient, but over the past few days, when everything in her life had begun crumbling and things that should not be possible had shown themselves as reality. She finally found him on the roof. "Booth… what are you doing out here?"

He looked over at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the night and the gates. "I signed up to take a watch; keep an eye on the gates."

"We've barely talked since this whole thing began… I feel like perhaps you're avoiding me," she told him.

"I'm not avoiding you, Bones," he told her, smiling over his shoulder.

"Then, why haven't you been talking to me?"

"I've just been thinking, Bones. That's all. We got really lucky and I'm just thinking about how it could have gone. I keep thinking about what could have happened. I could have lost everything. I could've lost Parker. Do you realize how lucky we were? How many FBI agents we lost… How many employees of the Jeffersonian we lost, but we, the people who mattered to us, and my son, we made it. We were rescued." Tears had formed and a lump clogged Booth's throat.

Bones couldn't help her own tears as she listened to him and saw how affected he was. "Booth," she started and took a step forward, reaching down and taking his hands into hers. "You remember that night after we left Sweets office and you wanted to gamble, you wanted to take that risk with our relationship… and I said no, we couldn't, because I was scared… I was too scared… I'm not scared any more Booth. I want to take a risk… I want to learn to gamble."

Seeley looked down at Bones and saw the fear in her big blue eyes, "It's not a risk when you know the outcome, Bones."

"I don't understand," her forehead crinkled in her confusion.

"It means it's not a gamble when it's a sure thing… We're a sure thing, Bones. We're not taking a risk."

Tim McGee left the infirmary after making sure they last of the injured, Hannah Abbott, had been healed fully. Between Sarah, Marco, and him, they'd been able to take care of the Wizard kids, and then two other Healers had come forward; Martha Rodgers, an actress that Tim remembered seeing in a few movies and shows, and Jack Hodgins who worked at the Jeffersonian, was independently wealthy and had a few PhDs.

He was filthy, starving and exhausted, and not necessarily in that order. Tim didn't even know what he wanted to do first. He decided to grab a shower and then sleep; food could wait.

Tim didn't even bother waiting for the elevator instead heading directly to the stairs and moved up the few flights, eating up most of his energy reserve. He moved through his room quickly not even worrying about getting out a change of clothing, figuring he'd grab them after the shower. He spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, glorying in the fact that Willow's magic meant they wouldn't run out of hot water. After he dried off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for his bed. He chuckled as he realized he hadn't turned on the lights.

"Were you ever going to tell me you loved me?"

Later Tim would say he'd let out a very manly shriek as he turned to face the intruder and keep hold of the towel around his middle.

The lights next to the bed flicked on, illuminating Abby, who sat on the edge of the bed in a very short, very sheer, very strappy black… thing. "Are those garters?" he asked, his brain not functioning properly, nor his voice since his question sounded quite froggy.

She stood, and by all that was holy yes they were garters, her hands on her hips, her hair in braided pigtails and moved towards him. Even though this was the beginning of one of his very hidden, very secret fantasies, Tim found himself stepping back, away from her.

"I… I…"

"Yes, Timothy?" she arched a brow.

He sighed. "No, I probably wouldn't have," he admitted.

"McGee?" Abby's voice was full of shock.

"Do you remember when that guy tried to kill you because he thought you were Amy, the character in my book?" he asked, and continued once she'd nodded. "You told me, told me that night that I couldn't put Amy with the main character, that they didn't belong together. I guess I've just always thought that's how you looked at us, too. That we weren't meant to be together. I tried to move on. I knew you'd moved on. But it never changed the fact that I loved you."

"So, why'd you tell me?" she whispered.

"Abby, we were going to another reality, a dangerous one. I was going to war, no matter how much they promise protection the chances for death are always there. If there was a chance I wasn't coming back then I wasn't going without telling you how I felt about you."

"That's fair," she spoke slowly, "but you didn't stick around to let me tell you how I felt."

Now he looked down and didn't meet her eyes. "I guess I was okay with facing death, but I couldn't face the probability of not loving me back."

Abby stepped right up to him, Tim's back against the wall. "Oh, Tim. For one of the smartest men I know, you can also be one of the stupidest." She pressed her lips against his, and they moved their chaste kiss into one that would have steamed up any window. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you, Timothy McGee. I would say I'm sorry it took us so long to get here, but… I'm just glad we got here."


	23. You're Such An Infant

A/N: I'm starting to get to pairings. I'm also adding more fandoms. I'm a masochist. I'll add them to the list. Not sure who I'm going to put Cordy with. I have a small listing in this chapter, and i have her interact with one guy, but not sure he's the final. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Cordelia Chase sat on the wooden bench of the golf course, the now protected golf course, and watched the centaurs moving within the trees. She didn't feel like she'd been in a coma for several years. Her legs weren't weak. Of course, her hair was far too long, but she'd asked around and it seemed that among the saved there was a stylist, so perhaps she could get a hair cut some time soon.

She'd been outside watching all of the creatures because she didn't want to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw so much death. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Angel just… vanish; it was the same with Lorne. They didn't scream, and it didn't look like there had been any pain, and all Cordy could hope for was that there hadn't been pain. Why, she wondered. Why had the government's experiment been able to cause such worldly events?

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?"

Cordy looked up to see one of the Glee club mothers looking down at her. "Sure, my bench is your bench," Cordy quipped with a bright smile.

"I'm Carole Hudson. You're Cordelia, right?"

"Sure am. You're Finn's mother." Her attention was pulled away as she saw Giles, Xander and Dawn with several other men moving out a bit farther from the hotel. "What are they doing?"

"Dawn is going to open a portal through to a Menards or a Lowes, and Mr. Giles and his group are going to get supplies and start building some pens for animals, and troughs for the unicorns, and other animals." When Cordy looked at Carole with surprise, Carole smiled. "I'm sort of Mr. Giles assistant for the time being."

Cordy grimaced. "No offense, but poor you."

Carole laughed. "Actually, he's one of the better bosses I've had. And one of the nicest looking." Carole's face turned bright red as she realized what she'd just said.

Cordelia smiled at the woman. "Don't worry I won't tell. And if you think he's good looking now, wait until we give him an acoustic guitar and he sings." Carole's eyes lost their focus for a moment. "Who are the men with him and Xander?"

Carole rustled through some papers, and cleared her throat. "Cameron Mitchell, Michael Weston, Sam Axe, Sam Hanna, G. Callen, Charlie Weasley, Vincent De Laurio and Dominic Toretto."

"Certainly not a bad looking group, are they? Not that I'm looking to date. No thanks. Just got out of a coma. And to be honest, since I started dating in my high school years, well, it's caused me nothing but pain and problems."

"My husband, Finn's father, died eight years ago in Desert Storm. I've been alone ever since."

Cordy looked at the woman with a critical eye. "Come on, let's go. You need a make-over, and honey, no one can do a make-over like I can."

Gibbs watched the Glee kids interact with the Performing Arts kids and couldn't help but smile. Will Schuester seemed to be working well with the two teachers from the P.A. high school, but the kids were definitely on edge.

"Hi!" Rachel moved over to the silver-haired man who'd been so nice to her the day they'd saved him.

"Hi to you. How are you doing?"

Rachel shrugged. "Really, I just want to cry all the time, but I figure that there are plenty of other people already doing it, and I'm not other people. I'm special. I was so lucky to have them, and I just need to remind myself of that every day."

"I knew you were a smart kid."

Rachel smiled at him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"My loss was a long time ago."

They both sat silently for a moment watching as Mercedes started telling Alice where she could take her prima-donna ass. "You know," Rachel began shyly. "I know I'm not, and you're not, but… it would sure be nice to have someone who could maybe…"

"That would be nice. Sounds good to me."

Rachel reached over and hugged the man, making sure not to squeeze his shoulder. Gibbs dropped a kiss on her head. "I'd better go explain to our newcomers that since we have the most talent, really, they're joining us, not the other way around."

Gibbs chuckled, "Go get 'em."

Sam Winchester was looking for his brother. He had no idea how Dean did it, but when he didn't want to see his older brother there he was, but when he wanted to see him… no sign of him. Sam moved into the auditorium and finally saw his brother sitting up front near the NCIS Agent, Gibbs. "Dean."

Dean turned to see his brother and smiled. "Dude, you didn't get picked for one of the outgoing groups?"

"What?"

"Dawn took a group for building supplies, Carlos took a group on a run for food supplies, Kit took a group on a run for clothes and leather. They're trying out some of the new Slayers."

"Why is Rachel still here?" he asked and then wondered if he should have when he saw her scowl and turn her gaze onto Quinn, Finn and Puck.

"Shared pregnancy," Dean responded. Sam looked completely confused. "I'll explain it later. What's up?"

"I can't find Willow and I think we need to check with her to see if it's only living people being infected or are dead people rising from their graves?" Several gasps were heard around him and just as he was about to speak again he froze, his eyes glazing over turning white.

Willow entered at that particular moment, "Hey guys have you seen Sam… Oh, there you are…"

"Tina's frozen!" Artie called out.

Both seers began singing at the same time. "_Rock a bye baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all."_ Their heads dropped forward, and both sucked in a huge breath of air. Then their heads snapped up and both began babbling.

"Oh my god! There are babies, little babies! They're in a hospital nursery and the only thing saving them is the door things!" Tina rambled.

"Dean, there are babies at a hospital here in Colorado. They were born right before Angelspawn, the doors are malfunctioning and that's the only reason the zombies haven't gotten inside, but it won't hold for very much longer."

Everybody began moving at once, voices shouting over each other.

Once everyone had calmed down it didn't take long to get the Rescue group together to go out to the hospital where these children were. The two seers were insistent that there were babies in the nursery of the hospital, and the malfunctioning doors were keeping them safe. Willow didn't want to think about how hungry, scared and sick these babies were going to be seeing as they'd been left alone for days while the world went to hell. The group going out was slim pickings seeing as they already had three groups out on supply runs.

The group going would be the Winchester brothers, Riley, Brittany, Marcus, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Gibbs, Denise, Victor, Marco, Fran Rowan, Bill Weasley and Tobias Fornell. Willow would be the witch opening the portal. The object of the mission was to get in, grab the babies, grab as much baby supplies as possible, and get out. Before Willow had even uttered a word of magic the room was thrumming with tension. Willow tried to lighten the mood by smiling at the group as they readied themselves to go. "Just think, our next supply run will include getting cribs and changing tables!!"

The shimmering blue portal opened and Rachel and Brittany stalked through, weapons at the ready, the others following behind warily. The entire mission took an hour. In that hour twenty three babies were saved, pushed through still in their bassinets, and five babies in their incubators were pushed through and plugged back in for the doctors to try their best. If the doctors could pull it off then twenty eight new lives would join their ranks.

Now all they could do was stare at the little babies, all wiggling and some crying in their little plastic beds. Surprisingly, it was Gibbs who picked up the first wailing baby and began jiggling it lightly until it stopped sobbing and began cooing. "They're not gonna just shut up on their own," he told everyone. "Now get to work."

Dominic Toretto moved into the hotel with the other men. Mr. Giles was mumbling something about Willow, seers and babies. Dom found himself walking next to Michael Weston and asked, "Any idea what he's talkin' about?"

"While we were on our run two of the seers had a vision of a hospital nursery with living babies. They were safe but only because the doors were malfunctioning. They went in and got the babies. But it means now we just added twenty eight infants to our count, and we'll have to make another supply run, probably tomorrow."

Dom nodded, thanking the man. Their group had worked well together, and he found he liked the former spy. The man knew his cars. The first thing he saw as he entered the building was the brunette seer with the blinding white smile and great curves, holding a baby close to her chest, cooing and dropping kisses on the babies dark curls. He felt like someone sucker punched him in the gut. Suddenly she looked up and their gazes locked. He found himself striding to her. "Do you need any help?"

"No, she's starting to fall asleep," Cordy couldn't hide her unhappiness. "She just hasn't had anyone holding her in days. She hadn't eaten in days, and now that she has I'm sure her belly is going to hurt some."

"Are the other babies being taken care of?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Cordy wasn't quite sure how they'd started talking. The guy was a thug. She was positive if they still had computer access they'd find this guy on America's Most Wanted; he just LOOKED like a convict. But he'd come and asked if help was needed. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. She liked his deep growl of a voice. "They're all pretty much in the same boat. Your sister and her boyfriend have one of them. There are five in incubators in the infirmary. We're not sure they're going to survive."

He heard the tremor in her voice. Dom hadn't even thought about the babies. There had to be hundreds, if not thousands of 'em out there in hospitals. "Are they doin' somethin' to check out other hospitals for other babies?"

Cordy nodded, continuing to rock the little girl in her arms.

"If you need any help, I could help," Dom found himself offering and was slightly surprised. Sure, he liked babies and kids, but rockin' kids to sleep wasn't really his thing.

Giles moved over to Cordy and Dominic. "Some of the witches have done location spells, and there are several other hospital with living infants," he murmured so as not to startle the children around them.

"What locations?" Cordy asked.

"Miami, New York, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles," he told her.

Cordy winced and started to nod, "Big cities. I wonder what stopped the creatures from getting in to the babies?" Slowly, Cordy began rocking back and forth, her head dropping forward. "Tick tock, realities rock, two worlds brush to form one. Crick crack too much turns to black, together burst into none."

Dom followed her movements carefully, making sure the infant she held was never in danger, but it seemed that even in the throws of a vision, the baby was safe.

Cordy looked up at Giles, "We need to go. It's time to go to the next reality."

He nodded. "All right. People should be heading back from their supply runs. Once everyone has returned we'll set up our team for the next reality and we'll set up teams to go for the infants and for infant supplies."

"The expectant mothers can help with baby clothes, as long as the stores have been cleared of zombies," Cordy suggested.

Giles was continuing to nod as he moved away.

"Did she have a name?" Dom asked, pointing at the baby.

"No." Cordy was glad he'd gone back to the original subject and skipped her vision. She really hated it when people started poking at her about the damned visions.

"What should we name her?"

Cordy blinked. She supposed it would be all right to name the baby. They would all have to be named eventually any ways. "What do you think of Elena?"

"I think it's beautiful," Dom told her in a low voice. "It was my mother's name."

"Elena Catherine," Cordy whispered. "Because everyone should be remembered."

"Dad would have appreciated that," Connor's voice came from behind the two.

Cordy and Dom turned to look at the boy who smiled wistfully at the baby. "I know. One day maybe we'll explain it to her."

Connor nodded, and then tilted his head to the side. "Just not the part where he killed her."

"Well, duh!" Cordy rolled her eyes.


	24. Places Everyone

**A/N: I know I'm still introducing characters, but there won't be too many more. Also I think I'm going to do pictures for all the fandoms. I did one so far for DOA, which shows Tina Armstrong, Kasumi, etc. Also, just a warning, even though I've added people, there will still be character death.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

**Wellington Arms**

All of the other groups had returned from their separate runs, and now were milling about trying to find which group they belonged to. There were six groups starting to form, seven if you counted the ones staying behind. Nerves were running rampant, and the taste of anxiety filled the air. One of the most important rules they'd established from the beginning was being broken; pregnant women were going on a supply run.

Group One was going to the reality beginning to crumble into dust. Buffy was in charge of Group One; Cordy had 'seen' it. She was taking Tina, Rachel and Nora with her, for slayer support, NCIS Agent Jethro Gibbs, FBI SSA Aaron Hotchner, Graham and Gunn, for hunter support, and Marcus and Draco for Wizard support. Dawn would be their Witch. Buffy hadn't wanted to take the Wizards, but Cordy said their magic would be really amped up in the upcoming reality, and even in their own reality it was fairly the same.

Group Two was heading back to Miami, and Faith had taken the task with pleasure. Leaving the Arms meant killing, and that was right up Faith's alley. Faith had Kasumi, FBI Agent Jennifer JJ Jareau and Roller Derby girl Bliss Cavendar with her for slayer support, Oz, Derek Morgan, Sam Axe and Michael Weston for hunter support, Ginny Weasley and Theo Knott for Wizard support, and Kit was her Witch.

Group Three, led by Rona, was heading to Los Angeles. Her slayer support was Christie Allen, Mia Toretto, who had lived in LA, and NCIS Agent Ziva David. She was taking Connor, Dean, Sam and Brian O'Connor for hunter support, Fred and George Weasley for Wizard support, and Carlos was her Witch.

Group Four was being led by Vi, and was heading to New York. The slayers going with her were Helena, Brittany and police officer Juliet O'Hara; her hunters were Jordy, David Rossi, NCIS Agent Callen and NCIS Agent Hanna. The Wizards going with Vi were Tonks and Charlie Weasley. Her Witch would be Andrew.

Group Five would be led by Caridad and they were going to Vegas. Her slayers were Ayane, Remy Hadley, NCIS Agent Kensi Blye and Kate Beckett. The hunters going out with her would be Alex Donovan, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c and Bass Armstrong. Her Wizards were Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, and her Witch would be Fran Rowan, teacher at the New York High School for Performing Arts. Willow had been working with the woman and she was a natural at portals and shields.

The last group going out, Group Six was Kennedy's group. Her group would be the group with the expectant mothers. Her group would be heavy with slayers, perhaps untrained, but slayers none the less. The group would also be heavy with hunters. The expectant mothers going out were Samantha Finn, Hermione Granger, Quinn Fabray, Anita Sanchez and Elizabeth Burke. The slayers joining the group would be Alexis Castle, police officer Grace Russell, Maxine Denver, Michelle Welton, Denise Dupree, Temperance Brennan and SSA Emily Prentiss. The hunters going with the group were Xander, Riley, Puck, Finn, Karofsky, police officer Carlton Lassiter, ex-con Vince DeLaurio, NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo and NCIS Agent Tim McGee. The Wizards going with them were Neville, Severus, Bill Weasley, Oliver, Viktor Krum and Adrian Pucey. Willow would be the Witch for this group, and this group would be going to the Mall of America to clean it out. The Wizards had shown them the ability to shrink items to minute sizes, and this would come in handy.

There were longing looks from different members of different groups, some couples split up to go on different missions. Puck pulled Rachel in close to his body before she could move over to the group going to the different reality. "I just want it to slow down so we can have some time together," he murmured.

She squeezed him back, "I know. I want that too, Noah. I hope you know that. I just want some time to be with you without all this crazy."

He looked down into her upturned face and smiled. "Well, I gotta admit, I sort of got used to handling crazy, being around you and all."

Rachel wrinkled her nose at him, and stuck out her tongue, but then she leaned up and kissed him. "I'll see you soon, Noah. Stay safe."

"You too, Rach," he whispered.

"Keep Finn and Quinn safe."

He saw the worry in her eyes. "I will," he nodded. "I promise."

Tina Armstrong's arms were locked around Xander's shoulders and her mouth was sliding against his in what was a very steamy kiss. When she finally pulled away, they were both slightly panting. "Hopefully, they'll have you back to you're normal color by the time I get back home," the blonde drawled.

He grinned his crooked smile at her as he walked away, backwards. "The green is a lot lighter; I'm not nearly so frog like now."

They didn't speak again, both used to battle and chance. They both knew that they were going out and it was possible they were going to battle. They both knew there was a chance one or both of them wouldn't come back. There were others sharing similar looks; Sam and Kasumi, their relationship fresh and just beginning, much like Tina and Xander, yet shy and quiet in its sweetness, Bill and Fleur Weasley, married with a little one, already survivors of an impossible war.

Rick Castle moved nervously from foot to foot. First he moved to Kennedy. "You'll watch out for my little girl, right?" he asked.

She looked him in the eye and responded, "She's a fighter now, your little girl, but she's also one of mine to watch over, don't you worry about her. She'll be coming home safe and sound."

He knew she couldn't necessarily keep that promise, but he also appreciated that she would make it. Then he moved over to Beckett. Esposito, Lanie and Ryan were already talking to her. "Beckett?" his voice had a strange quality to it.

Kate turned to look at Castle. His face had a pinched look to it and she knew he must be making himself sick with worry over Alexis. "What's up, Castle?"

Before he could rethink, before he could change his mind and make some foolish, yet witty, comment about stopping to gamble while in Vegas, his arms had settled around her waist, and his mouth was on hers. For a moment she stood shocked, not reacting to his kiss, but in almost an instant she relaxed into him, her arms winding around his neck, one hand moving up into his hair. When finally he pulled back he looked at her from half lidded eyes.

"We'll talk about that when you get back, but use that as incentive," he muttered to her. There were cheers and whoops all around them as people ribbed the two.

"Way to go, Dad!" Alexis called out.

Martha beamed, "Now that's the son I raised."

Castle rolled his eyes, dropped a light kiss on her lips and moved away, dragging his mother with him.

Those staying behind, settled back to watch as six portals twinkled into existence. Most held babies or soothed the children who'd had their lives torn apart over the past three days. They waited in the room long enough to watch their friends and in some case family members disappear before turning to head off to their own duties.

House moved into the infirmary, Wilson at his side, to find Cuddy, Rebecca Stroud, Camille Saroyan, Nancy Puckerman and Janet Frasier feeding the incubated babies. There were still a few patients in beds even with the healing they'd received from the Healers. Mostly they suffered from fatigue or malnutrition, and these were things that couldn't be healed. They weren't wounds. The whole thing was fascinating to the diagnostician, but he kept that part to himself.

Rachel, Cuddy's daughter lay sleeping on a cot beside the woman, and a small thin girl with dark hair and dark eyes hovered near Nancy .

"Is that baby gonna be okay, Mama?" the little girl whispered.

"I don't know," Nancy answered truthfully. "They were left alone without anyone to watch over them for a long time in baby time. Babies in general have to have a lot of attention. These babies might not make it, sweetie."

Wilson winced at the honest answer the woman gave the child.

"Think she should've lied?" House snorted as he moved past his friend to look over the baby the nurse was feeding.

Nancy looked up at the two men, knowing they were both doctors. "My kids are gonna hear enough lies in their lives without me adding to them. I'm not gonna tell Sarah that this baby's gonna live, only to have her heart break if he doesn't," she told them, her chin lifting up a bit with defiance.

"Ignore both of them, Nancy," Lisa said tiredly. "I don't even know why they're here."

"We thought we might be able to help," Wilson responded.

"I was bored," House corrected. "Who was the genius who grabbed their charts?" he asked as he read through the baby's chart.

"My son's girlfriend," Nancy murmured waiting for the doctor's response.

"Rachel," Sarah said the other girl's name with awe. "She's one of the new slayers. She kicked butt even before, and she can sing better than ANYONE, and she's beautiful, and the coolest, and when they won Regionals and they saved us from the zombies attacking the bus I was all gunked up, but she let me wear HER shirt from the competition."

House snorted. "Must wear the pants in the relationship."

Sarah sneered, "Puh-leez, my brother, Puck, is a TOTAL BADASS. He could like kick everyone's butt here!"

House looked at Wilson, "I like this kid."

"You would," Wilson muttered.

House put the chart back on the outside of the incubator and looked at Sarah. "Looks like this time it's good news. "This kid's in good shape minus some missed feeding."

The little girl beamed at him, her two front teeth missing, but only making her cuter. "He's a good baby. I think we should name him Isaac."

"Why that name?" Lisa asked from where she sat.

Sarah looked at the woman who was taking care of another of the babies, while her own slept. "Because it means 'He will laugh', and I think this little baby, all these babies, should have a lot of laughter in their lives." This statement silenced the room.

Ken Tanaka stood outside in the sunshine and stared into nothing. This was what his world had turned into… nothing. He'd lost his girl… no, he had to keep reminding himself, HE'D dumped her, not the other way around. He took himself back to his original thoughts. No girl, no home, no job… what was the point of surviving this stupid apocalypse anyway?

He felt something wrap around his calf and freaked out before he realized it was a toddler.

The little boy was obviously mixed race, some blend of Asian and Caucasian, and he grinned up at Ken and chuckled.

"Where'd you come from?" Ken asked gruffly.

"Da!"

Ken's eyes widened. "Nope, not me."

"Da!" the little boy yelled.

"DJ! Oh thank God!"

Ken turned to see a woman in her mid twenties approaching. There was no doubt she was the boy's mother, her long black hair hanging shiny and straight down her back. Her dark eyes were crinkled as she frowned, but even frowning, her face was lovely. She was tall, but still a few inches shorter than he was and she had a womanly, curvy body encased in low slung jeans and a top that showed off her pierced navel.

"Is he bothering you? I am so sorry!" her voice was rushed as she joined him.

The boy, DJ, looked from his mother to Ken and pointed at Ken. "Da!"

She winced, "Sorry, sorry, he's going through this thing, he thinks every guy is his dad."

"Where's his dad?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. Did the zombies get him?"

"God, I hope so!" she chuckled. "Actually, no, or I guess I don't know, Dan left us a long time ago. Before Deej was born. It's just me and him. I'm Judy, by the way," she told him and held her hand out to shake.

He shook her hand and then waited for her to wipe it on her jeans, but it never happened. "Ken Tanaka."

"It's nice to meet you, Ken," she smiled at him sincerely as she swung DJ up into her arms. "So, have you found what you want to do around here yet?"

"Not really. I was a football coach previously. Don't really need football coaches."

"No, but you could work with the guys in charge of supply runs to work on defense maneuvers," she suggested. "I work with plants. Love 'em. I'm going to be working over in that area over there that's been sectioned off." She pointed to an area where the weird little elf things had put up a waist high gate. "Maybe grow us some vegetables. Try my best at least."

"That seems really good and useful," he told her as they walked. "I'll bet there's gonna be a lot of heavy bags and stuff for you to lift… I could help with that."

Now Judy beamed at Ken. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever been offered, and I'll take it. Between you, me, Anita, Neville and whoever else helps out, we're going to make this garden amazing!"

Mercedes sat on the stage in the empty auditorium and thought of all her friends that had just headed out to places that could end up hurting them. "I know you're up there," she stared upwards, directing her words to a higher power. "If you weren't then both my parents would be gone, all my friends would be gone, heck, even I would be gone. I know it might be asking for a lot, but, well, I'd really appreciate it if you could take care of my friends that are out fighting to save lives right now. I keep thinking, I should have gone with them, and then I start wondering which one I would have gone with. Sort of hard to believe, right? Not so long ago most of 'em annoyed me, but now, now it makes my stomach ache, my heart cringe at the thought of losing any of them… even Rachel," she smiled wryly. "Girl's crazy, but she certainly worked her way into my heart. Please, please take care of them… all of them." Mercedes finished her plea and lowered her head.

"You think He's listenin'?"

The deeper voice startled Mercedes and she looked up to find one of the boys from New York talking to her. So far it was really only the blonde dancer girl, Alice, who'd copped an attitude with the Glee kids. Mercedes couldn't hear any sarcasm in his question so she answered, "Isn't He always listening? I mean, sure, bad things happen, sometimes really bad things happen, but that doesn't mean He's not up there or not listening."

"Didn't seem like He was listenin' when he took my lil' sister… or when this new Hell started."

"He didn't cause this, human beings did." She watched as he lowered and sat on the edge of the stage near her. "How did your little sister die, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Caught in a drive by."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I know that don't mean much, but I am. I lost my mom two days ago. I didn't see it, but my dad did."

"I'm Malik, Malik Washburn."

"Mercedes Jones."

Faith was the first through the portal entering the Maternity Ward of Miami General Hospital. Her eyes were moving even as she slid to the side to allow Kasumi, JJ and Bliss through. It was hard for her to believe that this was the only place showing up with life signs. But then she remembered that the signs were fluctuating on Willow. Some would appear and then disappear moments later. Willow wasn't sure if that meant they were dead, zombies or under some sort of shield. Faith had a feeling they weren't the only survivors out there. The military was very good at looking after its own ass.

Oz, Derek, Sam and Michael had moved through the portal cautiously, and she felt confident in their ability to keep themselves out of trouble. The two she was worried about were the Wizarding folk; Ginny and Theo. They came through the portal, both a bit shakily, and Faith wondered for a moment if the magic of the portal interacted with their own magic. Kit was the last through, and she took the normal measures of fortifying the portal and shields around it and her.

"All right people, we're in the Maternity Ward. That means the nursery with those babies are on this floor," Faith announced. "We can't be sure there aren't any zombies on this floor, so watch your back and your partner's back." Then she was silent and they were moving. Faith had told her group unless they were in fear for their lives or found something that was vitally important, they needed to keep their mouths shut and their eyes open. She had to admit she was expecting to have to tell Bliss, or one of the Wizards to shut up, but so far so good.

The group moved stealthily, and listened for any sound, and there it was. It was a thready sound, a baby on the point of exhaustion pouring out its misery in cries. Faith and her crew followed the sound and soon found a blocked off nursery. There was a blonde woman in with the babies; she was dirty and looked as if she hadn't slept for days. She moved from baby to baby, but it was obvious there was too much to do for one woman.

They hadn't come across any zombies yet, and that surprised Faith. Someone had stacked heavy metal desks, filing cabinets and whatever else they could move in front of the doors. Faith tapped on the glass, gaining the woman's attention.

The blonde's head whipped around in surprise and her mouth formed an 'o' as she saw them. Faith wasn't too keen on making noise, so she gave the woman the thumbs up sign and she and her team got to work moving stuff away from the doors.

That's when there was a hiss and something slammed into Bliss, knocking her to the ground. Suddenly it wasn't just Faith's team in the hallway any more, but also a group of four zombies. The zombies weren't acting like the zombies they'd come across previously. It was almost as if these were thinking creatures. As what was once a Latino man threw Kasumi into the wall, Ginny and Theo both blasted the creature with green flames that made the thing shriek and shudder; it also turned the creature's attention onto the two conjurers.

Bliss and JJ were working on the zombie that had knocked the younger girl down, and it was turning out to be hard work. Faith had turned to face a red-haired zombie, dressed in Armani and broken sunglasses that seemed to realize she was the biggest threat. He was probably a good lookin' dude when he'd been alive, now his face was covered in both his blood and the blood of his victims; something had torn a long strip of skin from his left cheek. The last creature had been cornered by Oz, Morgan, Axe and Weston, and even though this one was faster, stronger and smarter, they were making short work of it.

Faith had thrown a hard right, cracking the red-head's neck, not that it would stop it, when she heard the screams. The creature had gotten three good hits in on her, claws raking her arms, luckily protected by the leathers they were all wearing, but one of the strikes had hit her face, and she was almost positive it broke her cheekbone. She didn't let the screams break her concentration, instead moving faster, spinning around the man, wrapping both hands around his head and snapping until all the vertebrae broke. Then she ripped his head off.

She only took one breath before turning to see who needed her next. Her heart twisted to see that the Latino zombie, destroyed now, had ripped out Theo's throat. Ginny sat next to the boy's body sobbing. JJ and Bliss were just now shoving a broken IV pole through the head of their zombie a tall brunette man who'd once been dressed impeccably, and Oz and his group had managed to bash in the head of their foe, a bald man in a ripped suit, a badge still attached to his belt.

Purple handprints marked Bliss's neck from where the first zombie had tackled her. JJ had taken a few hits and was limping, and the entire right side of Kasumi's face was purplish-red and swollen. The men had fought with some distance between themselves and their target so they didn't look too bad. Faith moved to where Ginny knelt next to Theo's body. "Ginny, I know this is hard and I know this sucks. It hurts and it's wrong, and there are so many other things that should have happened instead," Faith spoke softly. "But this happened, and in the next few minutes, he's gonna come back as one of those things. And that's scary, Ginny, that's scary because it looks like it's mutating. They're getting faster, stronger and smarter."

"I know," the red-head whispered. "Would you do it? Please?"

Oz moved forward, pulling Ginny away, and letting her cuddle into him and hide her face in his chest. She only jumped once as the sound of the gunshot exploded in the silence.

Faith was grim as she returned to clearing the doorway. "Did anyone get bitten?"

"I did," Kasumi said softly.

"Anyone else?" Faith asked.

Everyone looked at each other, and then those who hadn't been there for the Powers message eyed the Asian slayer.

"Knock it off," Faith snapped. "Slayers, luckily, are immune to the Angelspawn infection. We can die, but the infection can't turn us," she punctuated the sentence by tossing the last desk clear across the room in her anger. She opened the door to find herself facing the blonde holding a handgun similar to her own. "I really don't appreciate coming to save people and having said people point guns at me."

The blonde was an inch or two taller than Faith with dull green eyes. Her face was shadowed and her clothing soiled. "Were any of y'all bit?"

"None of us are gonna turn into one of those things," Faith held her place in the doorway. "We came to save these babies, along with anyone else we found still living."

Tears began to pour out of the other woman's eyes. "We work forensics. When everything started going to hell we headed here, H's son was in for surgery… it was Eric who remembered the babies. Everyone was changing around us too quickly. We were all going to fortify ourselves in here, but then they got bitten. Before they lost who they were, I was in here and they shoved everything they could in front of the doors. I've been tryin' to take care of these babies for days; I'm not sure how good I'm doing. There were two in NICU and they didn't make it."

"How many babies are there?" Morgan asked the woman.

"Six."

"Well, let's get you and these babies back to HQ. We got doctors there, as well as food, shelter and clean clothes," Faith promised.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Faith."

"She's one of the good guys," Sam Axe spoke, for once sarcasm lacking in his speech.


	25. Death It Doth Burn

A/N: Warning. This chapter has Character Death.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

Vegas was burning. Fran Rowan had opened a portal on the top of Kindred Hospital on Sahara Avenue. Out of all the hospitals in Las Vegas it was the only hospital showing living babies. And now from the rooftop of the hospital the group watched as Sin City burned.

"We need to get those babies and get back to the Arms," Caridad stated firmly.

"Look at them," Ayane pointed to the zombies down on the streets. "There is something different about them."

Kensi watched them intently. "They aren't just wandering around. When we first started seeing them they were just wandering aimlessly, looking for easy food. But now, it looks like they're getting smarter or if not smarter more strategic."

"Like we need anything to make this more difficult," Beckett sighed.

The team began moving towards the door leading into the building, each taking the position they'd been assigned. Caridad was the first through the door into the silent hallway. She spared a glance over the stairwell, but could see nothing but dim grayness. She motioned for them to follow her and began to lead her group down. Jack O'Neill followed the girl down the stairs. He had a bad feeling about this mission, but knew they had to take it. They couldn't leave children to die.

The group finally came to a door and they stopped to listen. The door was heavy steel and Caridad frowned as she realized she couldn't hear anything through it. Making the decision, she made the hand motions and they set up to enter. It took both her strength and Ayane's to pop the door, and the clanging sound rang through the stairwell. Kensi Blye and Kate Beckett, both at the back thought they heard a hissing sound after the clanging, but there was nothing afterwards.

They moved into the hallway carefully, making sure to shut the door behind them and mark it with a large black X. The lights flickered within the corridor giving everything an eerie glow. The electricity gave off a faint buzz, but besides that and the movement of the group there was no other noise. They'd just reached a cross in the corridor when Ayane tumbled out of the way, pulling her blade at the same time. Everyone was startled when three zombies slid quickly in front of them, hissing and pausing before making their next move.

Two of the zombies were once women, a brunette and a redhead, both slender. Their eyes were glowing a soft red and their teeth, a grimy green, dripped with red and brown ichor. The last zombie was a tall African-American male with the same facial features.

"This is not good," Alex Donovan murmured.

"No, it is not," Ayane agreed. "These creatures are much more of a challenge than what we fought previously. They have hidden talents."

"Will not shooting them in the head kill them as it did before Alex Donovan," Teal'c asked.

"No idea," Alex responded. The group had been slowly backing up as they went, the three zombies in front of them, crouching, following, trying to pin them in. It was bizarre, the zombies not rushing them, but actually trying to position them.

"I think the babies are right beneath us," Fran told them. "I think I can open a tunnel from here to the babies for us to jump down into. Then we'll close the tunnel, and we'll portal from there."

"That sounds like a plan, do you really think you can pull it off?" Caridad asked.

Fran was silent for several moments. "I really do."

They formed a circle around Fran as she worked her magic, with Luna and Blaise lending her strength. Fran was sweating and exhausted by the time a cylindrical tunnel formed from their floor to the one below.

"Is there anyone down there?" Kensi called out. "We're here to rescue you."

"We're coming down, if you have weapons, please don't shoot," Jack added with a roll of his eyes.

Caridad jumped down first taking a defensive stance immediately, not sensing any danger in the immediate area. Ayane was the next to jump down. While Caridad kept an eye on her team coming through the tunnel, Ayane observed the room they'd dropped into. There were no incubators. She didn't know if there had been and those babies hadn't made it, or there just hadn't been any, but there weren't any now. However, there were ten bassinets

Everyone began jumping through the hole and bullets began to ring out above as the last slayer, Remy Hadley jumped through, still shooting. "Close it, close it, close it," she shouted as her back hit the ground, guns still aimed up.

Fran closed the tunnel quickly hearing a strange shrieking and stifling her own gasp as she saw a long grayish-brown arm caught in the ceiling. Obviously the zombies had tried to follow them through. Everyone stood, dusting themselves off, and most staring with morbid fascination at the still moving arm that protruded from the ceiling.

Before Caridad could move, a voice barked out an order. "Don't move!"

The Latina slayer closed her eyes for only a moment, feeling stupid for not securing the entire room before beginning to move. She moved her eyes over to the opposite wall and found a slender, strawberry blonde middle-aged woman, gripping a dark-blonde, teenage girl to her and both were standing as still as possible. Caridad's eyes continued to travel and her heart stuttered as she found one of the strange, mutated zombies in the middle of the room, between herself and the woman.

"He hasn't attacked us yet," the woman said quietly. "We thought they were all up a floor, but he'd come down to check on the babies… he'd been infected. He won't let us near the babies."

"Are you two the only survivors?" Remy asked.

The girl in the woman's arms sobbed, but the woman responded, "No. There are four men, uninfected, through the door to my right watching over children from the hospital daycare and children's wing."

"We've come to get you all out," Caridad shared. "Take you all back to our place in Colorado."

"How?" the girl muffled against the woman's chest. "He won't let us leave… won't let us check on the babies… won't let us move."

"Well, that's where we come in," Caridad rotated her neck to release tension. "Here's what I want. Slayers are gonna keep this guy busy while everyone else gets these two and the babies into the room with the other survivors. Once we're done with him we need to get as much baby equipment as we can."

"Is there something you'd like us to do," Blaise asked, motioning to himself and Luna.

"You can try your magic, I'm just not sure it'll work on them," Caridad told him. The gray-haired man, a big man who had been standing with his gaze fixed on the bassinets now stared at Caridad. It unnerved her. "Go!"

Everyone began moving, and the slayers moved in on the man who had immediately begun growling. The girls blocked out the sounds going on behind them, knowing that they couldn't let their guard down. This might be the easiest fight of their life or it could be the deadliest. The man slammed out his fist, finding Kensi's face, and Kensi felt the snap of her cheekbone breaking under the power of the punch. She flew back a few feet, but got right back up and ran into the melee. Ayane had drawn her blade and even as he parried her moves, more of the other slayers' hits got through. Caridad hadn't fought anything so difficult since she'd had to take on two Turok Han at once when she'd been a newbie. It made her wonder if the other groups were finding similar situations. Were the zombies mutating everywhere?

Even blocking things out they could still hear the bassinets being moved and male voices joining the voices of their own team. Four slayers were fighting the man and he was still managing to push them back. A screech rang out and the girls saw the redhead and the brunette from upstairs enter the room behind the man. Caridad saw the man's clawed hands going for Beckett's exposed face and she pushed the woman out of the way. Instead the man's hands ripped a large chunk from Caridad's throat. For a moment Caridad's eyes met Ayane's, and then she was snapping out orders. "Get the Hells through that door! Fran open the portal and get everyone through," she ground out, trying not to pass out. Her wound was mortal. She knew it and Ayane knew it. All she could be grateful for was that she wouldn't come back as one of these creatures.

Ayane was shoving the group through the doorway, Fran already working on a portal, dismissing the four men who were in the room holding firearms. Ayane still stood in the doorway, her blade managing to catch one of the man's arms, its extremely sharp blade slicing through the appendage as if it was paper.

"Go, Ayane," Caridad ordered.

"You do not know you are done, we can hold the door," the lilac haired beauty argued.

"I'm already dead, Mija," Caridad murmured.

Just as the words left her mouth, Ayane stepped back in horror. The gray-haired man's mouth opened, almost unhinging, and a swarm of wasps spewed out heading directly for the injured slayer. They covered her face and neck, their stingers penetrating her flesh. Ayane slammed the door shut, the other girls sliding cabinets in front of them. "There will be no going back out there to gather supplies," she said softly.

"What about that woman?" the teen from before asked. "We can't just leave her! What happened? Where is she? Why isn't she in here?"

"Lindsay!" the strawberry blonde snapped.

Ayane had dropped to her knees. "She is not coming. She has fallen," she told them, her voice full of shock.

"The portal's open, let's get everyone through," Remy told the others. The big man, Bass, was already moving to the kneeling woman.

"Come on, lil' darling," he put both hands on her shoulders, helping her up.

There were two men, both average height, and apparent average build wearing black, but tattooed with religious icons, watching as the group continued through the portal.

Ayane looked at Bass, "But we cannot even take her remains back for proper burial."

"I know, darlin', but we're still livin', and that's what Cari gave her life for," he told her gently. "She knew, and she sacrificed so we'd make it through."

"And we must make it through," she agreed. "Humanity's evil is changing, and I'm not sure even our Slayers will be able to defeat it." Then she, Bass and the two men who'd been watching walked through the portal.

So far the Los Angeles job had run smoothly, and the slayers had been able to take out multiple zombie threats. They'd run into an FBI Agent Don Eppes and a student teacher Amita Ramanujan in the hospital emergency room on their way up to the nursery. Amita was in shock and hadn't yet spoken, but Don immediately began working with the hunters and with the slayers, recognizing soldiers in all of them. There had been four babies in the nursery that were still alive. Carlos had opened their portal in the basement of the hospital, and now the group was trying to make their way back from the sixth floor nursery, back to the shielded portal.

Christie helped usher the still silent woman with the group, slayers in front, witches to the middle and hunters covering the back. They were moving at a quick pace, but the woman kept stumbling. "Come along, sweetheart," she murmured in her soft British accent. "We need to pick up our feet. We'll be someplace safe soon."

"Ch-ch-arlie… it k-k-k-killed him."

"I know, I know. There's been a lot of that, love," Christie's voice was firm.

Fred and George Weasley continued to ready items that they could toss at enemies if they came across any of the creatures to fight. Rona was pleased that everything seemed to be going well, but she knew not to voice it… voicing it was the kiss of death… she'd learned that at the feet of Buffy Summers.

They'd reached the first floor without pause, and were heading for the stairwell that would take them to the basement when there was a loud clanging noise. Everyone stilled for a moment, waiting to see if anything would attack. "We're gonna make it, we're gonna be fine," Brian O'Connor breathed out in a sigh.

"Fuck," Rona groaned at the same time that both Dean and Connor hissed and drew their firearms.

"What do you see?" Don asked.

"Brian there just insured that something bad is about to happen," Connor snapped quietly.

"You never, NEVER, say something like that!" Dean scolded.

"Sorry!"

"Let's just hurry," Rona ordered them all.

Just as she was about to open the basement door something came flying over the railing which overlooked the Lobby of the entrance. It landed on Ziva David. The NCIS Agent rolled with the assailant, knocking it off of her and into a wall. Dean was taking aim and firing before she'd even regained her feet. A second of the creatures came from the shadows behind Mia, and Mia spun into action, lashing out getting a foot into the thing's abdomen, making it fall back.

"Christie! Get the civilians and the babies through that portal, we'll be hot on your tail!" Rona called out.

Christie hurried the people carrying babies, Sam Winchester, Carlos, Amita and Don Eppes, through the door. They'd shielded the basement so she knew it was safe, but she wanted to get them through so she could go back and help the rest of the team. At the portal, both Sam and Carlos handed their bundles off to Amita and Don and sent them through, then the three headed back for battle.

Going through the door they immediately found that the number of combatants had increased to four zombies. The creatures were different; working together, tag teaming against the slayers and hunters. Fred and George were working on one of the zombies and after much hard work they managed to decapitate the thing. There was a horrible wail of anguish and Dean looked over to see that Brian had moved to help Mia, but instead had gotten in the way. The creature had pushed its clawed hand into the blonde man's throat, ripping it out. Mia was crying out, seeing the man she loved die in front of her eyes. Dean moved forward shooting the creature directly between the eyes and not stopping until it dropped, a bloody mash on the floor. Rona and Ziva had managed to destroy the third, and Connor, Christie and Sam had gotten the fourth.

Dean took Mia around the waist and pulled her towards the basement door.

"No, Brian!"

"We have to go, Doll," Dean told the screeching girl.

She fought him, her slayer strength easily bruising him. "BRIAN, BRIAN!"

"MIA!" he shouted in her face and got her attention. "He's gone. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but he's gone, and we have to go." Moments later she collapsed in his arms. Then they were through the door and on their way home.


	26. Just SuperLet Me See

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. My updating will be sporadic. I had some surgery in June and this one isn't healing so quick. But I am trying. It's my own fault, just too many stories I love and want to work on.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dirt and debris was blowing everywhere as the group exited the portal. The winds were strong and Buffy had Dawn close down the portal for the time being. It wasn't like they couldn't get back. Too much of their blood had been spilled in their world for that to ever be possible.

They were near a residential area, but the place was desolate. "There have to be survivors," Dawn whispered.

Buffy grimaced. She hoped there were survivors, but she'd been fighting long enough to know that there didn't HAVE to be anything. In the distance it looked like a bomb had gone off. "Let's go check out the big boom," she murmured and began to lead the group.

It didn't take long for them to reach the crater. "What the Hells?" Graham muttered.

"Looks like someone took a building, picked it up and dropped it on top of a bunch of houses," Gibbs stated succinctly.

Draco was gobsmacked, "Looks like a bloody school."

"It was a school," a tiny, squeaky voice came from nowhere.

Everyone was automatically on the defensive, weapons drawn, the group moving into protective formation. "Who's there? Why not show yourself?" Buffy called out.

A tiny cough sounded, "Yeah, right, and get shot? I wasn't born yesterday ya know."

"Look," Buffy rolled her eyes. "We're here to help the survivors of this disaster. We have weapons to protect ourselves and any injured we might come across."

"Great Merlin, it's fuckin' gerbil," Marcus snapped. He'd caught sight of the small brown and purple animal hiding within the shadows of some of the wreckage.

The small creature moved forward haughtily, "Excuse me, I am a guinea pig, NOT a gerbil, thank you very much!"

"A talking guinea pig?" Dawn asked, a little in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not always a guinea pig," the girl said and suddenly transformed into a teenager with brunette hair with purple streaks. "I'm Magenta."

"It's nice to meet you, Magenta," Buffy smiled reassuringly. "I'm Buffy, this is my sister Dawn, and the rest of these guys are my very good friends. And I promise we won't hurt you. We're here to help."

"I can tell, sort of... your eyes aren't pure black..." Magenta's eyes showed relief. "We need help. I don't know what happened. It was a normal day, boring old school, lunch with my friends and then the school was falling from the sky…"

"How'd you survive?" Gibbs asked gruffly, not even commenting on the fact that there'd been a building in the sky.

Magenta turned dark eyes towards him. "Will. Will can fly and he's super strong. He got as many of us on the bus as possible and picked it up. Then he carried it down. His mom was helping too, but… the other flyers, they were just scattering. People began to act so strange." She'd led them to a large yellow bus that was dented and grimy. There were voices coming from the area of the bus, but they were low enough that no words could be made out. Magenta called out as they drew closer. "It's me, I'm bringing people with me," she called out and then continued on with her earlier conversation. "Then their eyes started to go weird. Inky black, but not just black, it was almost like an oil slick rolling over their eyeballs, ya know? Creepy."

A thin girl with auburn hair tilted her head around the corner of the bus to get a look at them. The blank look on her face seemed wrong, and Buffy had the idea that normally this girl was cheerful and bubbly. "We can barely take care of ourselves, Magenta," the girl said dully.

Now the sound of weeping could be heard as they rounded the bus. There was an adult woman sitting, rocking back and forth, the arms of a teenage boy around her as he murmured to her soothingly. Another teen girl with cherry red hair, wearing skin tight vinyl of the same color, was sitting opposite the pair, staring into nothing. The left side of her body was covered in spiraling tattoos.

Buffy kept her eyes on the group, but she didn't miss the boy on the roof of the bus who'd been shadowing them. He was good; stealthy. "We're not here to hurt you," she called out, making sure to direct it towards him. "We're here to help. Your world is collapsing, merging with another until both crumble into dust."

The boy on the bus dropped down to his feet. A tall, well built teen with long dark hair, fire-orange streaks down the front, and stormy dark eyes. He wore dark jeans, combat boots, fingerless gloves and a black leather jacket. "What the fuck do you think you can do to help us?" he sneered.

"Oh Gods another ego with an attitude," Dawn muttered causing Nora and Rachel to snicker.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped. "Watch your language around the ladies," he demanded.

The teen merely lifted an eyebrow.

Buffy hid a small smile. Graham stepped forward and spoke, "If you haven't already noticed, most everyone's already dead. And they'll keep dying. We're an extraction team. We're here to get as many of you out as possible."

Suddenly, the cherry-red haired girl moved causing Gunn and Hotch to both jump slightly. She tilted her head, unnatural, startling purple eyes looking at them. "They're coming back. Logan, Remy, Scott, Pietr, from the East. Kitty, Marie, Jean, Cecilia, Allison from the West."

She moved lithely, the skintight red vinyl hot pants and bustier making no noise as she stood and turned gracefully. "It was our world which crashed into this one. Something happened… when they tried to merge…destruction, mayhem. Our world, my world, had just suffered through a series of wars, humans against mutants, when the worlds merged something… wrong was born. It has these abilities… it can slide into you… it can slide into you and then you're gone… there is no coming back… the essence of your, what makes you who you are, you're just gone, and in your place is living evil…but it wasn't our fault, I swear…" she finished on a whisper, looking so defeated.

Buffy and Dawn shared another glance, they knew that look so well. Dawn stepped forward putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "We won't blame you. We know what caused everything. We want to get you all to safety, and then we can talk big stuff."

The two groups converging on the school bus and campfire stopped as they got a look at the newcomers. Sully had sent the sight to both Remy and Jean. Logan chomped silently on the end of his unlit cigar and motioned for the other three men to move with him.

The X-Men, or at least the remaining members of the group that had gone out scavenging, had made it their mission to take care of the teens they'd found huddled around the old yellow school bus. There'd been several adults with them, but… two male adults, three female adults and four teens had been infected with the stench of evil. They'd managed to defeat them, but not without causing great pain to the survivors.

But the superheroes had dealt with their own lost as well. When the two realities had crashed the Mansion had been reduced to rubble. There had been tears shed as they'd found the bodies of their friends who'd been in the estate at the time. However some were still missing, gone as if they'd never been; Nightcrawler, Beast, Angel, hell, even Mystique.

The wind was working for the groups, blowing their scent away from the camp, but somehow, four of the women, none very old, all turned to face them as if they were the oncoming threat to the teens. Two faced the East and two faced the West. The men with the group took action as if following silent orders, pulling a tall, young brunette into their center, and two more male youths, looking quite cocky stood behind the men.

Logan almost growled as Sweet pushed forward and put a tattooed hand on the petite blonde's shoulder.

"They're my friends, the people you sense. Now they worry you are a threat to us."

Buffy didn't change her stance as she spoke, "Can you tell them we're not a threat to you? Or maybe they can hear us?" Buffy made her voice slightly louder.

Sully smiled wryly, "They know now… sometimes they're just a little bit stubborn."

Buffy's entire team relaxed slightly as the two groups entered into the clearing.

Vi's team had made time moving through the empty streets of New York. They moved in their military formation with an almost practiced ease, and she was proud. She'd worked with Helena before but Brittany and Juliet were new. Neither girl showed it. Vi found she sort of expected that from Juliet, the woman was a police officer, but Brittany, a teenaged cheerleader… Vi wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it.

Her hunters were working well together and they kept Andrew to their center for safety. Tonks and Charlie were right behind them, and Tonks had conjured something to watch their backs.

The hospital had been empty and silent. The nursery had obviously held infants at one point, but the place had been rifled through, and surprisingly a note had been left simply saying NYPD 12. Now the team moved towards the building they'd located through a worn phone book.

Their unit, clad in thick black leather, armed with firearms and machetes, finally moved into view of the building, and Vi raised her fist to halt them. They fell into a low crouching pattern, and took a closer look at the building.

There were zombies clawing to get into the building, and even more startling were the zombies that were attacking the others. But the zombies trying to get inside were having no luck.

"That building's been boarded up," Callen, one of the new hunters murmured.

"Look at the top, G," Hanna's voice was just as quiet. "Someone's inside needing some help. Or at least they were at one point."

Dangling from the roof of the building was a series of large white sheets attached to each other. Someone had painted the words SURVIVORS HERE on them in bright red.

"I'm positive I can teleport the group of us into the lobby of that building," Andrew's voice was gleeful in its quiet.

"What are those?" Brittany chirped, drawing the team's attention to their Witch.

"They're my binoculars," Andrew's voice was haughty.

Jordy sighed, "Andrew did you bring your Opera glasses again?"

"They are the same thing as binoculars, and Riley won't give me another set of military binoculars since the last binoculars got eaten… as if that was MY fault," the blonde snapped out quietly.

Vi rubbed the line between her eyes before steeling herself. "Andrew, you can teleport us? Then do it."


	27. Savings and Cravings

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy watched four men approach from the East and knew Tina had the West covered. Even though the slayers were projecting a sense of peace and ease, the hunters, and the Wizards were on guard, and she had the feeling her two Wizards were looking for a bit of a spar. When they all got back home she'd have to make sure to get them some sparring time mapped out. After the Hell they'd been through, and the feeling of complete and utter helplessness… she couldn't blame them for wanting to prove themselves now.

"Weren't expectin' guests," Logan growled out.

"No, sorry about that," Buffy shot back. "We just happened to be out cruising the neighborhoods and thought we'd stop by," she finished with a wry smirk.

"Ya know," Tina grinned her wide Texas smile," we could all turn this into a 'my dick's bigger than your's contest" which, of course you'd win there tiger," she addressed Logan, "cuz our Buff is the prettiest little filly. Point is," now her face became deadly serious and her words were cold, "we don't have the fuckin' time for a pissin' contest becuz' this world is gonna implode. And as far as I'm concerned, come with us or not, I don't want to be here when it does. I got me some babies to be thinking about… green or not."

"She's a strange bird, that one," Marcus murmured to Draco.

The last blonde coming from the west was panting, "If we can escape we have to do it now! Magneto's coming, and if that weren't bad enough, the black has taken him."

A brunette man with thick sunglasses grimaced, "You've convinced us. Time to go."

Buffy turned, "Dawnie, can you go from here?"

Dawn looked up at her with a grin, her eyes already glowing green, "Could you stand in for a representative of the Lollipop Guild?" Just as she was raising her hands to raise her protective shield a sheet of metal came flying out of nowhere heading towards one of the survivors, and a man could be seen floating off in the distance.

Juliet had to admit, she was quite surprised when the thin blonde man was actually able to teleport them into the lobby of the police station. She kept that surprise to a minimum however, because as soon as they were in moaning could be heard. No creatures were immediately seen. "Well, it seems that we're definitely not alone," she murmured.

"Yeah," Vi agreed, "I was just hoping we'd be greeted with cheers of happiness."

"Where should we start searching first?" Tonks wondered.

"Shall we check the cellar first? Assuming this building has a cellar?" Charlie, the redhead Wizard added.

"They're called basements here," Jordy told the older man before turning back to Andrew, "Andrew, any ideas which way we should head?"

"The stone Willow gave me directs us to go up."

"Should we set up here and head up?" Helena, the third slayer asked.

Vi shook her head in the negative, "No, I think we should stay together, and follow the trajectory of the stone. We've been lucky so far and I want to keep it that way," she told them grim faced. "I'll take point. Rossi and Brittany, you're next, Tonks and Charlie, Andrew and Juliet, Callen and Hanna and Jordy and Helena."

The only time Quinn had seen so much stuff had been when she'd been shopping at the mall, oh and now she could add looting the mall. Now the hotel seemed like it was filled to the brim with everything they'd brought back with them, and the Wizards weren't even finished enlarging everything they'd shrunk. Willow was telling them to only enlarge the necessities. Quinn was pretty sure some of this stuff was NOT necessary. Although… well, she certainly couldn't fault them for cleaning out the Taco Shack freezer. She was having huge cinnamon churro cravings.

A young slayer, slightly younger than she, by the name of Alexis Castle had been assigned to the pregnant women, it helped though that Elizabeth Burke was also a slayer, Samantha Finn was Special Forces and Hermione Granger was a Wizarding Witch. Quinn knew she herself was a Witch now, but she had no idea how to do anything with it, so she felt pretty useless. At least they had let her carry a bag of shrunken stuff.

"You okay?"

She jumped a little and turned to face Finn. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Heck, we all got back safely except for that Neville guy breaking his nose after the fight. But I know the fight might of upset you."

"No, I'm okay. I think Neville's okay too."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Rachel," she admitted. "I have this sick feeling that something is wrong."

Finn pulled her into his arms, "We have to just keep good thoughts in our heads and hearts, Quinn. We have to just pray she's safe."

Puck had been approaching and heard the last of the conversation. "Berry's gonna be all right. Buffy and Gibbs are with her."

Tina and Artie came hurrying up. "We're so glad you guys are back and safe," Tina blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked. Now his stomach twisted.

"Some of the other groups have come back and a few of them have had casualties," Artie broke it to them.

"Who?" Quinn whispered, her heart fluttering.

"We lost Theo, he was one of the Wizards, Brian O'Connor…"

"Is Mia okay?" Quinn broke in.

"Her brother's taking care of her," Tina told them. "The group sent to Vegas lost Caridad. She was killed right in front of Ayane. Vi's group just got back, they brought six survivors, one of which is a slayer, and eight babies."

"Was someone new called when Caridad was taken?" Quinn asked, her training she was receiving from Willow.

The two looked at each other. "Yes. And just to be honest from the start, Your mom already knows," Tina said calmly trying reassure Puck. "But Sarah was called."

"Oh Hell no!" he snapped, but before he could stride off looking for his mother or sister, Dawn's green portal whipped into existence startling everyone. A man in sunglasses came slamming through hitting the wall behind him, a teenager following, the man barely catching her to cushion her.

The green portal seemed unstable, and as the people began flying through, most wounded in some fashion, some still firing weaponry or some sort of innate ability behind them, Dean screamed, "Running Hot, Running Hot, get medics in here, innocents out, fighters in!" and the scrambling began as Finn and Puck shoved pushed Quinn to Tina and Artie.

A tall, well built man, full sideburns and wild hair, came through next, though of his own accord, and Puck's heart almost stopped beating. In the man's arms lay an unconscious Rachel.


	28. Letting Go

A/N: Yes... It's true, the computer is fixed. It's a miracle... a $150 miracle.  
Thank you to the **Brilliant **James Taylor for Fire and Rain, and Sarah MacLachlan for I Will Remember You.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Everyone had already eaten when they gathered to say goodbye to their fallen outside in their newly shielded area. Rachel stood with the slayers, but still held Puck's hand. They had set up candles to illuminate the area and now Buffy was about to speak.

"Today we were blessed. Since this terrible curse has fallen upon us we've tried our best to reach out and bring any survivor we find here. Today we managed to bring home many. And now we gather to mourn and celebrate the lives of the few we have lost today." Buffy took a moment to look down and calm herself. "Caridad was a slayer that has been with us since Sunnydale. She fought the First Evil and the Turok Han. Over the past few years she has fought and defeated anything she's been pointed at. She trained at least twenty slayers. She was a leader, a fighter, a true slayer and a dear friend and we'll truly miss her."

As she stepped back, Dom Toretto stepped forward and began speaking of Brian O'Connor. After he finished it was Professor Severus Snape's turn for Theo Knott. After they finished speaking, Rachel stepped up and began speaking.

"I know most of you don't know us, I mean New Directions, the Glee Club from Ohio, but we've found in our lives that whenever something happens, some stumbling block is kicked into our path, it helps us to sing about it. Singing is also a way we express ourselves to others. We've sung this song before, and it holds a very special place with us. We, along with our new friends from the school for performing arts would like to sing to those of you who have lost so much."

Everyone else stepped forward, and they made room for the new kids to blend in. Finn began the song.

_"Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you."_

Rachel was next.

_"I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to."_

The rest of the club came in for the chorus.

_"I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again."_

Mercedes was the next to sing.

_"Won't you look down upon me, Jesus  
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day."_

Santana finished the verse.

_"My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I won't make it any other way."_

Once again the group came in for the chorus with the rest of the solos being sung by Puck, Quin with Marco and Denise finishing off the song. When there was silence the group stepped back into the crowd.

Rachel stepped to the middle, but in front of everyone, the group humming to her back. The song she began singing had only been altered slightly, and the group behind her only came in for the chorus. Her voice was beautiful as she sang I Will Remember You, changing the 'I's' to 'We's'. Puck moved over to Rachel and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders and she curled into him.

Afterward everyone had a moment of silenc, the quiet only being broken by the sobs of Mia Toretto.

Giles moved to speak to everyone. "Thank you children, that was truly beautiful… I suppose I shouldn't call you that anymore. Some of you are slayers, some hunters and some healers… none of these are callings for children." Giles turned his eyes on everyone. "My group and I have been fighting this fight for a very long time; perhaps not this specific fight, but the fight against evil to save humanity certainly. We've each of us lost someone or several some ones that we've loved. I know each of you have also lost someone before this atrocity, but now… now we must accept that there's more to lose. For now we're safe here, and we'll continue to fortify and protect ourselves. We'll continue looking for survivors as well. Please remember, if you don't want to be here, we can get you wherever you wish to go. However we cannot guarantee that it will be safe. Our current plans are tentative, we plan on settling here for the winter and then, depending on our size and our needs, we'll start relocating. That is also something we'll be doing over the winter… looking for a new home area."

Xander Harris stepped forward and leaned over Giles shoulder to speak, "We don't want to make it seem like we're making all the decisions. We're definitely a democracy around here…always have been, unless it's the worst of times, and that's only been once. You've got questions, concerns? Come talk to us… or heck, just voice it. We know that we're going to need to start organizing, but tonight isn't the night for that. Tonight is the night to celebrate the lives of those we lost. To remember them and remember what they brought into our lives. Tomorrow, we'll start planning"

Draco sat on the steps of the Wellington Arms and stared at the creatures at the gate with pure hatred. Theo had been his to protect for a long time; both as a Slytherin and a friend. And when all had gone into hiding it had just added a larger sense of protection… this time for everyone in that pit.

The thought that those beasts had gotten Theo… could've gotten Ginny. If only Theo had agreed to wear the leather clothing Buffy Summers had provided everyone with. The twins loved theirs, kept flirting with the Hispanic bird. But Theo, he'd scoffed at the leathers, had said he only needed his robes and his wand. He'd forgotten they were in a new world with new dangers. Hells, not even just a new world but a new dimension! Draco and the other Slytherins, besides Theo, had learned very quickly arrogance here would do two things, piss someone off or get you killed, sometimes both. In his arrogance, Theo had gotten himself killed learning the hard way.

"What are we brooding about?"

The soft feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hello, Katherine."

"I really do prefer Kit," She told him.

"I cannot call you that," he shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"The Deatheaters… they hunted foxes, and when they found one with offspring they took them all to Voldemort. Some occasions he would slit the throats of the young and drink their blood and eat their hearts; other occasions he threw them to his precious snake," Draco didn't realize how much disgust filled his voice.

"And you had to watch all of this?" Instead of the revulsion he had expected, her eyes and words were filled with compassion.

"We were spies," he stated thinly. "We witnessed many things. Snape, my father and I watched as Potter, Hermione and Ron Weasely were brought before the Deatheaters. We watched and did nothing as instead of killing Potter Voldemort had Nagini, his damned snake bite a chunk out of his abdomen. We watched that beast pump venom through her fangs. We watched as Deatheaters murdered Weasely in front of Hermione, watched her face as she watched the boy she loved die in agony." Draco didn't realize tears were now slipping down his face and he didn't feel the small hand slip into his own to grip tightly. "And then the Dark Lord ordered us to rape and murder her," he whispered. "Crabbe, Goyle and I. We were to 'destroy the Mudblood'. I was too late to stop Crabbe and Goyle, but not too late to send them to Hell."

Draco looked into Kit's soft, weeping eyes, still talking softly, "I wrapped her in the cleanest sheet I could find. Her body was so bruised and she was so quiet… I thought she might be dead… but do you know? She never flinched… from me, Draco Malfoy, the boy who'd tortured her through school, the boy who'd watched her love die, the boy who'd just savagely killed two others in front of her… she never flinched. She didn't speak, but she wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up and I ran, taking her from that vile place." He suddenly noticed her hand within his own and jumped slightly. "You shouldn't be any where near me, Katherine. I am so many things that are unclean…"

"Don't be stupid," she snapped.

He kept muttering, "Malfoy, Slytherin, Deatheater…"

"For every bad thing you've done, you've already started making amends. There are a lot of people here that know a lot about that, and we don't judge you for it. You have a lot in common with Faith, especially your pain, and Faith is my personal hero…" For a moment some shadow moved through Kit's eyes but it was too swift for Draco to recognize. "You have a choice, Draco, you're here now. You can continue to live in the past or you can begin to live in the now and move towards the future and whatever that holds. Hard choice, scary choice, but all yours."


	29. Surviving Survivors

A/N: I'm a Bad Bad Girl. One more fandom. I'm in love with it. The movie Battle Los Angeles. I'm Sorry.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One minute Staff Sgt Michael Nantz was in the helo with what was left of his unit, the two five, including Tech Sgt Santos, and the next they were in some type of underground facility. With the exception of himself, Imlay and Santos, his other three soldiers were on their knees vomiting. He felt sick himself, but he held it together. They were surrounded by completely black dressed military, American accents, armed heavily, all yelling for them to drop their weapons, drop to their knees and hands on their heads.

He was immediately alarmed to see eight large men surround Santos. He could hear them yelling something about her being 'one of them', and they started dragging her away.

Elena felt a huge rush of something, she figured it was adrenaline rushing through her body as soon as she'd appeared in the strange building with the unit she'd become part of. As soon as the men began surrounding her, she saw the rest of the unit begin moving to assist her. These new, hostile military began yelling, calling her 'one of them', and she felt something being injected into the back of her neck as they began dragging her.

There was nothing they could do. They were outnumbered, in an unknown situation, and it appeared they were surrounded by their own people. With hearts filled with anger and resistance they watched Santos dragged away by a boot.

The room became silent quickly, and it took only a moment for their Staff Sgt to fight for them. "What the Hell is going on here?"

"You're not in charge here soldier, you'd do well to remember that," a raspy voice ground out and an older man appeared. He wore what appeared to be an extremely expensive suit, and everything about the man shouted 'Politician'. "You've been brought here because you've been deemed useful. A fringe group, anti military has caused a cataclysmic catastrophe. Our organization is fighting to save the world. You and your men are here to help that cause."

"We're fightin' to save our world out there right now. We already know about the aliens, hidin' underground ain't gonna save us," Imlay let his frustration show.

"Yes, yes, your little alien invasion. You've shown your people what they need to do. They'll be fine," he waved it off as if it was nothing. "I don't think you quite understand, you're no longer in your world. You've been brought to an alternate reality. We have that technology," something in that statement told Nantz the man was lying somewhat. "However, seeing as you'll be doing us this small favor, we do have a small gift for you. We managed to bring two of your unit to our reality before they were killed by your alien invaders."

With a simple hand motion several of the black-covered soldiers pushed two men forward. The two men were no longer in their fatigues but were cleaned up and in plain white scrubs.

"Stav?" Harris whispered. He almost moved to his friend but the click of a trigger and the warning in the other man's eyes stopped him.

Relief filled Nantz, "Kerns, goddamn, Kerns."

"Good to see you, Staff Sgt."

"Now our problem. It seems this fringe element has caused some virus that is causing humans to become vicious creatures that can only exist on the flesh of other living humans. Not quite dead, nor alive. If they bite you, well, they will infect you with this virus."

The group looked at the man blankly. "Are you talkin' about goddamned zombies?" Imlay asked as if the man were crazy.

The man sighed. "The youth of today. Zombie is such a… rudimentary word. These creatures are so much more. Unfortunately, they must be destroyed." The man looked disappointed at this. "And you've been recruited. As will many more."

"We want Santos back. She's part of our unit," Nantz announced.

"That will not be possible. Your Tech Sgt was given a chance and she failed. Now, you gentlemen will be taken to your quarters. You can shower, get some food and some rest. Your training will begin tomorrow."

Santos awoke to a hazy world full of metal walls and four metal bunks with thin white mattresses. A lovely black woman sat on the edge of one of the bunks checking on the figure huddled in the middle. "Where the hell am I?"

"I've been calling it Hell," the black girl's words were full of bitterness. "I showed up here two days ago with my fiancé's best friend. They shoved me in this room before I could even ask where Kevin was. She was here when they shoved me in."

"Who is she?"

"She hasn't said. But she's real sick. She's got all these bumps, and it looks like something tried to rip out her throat."

"I'm Elena, Elena Santos."

"Cherise Stone. Soon to be Harris."

A harsh whisper emitted from the bed, "I should be dead."

As soon as they'd made it to the barracks, the men had surrounded Kerns and Stavrou, hugging and touching them as if to make sure they were real.

"Harris, man, when I came through, I didn't come through alone… Cherise was with me." This caused uproar, but Stav kept going. "I didn't even get to talk they just dragged her away. They injected her with something; I tried to stop 'em and they knocked my ass out. Somethin' ain't right here, not right at all."

"That big guy," this time it was Kerns speaking, and his voice was real quiet. "He said they have technology to bring people here, but I heard two guys talking and they were talking about a 'witch' and keeping her healthy so she could keep doin' her job."

"What kind of fucked up place are we in, Staff Sgt?" Lockett asked.

"I don't know, Lockett. But I do know that we're not just leaving Santos or Cherise to whatever they have planned."

The barracks were silent and dark, several hours past midnight when a slight scratching sounded at the entry. Nantz moved his unit into position and as soon as the person entered, they were in a hold with a pipe against their throat.

"We came here to help you," a second voice at the door whispered, where he was pinned by Harris. "You have to leave, take the four women and leave. This can't keep happening."

"Who are you?" Nantz asked.

"Forrest and Brand. We'll get you and the women out of the compound."

"Then we're sitting ducks for the zombie creatures?" Imlay asked.

Forrest chuckled wryly. "We'll make sure you have weapons, but you'll be surprised to find that the women, at least three of them are weapon enough. And once you're out of here… they'll find you."

"He lied. No one else started this but the military. The Initiative. Here, this place and their offshoots and their scientists. Project Angelspawn, meant to give the Initiative the power they coveted, instead it destroyed it. Sent it away or something, hell, we aren't the people in the know anymore. When we send you out… they'll find you… they're good people."

"Can they, these people, can they get us home?" Nantz asked.

Forrest answered, "I don't know, but if anyone can, they can. But I don't know." The group was moving now, and they entered into an armory, Forrest unlocking a cabinet and loading Nantz and his unit up with weaponry before they once more moved out. "He calls them the fringe element. Lies and says they caused this. They're the only ones who have ever been there to stop the end of the world…. Countless times. Heroes like you. I was with them once." They came to a cell door and Brand moved to open it. Inside a lovely brunette in her late twenties looked at them through tired brown eyes. "Amy, it's time." She stood and moved silently joining their group, leaning into Forrest to walk. "You'll have to help her once you're out of the compound."

The tall black man was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "They won't trust you. You're military." He slid an envelope over and Imlay took it. "Give it to Riley Finn or Graham Miller." Once again they'd stopped at another cell and Brand slid it open.

"Be silent, we're getting you ladies out of here with the men you came with," Brand warned. "If you make noise it'll alert the others and we'll be fucked."

Santos and Cherise exited the room, Cherise immediately finding Kevin Harris with Joy. The men were shocked to see Santos carrying another woman wrapped in a blanket as if the woman weighed nothing. "Knew you'd be coming, Sir."

"Outside," the other woman whispered. "Wills can feel us outside."

Nantz looked to Brand and Forrest, "Why aren't you coming with us?"

"As soon as we let you out we're coming back and locking ourselves in the cells," Brand answered. "We're fucked."

"We've been infected," Forrest explained. "He takes those kinds of chances with his men. Keeps hoping he can find a way to harness it. Keeps hoping that in one person it'll have a different effect. So we're locking ourselves in the cells… and taking a bullet."

Willow had just sat down to eat her breakfast, Buffy on one side, Xander and Cordy on the other when a huge tug had her gasping and jerking to her feet. "My Goddess! Caridad! She's alive! Amy! Slayers! Survivors!"


	30. Fire in Her Eyes

A/N: I'm a Bad Bad Girl. One more fandom. I'm in love with it. The movie Battle Los Angeles. I'm Sorry.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

As soon as they were outside they couldn't even see the entrance to the bunker and could see the creatures the men below had been speaking about. They were horrific, bloody and pale, parts of their skin ripped to shreds, blood coating their faces and clothing remnants… and they began moving towards the unit immediately.

"Shoot for the head," came the gravelly female voice from Santos's arms. "Set me down, Elena. You'll be able to hurt them. If they bite you or Cherise you'll be fine, not so the others… I promise this."

The things were beginning to swarm them, and the men began firing, Elena sat her burden down gently, and she started firing at the creatures as well.

"Give me a weapon, Kevin," Cherise demanded.

"Baby, I don't…"

"Give me a goddamned gun!"

Nantz didn't hesitate; shoving his firearm into her hands, not leaving her unarmed, and could see the surprise in Harris's eyes when she shot right past him taking a monster between the eyes.

A loud green crackling began all around them, encompassing the group, and suddenly a huge tear appeared in the air, the power palpable, and young women were tumbling into the area. The women were all petite and all armed with bladed weapons although there were firearms attached to their thighs. All were dressed in leather, keeping their skin covered. The women started slicing zombies to pieces as if they were at a pumpkin carving contest.

Men came after the women, but they moved with military precision, and they were of all ages. There were fifteen in all, and the men began taking careful aim shooting for the heads of the creatures. Kerns managed to both shoot and watch in his peripheral as it seemed the women innately seemed to stay out of the way of the shooting. Still he aimed away from the women.

After the men there were three more women, a tall teenaged brunette, a petite violet haired teen and a twenty something redhead with glowing white eyes. The redhead was mumbling and at the same time the red was draining from her hair, turning it as white as her eyes.

With one snap of her fingers it was like a wave of pure, hard air blew, almost like a bomb. Besides blowing their hair it didn't affect any of the unit or group coming through the green tear, but all of the zombies were pushed back fifty yards. "Quickly! Through the portal," she yelled.

Santos didn't waste time. She'd already picked up the injured girl and was moving towards the brunette standing near the open tear.

Warily the women watched as Nantz and his unit moved towards the portal, but didn't stop them from moving through.

The two-five found themselves the subjects of quite a few stares as soon as they were on the other side of the portal. The large room they found themselves in the middle of was vastly different than the one they had been in. The majority of people here were civilians. At least they were until their saviors exited behind them. Surprisingly though, they didn't get the first round of attention. The girl in Santos's arms did.

All of the women surrounded her, including one man with an eye patch. There were murmurs of 'Caridad' and 'our sister'. Several of the women cried. The teenaged brunette was crying out for a healer and already four people were hurrying forward; a gurney being rolled hurriedly.

There seemed to be a bit of chaos everywhere as they wheeled her away, several of the women going with her, including a lithe Eurasian woman with shoulder length lavender hair, who held tightly to the injured's hand. That left a petite blonde staring at them with hard blue eyes.

An older gentleman wearing tweed entered moving to the girl and they began speaking in harsh whispers.

Finally the blonde's words carried, "The only reason they're here is because they have slayers, they had Amy and they had Caridad alive! They're Military Goddess be Damned, Giles! You know the Military caused this Hell! They're lucky we didn't leave them there to die! We don't know that they didn't do this to Cari!"

The eye patched man stepped up, "Buffy," he said gently…

"Buffy, we don't know they're part of the Initiative," a solidly built man with a military haircut interjected.

"Military weapons, Graham," she snapped. "Those aren't normal issue." She stalked forward, reminding each man of a dangerous predator. Nantz stayed perfectly still as she got into his face. He could see the swirling pain in her face and he knew that pain, knew it intimately. "Even has the Initiative taser," she hissed.

"Staff Sgt," Imlay murmured.

"Stand down, Lee," he told the younger man. "Are you Graham Miller?"

"I am," the man answered, managing to stop the blonde's next words.

"The men… two men from that compound, they gave us something to give to you." He pulled out the letter Forrest had given him and handed it to Graham Miller. For a moment it brought him back to the helo… and giving Michelle the letter to give to Martinez's wife.

Santos spoke, "Hey, I'm completely with ya those dickheads at that place, Buffy was it? But my friends here? They aren't with those guys. WE aren't with those guys. Hell, we ain't from here. We were fighting our own fight and starting to win. Suddenly we find ourselves in some underground bunker. Next thing I know I'm knocked out and shoved in a room."

Buffy was silent for a moment. The woman in front of her was a slayer. And she'd cradled Caridad with such care. There was another slayer, and she was cuddled up to another of the soldiers. If he was initiative he wouldn't be cuddled up with a slayer. Two of the men had helped Amy Madison to a gurney. How long had it been since she'd seen Amy? And what had those barbarians done to the girl? There was more murmuring in the back and her slayer hearing told her they were having another 'ghost' moment with this new slayer. She swallowed her distrust. They'd brought Cari back. A Sunnydale slayer they'd just mourned the night before.

"B, Gray, Ri and Sam were Initiative," one of the petite women spoke, moving forward. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she eyed the men briefly as though they weren't even a threat before looking back to the blonde. "And half our new peeps were military or law. Hells, look at our new Air Force members we got just days ago."

Miller spoke again, "They were hit with a sucker punch just like you were with Walsh."

The unit could see the tension ease slightly from the woman's shoulders.

Buffy sighed, "Tell me."

"Some fucker told us he was bringin' us from our world to yours," Imlay snapped.

It didn't take long for the story to come out; for the men, and the women to explain what had happened for them to appear in the bunker.

"Can you get us home?" Nantz asked.

Buffy looked to Willow.

Willow winced. "I can't. If I could I would, Goddess I would I swear to you. I wouldn't wish this world on anyone. We've ourselves had to bring three realities here but that was because they were being destroyed. We would never bring anyone here if they had a choice. There might be one other chance." Willow chewed her lip for a moment. "Mopsy!" she called out.

The small creature that appeared out of nowhere, with its strange appearance had all of the new people scrambling backwards in shock.

The little elf squealed in delight as soon as she saw the new people. "There are more peoples for us elves's to cares for! Oh's we is going to be sos happy!" She danced around in the air, her long ears flapping and fluttering. "Ooooh, did yous needs somethings Miss Willows?"

"Do you have the ability to send people back to another reality?" Willow asked moving across the room.

It was like turning off a lightswitch. The little elf stilled immediately, her lip started to quiver and her ears dropped. She hit the ground with a light thump. "Not evens with alls the elves can we dos this," she whispered. "Not evens with alls the elves, Wizards and witches of this world cans we dos this. The bads peoples, the peoples who brings these goods peoples here they knows this cants be done." The little elf walked towards Amy Madison who sat rocking back and forth. The little elf touched one finger to the woman's knee, and Amy stilled. "The Bad Man sucked and sucked, but we makes you better, Mopsy promise." The little elf turned eyes brimming with tears to Willow. "Me's is sos sorry. Me's is sos sorry cants do what Miss Willows wants. Me's is so sorrys cants sends the good peoples back home. Mopsy should crush her nose in the door again and again," she wailed.

"Mopsy! No injuring yourself! You know the rules," Buffy said strictly, before moving to hold the creature to her. "Thank you for trying to help us. Just help Amy as much as you can. Okay?"

Willow and Buffy both turned to their new survivors. "We're sorry," Willow said sincerely. "You're more than willing to stay here. Learn about us. Learn to live with us…"

"If that isn't what you want… we can find you somewhere," Buffy added. "Somewhere safe. We'll make sure you have weapons and we'll send you there. But… I'll be honest, you're best and safest bet is with us… or I suppose the Initiative. Not on your own. We look for survivors every day. We make supply runs. We're training. We split jobs. And right now this is a temporary homestead. I suppose you should take a day or two to look around, figure it out. Then let us know. There are a diverse number of people to speak to."


	31. Connections

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

88888

Hermione Granger stalked down the back steps of The Arms onto the back lawn, Dobby the House Elf in close attendance. It was four days since they'd been brought to this new reality, two since the group of military men had been located with Caridad. Now everyone was settled into their own space in the hotel, the slayers were training, some people were off doing whatever tasks they were assigned and this group, the group she was looking for, were doing some sort of 'training' on the back lawn. Yes. And the two individuals she was searching for were in fact with the group just as she'd thought.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," she barked in a highly aggressive manner.

"Hermione Granger should be sitting down and calming herself," Dobby twittered. "Would she like a cool drink? A foot rub?"

Lee Imlay looked at the two young men, only a few years younger than he himself really, and saw them flinch. He'd been teaching them, or at least trying his best to teach them, firearms and so far the two were fairly useless. Now he found himself intrigued as the petite, pregnant girl stalked over to them, one of those freaky elf things chattering at her, and it seemed the two men, both quite a bit bigger than the girl, were cowed.

"Hey 'Mione," the dark haired guy began.

"Don't you 'Mione me, Harry!"

"Look, Granger," the blonde tried.

"And you," she turned on him. "I would think YOU would know better!" Her hands went to her hips and she turned her eyes onto Imlay for a moment. "I won't take a moment of your time and you can have these two idiots back, not that it will do any good."

Malfoy was affronted. "I'll have you know, Granger…"

"What, Malfoy? What? You're doing so well with guns? Doing so well with Muggle inventions are we," her voice was filled with sarcasm. "I am pregnant not incapacitated! You call off Dobby this instant since he won't listen to me, or if you don't I swear on all that is magical in this reality I will blast you with the nastiest spell I can come up with. I am not the smartest witch for nothing."

"'Mione, we just," Harry began to speak, trying to placate the irate witch.

Out of nowhere the girl whipped out a wand, "Silencio," she cried. "I am not a victim!" Now tears were pouring down her face. The blonde kept his mouth shut, probably the smartest thing he'd done all day, and the little elf lowered to the ground silently, his ears drooping. "I am NOT a bloody victim and you keep putting me in that place! Ron will always be dead, Harry, we will always have to remember that, but WE are alive! And bloody hell I'm going to live because that's what they would have wanted; that's what he would have wanted. And this baby might not have been created out of love. That's something I have to live with for the rest of my life, but he or she WON'T. THIS baby will be born and loved and I will not be a VICTIM anymore. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Both of you," she asked, her wand twitching between the two.

"We're sorry, Hermione," Draco said softly.

All Harry could do is nod, so he did, and Hermione ended the spell. "Dobby, let Hermione have her space. If she needs something I'm sure she'll get the help she needs," he said, shame filling his voice.

Dobby looked up at Hermione, tears filling his large eyes. "Dobby just wants to help Hermione Granger. She's Harry Potter's best friend."

"And I love you for it," she told him and hurried away sobbing.

Harry and Draco looked after her not knowing what to do.

Lee looked at both youth. "Ain't you goin' after her?" When he got no response he shook his head. "And you can do that too? You guys are shit with guns, and you just let a girl go off cryin' on her own."

Draco sneered at the shorter man, "Did you not hear her tell us to leave her be? If we went after her she'd probably hex our bloody balls off!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "I'll be back," he told them and hurried after the girl. His mother had taught him one thing right at least. You don't just leave a girl to go crying by herself; especially not some crying pregnant girl.

She hadn't gotten far; sitting down on a bench, her little wooden stick clutched between both small hands. This Hermione really was a pretty girl, which he had no business thinking since one, she was pregnant and two she was a teenager, he told himself as he approached. "I come in peace," he announced so as not to startle her. "Please don't turn me into a toad."

The girl looked up at him, brown eyes still shining with tears. "No toads, I'm much more inventive than that. And you're safe… I already feel sorry enough that you have to teach Harry and Draco how to use Muggle weaponry."

Lee stepped forward and handed her a white cloth before stepping back again nervously. Just because his mom taught him you didn't leave a girl crying didn't mean he felt less nervous about it. Cuz let's face it, girls and tears were nerve racking. "I brought that so you could wipe your face," he told her and felt stupid.

She smiled gratefully. "It smells a bit… odd."

"Gun oil… sorry," he shrugged.

Hermione sighed. "You really are wasting your time you know. I don't even know why they signed up for it. I think it was Fred and George who dared Draco… and if Draco had to do it then he would drag Harry. Harry would know what guns are, he was raised in a Muggle family, but until we came here Draco had no idea. And now he's watching movies I think he's envisioning himself as Sylvester Stallone or some other action hero."

"I should have our Staff Sgt train 'em. He could do it. Talk about a live action hero."

She jolted a bit, and stood, the tears drying as she moved towards him. "I'm Hermione, you probably know from the conversation, but…"

"Lee Imlay," he told her.

88888

Dom didn't know how he ended up there, but he did, and when he did she was there too. He felt a connection to this woman; a spiritual connection. "How is she?"

Cordy looked up to find Dom looking down on her as she rocked Elena Catherine in the nursery. "She's doing well. We're past the stomach cramps and she's starting to sleep better. I think she has nightmares. I think I'm going to be moving her crib to my room tonight once I get the all clear from the doctor."

Dom eased down on a chair next to her. "That's a lot of responsibility."

Now Cordy just looked at the baby. "I know, but all I do is think of her, and I find myself spending more and more time with her. I'm surprised I haven't seen you in here."

Dom ran his hand over his head. "I know… I've missed her… I've been a little messed up in my head…"

"Are you okay?" Now Cordy was worried. She knew the loss of Brian O'Connor had been hard on Dom and his family. He'd taken great comfort in Elena that night. But since the new group had come he'd been absent and now he looked haunted, and a flashbulb went off in Cordy's head. "It's one of the new people. They remind you of someone…"

"Elena Santos… one of the new slayers… she's the image of Letty, my former fiancé. She died. Seeing that woman… it was like seeing a ghost."

Cordy leaned forward, making sure to catch Dom's eye. "I understand," she whispered. "Seeley Booth. He's the image of Angel, Connor's dad. I loved him. Was going to tell him and then I went into that coma. Now he's gone. Forever. I understand. Have you talked to her? Perhaps there's a chance…"

"No," he interrupted; his voice was so very certain. "I saw her watching someone else. I have a feeling she was working up to something. If there isn't something already there will be. And it isn't that I want something with her… it was just a shock after not seeing her face for a few years."

The baby had awoken and she'd seen Dom. She smiled widely and started reaching out her arms towards him, making the two adults lean closer to make the exchange.

"It was just a shock," he asserted. "Why do I feel like I can talk to you about all of this; like I can talk to you about anything?"

Cordy smiled. "Some people just have connections. Sort of like me and Xander. We dated in high school and now we're like brother and sister."

"Yeah… yeah, at first I thought it was gonna be something more… you're gorgeous," he told her bluntly, and grinned when she blushed, "but…"

"No, I know what you mean…" she said softly. "I feel it too… like I've known you for a long time…"

88888

Buffy hit the button for the elevator and leaned her head against the wall. The day had been a long one full of training, and she wanted to shower before dinner. She couldn't count it as a bad day though. On the contrary, it had been good. There had been no premonitions as of yet, and no sojourns into unknown territory. All in all, a good day.

"Ms. Summers."

Her name was said in that deep smooth velvet, that sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine and she opened her eyes to see Aaron Hotchner looking at her.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Tired in a good way. Just heading up to shower before dinner. You?"

"I was helping to train some of the younger men with firearms… Jack's playing with some of the other children," Aaron couldn't help but smile as he spoke. "I have to admit I'm surprised with how happy he is playing with them."

"Brave Jack's a good boy," Buffy smiled remembering the little boy holding onto her. It had felt good. "They're all so good. I just want as much normal for them as we can get." A fierce light entered her eyes.

"You're an amazing person, Buffy," Aaron told her honestly. "Hell and suffering fall around you and you and your friends have managed to not only save so many of us, but you've given us all purpose and reason. Very few of us would have survived if not for you."

Buffy stared at Aaron Hotchner for a moment before leaning in and pressing her small body into his and his up against the wall behind him. "We all need purpose, Hotch… that's what they call you, isn't it? We all need purpose… you would have survived… and you would have made sure your group and the Lima parents survived. Because that's who you are… but I'm really glad we were able to bring you back here." Then Buffy did what she'd been itching to do for three days and she kissed Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.

88888


	32. Leave Me Alone Er, Maybe Not

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

888888888888888888888888

Bliss Cavendar was bone tired. Every muscle in her body ached. After Buffy had left, Faith and Kennedy had continued to work the slayers, even those with experience, and hadn't let up for three more hours. Now the sun was setting, and they'd been released to shower and get ready for dinner.

"How you doin' girl?" Rosemary, aka Rosa Sparks, asked.

Bliss looked at her fellow derby doll and grinned in exhaustion. "I thought Iron Maven was a tough bitch."

Rosa chuckled, "Shit girl, derby girls are tough, but they don't got squat on Slayers… this is a whole new game."

"Did I hear you ladies right? Were you part of a roller derby team?"

Both girls looked up to find the bright eyed brunette, Rachel Berry looking at them with a wide grin. Bliss blinked. She wasn't used to girls like Rachel smiling at her in a friendly fashion. "That's right," she couldn't help the defensive tone to her voice.

"That's so cool," awe entered the singer's voice. "I wish I had half the courage to do something so brave."

Bliss snorted. "Please, you get up and sing in front of everyone."

"And that voice of yours is amazing," Rosa added.

"Thanks," Rachel blushed slightly. "Of course, that's not nearly so important anymore, but I appreciate you saying so. I'm Rachel."

"Bliss… and this is Rosa."

8888888888

Gunn reviewed the clipboard silently before setting it down and moving the same box for the third time. Once he got the back up medical supply closet organized he'd be satisfied, and only then would he move on to something else. He could have left it to one of the other; say one of the doctors or nurses, but he was one of the people who kept track of supplies when going out on supply runs, so to him it made since to be the one to organize and make a master list. Then he'd leave it to the others.

He was startled when the door opened and someone slid into the closet, shutting the door leaving them in darkness. He cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Um, yeah…" a female voice sighed.

"I'm going to turn on the light now."

"No," she hissed. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" She couldn't see his raised eyebrow.

"Because you might draw attention to the closet," she told him in a tone that bespoke of his stupidity.

"Is there a reason why we can't bring attention to the closet?"

The woman huffed, and a moment later there was a flick, and a lighter lit, the flame illuminating the face of Sara McGee. "I don't want my brother or his friends, mainly his boss to know where I am. They want me to learn how to shoot a gun."

"And?"

"I don't want to shoot a gun!"

"Hate to tell you this, but they have the right idea. These days it ain't safe to not know how to use one. You have to know how to take care of yourself."

She looked at him silently. "You've never had to learn anything from one Leroy Jethro Gibbs… it's like being taught from your father," she drew out the word. "You're disappointed, Marine corp, father… if I do it wrong he'll be all disappointed in me… I can't take that kind of disappointment. My own dad didn't even get disappointed in me like that guy does," she muttered.

"He cares."

"I know," she sighed.

Charles hid a smile. "You want me to teach you."

Interest entered her face. "Really? You'd do that? You don't even know me?"

"Sure, but you're one of us now… and you need to know how to take care of yourself… I can teach you."

Now she smiled at him. "Please?"

He gave one last look at his clipboard before putting it down. "All right. Let's go."

88888888888

"What are you doing?"

Neal turned to see El looking at him. He hadn't been doing anything really, just looking out one of the walls of windows, watching the training going on below him. It wasn't like he hadn't done anything all day. He had spent some time going over some maps with Rupert Giles and Christie Allen, locating items of both wealth and interest; items that could be one of a kind or could end up being an asset to them at some point. It had been Christie Allen who'd pulled Caffrey to Giles' attention.

"Just taking a break. You?"

"Going to get something to eat… Buffy and Faith are sticklers for slayers keeping up their strength; especially pregnant slayers," she said lightly.

Neal turned vivid blue eyes on the brunette. "I'll come with you… It's a good idea… to eat." The two were quiet as they moved. "Did he know… Peter? Did he know about the baby?"

El managed to keep her tears inside. "I had just found out. I was going to tell him at lunch, but didn't get a chance… now, I'm glad I didn't. He never knew. But he didn't die knowing, Peter, and I'm glad for that."

Neal nodded slowly. "I guess I understand that. I'm here for you… whatever you need… if you need anything…"

El smiled softly. "Thank you, Neal. You're a good friend to me, and a good friend to Peter. I don't know everything that's happening, but I do know that we were spared because we both have a destiny…"

They were interrupted by an argument just down the hall.

"Do I look like I need more medical tests?" the gorgeous brunette snapped, striding away from the small group following after her.

"Ms. Chase, you were in a coma for over a year," Lisa Cuddy tried using logic on the woman. "Yes, you seem perfectly healthy, but we just want to make sure you aren't suffering from any ill effects from that time."

"That's right, I was in that Hells damned coma for OVER A YEAR, there is no way I am going through any more tests. I have been poked and prodded and I am done. I want to have my life back. You have my word that if I get hurt then you will be the first people I find." Her back was to them, and without noticing, she stepped backwards and into Neal Caffrey's arms. Her eyes shot open in surprise, and she twisted to look up at him.

"Hi," he grinned down at her, still holding on.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"You heard Cordy," Xander told the doctor's, his hand gripping Tina Armstrong's. "No tests. Willow did a magic diagnostic and said she's fine. If she needs something she'll come to you. Until then, she's had enough of the white coats."

Lisa, and James Wilson, who'd been walking with her, held up their hands in resignation. "Ok," Lisa sighed. "But please, if you have any pain or dizziness, please find one of us." Then the two turned and walked away.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Neal asked the woman in his arms.

Cordy didn't know why she hadn't moved away, but all she'd done was twist until she was facing him. "I'm fine. Restless, actually."

"Why were you in a coma?"

The two had begun to speak softly and barely noticed as Xander, Tina and El walked away.

8888888

Warren and Will moved towards the vegetable gardens at a leisurely pace. Everything in their world had been chaotic and fast paced at the end, and now that they had a chance for a short amount of peace they took it.

Will couldn't help the smile that swept his face as soon as he saw Layla pushing her power into the plants bursting up through the ground. Dawn Summers stood next to his lady love, and she too smiled brightly, but her smile turned into a smirk as soon as she caught sight of Warren.

"Gentlemen," she greeted them as they approached.

"Summers," Warren scowled.

"Hey, Dawn, hey, Layla," Will leaned in and kissed his girl on her cheek.

"Didn't the house-elves do a fabulous job on the gardens?" Layla asked, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"And that's my que to take off. I need to do some research anyway," Dawn shrugged.

"Research?" Peace sneered.

"Not everyone gets to stand around looking pretty, Peace," Dawn simply looked him up and down letting him know what she thought of him. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. He had bad attitude written all over him. "I get to look gorgeous and be highly intelligent." Giving him a smug smile she spun on her heel and headed back up to the hotel.

"God that chick has issues," he muttered.

"You like her," Will teased his friend. "You know you do. And I give you good odds she likes you too, she just has no idea how to tell you she does. You should make a move on her. Before someone beats you to it."

When it looked like Warren was going to say something acidic, Layla beat him to it. "Will's totally right. Especially since there aren't any guys as cool as you are here. Dawn couldn't do as good as you. So, instead of being all scowly, you should try being nice, saying something sweet to her and seeng if she might actually give you the time of day."

Warren gave them both one more cross look before heading off after the tall brunette who'd entered their lives just days before. She might drive him crazy and annoy the piss out of him, but they were right… he sure did like her.


	33. Belated Mourning

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
888888888888888888888

"Are you okay?"

Xander blinked and turned startled eyes to the beautiful blonde currently running a soothing hand up and down his back. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked curiously. A short distance away Cordy and the man, Neal Caffrey, stood closely together talking softly. It had been a long time since he'd seen her so… vulnerable with someone other than the Scoobies.

"I know how you feel about her… what she means to you; it must be hard, seein' her in someone else's arms," Tina tried to keep her insecurity out of her voice.

Xander wasn't The One Who Sees for nothing. His entire focus went onto her. "Tina, I love Cordy, I will always love Cordy… next to Willow, she was probably my first love, but that was the love of a teenage boy. What I feel for you… I would think by now you know how I feel about you," he told her, raising his hand to her face. She leaned into his caress. "This, what I feel for you, isn't going anywhere, Tina Armstrong. And Gods willing, neither am I. In the past I've wasted the opportunities I've been given, and I'm not wasting what I've been given with you. I love you, Tina. I don't want you to ever doubt that."

Tina couldn't stop the few tears that fell down her cheeks. "I do not know what I did to deserve you, Alexander Harris… but I love you right back. More than I ever thought possible. And one day, we are gonna have those babies, 'cuz there ain't no power in this world that's gonna part us." Then she gripped him to her into a kiss, reminding Xander why he liked aggressive women so much.

88888888888888

She'd been expecting him. A small part of her had been avoiding him, but she knew eventually he'd find her.

"I was real glad to see you'd made it," he told her from the open doorway.

Elena Santos stopped cleaning her weapon, her hands tightening for a moment. She grimaced hoping she hadn't bent anything irrevocably with her new slayer strength. "Wouldn't have if it hadn't been for you," her voice was abrupt, and she hadn't meant for it to be, but she couldn't quite control it.

"You were stuck, I couldn't leave ya there," his voice was filled with confusion.

She almost snorted. He didn't get it. He didn't understand why she was upset. She stood and finally looked at him. "You should have left me there… I put myself there; it was up to me to get myself out of there! You died because you spent precious time saving my ass."

He shrugged. "Then I died making a decision that I was good with. That was my call."

Now she screamed, furious with him and herself, "But it wasn't mine! I got you killed! I got you killed, Stav, and I had to look at your friends, and know that they knew you died saving me. I wasn't even part of your unit then."

"Santos, we were at war, as soon as you joined us you were part of our unit. As soon as you were with us you were mine to save," he told her in a calm voice. "And now that I'm not dead, I'm gonna tell ya, you're a fine lookin' woman and I plan on bein' around a lot, and lettin' ya know it a lot. You gonna have a problem with that?"

Elena's mouth dropped open slightly, and a slight flush infused her cheeks. She found herself looking into vivid blue eyes, and whispering, "N..no…not at all."

"Good, I'll see you later, Elena," he flashed a grin and left her to finish cleaning her weapon.

8888888888888

Michael Nantz didn't know how he found himself on the roof of the hotel with what seemed to be 'leaders' of their rescuers, and quite a few other survivors, but he and Kerns were here. After spending most of the day training, and some of it had been the most FUBARed training he'd ever partaken in, a majority of his unit and the others had split up to go into separate directions for some R and R.

The group was approaching a girl sprawled in a lawn chair, drinking a beer and occasionally firing a rifle at the creatures at the gates. He recognized her as the brunette who'd talked the blonde, Buffy into giving them a chance despite them being military. If he remembered correctly, her name was Faith.

A man with silver hair approached to his right, a tall darkhaired man walking with him. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs," the man introduced himself to Nantz. "I used to be with NCIS, this is Tony DiNozzo, one of my coworkers."

"Staff Sgt Michael Nantz."

"Lance Corporal Peter Kerns," Kerns added.

"Semper Fi," Gibbs grinned and got responding smiles from the men.

"Aw, did you all come up to visit little ol' me," Faith smirked as she took another head shot.

"Yes, oh, how we missed you so," Vi deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

Faith laughed spinning to look at the group. "I trained you so good. So what's the what?"

"We're thinking we should start a daily cleanse of the creatures at the gates," Willow began. "What we're trying to decide now is how we should go about it."

"I have a question," Kerns asked. "Do the creatures just keep coming?"

"That's right, Soldier-boy," Vi responded. "We're pretty sure they're drawn to living entities. So, us being here, they keep finding us. Willow and the rest of the magic users are still doing their thing on locating, but in the meantime…"

"We're seeing droves of the bastards heading our way," Willow finished.

"Which is why we want to clear them out daily," Derek Morgan was following along, nodding.

"Makes sense, we get 'em cleared out, eventually they're all gone and the outbreak will be cleaned out as well," Burt Hummel entered the conversation.

"Sure, once we take out the Initiative bastards who have the virus," Faith sneered.

"We aren't going to worry about that aspect right now. We will have to, but right now, we want to make sure to keep our haven safe, and that means keeping the gates and surrounding areas clear," Willow was back.

"What are our options?" Nantz asked.

"Magic is always an option," Willow offered. "We can fry them off."

"We can also dispose of them with our wand magic," a tall, British man with long, platinum hair offered. "Or the house-elves can of course dispose of them."

"They would make good practice for those that are learning firearms," Nantz brought up. "After we're done you can burn them out. We're using the ammunition anyways."

"I like it," Faith approved.

"I too think the idea has merit," Giles agreed. "I know the slayers have an innate ability with weaponry, but it never hurts to practice, and I know there are a number of individuals wanting to practice on moving targets… er, deserving moving targets."

A tall, lanky youth's hand shot into the air. "I want to shoot more zombies."

The older, attractive woman next to Giles smacked the boy on the arm, "Yes, Finn, we know."

88888888888888

Kevin Harris lay in bed holding Cherise to him tightly. They'd just made love, and a shudder rippled through his body as the thought that he could have lost her ran through his mind yet again.

"Stop it," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry, Kevin, just stop it. I'm right here. We're here together. Somehow, we're here together. If we had to be taken to a whole other reality, at least we were taken together. And Stav's here with us."

And with that, Kevin lost it. Tears began to shake his body, and he clutched her to him, not knowing why he was crying.

"Oh, Baby, I know, shhhh, he told me. Nick told me you lost him," tears streamed from Cherise's eyes as she could only imagine the horrors Kevin had gone through, losing his best friend, seeing his other friends and the civilians dying around him and not knowing if he'd see her again. "But we're both here with you. Nick is safe, and I'm safe, and you're safe. Well, we're as safe as we can be for the moment and the situation. And unless something's changed, I still want us to get married whenever we can. Our wedding party's going to change a bit," she laughed, and it drew a chuckle from him, which made her feel good.

"I can't wait to marry you, Cherise… I'm going to ask that Mr. Giles if he, or anyone here can do it for us. I'm sorry I lost it."

"You don't ever have to be sorry to show me how you feel," she told him with a frown. "I am with you for life."

"You're both my soulmates, ya know? You're the love of my life, and he's my brother…I thought I'd lost my brother, and I guess I just never got a chance to mourn him."

"Well, now you don't have to," Cherise leaned in and kissed him. "You've got your brother with you. You've got your marine family, and me, and I have a feeling that we're gonna have a whole new family with the people who rescued us… because they're the staying kind."

Kevin thought about her words and what he'd seen of the people who had come for them when they'd been shoved topside. They'd come for them, saved them even knowing they were military, even with their inherent dislike and distrust for the military… yeah, this group was the staying kind… they were the kind that Kevin Harris wouldn't mind calling family.

88888888888888

Having decided that they would start the next day's firearm training on the roof, the majority of the group had disbanded leaving only a few stragglers.

Nantz watched as Faith took a deep draw of her beer and in another second took a shot hitting a creature directly between the eyes. "You're good."

She looked over at him lazily and shrugged. "It's almost cheating with the whole slayer package. Now if they'd let me out there with my Sai… then I could show ya some of my mad skills."

"Isn't that dangerous?'

She shrugged again. "That's what they say… which is why they won't let me out there. I can't get Angelspawn, but I can get dead and we frown upon that… not a good example for the kiddies," she smirked to soften her words.

"So you all save the world?"

"Pretty much," she agreed with a sigh. "Been doin' it a long time…well, I guess, I had time off when I was in prison, yo, but if you don't count the time when I was all evil like… I been doin' it a long time…"

Nantz heard the wealth of emotions in her voice, pain, bitterness, shame… salvation. "The slayer, Violet, was telling us the story about slayers… when were you Called?"

"I was fifteen," she murmured, losing herself in her thoughts. "Buffy had drowned and Xander performed CPR. She was only dead for like a minute, yo, but it was enough for Kendra to be Called. She didn't last long. This bitch vamp, Dru, killed her, and I was Called. And I was the worst kinda person to Call; wrong kinda background, wrong kinda upbringing. But that don't matter. None of that matters when you're Chosen. So, yeah, I've fucked up all over the place."

"You've obviously made up for whatever mistakes you've made, everyone here trusts you implicitly."

"They'll learn to trust you too. Just give it time. Military's done a number on us a few times in the past… hard to trust."

"We won't give you reason to doubt us," he assured her.

Faith tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "Strangely enough, I believe you."


	34. Were You My Nightmare

A/N: Short Chapter. Sorry it's been so long for an update. I have a new job and I'm working A LOT.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  


The Glee kids met in the auditorium after dinner and smiled, basking in just being with each other.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've all gotten to hang out like this," Artie exclaimed.

"I know," Puck found himself agreeing from where he cuddled with Rachel, "and it's only been a few days."

"Too long," Quinn told them all. "We need to make sure we're spending time together at least once a day, and if we can't do it once a day, then every other day at the very least… we're a family, we need each other."

Several people were startled when Santana spoke up in agreement. "Q's totally right. We're family… especially now." She turned sharp eyes on Rachel. "Look, Berry, I know we ain't always seen eye to eye, and I know that these days you could twist me into a pretzel, but you gotta know, I got ya back," her voice trembled slightly at the end, belying her normally tightly controlled emotions.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel whispered, keeping her own tears under control. "You all mean so much to me. And now… with my Dad and Daddy being gone… It just means a lot that you would be my family."

Kurt leaned forward and clasped the hand Puck wasn't holding. "Oh honey, we're so here for you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the auditorium doors opening and the kids from the New York high school entering. The five kids made their way towards the New Directions kids with resolve, and Marco was the one who broke the silence.

"We know we started out on the wrong foot, but we'd like to start over," he informed them.

That's when they noticed the blonde girl wasn't with them. Santana smirked. "Where's little miss Better-than-everyone?"

"Alice decided to do her own thing, and we thought that was for the best," Victor told her honestly. "She might have mad skills as a dancer, but her ego is out of control. We like you guys. We want to hang out and sing and perform with you, and we'd like to do it without all the drama she likes to bring with her."

Malik was nodding, "No doubt."

The kids all looked at each other for a few moments before Rachel smiled widely. "Well, we do sound really good together when we harmonize…"

88888888

Penelope Garcia was lost. All of her team had somewhere to be and something to do with the exception of herself. She had nothing… if she was going to be honest with herself, which she wasn't, she would admit to feeling a bit sorry for herself. In a world without technology what was a tech analyst supposed to do?

She'd also had to sit down and have THE discussion with Derek. He'd been concerned because Xander Harris looked so much like Kevin… and of course Penelope had been concerned that Kevin hadn't survived. Of course there was a possibility he had and he was out there somewhere, but she'd had to tell Derek that she and Kevin had stopped seeing each other three weeks before. She'd hurt his feelings. He hadn't said it in so many words, but she could tell. It was because she hadn't told him when the break up had occurred. Of course she hadn't told him because she hadn't wanted to worry him… and she hadn't wanted him to go off all angry because Kevin had possibly hurt her feelings. After all, these things happened, right?

"Are you okay?"

Penelope looked up with startled eyes at the face of the man who could've been the identical twin to James Baylor… the man who'd shot and tried to kill her. For a moment she couldn't speak.

Worry flooded Graham, and he moved closer to blonde woman who'd looked so vulnerable staring into nothing just moments before and now looked at him with such fear. Then he remembered being told about his doppelganger. "I'm so sorry," he said gently. "You're Penelope Garcia, right? They told me a man who looked just like me tried to kill you, do you want me to leave? I can have someone else come check on you?"

Somehow, instantly, Penelope knew this man was different… this man wasn't like James Baylor. He was like the rest of the people in this new home of theirs… a hero. "No… you're fine… I was just a bit surprised is all."

He smiled at her and she started to see more differences between this man and the other who'd been in her life so briefly. "Did you need directions or something? You look lost…"

This comment startled Penelope again, his words reminding her of her thoughts from just moments before… she felt lost. "I do feel a bit lost… normally I'm surrounded by computers and technology. I don't have any of that anymore."

"Definitely a hard adjustment, going from an online world to a paper one," he agreed. "Hey, follow me," Graham waited a moment and they both headed down a hallway, past the conference room set aside for the witches, until he stopped at another conference room. "I think you'll like this room, and until we have tech up and running again, I think this is probably where you and your skill-set will do the most good." He opened the door to a huge room filled with row upon row of shelves filled with books and scrolls.

"It's a library," she murmured. Penelope couldn't help but compare the way he carried himself to way Baylor had carried himself; and Graham had small scars on the knuckles of the hand that was leading her. Graham was more rugged and less… up-kept than Baylor was.

"It's our library and planning room," he amended. "This is where we come to research and plan out most of our missions. Of course now that we're growing, our planning might be moved to a larger area, but research can still be done here… because here's where the information is."

As he finished speaking a tall, teenaged brunette turned one of the corners and looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled at the man fondly, "Hey, Gray, who'd you bring me?"

"Brought another Brainiac for you, Dawn… Ms. Garcia, this is Dawn Summers, Dawn, this is Penelope Garcia… she's the tech analyst for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI… she came in with the Glee kids parents."

"Oh, please, call me Penelope or just Garcia," she murmured.

"I remember," Dawn nodded. "I'm so glad to have you here! I'll bet you're as frustrated as can be without your computers, huh? It's driving some of these guys insane… If this were the only side effect of Angelspawn, Jordy and Oz would still want to burn out the Initiative."

Graham chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna take off and check on the others. You ladies have fun."

"Thanks, Gray," Dawn called out after the departing man, and turned back to Penelope, "He's such a sweetie. Willow, Abby and Tim should be here in a few, so should Oz and Jordy, and once they are we were going to try a little experiment. Since you're so good with computers, you can help…" the girl started babbling.

8888888888


	35. The Waking Dead

A/N: Wasn't going to use this one and I just can't help it now. The Walking Dead. Totally in love with it. Like huge love. The characters from that show will be: Rick, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Andrea, Maggie, Herschel, Beth, T Dogg, Patricia and Jimmy. That's it. Those are the ones I'm using.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

88888

Once again Buffy stood on the roof on the hotel and stared at the creatures at the gates. Every time the witches burned them out, every time the house-elves made them implode, more took their place… she and the others had come to the conclusion the infected were drawn by the living. Whether it was the blood, the breathing or the heartbeats they didn't know, but it was definitely the living. They'd hypothesized it in the beginning, but now that it had been a few weeks, well, she figured she could say it was a fact.

They'd been in the hotel for two weeks now. Two weeks since their last rescue. There were a few slight hiccups, but for the most parts, everyone was working well together. The days were divided into chores and lessons for everyone, and everyone had down time as well. The garden was starting to flourish, and they'd even managed to bring in some cows and chickens… not to mention the other fluffy, and in some cases not so fluffy, critters running around.

"What are you doing up here?"

Buffy leaned back into Aaron's arms as they enveloped her. She'd heard him approach, and smelled his unique scent behind her. "I was just considering whether or not we should be concerned that Dean, Puck and the MacManus brothers get along so well… seems like a cocktail for trouble."

He chuckled, "Does seem a bit worrisome, but I have a feeling Rachel won't let him get into too much trouble."

She thought about it and nodded, "That's true. I was also thinking that it's become rather obvious that these things are drawn in by the living somehow… and I was wondering if we should be concerned that we haven't had any visions for a bit now…"

"You have been doing some thinking haven't you," he asked. Hotch knew what it was like having the weight of the world on your shoulders. Buffy might be a decade younger than he, but she'd been leading her war for a very long time. "We just need to use the time to prepare, and we've known for a while now that they're drawn to us, this just validates our theories."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Buffy," the cry was heard, "Tina's had a vision!"

"I shouldn't have opened my mouth," she murmured. They both ran.

8888

The farmhouse was under attack. Rick had managed to get Carl inside the house just as Glenn and Daryl had gotten to the porch.

"Get inside," the former sheriff yelled.

Daryl looked at the horde and knew there were too many. There were something over sixty of the bastards. They were gonna overrun the farm and bust through. "Fuck," he muttered as he started loading his crossbow.

Glenn headed upstairs to take position at one the windows. He stopped and looked at Maggie. She'd told him days ago she loved him. He'd been too damned scared, and now they were probably going to die. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She looked at him, surprise in her eyes. "I love you too. I'm sorry I waited too long." Tears slid down her cheeks.

Everyone was starting to fire at the oncoming zombies.

Fifty feet behind the zombies lightning slashed through the sky, touching the ground and a gaping white hole opened. For just a moment everything seemed to falter, both the gunfire and the zombie horde itself as women began to pour out of the hole into the field behind the zombies.

"What in the name of God…" Lori choked out.

The zombies which had been making their way towards the farmhouse now turned towards the women. The people in the farmhouse stared in horror and surprise. For the most part the women were all petite. They ranged in age from teens to mid thirties, and were encased in form fitting leather. All of the women brandished some type of bladed weapon.

"Now this is what I call a fight," a brunette called in a husky voice before she drew two short blades and began an intricate dance ripping into Walkers in her vicinity. This seemed to spur on the others, and they all went on the attack.

Daryl didn't know where they came from, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna just leave 'em to do all the dirty work. He started taking careful aim shot at the Walkers at the back fringes. He noticed the others were scared to fire, and figured shooting might be a bad idea, since it might bring even more of the sonovabitches to the area. His crossbow was pretty quiet though.

What seemed like an hour was only a few minutes and all of the Walkers were on the ground in pieces, their heads split like melons.

The women stood silently, staring at the farmhouse. They'd cleaned their blades and resheathed them. With the Walkers cleared out the inhabitants could see a redhead and a tall brunette standing at the gaping white hole where the women had come from, a glowing blue circle around her. A small blonde stepped forward and called out, "Would someone like to talk?"

Rick looked at everyone. "I'm gonna go out there."

"No," Lori was terrified.

"Lori, they saved us," he told her matter of fact.

She couldn't argue with him. It was true; if those people hadn't shown up, most, if not all of them would have died. She nodded once.

"I'll go with 'im," Daryl said.

Rick agreed and the two men stepped onto the porch.

888

While they waited for someone from the house to either respond or come out, Buffy thought back to Tina's vision.

FLASHBACK

Buffy and Hotch had raced downstairs to find Tina and Artie exiting the cafeteria from breakfast. Tina was standing utterly still, silent even though her lips were moving. Her eyes were milky white and her palms were facing forward. After several minutes she snapped to attention and looked at the blonde Slayer.

"You need to gather your Slayers; all of them that can do battle," the young Seer told her. "There is a reality that's been fighting a plague like ours for months now. There aren't many survivors left. They're tired and not much longer for this world if we don't save them. But they're worthy. They've faced death, and they've overcome. They're trustworthy, but they're distrustful. I can't guarantee they'll come, but we have to try. It's a critical moment. They stand at a precipice. If they come you'll be able to bring more livestock, horses and chickens with you so open a double portal."

"I'll take two witches," Buffy promised, never doubting the girl's words.

END FLASHBACK

Buffy had thirty seven active Slayers now, four were two young to bring and one was pregnant. She hadn't wanted to bring Rachel with Quinn being pregnant, but both girls had impressed upon her the importance of the mission. Buffy had brought her thirty two Slayers… now she was thinking it might have been a little bit of overkill.

The door to the house opened and two men stepped out. Upon seeing the taller of the two Faith threw up her hands and exclaimed, "Oh for Fuck's sake, another one! Anywhere we go we got twinkies comin' out the damned woodwork… Connor's gonna fuckin' love this shit!"

Buffy's eyebrow's raised. Yep, the man with the crossbow was almost identical to Murphy MacManus… a little older and maybe a little more, oh what was the term, 'rode hard and put up wet'? "Ignore her," she told the men, giving them a smile. "I'm Buffy."

"I'm Rick," one man introduced himself. "This is Daryl… you know him?"

Buffy waved it off, "Oh we have one at home… well one that looks surprisingly similar, but he's Irish… the one at home is."

The brunette who'd gone bug eyed at the redneck's appearance was smirking now, and leaned into a few of the other girls. "I'm Larry, this is my brother Darryl and this is my other brother Darryl," she quoted with a drawled out southern accent. Two of the girls snickered, but the others looked blank. "What? No Newhart fans?" Faith frowned.

"Faith," Buffy snapped, and turned back to the men. "Sorry about her," she apologized. "We've had a bit of a stressful few weeks. Faith turns to a bit of humor to release stress… well, humor or violence."

The men looked at her warily. "Where the hell did yall come from," Daryl asked.

Buffy blinked at him. "Um… Colorado."

Rick looked at the blonde, and then looked Daryl. Buffy was telling the truth… but not the whole truth. "Colorado? You came here… to Georgia… from Colorado…"

Buffy sighed, and took one step forward, her hands up in a gesture of peace. "It's an incredibly long story… and complicated. I want to be completely up front an honest with you, but it's a lot to take in…" her eyes darted to the bodies of the now permanently dead Walkers, "even beyond these creatures."

Rick thought about her words for a minute and turned to Daryl. "What do ya think?"

"Those little gals took out over sixty Walkers… I maybe got five with my crossbow," Daryl told the former cop. "Look at how lil' they all are… and they appeared outta thin air… there's somethin' up wit' that… I wanna hear what they got ta say."

Rick nodded. As the two men turned to face the women again the blonde was talking to the two women standing at the gaping hole.

"Hey, Wills, make sure to keep up the zombie-dar," she called out softly.

"Okay, Buffy," the redhead responded sweetly. She closed her eyes for only a moment and smiled before talking again. "We're clear; you guys cleared out the area for now. Maybe Dawn should expand the shield while we're here?"

Buffy faced Rick again. Seeing she had their attention she spoke, "My sister can place a shield protecting this farm from these creatures while we're here… will you allow this? We won't do it without your permission."

"How?"

"Magic," she said simply.

"Magic," Daryl scoffed.

"Complicated," Buffy's voice was soft. "We didn't come to harm you and yours. We came to help. We came to offer you a choice. You don't have to take it. We hope you will. Can she put up the shield?"

Rick ran his eyes over all of the women. None of them carried firearms, not that they seemed to need them. None of these women seemed like the type of survivors his group had been running into since this hell had been spreading across Earth. Now the woman said she came to offer them a choice… she inspired… trust. When was the last time he'd felt something like that? He and Daryl shared one more, brief glance, Daryl giving one short flick of a nod, before Rick spoke hoarsely, "Put up your shield."


	36. Leaving For Better Pastures

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Wasn't going to use this one and I just can't help it now. The Walking Dead. Totally in love with it. Like huge love. The characters from that show will be: Rick, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Andrea, Maggie, Herschel, Beth, T Dogg, Patricia and Jimmy. That's it. Those are the ones I'm using.  
88888

Faith turned back and yelled, "Yo, Little D, do your thing girl!"

The young brunette at the gaping white hole lifted her hands and her eyes glowed an eerie green. Both men gasped as a bubble of green energy seemed to reach out and encircle the entire farm thrusting everything into silence, the wind dying down. The surge of energy was heard with a dampened sonic boom, and the inhabitants of the farmhouse began to exit onto the porch.

"Wow, it's never sounded like THAT before," the teenaged girl stated after she lowered her hands. "But it's totally up and we're totally protected!"

Buffy just shook her head. "Sorry about that. Guess we should expect some slight differences depending on where we go… Let me introduce my girls since everyone's decided to join us… Again, I'm Buffy, I guess I'm in charge of this here shindig… my second there is Faith," she pointed to the opinionated Bostonian and then began to point out the other Slayers. "Kennedy, Rona, Vi, Nora, Caridad, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Christie, Helena, Ayane, Kasumi, Ziva, Emily, JJ, Remy, Denise, Juliet, Bliss, Rosa, Mia, Kensi, Temperance, Michelle, Maxine, Grace, Kate, Alexis, Elena and Cherise," she finished. "And we've got Willow and Dawn at the portal."

"What's a portal," the little boy blurted out.

Buffy grinned at the little guy. She'd been spending a lot of time with Jack lately. "A portal is like a doorway, and that one leads home… to our home." His face wrinkled in confusion, and she about melted. "You are pretty darned cute." Buffy had to stop before she got ahead of herself. She could already see him playing with the other kids, but there was no guarantee these people would come back with them. She turned her attention back to the man in charge. "Where we're from this…" she motioned to the bodies of the zombies," has only been happening for a few weeks. But it's different. We know in our reality it was caused by an offshoot of the military; a rogue military branch. In our world not very long ago demons walked the Earth, and we," she motioned the women around her, "well, we were the people who were tapped to deal with that problem. Mystical warriors Chosen to fight the darkness. Vampires, demons, monsters… We're called Slayers… Vampire Slayers once upon a time. There's a whole long story to it, but I'm really not the one to tell it, I have stuffy British man who gives that," She gave them all a small smile. "When this outbreak occurred… and these creatures rose… all the demons… monsters… vampires, they all disappeared. We don't know why."

"Where we're from, they're just gone, yo," Faith added. "Now the monsters we fight are these zombie bastards and the Initiative pukes who caused this new war, not that we seen many of them." She sneered.

"The Initiative is the military offshoot," Buffy explained. "We've been rescuing survivors. From our world, and a few realities that people with special abilities have led us to. We have a very special and safe haven back home. We have doctors. We're growing vegetables; we have cows and chickens, and a place the monsters can't get in, and we have plenty of room for more people."

"Why are you so interested in helping a bunch of strangers," this came from an old white haired man standing off to the side of Rick.

Buffy looked to the haggard man. There was a quiet strength to the man that she respected. "I've been fighting monsters and saving people since I was fifteen years old… One of my Seers saw you… She saw this attack tonight and if we hadn't come it wouldn't have ended well… If I could have even saved one of you I would have come through that portal alone."

"Even before I was Called as a Slayer I was an FBI Agent," the blonde, JJ, spoke. "We help people."

"It's what we do," Emily agreed.

"You said you got people with special abilities, and somethin' about a Seer… what the hell's a Seer," Daryl asked bluntly.

"A Seer is a person who has visions… normally of the future, or of things happening in the present that way we can change them. We currently have three Seers. We have a Psychic, someone who can touch things and know something about that object, have a few Healers… let me tell you those are a real blessing along with our doctors, we have some Superheroes… that was a crazy trip…" Buffy ignored the look of disbelief on their faces, "and we have some Witches and Wizards… and of course the Slayers."

"Wizards and witches, like Harry Potter," the little boy asked.

All of the Slayers looked at the boy with wide eyes, and some gasped. Buffy's mouth dropped open. "You know who Harry is?"

"It's a kids' book," the woman who stood behind the boy, her arms encircling him protectively answered.

Faith started snickering, "Hehehehehe."

"Faith," Buffy admonished. "It would seem that there's some cosmic joke. We saved Mr. Potter and friends in an alternate reality."

"Their bad guy made my Xander green," Tina drawled out in annoyance, drawing some disbelieving looks from the natives.

"This can't be real… " a young Asian man was muttering. "We all died… or we're hallucinating…"

"I know it all seems highly unbelievable," a teenaged brunette girl stepped forward. "My name's Rachel. Buffy saved me and my friends a little over two weeks ago. We'd just finished singing at a Glee club competition and we'd holed up in our high school after coming under attack from those zombie-like creatures. We were going to be over run… One of our teachers, another student and our principal had turned into… those things… Brittany and I managed to destroy them," her eyes were so earnest, her words rang with truth. "They'd broken through the glass doors and we'd managed to get onto the roof of the school. We were in Ohio… Dawn opened a portal from the hotel in Colorado and saved us… I know you're probably standing there wondering how in the world can any of this possibly be true, but please let us help you. We've all lost so much in this wretched new world, and we need each other…" Rachel stopped talking as thoughts of her Dad and Daddy entered her mind, and Brittany moved up wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Buffy squeezed the younger girl's hand. "Rachel lost her parent's to the creature's two weeks ago," she told the new people softly. "To be perfectly honest, we do have some self serving reasons for wanting you to come back with us. Not only would we know you were safer than if you stayed here, but we have kids without parents there…" she shrugged, and saw some realization begin to dawn. "And babies. There were some visions of hospitals with infants, and now we have babies without parents, and heck, who couldn't use help raising babies," she gave them a bittersweet smile. "These days I think we have a little bit of everything at the Haven…"

"I want to go with you," a woman with extremely short hair blurted out and stepped forward. She was in her mid thirties, but her face was worn and haggard. "Even if they decide not to go, can I come?"

"Of course," Buffy told her.

"I'm Carol."

"It's nice to meet you Carol. I'm glad to have you."

"Carol…"

"No, Lori, this is what I want… I lost Sophia… I lost my BABY… and this world has nothing… their world might have monsters too, but it sounds safer than here, and they saved us… they saved us when they didn't have to… had NO reason to at all. That means something, or at least it should."

The little blonde, pale and sickly stepped forward as well. "I… I'm sick, but I want to go too… but I'm sick."

Buffy looked at the girl. "We have Healers, Sweetie… I'm not leaving you behind."

"But what if I've got this sickness…" a tear rolled down her cheek.

Buffy turned to Bliss, "Go get me Tim or Sarah, okay?"

The girl gave a jaunty salute and disappeared through the portal.

Buffy reached out and took the girl's hand without fear. "I'm not gonna worry. I'm getting a Healer so you won't worry, okay?"

The girl relaxed slightly, and looked back at the older man. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I wanna go. I'm so scared here… all the time… I wanna go."

"This farm's been in my family for generations," he murmured.

Temperance Brennan had moved somewhat closer. "It's common for someone to place importance in familiarity and generational property ties. Society has always lived with those kinds of codes, however something that my partner has been pointing out recently… what good is a farmhouse that's been in your family for generations if there's no family here to leave it to? We're not staying at our current dwelling long term; only through the winter. Right now we're already starting to plan our next move. We want a nice big area, farm land, large multifunctional living quarters, a convention center, land where we can plant, farm, and raise cattle… You can always build another farmhouse for your children and grandchildren. We are the future now," she finished quietly.

Maggie watched the blonde comfort her sister and the brunette talk to her father. Glenn clutched her hand tightly. "Can you really heal my sister?"

Buffy looked at the strong woman for responding, "Yes, we can."

"You heal my sister, I'll go with you." She looked to Glenn as if to dare him to disagree but only saw acceptance and loved him even more.

"Shit, you kill Walkers like that all the time, and you got food where you at, I'll sign up right now," Daryl told the women, running a hand over his face. He was dead tired of death and constant vigil. A few of the women snickered.

There was movement at the portal and Bliss stepped back through along with a slender man with curly brown hair in his mid thirties. He stared at everything with fascination, and would have tripped if Bliss hadn't caught him.

"Sorry, sorry, this is my first alternate reality," he told everyone jovially.

Buffy sighed, "Dr. Hodgins… Bliss, Tim and Sarah were busy?"

She shrugged, "You asked for a Healer, I brought you a Healer. Tim and Sarah were with Gibbs."

"Ah," enough said thought Buffy. "Ok, Jack Hodgins, this is everybody."

"I'm Beth," the little blonde said. "I'm sick."

Jack smiled. "Hi, Beth, as Buffy so eloquently introduced me, I'm Jack, and I'll be your Healer today. Won't hurt a bit." He reached out and took both of her hands into his own. The people from the porch began moving forward, whether out of mistrust or to see what he was doing he didn't know. A warm white glow began to spread from his hands, up her arms and through her body. Beth gasped and began to smile.

"Wow," she murmured.

After several moments Jack finally pulled away. "Good as new."

"I feel…" she blinked. "I feel amazing… I feel better than ever." And she looked great. Her color was back and she was no longer trembling. "Thank you."

"What now," he asked excitedly.

"Back through the portal to home," Buffy commanded.

"What," he lost his grin.

"You heard me."

"But I just got here," Jack whined. "Can't I look at some bugs or something? Dr. Brennan's here…"

"What you wanna go lookin' at bugs fer," Daryl sneered.

Jack looked at the man and gaped, "Did…" he pointed.

"Yes we know," Buffy agreed, and turned her attention to Daryl. "Dr. Hodgins is an entomologist. He studied bugs and forensics in his job before the end of the world. They fascinate him…" she shrugged. "It takes all kinds."

"Fine, I'll go, but only because Angela will KILL me if I got killed here," he told her before heading back to the portal.

They watched him go, the Slayers shaking their heads.

"CRAZY man logic," Faith muttered.

Before he got to the portal he turned to face them. "I feel I should mention," he began. "She had a virus running through her blood, and I'm fairly certain if she'd passed away she'd have turned into one of those things littering the ground…"

"Good to know," sarcasm edged Buffy's words. "And you were waiting to tell me…"

"I just thought about it," he exclaimed. "I theorized that if Beth had the virus it's plausible that the others are carrying the virus as well. I'm going to get the other Healers together. When you bring them through we'll do a sweep on them and make sure they're all good and healthy."

"Smart plan, Doc," Faith approved.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I AM a genius," he quipped before stepping back through the portal.

The people on the porch had been muttering, and Rick addressed Buffy, "I think we've all agreed. We want to come with you, if you're sure you can take us."

Herschel spoke also, "Can I take my horses… and cattle?"

"Yes, sir," Buffy gave them all a radiant smile, and all the women looked pleased. "We're beyond sure. We can help you pack!"


	37. That's My Face

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I might be bringing in some more characters from The Walking Dead, however they will only be background characters, they won't have major roles in the storyline. They're just characters our main guys have run into and I don't think Rick would just forget about them.

88888

Everything was ready to go, and now Rick looked between Buffy, the portal and the group he'd been leading. He'd quietly explained Shane's death to his friends and it had broken his heart to see Carl crying. He knew his son loved the other man; hell, he'd loved the other man. Rick felt like he'd betrayed them all. He still didn't quite understand why Shane had pushed him to that point.

That was when Daryl and Glenn had explained how they'd found Randall. How Shane had killed Randall, and Randall had turned into a Walker.

"We can't go," Rick blurted out.

Buffy frowned at the man. "Um, why?"

"Rick," Lori questioned.

"I kept this to myself, and I shouldn't have… but I didn't want to scare everyone…" the guilt was eating at him and everyone could hear it in his voice. "At the CDC, Jenner told me… We're all carrying the virus… What that man, Jack Hodgins said, it's true. We do have this sickness." He faced Buffy. "We've already risked your lives enough. Hell, just by bein' here ya coulda picked up this virus."

"Good grief, he's a brooder like Fang," Faith stated and took a seat on the tailgate of a pickup realizing they weren't going anywhere for awhile.

Buffy smiled gently, "You are truly what my Seer said you'd be." She'd planned on having Healers on hand like Jack had suggested, but now she didn't think they'd just walk through unless they knew there was no risk. She did some quick thinking and came up with a plan. "Vi, change in plans, go through and bring the Healers here. Bring Mopsy here as well. Send her through first. I want her to set up a clean bubble for the Healers. We'll have everyone enter one by one and get the all clear before going through the portal." The little redhead grinned and headed off for the portal to collect the others, and Buffy turned back to the people who would be joining them in Colorado.

Rick looked at the women as if they weren't real. "I'm starting to think Glenn is right… this is all a dream or hallucination."

"It's all real," she promised. "No one will be risking anything or anyone. You're a good man, Rick Grimes… It's time to lead your people to their future."

Rick looked to Lori and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. She stepped forward and clasped his hand in hers. "We're gonna have a future, Baby," she told him huskily. She knew they still had to talk about Shane; knew they'd have to deal with the repercussions of his death, and Carl's having to shoot a zombified Shane, but right now all she could focus on was that these girls had saved their lives… her life and that of her husband, son and unborn child. They'd saved the lives of her new extended family and her new friends, and now they were offering the chance of a future. Sure they had Walkers where they came from, but they had food, electricity, other people and safety as well.

"There is one thing though," Buffy frowned.

Rick felt dread deep in his belly. "What's that?"

Buffy stepped forward and knelt in front of Carl. "Back home little boys don't carry guns," she spoke gently, but treated him s an adult, with respect. "I know it's been different here, but there you won't be under constant threat and danger. There are a lot of kids and they don't know how to handle weapons like you do. One day I'm going to count on you to help me train them, but for now I just need you to be a kid. Will you be able to do that for me?"

Carl looked at her somberly for a moment before turning and stepping over to the man with the crossbow. "Daryl, I… I took this from your bike," he said softly, his voice filled with shame. "I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you hate me now."

Daryl was speechless. Now he knew where the damned thing had gone. Never in a million years would he have thought the little boy had it. "I don't hate ya," he said bluntly. "Next time ask." Daryl met Rick and Lori's eyes and saw relief and gratitude in them. He wondered when he'd become something close to friends with these people.

"Promise," Carl swore, and turned back to Buffy. "We're gonna be safe now," he asked quietly.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya, Buddy," she told him. "There's still some danger, but it's a lot safer than it is here. And the only times it's really dangerous is when we're out on a mission. I'll make you a deal, since I heard your Dad say you're a good shot, if we're ever in danger, I'll make sure you have a weapon."

The little boy's shoulders slumped in relief. "Deal."

"Do you have kids," Lori asked the other woman. "You seem real good with 'em."

Buffy smiled at Carl's mom and stood back up before answering, "No, but my guy has a little boy."

"And Jack thinks the world revolves around Buffy here," Emily Prentiss added. She and JJ shared a grin. All of the BAU agents had enjoyed seeing the romance bloom between Hotch and Buffy. It was nice seeing something beautiful amidst the horror.

"Aaron and I met when the world went to Hell," Buffy shared, "so we haven't been seeing each other long, but these days you have to grab happiness when you can."

"Amen to that," Maggie agreed.

"Oooohhh, look at all the treeses," Mopsy's voice brought everyone's attention to her sweet voice at the portal.

Carl's mouth flopped open as soon as he saw the little house-elf. "Mama, look," he gasped.

"I see it," she whispered. She couldn't believe it.

"I making a cleany bubbles rights now Missy Buffys," Mopsy told Buffy earnestly. "Then we can makes everyones healthys, and we can makes all the moomoos, neigh-neighs, and cluck clucks healthys too."

"Sounds good, Mopsy," the blonde nodded.

The house-elf concentrated for but a moment and then motioned. "The Healers is comings."

A minute later eight more people, five men and three women, came walking through the portal. "Everyone, these are our Healers… well, our Healers and… guests? Gibbs, Michael? What are you two doing here?"

Gibbs and Michael Weston looked at each other, and Gibbs answered first, "You have three of my people now in a different reality, Summers'; David and both McGees… I'm here to cover their six."

Michael shrugged, "My mom's a Healer, and I'm not letting her come here without me."

Maddie Weston sighed in annoyance, "Oh for Heaven's sakes, Michael."

Buffy just rolled her eyes and looked back at the Georgian survivors, "Sorry, back to introductions… my Healers are Maddie Weston, Marco De Luna, Tim McGee, Sarah McGee, Martha Rodgers, you all know Jack, and then of course their babysitters Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Michael Weston." She turned back to the Georgians. "I know I need to get all of your names, and I've gotten a few of them, but let's wait for full introductions when we get you all home."

Finally they were ready, and they started to head through the portal. Dawn, Herschel and Jimmy were taking all of the animals through one portal with the help of Vi, Rona, Nora, Kennedy, Helena and Kasumi, and everyone else was entering through the hotel.

Daryl had just entered the room, striding next to Rick and his family, his friends behind him. He'd never been in a place like this. Even before the end of the world. This hotel had to be somethin' like a five star resort or some shit like that. It was fuckin' opulent. He was fuckin' filthy. How the hell was he supposed to fit in here?

"Well, would ya lookee there, Murph, he does have yer face," the thick Irish accent came from the left drawing their attention. Looking over, the survivors from the alternate reality were speechless to see two men, a sandy blonde and a dark brunette approaching. The dark brunette was almost the spitting image of Daryl accept for the fact that his hair was darker, he was a few years younger and he had many religious tattoos adorning his flesh. "What do tem books say? It's like a doppelganger… yeah, dats te word."

The brunette scoffed. "He doesna have me face, I have me own face," his accent was just as thick as the blonde's. "His is jus' similar… Mebe."

"Mebe," the blonde looked at Murphy like he was crazy. "Have ye lost what lil' facilities ye have, brudder o' mine? He's da spittin' image o' ye!" Connor moved closer, a mischievous grin on his face. "Widdout te ink."

Now Murphy drew closer to Daryl, and squinted at the man who looked so eerily similar. "I don' see it. Surin' he's a handsom' fella, but that's where it ends," he said stubbornly.

"Get him decorated… closer to our Father in Heaven…" Connor snorted, "He's even got yer Rambo knife on 'is belt!"

Now Murphy threw up his hands, "Now yer back to the damned knife! I'm tellin' ye now, Connor, I'll bet ye tha' knife a damned bit more useful where he's a comin' from than any fuckin' rope ye'd be carryin' around!"

Ayane who'd been standing next to the survivors, now watching the brothers fight escalating, sighed, "And we're back to the knife/rope fight… Boys," she raised her voice to be heard over them, getting their attention.

"Sorry, Darlin'," Connor gave her a charming grin.

"Meh apologies, beautiful, Ayane ," Murphy added. During the brothers' fight, people had started to trickle in, different groups moving towards the different Slayers.

Buffy stepped onto a table. "Allow me to introduce our new members," she announced. "As most of you know, a little while ago Tina Cohen-Chang had a vision that led us to go to another version of Earth that had a different plague. It had zombies but they called their zombies Walkers." As she spoke, Herschel, Dawn, Jimmy and the others joined the group inside. "They were being attacked. I'm really glad to be able to say we were able to talk them into coming back with us. It wasn't a good place to be." Everyone started clapping, and there were lots of happy sounds from all around, making Buffy smile. "There are so many of us now that I'm going to let you all introduce yourselves over the next few days, but I wanted to introduce them now. And I wanted to make sure they know how very welcome they all are, and point out a few of the people in charge." Buffy turned to her Watcher. "This is Rupert Giles… Giles would you?"

"Of course, my dear girl," he murmured. The older British man stood and walked forward, smiling at their new members. "I hope you all know that Buffy speaks for all of us when she says that we are all so very glad to have you. Everyone we bring back is a true gift… you're going to help us rebuild the world," he shared. "I'm Rupert Giles. I've been Buffy's Watcher since she was fifteen years old… I suppose now that's not really important, if you want a more in depth explanation I can give you one at a later date. Buffy, I, Willow, Dawn, Faith and Xander," he pointed to a muscular, one-eyed man, "make up the Council, again that doesn't really mean much right now, but we were rehabilitating this hotel when Angelspawn was breached. That's why we're able to offer sanctuary. Angelspawn is the name of the virus causing everyone to turn into our undead creatures outside. You'll learn over the next few days. For now let me tell you who to go to with any needs; Dawn Summers and Kit Horvath will assign you rooms. Riley Finn, Graham Miller, Dean Winchester, Jethro Gibbs or Jack O'Neill can help you if you need any weaponry, if you need medical attention Lisa Cuddy is in charge of our infirmary and we have several doctors on staff as well as several Healers, Charles Gunn is in charge of keeping track of our supply cabinets. Andrew Wells is in charge of our kitchens. Willow Rosenberg is head of our witches and Severus Snape is head of our Wizarding Wizards and Witches, Layla Adams and Judy Newman are in charge of our gardens and animals… Samantha Finn, Jinx Walters and Emma Pillsbury are in charge of our clothing and toiletries and Will Schuester, Mona Kraft and Fran Rowan are in charge of schooling." Giles took a deep breath. The people he'd named had all moved to the front of the room. "Sometimes for entertainment in the evenings our exceptionally talented Glee club children will perform for us."

"Berry shoulda been on Broadway," a little Latina yelled out, drawing the newcomers attention.

The Slayer, Rachel Berry, blushed and ducked her head. "Doesn't much matter any more," she murmured. A tall youth with a Mohawk stood next to her, his muscled arm slung around her shoulders.

Carl grabbed her hand, "I wanna hear ya sing! What's yer name? I'm Carl," he asked the boy next to Rachel.

"I'm Puck. It's nice to have you here, Carl," Puck told him very seriously. "Ya know, I think my sister's about your age."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, she's a Slayer like Berry here."

Carl wrinkled his nose, "You call Rachel, Berry?"

Puck grinned, "Yeah… just kinda stuck."

Rick had stepped forward and was introducing his group. "I'm Rick Grimes. I was a Sheriff's Deputy in Cynthiana… I woke up out of a coma to find all of the world had gone to this… This is my wife Lori, and our son Carl… and in… God, I don't know how many months, six or seven, we're gonna have a baby…" Rick took a minute, fighting his emotions back. He hadn't let himself think about it too much. It could be Shane's baby… No this was his baby no matter how you looked at it… Shane was dead… now this baby had a fighting chance. And there were doctors.

"I'm Rebecca Stroud," a woman broke in from the back. "I'm an OBGYN, we'll set up an appointment and we'll get Lori all taken care of," she promised.

Lori and Rick shared a look. "Thank you," he told the woman gratefully. Then he turned to the others. "I'm gonna let the others introduce themselves."

A blonde stood up next. "I'm Andrea Yates… I was on vacation with my sister, I was taking her back to college… she didn't make it. I was a civil rights attorney."

"I'm Carol Peletier, they killed my husband and my little girl Sophia," her voice cracked and she sobbed when she mentioned her daughter, Andrea wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"My name's Glenn, I'm pretty boring, I was just a pizza delivery guy…"

"That's not true," Rick interjected. "You saved my life."

"It was your plan that got the bag of guns," Daryl added.

Andrea nodded, "And you kept sneaking in to get more supplies from Atlanta after it got overrun."

Glenn was blushing profusely now. Maggie was smiling proudly, "Plus you got that rope around that Walker… you were always puttin' yourself inta danger, and ya saved me." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm Maggie Greene. I'm with Glenn. And I'm just real glad to be here with him and with my sister and Dad."

"I'm Herschel Greene, Maggie and Beth's Daddy. I can help farm and tend to those animals," the older man offered. "I'll need somethin' to help keep me occupied. I'm also a veterinarian."

"My name's Patricia Brown. I lost my husband to this plague. Otis was a good man. I was a nurse, still am if you need me. Jimmy here's my nephew." The blonde teen nodded.

"Call me T Dogg… I hate my given name. Been called T Dogg since I was six. I was a locksmith before this hell began."

"Shit, guess it's my turn," everyone was looking at him, and it made Daryl uncomfortable. "Name's Daryl. Started off this thing with my older brother but he was a dumb bastard and he got left in Atlanta… we went back for him but… he took himself off and couldn't find him. Don't know where he got to and guess I won't find out now. Guess I can't be worryin' about it neither. Worked on cars and cycles before it all." A part of him felt like he'd betrayed Merle, leaving, knowing he'd never be back, knowing he'd never find him; then again, Merle had left him as well. Can't be worrying about someone who hadn't come lookin' for me, he told himself.

People made their way over and started shaking hands, and Dawn Summers and a petite girl with vibrant purple hair came with her to start handing out room assignments. Rick Grimes made his way over to Buffy Summers.

"Ms. Summers," he got her attention.

"Please, Rick, call me Buffy."

"All right, Buffy… I don't know if this is possible, but… in my world, back in Atlanta, there was a group of survivors… they couldn't join us because they were caring for a group of elderly and invalids. All the doctors and most of the nurses just took off, but these guys and gals stuck around to take care of 'em… I don't know if there's anything we can do for them, but I had to ask. We gave them some guns…"

Buffy's heart went out to this man. He'd gotten his family and people to safety and still he was thinking of others. "And you know where this location is?"

"I gotta map, and can show you."

"Let me talk to Giles, and get my girls together. I'll need to take someone they know and trust with us, so they'll believe us, but you'll have to be outfitted and you'll have to follow my orders," she was stern to make sure he understood she meant business.

Relief flooded him. If he could help any of those people… "I understand."


	38. Teenagers, Vatos and Friends

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: One The Walking Dead character might be OOC but I needed to do it. You'll understand.

Daryl and Rick were in the large ballroom waiting for the Slayers to return with either refugees from the old folks home or bad news. Rick was pacing. "Pacin' ain't gonna do shit but wear ya down," Daryl told the other man bluntly.

Rick looked at the man who'd become his most trusted confidant recently. "I can't help but worry. Glenn's out there, back in the thick of things… the people who saved us are out there 'cuz we sent 'em in to save people who might not even be there, in the middle of an infested city… or they could react badly to 'em. I shoulda gone."

"Chinaman wanted ta go," Daryl reminded him and almost smirked as he heard Glenn's voice in his head whisper, 'I'm Korean'. "And them girls went to tha exact spot where they'd be safe, and they got that shield thing…"

"You're right," Rick sighed. If someone had told him a month ago that he'd be looking to Daryl Dixon for guidance he'd have laughed in their faces…

A group of teens entered the room and it cut the men's conversation off. "I told you they weren't back yet," the tall, muscular mohawked teen snapped.

"Sorry, man," an even taller youth sympathized.

A lovely, blonde pregnant girl slapped both boys on the back of the head earning glares, "Knock it off both of you. She'll be back soon. She's a Slayer for Christmas sakes." The girl rolled her eyes and slid forward. "Hi, I'm Quinn." She held out her hand to shake theirs.

"She learned that from Gibbs," the tall lanky youth muttered.

"Rick Grimes and this is Daryl Dixon," Rick gave her a kind smile.

"A pleasure to meet you both. This is my boyfriend Finn Hudson," she gestured to the lanky boy, "one of my best friends Puck, his girlfriend is Rachel Berry, she's one of the Slayers that came and got you all… she's one of my best friends," she blushed as she said this, and looked a bit startled by the fact. "And this is Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel."

The other teens had filed forward and shaken the two mens' hands. Daryl seemed shocked by the occurrence, but Rick just seemed tickled. Working as a Sheriff's Deputy he hadn't really had a chance to see a lot of polite teenagers throughout his career.

Daryl took a moment to look at the kids. For a moment, in the back of his mind he could almost hear Merle's sarcastic, nasty comments about the black girl, effeminate boy and Latino girl, but he squelched them down… he was trying to push those out of his head… Daryl was trying to think for himself. Still he could hear Merle saying something like, 'Well isn't this just like the United fuckin' Nations… we got Niggers, Spics, Jews and Queers…'… overall the thought made Daryl tired, and made him almost grateful he didn't have to listen to it anymore.

"We're so glad you're okay," the boy, Kurt, told them, his hands fluttering. "Tina was so worried the ladies wouldn't get to you in time."

"A few more minutes and they might not have," Rick said honestly.

"That Buffy sure does have some perfect timing," Mercedes sucked in a breath. "Got to us in time, and got to our parents in time for Rach to be able to say goodbye to her Father. Got to most of the groups before the other creatures could bust in on 'em."

"I ain't seen nobody gettin' in no fights," Daryl said, narrowing his eyes… he'd just realized what seemed strange about the place.

"Oh, we have some some tension," Quinn told the man. "People who don't get along, but for the most part we try to work it out."

"The really bad seed was Mr. Karofsky…" Finn frowned. "He was beating his kids and Faith stopped him. He took a few swings at her so she knocked him on his ass. He decided he wanted to leave."

"So they let him," Rick asked.

Puck looked at the man, "Dude, we don't keep people against their will. He wanted to leave… the only thing Buffy didn't let him do is take Dave and Tommy with him. I mean, seriously, they're just kids and he's a kid beater."

Daryl sneered, it sort of made him wish the guy was still around just so he could put the man on his ass like the Faith woman had. "He's gone, huh?"

Puck grinned at the other man, knowing what he was thinking. "Yeah, Buffy got to hit him too."

"It's really no wonder David ended up a hateful bigot," Kurt muttered.

"He's trying now," Mercedes reminded him, not noticing the startled expression on Daryl Dixon's face, but Kurt did.

Kurt gave the older man a wry grin. "Sorry, he tormented me in school. But seeing how his Dad treats him… I suppose it all makes a lot more sense now."

"My Dad isn't the nicest person," Quinn reminded them. "He didn't stick around either." She wrapped her arms around her belly.

Finn hugged her to him, hating that she'd been reminded of Russell Fabray. "You're too good for him, Babe."

She gave him a small smile. "It's fine, I've got people who care about me, and they care about Drizzle…"

"Drizzle," Rick questioned.

"That's what we're calling the baby until she's born," Finn said proudly.

"Only until she's born," Quinn said in a no nonsense tone, and then shook her head. "Puck, Finn, Rachel and I have to come up with a really good name for her…"

Daryl was confused, "Why you four?"

Finn shrugged, "Shared pregnancy."

This stumped both men for a moment, but before either could comment, more people entered the ballroom. Daryl's scowl grew to see more teens. Where were all these kids comin' from?

"They're not back yet," Warren sneered crossing his arms across his chest. This thing with Dawn was new and tentative and he didn't like her going off into so much danger. He didn't care how powerful she was. Which was rather odd considering he didn't feel protective when it came to Layla or the other girls he'd been friends with for years now.

"Dude, relax," Will Stronghold told his best friend. "I'm sure they'll be back any minute now. You wanna go check and see what Layla's doing?"

Warren looked at the shorter boy like he was crazy. "She's makin' the plants grow, why would I wanna watch that?"

Finn moved closer to Will. The two had a lot in common actually. They held the same the temperament and both had volatile best friends. "I was just telling Puck the same thing before we came in."

Warren and Puck shared an eye roll at their friends' commiserations. "Whatever," they both muttered.

"Don't you all got class or somethin'," Daryl asked bluntly.

Quinn frowned, "It's Saturday. And six of the Slayers take classes with us."

Before he could respond to that a crackling started, drawing everyone's attention, and the teens became excited. This alerted both Rick and Daryl that the Slayers were returning. The portal appeared, and the Martha Rodgers stepped through first.

"All right everyone, step back, we have people coming through… Mr. Stronghold, I need you to go round up all of the medical staff immediately," she ordered.

People started flooding into the room. The mission was a success. There weren't as many as there had been when Rick, Daryl, T Dog and Glenn had encountered the first time, but there were still a lot of people to save. Tears ran down Rick's cheeks to see so many elderly wheeled through on hospital beds and in wheelchairs. Even the three little Chihuahuas made it through the portal. He was anxious because he hadn't seen Guillermo, Felipe or Miguel yet. Finally, Glenn came through and made a beeline for Rick and Daryl.

His eyes were wide, and he had a smile a mile wide. "Daryl…"

Daryl frowned, "What you so happy about?"

"Well, Hell Darylina, Chinaman told me you was still alive… I didn't believe him."

Daryl had only taken his eyes off the portal for a minute to look at Glenn. That voice. He'd never thought to hear that voice again. He looked to find the person speaking and thought he was looking at a ghost. "Merle," he whispered and took half a step forward.

His brother stood there, in the flesh. He looked so much older. Merle had lost a lot of weight, and his skin was weathered and pinched. "Heard you came lookin' fer me on that roof," Merle said gruffly.

"Did ya doubt I would," Daryl asked.

"Got a lot ta talk about I reckon," Merle nodded briefly. Then he did something so uncharacteristic… something that Daryl would have never imagined from him. He moved forward and embraced Daryl. "Glad ta see ya lil' brother," he whispered. "Never thought ta see ya again." He pulled away abruptly and then just stood by his side while the others filed out.

The last three through the portal with Buffy, Faith, Dawn and Willow were Guillermo, Felipe and Miguel, and both Rick and Daryl felt some relief fill them. Daryl had to admit smirked a bit seeing the obnoxious youth trying to flirt with the young, attractive Slayers.

Guillermo approached them immediately. "You sent them in for us… you didn't have to do that, but you did and I can't ever thank you enough for that."

Rick clasped the other man's hand in his. "We really did have to, Guillermo. We couldn't take this chance for a new future and deny you all one. What would that make us? I'm just so glad to see it wasn't too late."

"I thought we were seein' Angels, Man," Felipe said looking at the women.

Miguel clapped Daryl on the shoulder and grinned. "Hey lookee there, we found your brother for you… Ain't never met a guy named Merle before, then he walks right in needin' help and all."

"Thanks fer helpin' him."

Miguel shrugged.

Merle slapped the boy on the back, "Hey Mikey, ain't that the lil' girl you was tryin' ta make time wit'," he asked pointing to Rachel.

The men looked to see Rachel Berry who'd jumped onto Puck's back and wrap her arms around his neck. He meanwhile was copping a feel on her derriere. "Ah man, guess she's his girl… shit that's bad luck," the boy muttered. "That brunette with all the legs was hot too though." This time he pointed out Dawn… except she was leaning back against a wall, with Warren leaning into her personal space.

Daryl smirked. "Ya know how ta pick 'em. Just ta warn ya. Mohawk there could benchpress ya, and Peace can set ya on fire."

"Pardon me," a British voice interrupted their conversation.

They all turned to look at the tall lanky brunette boy. He blinked at them from behind his glasses, and brushed his bangs from his eyes, revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Miguel's mouth dropped open.

"Hello, I'm Harry… Harry Potter," he introduced himself. "I hate to be rude, but we were informed that Mr. Dixon might have need of some potions to regrow his hand so we wanted to let you know we were going to be working on those and would have them shortly."

"Harry Potter," the Latino boy wheezed.

Rick chuckled. "Yep, he's real. A lot of people from his world are. Buffy and her Slayers saved them a few weeks ago." Rick moved to Merle and offered him his hand. "Merle, I've been real ashamed of our meeting… real ashamed of how we left things, how I left you. I'm sorry. If I could go back I would… but I can't. I hope we can move past this."

Daryl felt a sense of foreboding. This was not gonna go well. Merle was not one to forgive. He was already surprised that Merle had stayed with the Vatos for as long as he had… Daryl prepared himself to get between his brother and the man he was beginning to consider his closest friend.

Merle squinted at Rick Grimes. He'd been filled with hatred towards this man when he'd first been cuffed to that pipe. Then he'd cut off his hand, wandered around and been found by the Hispanics. They'd gotten him clean, sober and healthy. He'd had to face a few hard facts. They weren't the enemy. Rick Grimes had been right. It was only Us and Them now… the Living and the Dead. If only his old 'friends' could see Ol' Merle now. They'd think he was a big old pussy. Sad really… a fucking zombie apocalypse, losing his hand, and losing his brother made him into a better man. And now he was lucky enough to get a second chance with his brother, and a second chance at life… and from what scarhead said… Hell, he couldn't be nice all the time could he? He might even get his hand back…

"Seem to recall, wasn't all yer fault there, Rick Grimes," Merle said. He reached out and shook the other man's hand, surprising the other man and his brother. "Think it's high time to let bygones be bygones. This is a new world after all. Not that Ol' Merle here's gonna be perfect," he warned.

Rick smiled. "Wouldn't expect it for anything," he promised.

88888


	39. Regrowth and Death

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Daryl and Merle had followed Harry Potter to one of the large conference rooms down the hall just past the ballroom which was set up as the hospital/infirmary. This room was set up with several cots, long tables and had people milling about. When they entered the room, the young Wizard moved over to another blonde teen and an older man. Now the blonde teen was staring at Merle aghast.

"You SAWED your own hand off?" he asked in sneering horror, in his oh so proper British voice.

Merle frowned at his stump, and saw the kid's eyes flit down to it as well. "Yep."

Draco looked at Harry. "Muggles are bloody INSANE. Cutting their own hands off…"

Harry shrugged, "There are actually quite a few stories of people having to cut through their own flesh to save their lives. I believe they've even made some movies about it."

A pale girl with dark hair and pale eyes walked by smirking, "Malfoy just never realized how scary Muggles could actually be… we were always under the impression they were weak and sheep-like. That's what He Who Shall Not Be Named and his DeathEaters… and even the Ministry really, wanted us to believe. Poor Draco, is your brain broken," she finished in a saccharine sweet tone.

"Cram it, Pansy," he snapped.

"What the hell's a Muggle?" Daryl asked finally speaking.

At the same time Merle spoke, "Is this the goddamned British invasion?"

"We're from England you crazy Muggle," Draco stared at the older redneck like he was nuts. "Our world was going to shite," he ignored the slap to his head from Snape who stood next to him, "and Voldemort was killing us off as quickly as he could. The Slayers came and rescued us."

Harry chose to respond to Daryl, "Muggles are what Wizards in our world refer to as humans without magical capabilities. Honestly it isn't meant to be derogatory… it's just been ingrained in us for so long the language is hard to get away from. It's quite polite compared to other words Malfoy and his peers used to use… of course most of the reason he used that was because he was a spy."

The blonde, Malfoy, looked affronted, "I haven't used that 'other' terminology in a long time, Potter. Most of the time I HAD to use it because of the part I had to play…"

Daryl looked at the blonde teen. "A spy? He's just a kid."

Harry shrugged, "Where we were from we didn't have much of a chance to be kids for long," Harry said softly.

Malfoy's eyes had shuttered, and his lips had thinned. "From the time we were eleven until we came here we were in the middle of a war… people dying around us… I was a spy for the Dark Lord. It's not a pretty tale. Unfortunately, we lost far too many lives," his words were clipped and emotionless.

That's when Daryl remembered Carl saying there were books about the guy in front of him… Daryl wondered if Carl had them books with him.

"All right, everyone making friends over here?"

A young pregnant girl with wild chesnut hair, barely kept restrained with hairpins had approached them and was smiling softly. All three of the Brits had softened as soon as she neared, and they all seemed protective.

"Ms. Granger, how are you feeling today?" the older man, tall with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and a large hooked nose asked her.

"I'm well, Professor Snape. Thank you, Sir. I finished the two potions we need for Mr. Dixon and picked up a pain relieving potion for him on the way." She turned to the two men. "Hello, I'm Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm going to be giving you three potions today. The first will dull any pain you feel, the second will grow your hand, and the last will regrow the bones. I must warn you though there will still be pain."

"Doubt it'll hurt anything like takin' the thing off did, Darlin'," Merle told her with a wink.

Hermione gave him a compassionate smile, "No, I'm sure it won't. Shall we start then?"

888888

Ken Tanaka had been feeling like crap all day. He knew he should probably go in and see one of the doctors, but he kept putting it off. He'd been enjoying spending time with Judy in the gardens too much. She never seemed to mind him being around and he liked helping her. It also meant he got to avoid Emma and Will; which was very okay in his book since every time he saw Emma his heart hurt a little bit. But right now he was thinking he should have maybe gone in to see someone. He was feeling pretty dizzy, and his chest was hurting.

Ken frowned as he realized his left arm was numb, and he coughed.

Judy looked up at the man with a smile. "Everything okay?"

"Um, I'm not so sure," he told her, quite perplexed, and coughed again. He took a step forward.

Judy frowned, getting worried. "Ken? You look really pale… are you feeling okay?" She set the watering can down and moved over to him quickly. Right now she, Ken and Layla were the only people outside. Ken had been doing so much for her lately. He'd become her friend, and she'd really become attached to the slightly older man. She thought that perhaps given time she might even feel more for him.

"My arm," he gasped, and then he blacked out. Ken pitched forward, falling into the soft soil.

Judy screamed, drawing Layla's attention. "Ken! Layla, something's wrong with him! Help, someone help," she half sobbed half screamed as she ran to his prone body, rolling him over, checking for a pulse. "Oh my God," she murmured. There was no pulse. She checked for breathing and couldn't feel him breathing. "No no no."

"Judy."

"CPR, we have to do CPR," she sobbed and began to do chest compressions. She knew from her last CPR class you no longer breathed for someone else, but you still did the chest compressions. "Layla you have to get someone," she yelled. "We can't just let him die! I think he had a heart attack! He's always saying how before now he wasn't in the best shape, and he came here and started doing all this heavy lifting… why did I let him do all this lifting," Judy didn't even notice that Layla had run to get help, or when she returned with Eric Foreman and Robert Chase.

"Come on now, let us look after him," Chase told her softly and gently nudged her aside.

Layla helped the other girl to her feet as the two doctors went to work on the fallen man. It wasn't looking good. Judy's sobs became grief-stricken as the two men looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"I'm sorry," Eric Foreman told her.

Everyone was silent for a moment as Ken Tanaka's death sunk in. They'd all considered the fact that they might die at the hands of one of the creatures at the gates, or even one of the soldiers that had caused the virus causing the creatures, but they hadn't really considered that they might fall to something so ordinary as a heart attack.

"Is… is it possible that he'll come back as one of those things," Judy whispered.

"We'll have to watch him… to make sure," Chase told her. "But he wasn't bitten… we don't really know though."

"He was my friend."

"We'll watch," Foreman promised the distraught girl.

88888

"Willow, is everything okay?" Buffy hadn't seen that look on her best friend's face in a while.

Willow sighed. "I'm not sure, Buff. It's Mr. Fabray… Quinn's Dad? He's out of food. If I don't bring him back here he'll starve to death. I promised her I'd look out for him. I can't just leave him there to die."

Buffy shook her head. "No, we can't." Buffy reached out and gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll let her know we're bringing him back."

"Thanks."

Buffy only nodded, and wondered how the young blonde would take the news. She was a strong girl, but Buffy had seen the way the girl's father had treated her. Buffy's mouth twisted into a wry grin, why was it so many of them had troubles with parents? It wasn't long until she found Quinn with the other glee kids in the auditorium with the rest of the McKinley High kids and the kids of the Performing Arts High School. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked over at the Head Slayer and smiled widely. "Hi, Ms. Summers, how are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you doing?"

"We're good. Enjoying our Sunday." That's when Quinn noticed the look on Buffy's face. Rachel must have noticed it too, because she moved over to them.

"Is everything okay?" the little Diva asked.

Buffy gave the two girls a warm smile, especially as Rachel reached out and grasped Quinn's hand in her own, lending her strength. The other kids, now realizing something was happening, crowded around, and Buffy wondered if she should have spoken more quickly, or if this was better. "We're bringing your Dad back to the Hotel," she said gently. "He's run out of food, and we promised we'd look out for him."

Quinn nodded sharply. "I remember. Ms. Rosenberg. She promised when she sent him to the house. She told me then she'd watch over him. So she's bringing him here to make sure he doesn't die."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Buffy studied the other girl carefully, and nodded. She knew the other kids would take care of her. "If you need anything…"

"I know…" Quinn whispered.

The kids watched Buffy leave. Finn moved forward and wrapped his arms around Quinn. "It's okay," he promised. "I won't let him near you."

"None of us will," Puck seconded.

"He tries, I'll cut him," Mercedes vowed, dragging a laugh from Quinn.

"He's my Dad, I should be glad he's going to be back and out of danger, right?"

"I probably shouldn't say anything, since I don't know you all that well, but seems to me like he ain't been much of a dad," Malik shrugged.

"For real," Santana agreed.

"I don't blame you, Quinn," Dave Karofsky said quietly. "I know it's not the same, but I don't want my Dad back."

Quinn shared a small smile with the boy. Even though it had only been a few weeks, there had been a marked change in David Karofsky. They didn't know if it was the end of the world or if it was the fact that the stress of his abusive father was gone, but Dave was actually a lot of fun. Maybe it was a bit of both.

That was when Mr. Schue and Ms. Pilsbury entered, and it looked as though both of them had been crying. "Guys, I have some horrible news," Mr. Schue began. "It's about Coach Tanaka…"

88888

Lance Corporal Peter Kerns stood on the roof of the Wellington Arms and watched several of the witches and wizards burn the bodies of the amassing creatures at the gates. They'd been in this world for several weeks now, surrounded by magic, and still seeing it was surreal. Hell, he'd been brought back to life by it. Really, if anyone should be accepting of it, he should, right?

Really, it wasn't that he wasn't accepting of it… Kerns was just having trouble accepting that there was just no going home. Home; the place he'd been born and raised, lived, fought and eventually died for. The place he'd given his life for was gone forever. And while this place seemed like an exact replica it wasn't the same. Example, the monsters at the gate, and the magic being tossed at the monsters at the gate.

Kerns sighed. Thinking this way was getting him nowhere. He supposed, in the end, what really mattered was that they weren't with those fuckers that brought them to this hellhole, and that he was with his unit.

"Looks like you're having some heavy thoughts there, Soldier Boy," the little redhead, Vi, broke into his concentration.

Kerns looked at her in irritation. "I'm a Marine, not Army, not a 'Soldier Boy', " he corrected.

She grinned. "I know. But it's so fun messing with you military people."

"Don't matter much anymore," he murmured.

She snorted, "Something I've learned in the very short time Special Agent Gibbs has been here, once a Marine, always a Marine. It sucks how you were brought here… the first incarnation of the Initiative, they tortured Oz and Spike, tried to kill Buffy… they were real bastards. Now they've caused the end of the world, Hells the end of a lot of worlds… Gods only knows how they managed that." Vi frowned and got lost within her own thoughts.

"How did they manage that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm a Slayer, the Watcher points me where I need to go and I slay… we've got people working on it though… Hey, I think they're gonna be up here burning these things for a while, you wanna go play some Mario Kart or something in the game-room?"

888888


	40. Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
88888

All of the survivors had gathered for the funeral of Kenneth Tanaka; even those who had not known him in life. Everyone knew that in this new world all life was precious, and all life and death should be celebrated and remembered.

Kurt stepped forward, "Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pilsbury asked us to sing this… Coach, well, he heard us sing this once before and," Kurt looked down at his hands, "Well, he really liked it. We've changed it a little, but… it's the same really…" The boy cleared his voice before beginning…

(Kurt)"Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination…"

(Finn)"Take a look and you'll see, into your imagination…"

(Tina)"We'll begin, with a spin, traveling in a world of my creation…"

(Artie)"What we'll see will defy explanation…"

(Quinn, with New Directions)"If you want to view paradise, Simply look around and view it… Anything you want to, do it…"

(Tina, with New Directions)"Want to change the world? There's nothing to it…"

(Rachel)"There is no, life I know… to compare with your imagination…"

(Finn)"Living there, you'll be free…"

(Kurt, Rachel and Finn)"If you truly wish to be…"

(Kurt with New Directions)"If you want to view paradise, Simply look around and view it…"

(Tina with New Directions)"Anything you want to, do it…"

(Quinn with New Directions)"Want to change the world? There's nothing to it…"

(Tina)"There is no life I know, To compare with pure imagination…"

(Kurt)"Living there, you'll be free, if you truly…"

(New Directions)"Wish to be…"

Will Schuester moved forward as his kids moved back. "Not all of you knew Ken Tanaka… but he was my friend. Even when he was angry with me… he was my friend. Ken Tanaka was a good man… He was a football coach at McKinley High School in Lima Ohio and helped save all the kids we brought from Lima. We couldn't have done it without him. Ken was a role model for his players, and he helped me build a better relationship between the Glee club and the football team… He was so much more than mere words can express," he said numbly. "We're going to miss him… I don't have better words… I don't really know what to say…" he managed to choke out before he stopped speaking.

Aaron Hotchner shared a look with Buffy before taking Will's place. "Mr. Tanaka was obviously well loved. And he will be missed by all that knew him. This has also shown us all that those monsters are not the only dangers that we face," he reached back, squeezing Buffy's smaller hand in his. "Starting tomorrow morning everyone needs to make an appointment with a Healer to get checked out. The Healers feel they'll be able to tell if anyone has a problem… maybe we can avert this type of tragedy in the future." People began nodding at his words. "We… all of us here, are the future… and we need to make sure we're taking care of our future."

88888

The room was dark and cold and the soldiers had shoved everyone inside all the while pointing guns at them and threatening them with physical harm if they didn't follow their orders. One man, so very obviously not a soldier, dressed in an expensive three piece suit, had spoken in a raspy voice and had ordered the soldiers to take the prisoners to containment C. Even as they'd been led away he'd started screaming at the thin and extremely pale blonde woman who was sitting on a hard, wooden chair. He'd railed at her ineptitude for bringing him 'useless' subjects. She'd remained silent.

"What is going on here?" Megan Hunt questioned one of the men who'd already been in the room she and her group were shoved into. She'd brought Lacey up to the office to drop off a file. Now, somehow, she, Lacey, Kate Murphy, her boss, Peter Dunlop, her partner, and Curtis Brumfield and Ethan Gross, her coworkers, had been… transported to some secret lab.

The small room they'd been pushed into already held a group of approximately fifteen or sixteen other people, mostly men and women in business attire, but there were two children with the group; one a girl about Lacey's age.

One of the men, older, with sandy blonde hair going gray, spoke his voice weary, "We showed up here three days ago. We were holed up in The White House. Some epidemic had spread, killing people, making the dead come back to life and we were trying to formulate a plan to help people when we somehow ended up here… but here isn't the same as where we were… and that sounds crazy when I say it out loud."

"The White House, White House?" Ethan muttered in astonishment. All he could think was that this had to be some horrible, and not at all funny, practical joke.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," Kate said. "What epidemic? Are you talking about the Ebola outbreak a few months back? Dead come back to life?"

Ethan's mind was working a mile a minute. "Oh my God," he exclaimed, he eyes flitting to the other's clothing. "Look at their clothes. Late nineties, early two-thousands… somehow… somehow we've been brought to a different reality… a different time, or they have."

"You have lost your mind," Curtis snapped.

"It's 2002," a charismatic man with a slightly receding hairline broke in. He was comforting a lovely blonde. They'd been in this room for over twelve hours now, shoved in by soldiers when a man had begun screeching at a thin, pale sickly girl. The President had tried ordering them to decease and desist, but they had ignored him.

"It's 2012," Megan corrected.

"It's December, 2002," a regal brunette woman reasserted.

"No, Megan's right," Kate assured them. "It's February 2012."

Everyone stilled. "My God in Heaven," a distinguished older man whispered, "What has happened to us?"

The door to the room slammed open and the soldiers threw in a slender figure. The person stumbled, falling to the floor in a heap. Megan moved to the figure, recognizing it immediately as the blonde girl who'd been sitting stoicly earlier. "Are you all right?" she asked then stifled a gasp as she saw the battered face.

The blonde smiled slightly then winced as it opened the split in her lip and blood began to seep out of the wound. "He t-t-thinks I s-s-sc-screwed up," she murmured with a stutter. "B-b-b-but I d-d-d-didn't. I got all the n-n-n-nec-c-c-essarry people here."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, confused.

"Everyone n-n-n-eeds to m-m-move together… we n-n-need to touch… everyone needs to b-b-b-be touching… p-p-pretend like we're p-p-ppraying," the blonde whispered urgently.

Something in her eyes had Megan nodding. Something in her words had everyone moving together.

888888

"Has he come out of his room yet?" Puck whispered, as he questioned Finn about Russell Fabray. Willow had brought the other man back to the hotel two days before from the house in Lima. He hadn't freaked out about being brought back, seeing as he'd been out of food… and hadn't seen another living soul for several weeks. The older man had made one attempt to have the witch arrested when he'd seen the FBI agents that had originally saved them in Ohio, but when that plan hadn't worked out, he'd holed up in his room, only opening the door to haul in the food left outside, and then to shove the empty dishes back out.

Finn looked at his best friend and shook his head. They were all keeping their voices down so Quinn didn't hear them, but she was across the room talking to the girls and playing with make up. The guys were as far away from that as possible.

"As pretty as it makes them," one of the redhead twins started.

"It seems to take an awful lot of time and energy," the other finished with a frown.

Marcus Flint scowled. Never did he think he would be sitting around with a bunch of Muggles blathering on about women. Then his eyes found Brittany, and his scowl lightened ever so slightly. "Don't know why they're even bothering with it anyways," he muttered.

"Something about a unique 'bonding experience' and I'm quoting there," Draco shared. Kit was currently slathering goop on Hermione's eyes, and Granger was smiling in delight at the violet haired witch. The adults had shooed the teens into the auditorium telling them that they needed to get to know each other and 'hang out'; something about it being 'good for them'.. Whatever that meant.

Puck started snickering. "Girls where you're from didn't do each other's hair and make up and shit?"

"Not really," Harry shrugged. "They tried to stay alive, studied, worked on spells, I suppose sometimes they did hair straightening spells… like for the Yule Ball, or some such thing."

"Well, if it's one thing Quinn, Santana and Britt know, it's make up and hair, as apparently do Dawn and Kit," Finn sighed.

"Add in Jones and Hummel and they'll all get a make over," Puck snorted in disgust.

Warren Peace and Will Stronghold joined them. "Dawn just dipped her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in cheese," Will said queasily eliciting groans from everyone.

"My chick is gross, very hot, but gross," Warren smirked.

8888

Faith stood on the roof looking down at incoming infected; parts of her itched to get down there and eliminate the threat. She wanted to fight. She wanted to kill them all. Hell, they were already dead, so it wasn't like she was killing the living or anything. But it was too risky. It frustrated her. She knew where B was coming from. She did. They'd lost too many Slayers; too many sisters. Sure they couldn't infect her if she got bit, but if she went down there and they swarmed her… if she went down there and got surrounded and couldn't get away, well, fuck, game over. And she couldn't do that to the others. The thought almost brought a chuckle to her lips. When had she gone and gotten responsible? She owed B and G-Man and Red and Boy Toy and Little D too much to do that to them… she owed her sisters too much to leave them in the lurch… and now they knew… when Cari had died for that short time… another had been called. If she died, another would be called, and she wouldn't do that to a kid. Especially not when some sick Politician Government fuck was out there gathering them up for some demented purpose. 'Cuz what if whoever was called hadn't been rescued yet? Or what if whoever was called had been found by the Initiative, and not by the Scoobies? Too much risk.

"You're out here thinking bad thoughts," Buffy's voice came from behind her.

"I know," Faith laughed. "Just thinkin' how funny it is I grew up and didn't realize it."

"I know, isn't it? Not you, me. I was thinking the other day, my Gods, I'm being responsible… don't tell Giles," Buffy giggled.

Faith snickered. "You're secret's safe with me… Are you… am I the only one who thinks it's odd the cops are handlin' it so well we got the Saints of Boston livin' under our roof?" she asked hesitantly. Faith wasn't sure how the knowledge was affecting Buffy's relationship with Hotchner. He was FBI.

Surprisingly there'd been very little alarm raised when it had come to light that the MacManus brothers were the famed Saints of Boston. The brothers had explained they had answered a sacred calling. The Scoobies had turned to Xander, The One Who Sees… He'd turned to Buffy.

"They have truly been Called… Called by the a Higher Power that should never be questioned. Their Calling isn't so different from your own… while you fight creatures of the dark, they've been tasked to fight monsters in human form," he said quietly.

That was all Buffy needed to know. "Okay. As long as you don't pose a threat to anyone here, then you are welcome. But that goes for anyone here," Buffy had announced, looking at the brothers, and then at everyone there.

Buffy sighed now, looking at Faith, "I don't know what the deal is with ALL of the law enforcement officials we have living here, but I know that the BAU agents are following our lead. They trust us… and in this new world… new rules apply. It isn't like we can just go out and arrest people. And it isn't like Connor and Murphy are bad guys. Aaron and his people know that. It helps that they all like each other. Plus Rossi and Prentiss both knew Paul Smecker, a really good friend of the boys." Buffy was quiet for a moment before sighing again. "We need to find something to knock Amy out of her catatonic state. Willow can't think of anything. It's like she's a rat again, but this time in human form… If we could snap her out of it, she might be able to lead us to the Initiative."

Faith nodded, "We need to strike them before they strike us…" The two women were silent staring at the moaning bodies pressing on the gate. "Oh my Gods, B, I'm an idiot! I know how to wake up the witch!" Faith smacked her forehead. She had Buffy's attention now. "Just like we woke up Queen C. But make sure Queen C is there too. Have Amy touch Little D, maybe her Key abilities with snap her out of this coma state you were talkin' about!"


	41. Twist a Curse

A/N: Soooo, I said I wouldn't keep adding. I lie. Sue me. No don't I'm broke as f***. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner, I have a new job and it's taking all my time, energy and zapping all my creativity. ALL OF IT. I am considering adding a few more prisoners of the Initiative of the current universe. I'm taking ideas. So if anyone wants to give character ideas from: Glee(there are a few I'm considering), Supernatural, House, NCIS, Boondock Saints (except for Daddy MacManus), or a fandom I haven't used that would fit. I know of someone who wants Once Upon A Time… I'm really trying to figure out how to work that one. I might have it… oh yes I might. If I don't watch it I wouldn't use it… heck even if I watch it I might not use it, but I'll soon be moving our heroes and even after they move there could be more survivors I don't know. I just don't want to say never. Something to keep in mind, I'm going to write what I'm most familiar with. Not all characters I've rescued will have major roles. I saved them anyways. And just because I don't touch on every character every chapter, doesn't mean I won't touch on a different character next chapter. Some characters will get more coverage than others. I write what's coming to me.

888888

The White House group and the Philadelphia group huddled around the fragile blonde, all touching as she'd instructed. She rocked back and forth, her eyes darting, never really stopping to focus on one specific person.

"I was in this wonderful place," she whispered. If it was even possible the young woman's eyes became even more dilated. "I've heard it described before; warm and safe, surrounded by love… I was in Heaven." The girl started humming, rocking more manically, and she sang under her breath, "There was no pain… no fear, no doubt… 'til he pulled me out of Heaven. So that's my refrain, I live in Hell, 'cuz I've been expelled from Heaven."

"What's that song?" Lacey asked in confusion. "Heaven? What do you mean Heaven? That would mean…"

The woman seemed to snap out of the song and looked at the girl intently. The blonde didn't seem to stutter as much when she whispered, "She sang it… when we did it to her, she struggled, and hid it from us, but eventually ended up telling us in a song." She shook her head. "That man has other people here. Not just us in here. He drained my magic to bring people here. B-b-b-but I'm nah-na-na-not the only one. There were others. One was stolen, and that made him really angry…"

"Stolen?" Megan broke in. "What do you mean stolen?"

"Let's go back to this magic thing?" the older, distinguished man from the White House that all the other White house group seemed to defer to seemed intrigued. "Can you elaborate on that? Where we're from magic is Penn and Teller doing parlor tricks… amazing tricks, but just something to see in an expensive show in Las Vegas."

Ethan brushed that off, "Let's get back to this Heaven thing." He couldn't believe no one was grasping onto that. This completely damaged woman was basically saying she'd been DEAD. Hell, magic wasn't so hard to believe seeing as he'd been TELEPORTED to this hole in the ground from his lab. Well, that or something had been slipped into his drink and he was having some serious hallucinations. And, true, he thought she was damaged, but he didn't think she was completely bonkers.

"I'm Wiccan… It's all about the light and good. Some people and beings do delve into the dark and black magic, but not man who forced me to bring you here, well, actually he wanted soldiers, people with hearts as dark as his, but your worlds were crumbling and I could only save a few… I knew who to save," she gave her head a determined shake. "They c-c-c-call him Mr. G, has a magical item. He got it from another dimension, from a powerful being. I don't know how… But that's how he brought me back… ripped me out; he and that stone, the Heart of Ursula. I d-d-d-don't know everything it does but it's dangerous. And with it and the life of a very powerful magic user, he's changed the world. He's dragged us from Heaven, dragged some from Hells, and taken you from your dimensions and others from theirs. He's engineered and twisted a curse within a virus… using the stone and an elixir he got from someone called M-m-maleficent… With the Heart he's managed to affect all the dimensions attached to our own, making them crumble into nothing, or infecting them with some form of the virus." She swallowed and shuddered. "He managed to unmake the world… he even managed to bring back one the virus unmade and destroyed… well, that doesn't matter... he matters," her face softened, "but we need to move on."

Horror filled the faces of the people surrounding the young woman. "My God in Heaven," the distinguished man muttered. "What's your name young lady? I'm Jed Bartlett, President back where I'm from, not that I suppose that matters much right now," his voice was both kind and calm.

No one seemed surprised by his revelation. They were still processing the information given to them. "You… you're a Witch," Ethan began and was immediately interrupted by Curtis Brumfield.

"A Witch?" the fat black man was indignant.

"That's what a Wiccan IS Curtis," Ethan snapped. "So," he started again, "you're a Witch, and you said he has a magic user helping him. A bad Witch I guess?"

Her eyes widened, and she'd shrunk back at the confrontation between the two men. "The first one was, but Mr. G sucked all the magic out of her; and SHE was a QUEEN. THE queen of HEARTS I think," the girl muttered. "He s-s-s-s-sucked and sucked until it was all gooonnne. Didn't seem t-t-to care that he used up his ally; Mr. G, he's that kind of man, but since then… He's altern-n-nated between us."

"Leo McGarry," the older man with sandy blonde hair who sat to the right of Jed introduced himself. "This Mr. G probably has more than one of these bunkers… you can be sure of that. How do you know so much? I mean, how do you know about this curse, or virus, he's spread?"

She smiled so sweetly. "There's very little you can hide from my magic, Mr. McGarry. Not since I came back… I'm not supposed to know these things… he'd be mad if he knew how much I really comprehended…" She looked down at the ground. "I'm so tired. I just want to lay beneath my Willow-tree," she whispered, and then cleared her throat. "M-m-my name… my name is Tara."

WELLINGTON ARMS

"What are you doin' out here by yourself?"

Rodney McKay looked up at the question and saw Jon Sheppard squinting down at him. He jutted his chin out obstinately and considered ignoring the other man for a moment before sagging into himself. "Nothing… I'm doing absolutely nothing. And now, with limited technology I feel like that's all I'm ever going to do again," he complained taking a moment to feel sorry for himself.

Jon's lips twitched with humor. "So, you're sitting out here feeling sorry for yourself?" He held up a hand when it looked like Rodney would snap at him. "Sorry, but geez Rodney, you don't see anybody else out here moping around do you? I mean, yes, this whole situation sucks, but we have to make the best of it. It could be a helluva lot worse. We could be trapped in space running out of oxygen with no chance of survival. At lease we have other people, food, water; everything we need to survive… and hell, with people like you and Sam Carter, and from what I understand there are some other really smart people here, well, you all should be able to get our tech back up and running. Maybe it won't be exactly what it was, but it could be good, couldn't it?"

"What do we really know about these supposedly smart people," Rodney asked. "I mean we know how smart Sam is, but we're only going on hearsay about these other individuals. We don't have actual credentials for any of them." The genius had to admit even to himself the words sounded a little weak.

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Have you listened to any of them speak? If that Dr. Brennan isn't some kind of genius I'll swallow my own tongue… maybe she isn't the same kind of smart you are, but she's in her own league… along with her little group. Same goes with the tech group they've assembled. Sam seems to speak that computer geek speak with Penelope Garcia pretty easy."

Rodney sighed. "People don't like me, Jon," he finally just got to the root of his fears. "Let's just face the facts. People don't like me."

"Because you make it so easy," Jon's voice was beyond sarcastic.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Valid, yes, but, what if I try to work with them," bend them to my will, he thought to himself, "and they don't want me?"

Jon blinked. With as egotistical and smart as Rodney McKay was, sometimes the man's insecurities still surprised Sheppard. "Rodney, as soon as they figure out just how smart you are, they aren't going to care how difficult you can be. Chances are, they can each be just as difficult… I've noticed that you smart people all have your little quirks like that. Right now we've all digressed to the middle ages. Not saying it's all going to be smooth sailing, but just think about it, we get all of you together, we've just progressed the human race how many centuries…"

Rodney knew that Jon was just stroking his ego now, but he couldn't help the smug expression from lifting the corner of his mouth. "Okay, I'll give it shot. Lead me to my minions."

Now Jon winced, as both men stood and began to walk. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't call them that," he murmured as they moved towards the hotel.

88888

Connor watched the dark-haired man bend his head down towards the young boy and felt a pang in his chest. He knew that it was somewhat masochistic to watch the man who was almost identical to his dead father interact with his son Parker, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Connor remembered what he looked like when he was Parker's age, and it was very similar to the boy who was now throwing a ball back and forth with Seeley Booth. To Connor's mind that meant one thing; somehow, in some way, Seeley Booth and his son were descendants of Liam Reilly. Did that mean they were his descendants? That made his brain hurt. He was much better at the 'kill and annihilate' rather than the figure things out aspect of things. He did know that it meant they were somehow related though, and had to admit that it made him feel a little less alone.

Connor knew that he wasn't really alone. He had the Council, and he felt very fortunate that they'd taken him in and made him family, because that's what they were. He'd also made friends with a lot of the people who'd come after the Council, like Dean and Sam, Graham, Riley and Samantha, and some of the new blood like Puck and Finn, but… this meant that they had the same blood running through their veins. Wasn't it Spike who said it always came down to the blood?

It was so strange seeing the man with Angel's face smiling so light-heartedly and laughing. Connor couldn't help the smile that crossed his own face. He wondered if Angel had been able to raise him the way Seeley was raising Parker, would Angel have smiled more? Would he have found redemption? Would Wolfram and Hart still been able to destroy the AI gang? Connor had loved the man who raised him, but for a moment he felt a bitterness towards Holtz; a bitterness for missing out on a different life, where there might not have been a constant battle for survival. Then Connor snorted. Of course, being the miracle child of two vampires, the Scourge of Europe, Son of Angelus, there would have probably still been a constant battle.

Connor felt eyes looking at him and glanced down to see Seeley joining him as Parker moved over to a group of children. Connor felt his mouth go dry with nerves.

"How's it goin'?" Seeley asked taking a seat next to the younger man.

Connor shrugged, "It's okay."

Both men stared straight ahead. "Look, I know I look just like your Dad… or at least close enough that it's freaky for people," Seeley began. "I'm sorry about that. I can't imagine how that makes you feel. I'd hate it, but I didn't have a great relationship with my Dad." His lips tightened for a minute. "I'm sure if I've figured this out then you have, but we must be related somehow, since I look like him, and looking at you… well, my little brother looked just like you at that age… Faith was telling me your Dad was a vampire?"

"He was," Connor said quietly. "My Mom turned him back in Ireland about two hundred and fifty years ago or so. They were half of a vampire group called The Scourge of Europe; incredibly evil and deadly."

"What happened to them?"

"Dad's gone, Spike's gone, Mom killed herself so I could be born, and we don't know where Dru is," Connor answered. "We're assuming she went the way of the rest of the vampires. They all just disappeared when Angelspawn broke out." Connor didn't understand why he was saying so much to this man. Was it because he was wearing his Dad's face? Was Seeley Booth just that easy to talk to?

"I'm sorry you lost your Dad, Connor," Seeley said gently. "And I know you have friends, but any time you need something… well, I'm not much of a talker usually, but I like shooting things, especially clowns… had to go to therapy for it."

Connor couldn't help the smile that graced his face. "Clowns huh?"

"It was mocking me," Seeley said dryly. "You wanna come play some ball with me and the kid?"

8888

Merle Dixon was laying on his side in the infirmary/makeshift hospital when the doors opened to admit a small group of determined people. He was in the hospital because the little British gal had wanted him to be observed after they re-grew his hand. They hadn't been lyin'; it had hurt like the devil. But once again he had two workin' hands; two hands, his brother, and a safe, well safe as can be, place to be… the whole thing made him a bit emotional, and Merle Dixon didn't do emotional.

The Scoobies entered the infirmary and headed towards the partitioned area where Amy was napping. They'd put her in a suite, but for some reason she kept wandering back down here. She still didn't speak, and she didn't move except for the one exception. She kept coming down to the infirmary. Maybe she just didn't want to be alone. Tina and Kennedy stood back and watched as the group worked together quietly with little speaking. It was how Tina worked with Christie, Helena and Kasumi; she understood it. They were a team. Kennedy understood it, but it still stung a bit. Still, she'd come a long way from Sunnydale. It might sting, but she didn't feel the same anger that she used to; nor the jealousy.

"Okay, Faith, what now," Buffy said, she had complete confidence in her sister slayer.

Faith nodded resolutely. "Now Queen C and Little D gotta grab onta Amy at the same time."

"Okay," Cordy sighed. "I'm game."

Dawn's lips tightened, "Let's do this."

The two girls stepped forward and knelt down next to Amy Madison. They reached out and at the same moment touched her arm. A strange greenish gold glow surrounded all three women, and Amy sat up gasping, her eyes flashing open.


End file.
